Guerreros Legendarios
by Shio Zhang
Summary: Un joven egiptólogo encuentra una pirámide que revelará grandes secretos que les permitirán ayudar a la humanidad o acelerar su destrucción... completo
1. Primera parte

Guerreros legendarios La leyenda 

Un joven investigador japonés, Heero Yuy, egiptólogo reconocido pese a su corta edad, se detuvo limpiando la inscripción de la pirámide que acababa de encontrar. Se lamentaba de no tener un ayudante, pero los fondos que se había conseguido y apenas le alcanzaban para él, pero si lo que sospechaba resultaba cierto, podría despejar por completo la pirámide. Se limpió el sudor de la frente y prosiguió su trabajo.

"Aquí descansan los restos del amadísimo Faraón..., hijo primogénito del Faraón Saamón II. Nuestro joven gobernante fue maldito y aquel que profane su tumba, lo pagará con su vida"

- Sí, claro – dijo sarcástico y continuó limpiando las tablillas – primero habría que encontrar su nombre.

"Nuestro amado gobernante era un joven de hermosos ojos color violeta, el cabello castaño que cuidaba prolijamente y que siempre llevaba trenzado. De sonrisa fácil y un hermano cariñoso. Fue un gobernante justo, pero su reino sólo duró 2 lunas y no alcanzó a contraer matrimonio y la corona se quedó sin descendencia".

Sacudió otra tablilla y encontró otro fragmento de la historia del joven faraón.

"El amable príncipe era la alegría del palacio. Era demasiado bromista en algunas ocasiones, gran conversador y amigo fiel. Sin embargo, tenía enemigos dentro de su propia familia, como eran sus dos primos, que eran sacerdotes del gran Dios Ra. Ambos se confabularon para matarlo antes que se convirtiera en Faraón, pero uno fue descubierto y condenado a muerte".

"Dos lunas después de haber asumido como nuevo Faraón luego de la muerte de su padre, el joven cayó bajo la maldición que su primo leyó del libro de los muertos. Este fue descubierto y condenado a morir, sin embargo, nadie conocía el conjuro usado y él no despertó".

- A la familia Winner le gusta eso de las maldiciones – se dijo pensativo mientras fotografiaba minuciosamente las tablillas para analizarlas mejor – si consigo financiamiento, podré encontrar la momia – en eso se topó con algo que no había visto antes, otra tablilla - ¿Qué dirá? No es igual a las otras.

"Aquel que creen muerto habitará nuevamente entre los vivos cuando llegue la hora indicada"

- ¿La hora indicada?

"Su corazón regresará a su pecho y latirá con mayor fuerza que antes pues al amor habrá florecido"

- Un muerto amando un vivo – movió la cabeza – las locuras que pensaban los egipcios.

Luego de cerciorarse que había revisado todos los escritos y los había fotografiado todos minuciosamente, salió del lugar para ir a visitar El Cairo, a la familia Winner para obtener fondos y los permisos necesarios para abrir la tumba.

Sin embargo, algo extraño había comenzado a suceder allí, el palpitar de un corazón parecía retumbar por toda la sala donde Heero había estado. Y se escucharon palabras que Heero no leyó puesto que estaban borradas por el tiempo.

"Quien lea estas palabras le traerá de regreso y será su único amor. Sin embargo, el joven faraón tendrá como límite un tercera luna para conquistarlo por completo o su alma regresará al valle de los muertos para siempre".

- ¿Quién me llama a la tierra de los vivos? ¿Por qué no me liberas de esta prisión? – Interrogaba una voz que no encontraba respuesta – regresa, libérame y ámame, por favor – pero su eco se perdía en la distancia sin que nadie las escuchara y respondiera...

La tumba sin momia. 

Heero revisaba minuciosamente las fotos que había tomado de las tablillas para ver si no se le había escapado algún detalle, por muy mínimo que fuera, que le rebelara el nombre del joven faraón que andaba buscando, pero el nombre parecía haber sido borrado adrede de los escritos ¿Por qué? ¿Quiénes? Y lo más importante ¿Cuándo? Porque para los egipcios lo más importante era conservar el nombre de los difuntos puesto que creían que preservando su memoria permanecerían vivos.

El persistente sonido del teléfono lo distrajo y fue a contestarlo.

- ¿Diga?

- El señor Quatre Winner desea hablar con usted, pregunta si puede reunirse con él en el salón verde.

- Dígale que bajaré de inmediato – aceptó y colgó. Aquello era lo mejor que le podía haber pasado, de seguro él sí lo ayudaría a lograr su objetivo.

Quatre era el hijo menor de un poderoso jeque árabe y el único varón de entre 30 hijos, por tanto era muy influyente en el gobierno egipcio y era muy conocido su interés por las leyendas de momias malditas de este país. Y tal como le dijo el empleado, lo esperaba en el salón verde bebiendo café.

A Heero, quien ya había tenido tratos con él, no se le hacía extraño verlo calmado, Quatre era así, un joven simple y sin la altivez conque suelen revestirse los ricos. Lo único que le extrañaba es que fuera tan blanco, rubio y de ojos agua marina, siendo que era árabe.

- Buenas tardes, Heero – lo saludó – mi secretario me dijo que encontraste una pirámide sin profanar.

- Y cuyo dueño al parecer fue maldito con uno de los conjuros del libro de los muertos – agregó mostrándole las fotos de los jeroglíficos – pero no pude encontrar su nombre, aunque aparece el de su padre: Saamon.

- Ese faraón fue envenenado por su propia esposa – comentó – dicen que ella misma ayudó a su sobrino a matar a su hijo, pues era su amante.

- Pues aquí dice que era un sacerdote de Ra- le mostró la imagen de la tablilla – incluso lo descubrieron y fue condenado a muerte. Pero no sabían que maldición lanzó.

- En el libro de los muertos existen muchas maldiciones de muertos vivos o vivos muertos que sólo pueden ser resucitados por una persona y a la hora correcta según los escritos antiguos.

- La cuarta tablilla señalaba algo así.

- Sería fantástico que encontráramos una prueba que las maldiciones del libro de los muertos eran reales.

- Entonces ¿financiarás la excavación?

- Sí, pero quiero participar de ella.

- Antes te lo había ofrecido y no quisiste ¿por qué ahora si quieres hacerlo?

- Es porque mi padre quiere obligarme a contraer matrimonio con una chica árabe que no conozco.

- Yo sabía que loa hijos árabes no se oponen a las decisiones de sus padres, que simplemente acatan.

- ¿Sabes? Mi madre era americana y tuve influencias de ambas culturas y creo que el verdadero amor existe.

- Por mí no hay ningún problema en que participes, eso me facilitaría los permisos.

- No te preocupes de nada, yo me encargo de conseguirlos.

Dos días más tarde partió la expedición a buscar la tumba del desconocido faraón. Al grupo se habían agregado dos exploradores más, un experto en pirámides y topógrafo, Trowa Barton y el arquitecto Wufei Chang que estudiaba las dimensiones y la ubicación de las mismas.

Pero Heero no le había contado de sus sueños recurrentes. En el sueño un joven de más o menos su misma edad lo llamaba diciendo: "regresa, libérame y ámame", pero no podía verle la cara, sólo notaba su larga trenza que se agitaba con el viento.

Una vez en la pirámide, los hombres reclutados por Quatre comenzaron a retirar la arena de la entrada mientras Trowa tomaba mediciones del terreno para determinar las dimensiones de la construcción.

- La entrada se encuentra mirando exactamente hacia el norte – señaló Wufei – de seguro las paredes están perfectamente alineadas con cada uno de los puntos cardinales.

- Algo típico de los antiguos egipcios – señaló Heero – ellos pensaban que así hacían más fácil la llegada de los difuntos al otro mundo – explicó – casi todas las pirámides se encuentran alineadas con la constelación de Leo, se cree que era casi como una fuente de poder que atraía con mayor fuerza a las almas.

- ¡Hemos encontrado el acceso! – gritó uno de los hombres señalando la gran roca que bloqueaba la entrada - ¿la sacamos, amo Quatre?

- Comienza a anochecer y sería peligroso.

- A los hombres que la van a sacar, dales mascarillas – dijo Heero mirando la roca – y no entraremos hasta mañana, dejaremos que se ventile un poco.

- Muy bien, ábranla, pero con cuidado, no quiero que alguien se enferme o quede herido por un descuido.

Los cuatro jóvenes, manteniendo una distancia prudente, vigilaban la apertura de la tumba con grandes expectativas. Para Heero aquello significaría un gran logro en su recién iniciada carrera y tal vez ahora le dieran una beca en Oxford para estudiar egiptología.

- "Regresa, libérame y ámame" – volvió a escuchar aquella voz que lo llamaba – "por favor, quiero volver a vivir" – se tensó.

- ¿Pasa algo malo, Heero? – le preguntó Quatre preocupado.

- Nada, sólo que... – se cayó, ¿cómo explicarle algo que ni él mismo llegaba a comprender del todo? – Nada – repitió.

- Bueno, regresemos al campamento – dijo Wufei – es hora de comer y yo tengo apetito.

- Vives con apetito, Wufei – se burló Trowa divertido.

- Acúsame de hambriento, Barton, pero no fui yo el que tuvo problemas por no poder pagar la cuenta de restaurante allá el Atenas hace unos meses – se defendió.

- Fue porque la tarjeta no tenía fondos – replicó.

- No les hagas caso, Quatre – le dijo Heero divertido – no se estás tranquilos si no se molestan el uno al otro cada vez que tienen ocasión – se rió.

- ¿Los conoces desde hace mucho tiempo?

- A Wufei lo conozco desde la primaria, pero habíamos perdido el contacto hasta hace tres años y por medio de él conocí a Trowa, son un auténtico caos.

Después de cenar cada joven ocupó una tienda diferente. Quatre, Wufei y Trowa habían ido a dormir luego de escuchar que tenían acceso libre al interior de la pirámide, pero Heero se había sentado a leer una vez más los jeroglíficos que había fotografiado ayudado por su portátil y un programa especial que había creado.

De repente, la luz de la lámpara pestañeó y unos brazos rodearon su pecho mientras un suave aliento soplaba su oreja derecha. Enfadado, miró las manos de quien lo abrazaba y notó que eran trasparentes.

- ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres de mí?

- "Libérame y ámame" – reconoció la voz – eres el único que puede regresarme a la tierra de los vivos.

- ¿Eres el faraón del que habla la tablilla?

- Eres hermoso e inteligente – frotó su mejilla contra la de él – he estado encerrado demasiado tiempo.

- Tú me has estado llamando en mis sueños ¿verdad?

- Eres el único que puede verme y sentirme.

- Me hablaste cuando los hombres abrieron la pirámide.

- Sí, y ahora permaneceré contigo.

- Creo que es mejor que duerma – apagó su portátil y lo cerró – creo que el leer tanto me está afectando el cerebro.

El joven faraón lo soltó y no dejó de mirarlo mientras se desvestía. Su amado tenía buen cuerpo, era claro que hacía ejercicio y fuerza por lo marcado de sus músculos. Aunque no le agradaba que lo ignorara así.

Heero apagó la luz y se cubrió con la manta, esperaba que aquel fantasma decidiera regresar por donde vino y lo dejara en paz.

Pero el joven faraón tenía otras ideas y esperó que se durmiera para acostarse junto a él. Debía conquistarlo y poseerlo y no tenía mucho tiempo, así que comenzaría por velar su sueño.

Heero despertó sintiendo un agradable calor a su alrededor y un leve peso sobre su pecho. Abrió los ojos alarmado y descubrió que el fantasma del faraón dormía abrazado a él ¿cómo era posible que lo sintiera con tanta claridad si era solamente un fantasma? Era casi como si su cuerpo estuviera con él ¿sería realmente cierto que dormía a causa de una maldición?

- ¡Qué rico hueles! – le dijo el faraón sonriendo mientras se acomodaba mejor – cómo me gustaría tener mi cuerpo para sentirte por completo y no sólo con mi alma – lo besó en la mejilla – para amarte.

- Lo que me faltaba, un fantasma lujurioso.

- Tus amigos vienen a verte así que me voy, no quiero causarte problemas aunque no puedan verme.

Heero se sentó en la cama y escuchó a Quatre llamándolo mientras preguntaba si estaba despierto.

- Si, Quatre, pasa, me estoy vistiendo.

- Bueno, no te preocupes, sólo venía a avisarte que el desayuno estará listo en media hora para que llegues antes que las pirañas Trowa y Wufei – se rió.

- Claro, ya voy – se rió también y se vistió rápidamente.

Al poco rato los cuatro desayunaban copiosamente mientras Trowa y Wufei competían por quien comía más en menos tiempo, pero terminaron empatados.

- Bueno, es hora que revisemos la pirámide.

- Sí, no se nos vaya a escapar la momia de la tumba.

- Veo que has perdido todo el respetos por los muertos que tu cultura te inculcó – le dijo Heero – los muertos deben ser tratados con el mismo respeto que respecto los vivos.

- Muy bien, muy bien, no te exaltes – se defendió.

- Además – agregó Quatre – la gente de por aquí es muy supersticiosa y si tratas a la momia de un faraón sin respeto, ya no querrán seguir trabajando.

- Vamos, un gran descubrimiento nos espera – dijo Trowa poniéndose de pie – estuve calculando que la pirámide es más o menos como la de Micerinos, tal vez el faraón no fue tan importante como para construir algo más grande – dijo mientras caminaban rumbo a ella.

- Según los escritos que encontré gobernó apenas dos lunas antes de morir, algo así como dos meses.

- "No estoy muerto, estoy maldito con el sueño".

- Entremos – ignoró al fantasma, pero él se posicionó a su lado. Heero tomó una lámpara – las paredes cuentan la misma historia que las tablillas que encontré afuera – se detuvo – Deia Mon – leyó – el nombre no aparecía en las tablillas, fue borrado.

- Ahora sabes el mío – le dijo Deia – quiero tu nombre.

- ¡Heero, mira! – lo llamó Wufei al alumbrar una estatua – ¿crees que sea él?

Heero lo iluminó mejor y leyó las inscripciones al pie de la estatua antes de responder.

- Es su guardián, así que más adelante debe estar la cámara mortuoria.

- "Estoy emocionado" – le dijo el faraón – "pronto podré verte con mis propios ojos. Siempre me dijeron que eran muy bonitos y llamativos".

- Espero que ya no haya esporas – dijo Wufei – no quiero regresar al Cairo necesitado de una limpieza pulmonar.

- "¿Qué es eso que menciona tu amigo?"

- Recuerda que esas esporas son tan diminutas que no podemos verlas y menos aún saber si aún quedan en otro lugar.

- "Detrás de ese muro está el túnel que lleva a la cámara mortuoria" – le dijo – "Pero tengan cuidado, hay un pozo en el piso con piedras sobrepuestas que no resisten el peso de un hombre" – acarició la mejilla de Heero – "No quiero que sea tú quien caiga en una de esas estacas".

- Eres enfermante – murmuró entre dientes – pegote.

- ¿Dijiste algo, Heero? – le preguntó Quatre.

- No, hablaba para mí – respondió y empujó la pared que Deia le señalara y apuntó a luz sobre el nuevo pasillo recién descubierto – Wufei, ve por las mascarillas, esta sección no parece haber sido ventilada en siglos.

El joven chino corrió afuera y regresó con las mascarillas y cuatro cascos de luces para no tener que cargar con las lámparas por si había alguna trampa.

- Vamos – dijo colocándose la mascarilla y el casco – tengan cuidado de dónde pisan, esta tumba jamás fue profanada y no sabemos dónde está el pozo.

- Entonces la cámara mortuoria debe tener todos sus tesoros intactos – dijo Quatre.

- Y el sarcófago debe conservar su historia intacta – dijo Heero – sólo el sarcófago de Tutankamom estaba en las mejores condiciones.

- Pues a mí no me gustaría ser como aquellos exploradores – dijo Trowa – no quisiera morir.

- "Ni yo quiero que te mueras, Heero. Detente, allí está el pozo" – Heero se detuvo – "mira, empuja esa piedra sobresaliente y se caerá el piso falso" – le indicó.

Heero procuraba no llamar la atención de los demás, pero obedecía en silencio a Deia, sabía que era cierto, todas las historias de pirámides señalaban la existencia de estas trampas para evitar los robos.

- ¿Cómo vamos a pasar del otro lado? – Dijo Quatre

- El pozo es muy profundo – señaló Wufei iluminándolo – y con un fondo con estacas en vez de agua – hizo un gesto.

- Una muerte sin agonía si no tienes cuidado.

Trowa tendió un tablón que se había devuelto a buscar.

- Adelante, Heero – le dijo – seguirá Quatre, luego tú, Wufei, y yo al final. Sólo espero que no se mueva o no podremos salir de aquí – agregó entre dientes.

Heero se paró sobre el tablón y cruzó rápidamente hasta el otro lado. El camino no era muy largo, de tres paso lo había cruzado, pero de todas maneras era peligroso, perder el equilibrio era la muerte segura. Se detuvo y esperó al resto antes de entrar a la sala frente a ellos, quería compartir con todos aquel momento.

- "¡Al fin seré libre!" – celebró el faraón – "¡Y podrás amarme!"

Heero no le hizo caso y derribó el muro que protegía la cámara mortuoria. Dejó que circulara un poco de aire y luego entraron. Estaba muy oscuro, pero las luces de los cascos iluminaron todo el lugar.

- ¿Y el sarcófago? – dijo Quatre – no está aquí.

- Tal vez esta sea la ante cámara – dijo Trowa.

- Estamos en el centro de la pirámide – negó Wufei – según yo sé, el sarcófago debería estar aquí – señaló.

Heero se acercó a los escritos en las paredes para averiguar que era lo que pasaba ¿por qué no estaba allí?

"El traidor señaló que había tenido ayuda para maldecir al faraón pero no dijo quien era, así que para proteger al durmiente, se construyó otra cámara".

- ¿Y dónde? – dijo Trowa – las paredes de aquí son muy sólidas y es este el punto central, en donde supuestamente convergen las energías espirituales.

- Tiene que estar aquí – dijo Heero – todas las señales indican que se encuentra en este lugar.

El despertar del durmiente. 

Los cuatro jóvenes revisaron toda la sala pero no pudieron encontrar ninguna pista que los ayudara a encontrar el sarcófago escondido.

- Heero, deja de ignorarme – lo abrazó Deia – mírame.

Pero Heero siguió sin prestarle mayor atención, pero sentía que ahora su presencia era más patente que antes. Puso sus manos sobre las fantasmales y sintió su tibieza, debía de estar muy cerca de su cuerpo.

- ¡Debajo de nosotros! – señaló mirando algunos adornos – la segunda cámara está abajo.

- No sería extraño – aceptó Trowa – así estaría seguro.

De inmediato comenzaron a revisar todo el lugar buscando el acceso a la cámara secreta.

- Me gustaría saber dónde quedó metido – gruñó Heero mirando directamente al faraón por primera vez.

- Estoy debajo de ti – se sonrió él, estaba feliz, al fin tenía lo que quería, su atención – la manera de encontrarme está escrita a tus pies – lo besó en los labios.

Heero se agachó al piso apartando los tesoros del joven faraón y vio los escritos y cuando los seguía para leer más, presionó una piedra y se abrió una cámara especial que se levantó y mostró el hermoso sarcófago de oro en que estaba el faraón.

- ¡Guau! – exclamaron todos asombrados.

- Un sarcófago de fina madera del Líbano recubierta con láminas de oro – dijo Heero pasando los dedos por la superficie – y delicadamente labrada con la historia del personaje que descansa en su interior.

-Se encuentra perfectamente conservada.

- Es lógico, se encontraba encerrado al vacío en un lugar fresco y seco, así que no le pudo entrar la oxidación.

- Libérame – gemía Deia – Libérame.

- ¿Abrimos el sarcófago? – preguntó Wufei.

- Vamos – dijo Quatre y entre los cuatro empujaron la tapa – que pesa – gruñó al ver que no se movía ni siquiera un milímetro - ¿no tendrá una trampa?

- Veamos– dijo Heero revisando los escritos la tapa – es extraño – puso los dedos en uno de los dibujos y la tapa se abrió como empujada por un resorte - ¡Vaya!

- Sí tenía truco la cosa esa – dijo Wufei mirando la tapa.

Heero de asomó al dejar de sentir al fantasma de faraón y miró la momia. Sobre su cara había una máscara de oro imitando su rostro y sobre su pecho, bajo las manos cruzadas, había otra tablilla. Con cuidado retiró la tablilla y apartó la máscara, miró la cara oculta por el paño de lino y vio como se movía ligeramente al compás de una tranquila respiración. Disimuladamente tomó su muñeca y le buscó el pulso ¡Latía! Miró a los demás y se dio cuenta que lo miraban extrañados. Tomó la tablilla y comenzó a descifrarla para los demás:

"Tú, el único que puede traerme de regreso, has llegado hasta aquí porque el destino así lo quiso. Descubre mi rostro y permite que mis ojos te vean y vean nuevamente la luz del sol de la cual el libro de los muertos me privó".

Heero descubrió el rostro de la momia con delicadeza retirando el paño de lino y revisando las facciones del joven durmiente antes de continuar leyendo:

"El tiempo no ha pasado por mi piel, ni mi sangre, me he conservado joven para que tú me despiertes hoy".

Heero miró la cara del joven faraón y le vio los ojos color violeta que lo miraban fijamente. De inmediato Heero le cubrió la cara con una mascarilla para que no llenara sus pulmones con las venenosas esporas.

- Heero – le acarició la mejilla con la mano vendada.

- ¡Está vivo! – dijo Quatre asombrado con el gesto.

- Debemos sacarlo de aquí – dijo Heero comenzando a quitarle los vendajes de la cabeza y los brazos – es peligroso que permanezca en este lugar tan contaminado.

- ¿No sería mejor que le quitaras los vendajes afuera?

- ¿Quieres que los trabajadores salgan corriendo hacia El Cairo gritando que una momia ha resucitado?– le respondió Heero quitándose la chaqueta para cubrirlo – y no deben vernos sacarlo tampoco – lo abrazó.

- Heero ¿daj atamon linej majna tani? – le preguntó Deia acomodándose contra su pecho y cerrando los ojos, le encantaba encontrarse entre sus brazos.

- ¿Otro túnel de acceso a esta cámara? – repitió.

- ¿Entiendes lo que dice? – señaló Wufei.

- Habla en egipcio antiguo – le dijo Quatre – es una lengua que ya no se habla.

- Dice que existe una salida alternativa de la pirámide, que por ese camino hay paso expedito.

- El egiptólogo ha hablado – dijo Wufei fastidiado – lo que no entiendo es ¿qué pretendes hacer con un muerto vivo, Yuy? Es un espécimen raro.

- ¡Atasma conij! – dijo Deia y de inmediato la estatua que estaba detrás de Wufei comenzó a apretarlo.

- ¡No, Deia, detente! – le pidió Heero.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó Trowa.

- Según muchos escritos, los faraones tenían ciertos poderes síquicos – explicó Quatre – algunas están documentadas, pero luego no aparecen más.

- De seguro Deia debía trasmitirlo a sus descendientes y como no los tuvo, el don se perdió.

- Así que ya sabes, no lo molestes – le dijo Trowa.

- Muéstranos el camino, Deia – lo levantó y lo sacó del sarcófago cubriéndolo con su chaqueta – ciérralo, por favor, Trowa, después copiaré los jeroglíficos.

- Heero, taimenaj dal – le mostró una pared.

- ¿Estás seguro que es por allí?

- Dah – le sonrió rodeándole el cuello con los brazos.

- Wufei ¿Nos haces el honor? – le preguntó.

El joven chino los miró molesto pero derribó el muro falso de una violenta patada y los dejó pasar sin ver que el joven faraón le mostraba la lengua. Heero siguió las indicaciones del joven y fueron a salir a la parte posterior del campamento.

- Es la primera pirámide que veo que tiene una segunda salida – dijo Trowa.

- Es porque esta no es para un difunto, sino que para un durmiente maldito – entró en su carpa y dejó al joven sobre su cama – quédate aquí, nosotros debemos regresar y salir por donde entramos.

- Heero – lo detuvo por el brazo – tei manja.

- No te preocupes, caminaré con cuidado.

Los cuatro volvieron a entrar en la pirámide y se dedicaron a copiar los jeroglíficos de la cámara por medio de un escáner, luego salieron por la primera entrada.

- Es hora de comer – dijo Wufei tapando sus ojos con el brazo de la luz solar – hemos avanzado bastante con los escáner que trajiste, Winner, será sólo cuestión de calzar las imágenes después ¿cierto, Yuy?

- Cuando terminemos de escanear los jeroglíficos, informaremos a las autoridades de nuestro descubrimiento, no conviene hacerlo antes – dijo Heero.

- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó Trowa.

- Es muy simple – respondió Quatre – acordonarán el lugar, traerán sus propios egiptólogos y aunque yo pagué la expedición descubridora y Heero encontró la pirámide, no vamos a tener ningún acceso a ella.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer si descubren que no hay momia?

- Será muy difícil que abran el sarcófago a la fuerza, ni yo sé como fue que lo abrí antes – contestó Heero.

- ¿No descubrirán que lo abrimos por la tablilla que tenía aquel joven? – dijo Wufei preocupado.

- La dejé dentro del sarcófago cuando lo saqué.

- O sea, van a tener que sacar el sarcófago de la pirámide para investigarlo – dijo Quatre divertido – pero no podrán usar rayos X para revisarlo porque está recubierto por dentro y por fuera con capas de oro.

- Al menos podré decir que el descubrimiento es mío.

- Tal vez deberíamos investigar acerca del libro de los muertos ahora – dijo el rubio pensativo – es una excelente prueba que realmente existen sus conjuros y me daría la excusa perfecta para mantenerme alejado de mi padre.

- Según sé, Traize Kusrenada está pagando una investigación al respecto – le dijo Heero – hace un año trató de reclutarme en su equipo, pero yo andaba detrás de Deia Mon y lo rechacé, lo que ocasionó que me provocara problemas con mi benefactor y no pude conseguir fondos para iniciar la búsqueda con propiedad, por eso me demoré tanto.

- Y necesitaste mi financiamiento para seguir ¿verdad?

- Pero nosotros tenemos una prueba y tal vez pistas para iniciar la búsqueda – señaló Trowa – pero debemos enseñarle a hablar español al muchacho – agregó.

- Deia habla varios idiomas – informó Heero – lo que pasa es que creo que no le gusta que ustedes lo entiendan – les explicó al verlos asombrados – está un poco loco.

- ¿Cómo sabes que habla nuestro idioma si casi no has hablado con él? – le dijo Wufei asombrado.

- Cuando encontré la pirámide encontré una tablilla que no les he mostrado. La leí en voz alta y desde entonces empecé a tener sueños con él, pero no le pude ver la cara hasta que abrimos la pirámide y se apareció ante mí como un fantasma.

- ¿Un fantasma? Pero si estaba dormido.

- Tiene poderes síquicos – le recordó Quatre – no es extraño.

- Bueno, ya veremos que hacemos, por ahora mejor comemos.

- Voy a ordenar que nos preparen la comida para cinco – dijo Quatre – diré que un amigo americano está por llegar.

- Le daremos un nuevo nombre – aceptó Heero – Quatre ¿Tienes ropa que le sirva? Me temo que soy más alto y delgado y nada de lo mío le quedará.

- Claro, aviso y te la llevó – le sonrió.

Deia estaba sentado tranquilamente sobre la cama de Heero cuando éste entró, dejó el portátil sobre la mesa plegable que estaba junto a la cama y se acercó a él, cosa que el joven aprovechó para echarle los brazos al cuello y atraerlo para besarlo.

- ¡Deía! – le reclamó y trató de soltarse sin conseguirlo – suéltame.

- ¿Por qué si eres mío? – rozó sus labios con los suyos.

- ¿Quién dice que soy tuyo? – contestó molesto y se safó de su agarro – y no me mires así, te ayudaré a vestirte e iremos a comer.

- No he probado comida en años – asintió poniéndose una camisa blanca mirando como Heero se la abrochaba – estás molesto ¿verdad?

- Quiero que te comportes con propiedad y que hables en español delante de los demás – lo regañó – además, he pensado en llamarte de otra forma.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso tiene algo malo mi nombre?

- No se trata de eso, sino que pronto llegarán otros especialistas a trabajar y tu nombre es mencionado en los escritos de la pirámide y el sarcófago. Si ellos llegan a saber quien tú eres, querrán averiguar muchas cosas de ti, te examinarán, te harán experimentos y nos separarán.

- Entiendo, yo no quiero que me aparten de tu lado.

- ¡Heero, las pirañas ya se fueron a comer! – dijo Quatre.

- ¿Pirañas? – repitió – ¿qué es eso?

- Dúo – lo llamó – así te diré – lo llevó con él – las pirañas son un tipo de peces llenos de dientes que se comen con voracidad todo lo que queda a su alcance. En este caso, mi amigo Quatre se refiere a que Trowa y Wufei comen con la misma voracidad que aquellos.

- Supongo que después dirá lo mismo de mí – se lamentó.

- Oh, vamos – lo tomó por la muñeca – a ti te perdonaremos, quien sabe cuantos siglos has estado sin probar bocado.

Tal como lo dijo Quatre, Wufei y Trowa trataban de arrasar con la comida que había sobre la mesa cuando los jóvenes llegaron a comer junto a ellos. Heero los miró divertido y le explicó a Dúo cómo utilizar los cubiertos.

- ¿Qué nombre le has dado? – le preguntó Quatre sonriente.

- Dúo Maxwell – tomó la trenza del joven- habla como por dos, por eso el nombre y el apellido es americano.

- Me gusta el nombre y más porque Heero me llamó así.

- Así que realmente hablas español, como dijo Heero.

- Es porque dos de ustedes no hablan egipcio antiguo y porque me gusta que Heero me preste atención sólo a mí.

- Como si alguien pretendiera quitarte al frío Heero Yuy.

- ¿Y cómo sabía yo que no? – le respondió – tenía que protegerlo.

- Pues por mí no te preocupes – los interrumpió Trowa tratando de romper el ambiente tenso entre Dúo y Wufei – a mí no me gusta Heero de esa manera y lo quiero sólo como mi amigo.

- Además, Wufei tiene una bonita novia esperándolo en China – dijo Heero.

- ¡Ni siquiera la conozco y dices semejante tontería!

- Así que te pasa lo mismo que a mí – dijo Quatre sirviéndole un poco de gaseosa a Dúo – mi padre quiere casarme.

- Entiendo que a Wufei quieran casarlo, en su país aún existen los matrimonios concertados y se cumplen cuando los dos novios alcanzan los 14 años y a este ya se le pasó el tiempo hace rato – dijo Trowa – pero tú ¿por qué debes hacerlo?

- Verás, soy el menor de 30 hermanos y el único varón.

- ¿Treinta hermanos? – Wufei casi se ahogó al escucharlo.

- Si, treinta y veintinueve son mujeres.

- Y eres de una cultura en la que los varones son los importantes – dijo Trowa – tu padre tiene muy mala puntería.

- No sé por qué los asombra tanto – dijo Dúo mirando el vaso de vidrio con el liquido rosado – mi abuelo tuvo cincuenta hijos, mitad y mitad, pero sólo dos de sus hijos lo sobrevivieron, uno era sacerdote del dios Ra y era mi tío; mi padre, que tenía los dones mágicos, se convirtió en Faraón.

- ¿Por qué no bebes? – dijo Wufei burlón.

- No sé qué es – replicó.

Heero, previendo un nuevo dime que te diré entre ese par, se sirvió gaseosa en otro vaso transparente y comenzó a beberlo. Dúo lo miró y bebió también.

- ¿Qué es? – preguntó al sentir que le burbujeaba en la boca – es muy dulce, me gusta.

- Una deliciosa invención de los americanos.

- ¿Americanos? – repitió bebiendo más – ¿Esto no emborracha? – los miró preocupado.

- No, no tiene alcohol – le dijo Quatre – eso es lo mejor.

- Sírveme más, por favor, Quatre – le pasó el vaso.

- Creo que vamos a tener que enseñarle algunas cosas a Dúo – dijo Trowa – no vaya a ser que le hagan preguntas y él no sepa siquiera de lo que le hablan.

- Pues el mundo que él conocía ha cambiado mucho y aún no sabemos de cual año es – señaló Heero.

- No entiendo de lo que hablan.

- Mira, vamos a terminar de copiar los jeroglíficos de la pirámide y mandaremos a dar aviso al Cairo de nuestro descubrimiento y nos dedicaremos a enseñarte todo lo que podamos sobre el mundo de hoy ¿te parece?

- No me gusta estudiar, pero haré lo que pueda.

Los cinco se pusieron de pie y volvieron a entrar en la pirámide y cada uno de los exploradores se colocó frente a una de las paredes de la cámara central con el lector óptico en la mano mientras Dúo los miraba y les contaba que era lo que decían aquellos dibujos y se reía cuando leía los que se referían a su persona y a su forma de ser.

- ¿Quién habrá escrito todo esto? – le preguntó a Heero abrazándolo desde atrás – me halagan demasiado.

- No se puede hablar mal de los muertos, en especial si crees que algún día van a despertar y podrán venir a desquitarse por lo que hiciste – le respondió Quatre.

- Pero ellos sabían que no estaba muerto, sino dormido.

- Con más razón – le dijo Heero – ahora, suéltame.

- Tienes mal genio, Heero – lo soltó – sabes que me gustas.

- Ya lo sé, pero debes dejarme terminar mi trabajo ¿sí?

¿Cómo sacarlo de Egipto? 

La noche para Heero fue bastante agitada, en especial porque Dúo insistía en dormir a su lado. No era que realmente lo molestara, debía admitirlo, al contrario, pero es que temía que alguno de los trabajadores los encontrara durmiendo juntos, y malinterpretara la situación y se armara un escándalo que perjudicara su reputación y lo hiciera perder su trabajo.

Dúo no entendía por qué no podía abrazar y besar a Heero cuando quisiera, después de todo sabía que le gustaba a montones, así que cada vez que Heero se cambiaba de cama, esperaba que este se durmiera y se volvía a acomodar a su lado.

Y Heero había terminado por rendirse al despertar por enésima vez con Dúo abrazado a su pecho y con una pierna sobre las suyas ¿Cómo hacerle entender que no estaba bien que dos hombres durmieran juntos y menos así abrazados? En su cultura aquello habría estado bien, pero ahora era mal visto y con lo moralistas y pacatos que eran los egipcios actuales, tal vez hasta lo deportaran si lo descubrían.

- ¡Heero! – lo llamó Quatre entrando en la tienda – no sé cómo, pero en el Cairo ya se enteraron de nuestro descubrimiento – informó angustiado – mi secretario me dijo...

- Calma, Quatre – le dijo sentándose en la cama apartando a Dúo – terminaremos de copiar los jeroglíficos y podemos copiar los del sarcófago con aquel papel especial y así borrar nuestras huellas digitales de paso – le informó.

- Tienes razón, pero debemos hacerlo ya, se supone que llegarán por estos lados en apenas un par de horas.

- Me vestiré y en vez de ir a desayunar haremos eso, luego regresaremos al campamento a desayunar y esperar la llegada de los expertos del gobierno – le dijo. Quatre asintió y salió para avisarle a los demás.

- Bien, debemos vestirnos e ir a trabajar – le dijo a Dúo.

- ¿Por qué no sacas los papiros que están bajo el sarcófago? Allí esta toda la historia inscrita en él y en la tablilla que yo portaba sobre mi pecho cuando me despertaste.

- Eso nos ahorraría tiempo – se vistió y lo ayudó a él.

- Heero ¿qué harás conmigo cuando esto termine?

- No te preocupes tanto, si sigo con la investigación de Quatre, estaremos mucho tiempo juntos – le sonrió.

- Espero que tus palabras sean ciertas, Heero Yuy – lo amenazó.

Los dos salieron de la tienda y se dirigieron a la pirámide dónde los esperaban los demás.

- Quatre, no haremos uso del papel – le dijo e ingresó.

- ¿Por qué no, Yuy? – le dijo Wufei siguiéndolo al interior

Heero miró a su alrededor y comenzó a limpiar el sarcófago con un paño de algodón y luego revisó la base que lo sostenía hasta encontrar una caja de madera que metió sigilosamente dentro de su bolso. Volvió a colocar la piedra en su lugar y la limpió cuidadosamente.

- Bien, dificultemos aún más su labor detectivesca – le entregó un paño a cada uno – dejemos el sarcófago bien limpio y si preguntan, lo hicimos para descifrar los escritos pero no logramos abrirlo.

- Sólo la persona indicada podría abrirlo – dijo Dúo – y es de oro por dentro para que yo no pudiera ayudarle a encontrar la manera de hacerlo.

- Bien, vamos a desayunar ahora, tengo hambre – dijo Heero al ver que habían terminado.

El grupo de expertos llegó al lugar cuando los chicos terminaban de desayunar. Los científicos mayores pasaron por su lado ignorándolos, pero Dúo no fue capaz de contenerse y lanzarles una advertencia:

- Tengan cuidado en el camino, no vaya a ser que alguno, por ir tan orgulloso, muera ensartado.

- Mire, jovencito, nosotros conocemos muy bien nuestro trabajo – le replicó uno y se marchó.

- Naij taoma – le replicó entre dientes y un fuerte ruido se escuchó – a ver si se salvan ahora.

- Dúo – lo regañó Heero – ¿qué hiciste?

- Volví a cubrir el pozo por el túnel principal.

- Ojalá y se den cuenta del tablón – se rió Wufei.

- Les pasa por sobrados – se rió Trowa también.

- Ya que los "grandes expertos" ya han tomado posesión del lugar, podemos marcharnos ¿no creen? – dijo Quatre – los invito a quedarse en mi casa en el Cairo.

- ¿Tu padre no se enojará que lleves visitas sin su autorización a su casa?

- Él se encuentra en estos momentos en Qatar y mis hermanas se encuentran en el palacio de allá, yo estoy aquí por "asuntos de negocios" – se rió – y me vine al desierto.

- Parece que el mundo ha crecido en el tiempo en que estuve dormido.

- No creció, sólo que los hombres descubrieron que había otras tierras y otras gentes viviendo a su alrededor – le dijo Heero – distintas culturas. Distintas religiones, incluso distintas razas y lenguas.

- Por ejemplo – le dijo Trowa sirviéndose más café – Wufei viene de la cultura de la Gran China, una cultura milenaria que los occidentales no conocieron por siglos; Heero es de Japón, otra cultura antigua oriental. Yo soy italiano, pero fuimos un gran imperio, los romanos, quienes conquistaron todas las riberas del mediterráneo, incluso Egipto, pero con el tiempo, éste cayó ante los constantes ataques de los bárbaros y los turcos. Y Quatre es árabe, una cultura de muchos siglos que se ha mantenido unida por su religión.

- ¿Y los americanos de los que me hablaron ayer?

- Los americanos son la gente del nuevo mundo, uno más nuevo, descubierto hace 500 años. Fueron conquistados y luego de tres siglos se independizaron creando sus propios gobiernos, ideologías y culturas, aunque la mayoría tiene una lengua común, el español, y la misma religión, lo que los diferencia es el sonsonete con que hablan.

- Suenan muy interesantes tus palabras, Trowa – lo miró fijamente – quisiera saber mucho más al respecto – le sonrió.

- Lo haremos en la casa de Quatre – intervino Heero – prefiero que no nos hagan preguntas acerca de lo que encontramos, no me gusta decir mentiras gratuitamente – se puso de pie – estos tipos no merecen tener nuestra ayuda.

- ¿Me dejas hacerle una broma? – le dijo Dúo esperanzado.

- No – le respondió de inmediato terminantemente – vámonos.

Los demás se pusieron de pie y fueron a preparar sus cosas para volver al Cairo. Quatre aprovechó de preguntarle a los trabajadores si se iban a quedar trabajando allí y les pagó lo que habían convenido. Trowa recogió su equipo y lo guardó cuidadosamente para luego desarmar su tienda. Wufei hizo lo mismo con el suyo, desarmó su tienda y la llevó al camión. Heero, en cambio, había tenido problemas en recoger su equipo y tuvo que recurrir a la ayuda de Dúo, pero este quería un beso en pago, refunfuñó y pataleó, pero al final tuvo que acceder a las demandas de Dúo.

Cargaron el camión y Quatre informó que los hombres habían sido contratados y que se quedarían allí. También aprovechó de preguntar quién creían que había pasado el dato al gobierno y le respondieron que un muchacho nuevo.

- De seguro no volverán a contratarlo por soplón – dijo Wufei.

Dúo se sentó en el asiento que le indicara Quatre preguntándose cómo funcionaba aquella cosa y, si bien tenía mucha curiosidad al respecto, también tenía mucho temor.

Terminaron de cargar todo y se subieron al camión en silencio. Heero se sentó al lado de Dúo y notó que estaba asustado, le sonrió para tranquilizarlo y extendió el brazo sobre el respaldo del asiento, detrás de sus hombros.

- No te preocupes – le dijo Wufei sentado del otro lado – Barton es un excelente conductor... cuando lleva pasajeros.

- Sigue molestando y te tendrás que ir caminando, Wufei.

- Yo creo que como es la primera vez en uno de estos armatostes, está preocupado – sonrió Quatre compadecido – no te preocupes, entre todos te cuidaremos.

- Haz partir esta cosa, Trowa, así se le pasará.

Dúo miraba emocionado la gran ciudad, para él todo aquello era muy novedoso, en especial aquellas extrañas construcciones que le dijeron eran edificios y sus brillantes vidrios.

- Me gusta el lugar, es diferente.

- Tal vez otro día podamos llevarte a una excursión por la ciudad e incluso comprarte ropa – dijo Quatre.

- Oye, Heero, ¿Qué fue lo que sacaste en secreto de la excavación? – le preguntó Trowa mirándolo por el espejo retrovisor.

- Dúo me dijo que en esa caja hay papiros con toda la historia escrita en el sarcófago y la tablilla que quedó dentro del mismo.

- Nos acusarán de robar reliquias – le dijo Wufei.

- Si llegasen a descubrirnos, tal vez, pero yo pretendo escanearlas, no sacarlas del país directamente, sino transformadas en un CD.

- Nadie puede negar el paso a este tipo de cosas.

- Mira, Trowa, dobla a la izquierda en esa esquina – le señaló Quatre – al final de la calle está mi casa.

Al poco rato Trowa se detuvo en la reja eléctrica de una gran mansión rodeada de árboles.

- Rasid, abre la reja, soy yo, Quatre.

- Regresó pronto, amo Quatre – le respondió – lo han estado llamando todo el día de la prensa para saber si es cierto que encontraron la pirámide del faraón durmiente, pero dijimos que no sabíamos nada.

- Gracias, Rasid, haz hecho bien al no decirles nada – se sonrió – llama a la casa e informa que tenemos visitas y que arreglen cuatro habitaciones para mis huéspedes – le pidió.

-Claro que sí, amo Quatre – y el portón se abrió para ellos.

- ¿Qué es la prensa? – los miró Dúo muy intrigado.

- Un montón de tipos muy curiosos e intrusos que informan a todo el mundo de cosas que son interesantes y otras que no son tanto, pero que ellos arreglan para que lo parezcan.

- No me suena que sean muy buenas personas – respondió.

- Bueno, es que algunos no lo son – admitió Quatre riendo.

- Me imagino – dijo Trowa – que se enteraron de la misma manera en se enteraron las autoridades.

- ¡Guau! – expresó Wufei – eso no es una casa, es un palacio.

- No es para tanto – se sonrojó Quatre – el cashba de Qatar es mucho impresionante – dijo con humildad.

- Entonces, mejor ni intento imaginármelo – respondió.

Los cinco se bajaron del camión y permitieron que los sirvientes lo descargaran y llevaran el equipaje y los equipos mientras ellos eran guiados al salón luego de ver sus habitaciones para que se sirvieran el té y conversaran con calma y tranquilidad.

- ¿Están todos cómodos? – preguntó su anfitrión solícito.

- Yo estoy muy bien – dijo Trowa – es muy cómoda la habitación en que me alojaste y tiene una bonita vista.

- Yo he dormido tantos años encerrado en mi sarcófago que soy feliz de dormir en una cama blanda- dijo Dúo – gracias, Quatre.

- Yo estoy de acuerdo con Trowa – dijo serio Heero.

- Lo mismo digo – señaló Wufei – es perfecta para mí.

- Rasid y los otros descargaron el equipo y lo dejaron en la biblioteca para que trabajemos tranquilos – señaló Quatre – también envié un comunicado a la prensa diciendo que ciertamente encontramos la pirámide del faraón durmiente, pero que no pudimos abrir el sarcófago y que las autoridades nos quitaron la investigación y que si quieren saber algo más, pregunten a ellos al respecto. Así, si rompen algo tratando de descubrir la momia, nosotros quedaremos libres de culpa ante la opinión pública.

- ¡No pueden romper el sarcófago! – chilló Dúo preocupado.

- No te preocupes, no lo harán – le dijo Heero- eso dañaría su imagen ante la opinión pública, perderían muchos puntos.

- Espero que tengan cuidado, si lo rompen me matan.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Es por lo de la maldición. No la recuerdo completa, estaba medio dormido cuando la lanzaron contra mí, pero sí sé que si la tablilla se rompe antes que cumpla mi parte para liberarme de ella, mi alma pertenecerá para siempre a la tierra de los muertos – se estremeció.

- ¿Y que debes hacer para cumplirla?

- No les puedo decir, así no lo conseguiré nunca.

- Olvidemos eso por ahora – dijo Heero – ¿Por qué no vemos los papiros que saqué de la pirámide y luego los escaneamos? Dúo nos será de gran ayuda para interpretarlos.

Los jóvenes fueron a la biblioteca a trabajar. Se sentaron frente a un gran mesón cada uno con un portátil. Heero abrió la caja que contenía los papiros y le extendió uno a Dúo para que se lo tradujera para empezar a tomar nota y luego escanearlos para estudiarlos mejor.

"La historia del joven Deia Mon se narra en estos escritos y en el sarcófago que contiene su dormido cuerpo. No ha sido momificado según nuestras costumbres ya que respira".

Lo desenrolló un poco más para continuar leyendo:

"El faraón Deia Mon es hijo primogénito del faraón Saamon II, descendientes ambos del gran dios Ra. El gran señor de la muerte guíe sus pasos por el río de la muerte y le permita regresar a la vida en gloria y majestad para su felicidad y la de nuestro pueblo".

- Todos los sarcófagos dicen lo mismo – dijo Wufei.

- ¡No me interrumpas! – le reclamó Dúo.

"Su alma fue maldita usando los conjuros del libro de los muertos que lo harán dormir una eternidad. Pero junto con él se ha cerrado el camino para llegar a los cinco guardianes del imperio. Esperamos que su corazón llegue a rescatarlo pronto o desapareceremos".

- ¿Cuáles cinco guardianes? – se preguntó Dúo.

- Sí tú no sabes de ellos, menos nosotros – le dijo Heero.

- Bueno, allí termina el papiro – se lo entregó a Quatre.

- Perdone, amo Quatre – dijo el secretario del rubio árabe –lo llaman del ministerio de cultura, quieren saber sobre la pirámide que le financió al Señor Yuy para encontrarla. Además – le entregó un diario – llegó esto.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieren? – se puso de pie – ¿dijeron algo?

- Bueno, es que los expertos trataron de abrir el sarcófago y no lo han conseguido, así que se pusieron a descifrar los jeroglíficos que tiene y cuatro tablillas que se encontraron allí y preguntan si tiene alguna pista que a quien se refiere con eso del único capaz de despertar a la momia.

Dúo se tensó al escucharlo y miró a Heero ¿sabrían que él había despertado y que andaba buscando la manera de conquistar el amor de quien lo despertó para poder vivir de nuevo? ¿Y si encontraban la segunda parte del conjuro de liberación, aquella que él debía cumplir, y se la hacían saber a Heero? Aquello significaría que nunca alcanzaría el amor verdadero y moriría de verdad.

- Quatre, yo hablaré con ellos – dijo Heero y se puso de pie – dudo mucho que podamos decirles algo o nos digan algo que nosotros no sepamos ya – puso la mano en el hombro de Dúo y le sonrió – tranquilízate, no sabrán nada de ti.

Heero fue a la oficina de Quatre y recibió la llamada del ministro, debía planear la manera de evitar que todo el mundo se enterara que la momia estaba despierta.

- Habla el egiptólogo Heero Yuy, quien encontró la tumba.

- ¿Ustedes retiraron algo más aparte de la arena? – preguntó el hombre del otro lado de la línea – ¿eran sólo cuatro tablillas?

- Efectivamente, eran cuatro tablas, tres de ellas narraban la historia del faraón durmiente y la cuarta se refería a una persona especial que habría de despertarlo – afirmó – nosotros entramos en la pirámide pero nos dedicamos a descifrar los jeroglíficos y no intentamos abrir el sarcófago, íbamos a esperar que se ventilara un poco más para intentarlo.

- Pues los arqueólogos han sacado el sarcófago de la pirámide y lo han encontrado demasiado liviano como para contener una momia, van a hacerle resonancia magnética.

- Bueno, nosotros no sabemos más que ellos – respondió y le colgaron. Regresó a la biblioteca y abrazó a Dúo – debemos sacarlo de inmediato de Egipto, van a hacerle una resonancia magnética al sarcófago y lo descubrirán vacío.

- Tienes razón, y con el artículo del periódico, no nos dejarán en paz – le mostró Trowa.

NUEVA PIRÁMIDE DESCUBIERTA 

_**Tumba del faraón dormido ha sido encontrada no muy lejos del valle de los Reyes**_

El Cairo (AFA).- Según informes del gobierno, el joven egiptólogo japonés, Heero Yuy, auspiciado por el rico joven Qatarés Quatre Raberba Winner, ha descubierto no muy lejos del valle de los Reyes la perdida pirámide del faraón Deia Mom, quién se dice fue maldito por el libro de los Muertos y duerme un sueño eterno, que a mediados del siglo pasado fuera descubierta por el egiptólogo francés Maurice Lenard en 1952, pero que desapareció luego de una tormenta de arena.

La cámara mortuoria ha sido abierta la tarde de ayer por el grupo del mencionado egiptólogo, pero aún no han abierto el sarcófago dado a los intrigantes jeroglíficos que se ven por las paredes y el piso de la misma.

Al parecer, esta tumba se encuentra en las mismas condiciones que la pirámide de Tutankamon ya que todos sus tesoros se encuentran dentro de la misma por lo que se tiene la certeza que no ha sido nunca profanada.

Se han escuchado los rumores que el gobierno pretende evitar que la momia salga de Egipto y por ese motivo, ellos harán desplazarse al grupo de descubridores del lugar.

Hemos intentado contactarnos con el grupo de exploradores, sin embargo, ellos no se encuentran ya en la excavación y tampoco han llegado al Cairo, según nos dijeron en casa del joven Qatarés.

- Prepararemos todo, Dúo no puede permanecer un día más en el Cairo o nos veremos metidos en un terrible problema.

Odisea instructiva 

Los cuatro jóvenes se quedaron mirando al joven e imperturbable egiptólogo como esperando que les explicara lo que deberían hacer.

- ¿Cómo que pretenden hacer una resonancia magnética? – dijo Quatre.

- Es que sacaron el sarcófago y lo notaron muy liviano como para contener una momia, así que lo traerán al Cairo para hacérsela, ella les mostrará que la momia no está y que dentro hay otra tablilla y los vendajes de Dúo.

- Lo más posible es que nos acusen de habérnosla robado.

- O los trabajadores comentarán que Dúo se apareció en la excavación el día que abrimos la cámara y que nadie lo vio llegar, que habla muy bien el egipcio antiguo y dirán acertadamente que él es Deia Mon.

- La única manera de evitar que se lo leven es sacándolo lo más pronto posible de su jurisdicción, sin embargo, no tiene papeles – dijo Wufei.

- No sólo vamos a necesitar sus papeles si lo vamos a sacar de Egipto – dijo Trowa – necesitamos un plan de escape, porque si lo descubren a él a nosotros nos meterán presos no sólo por mentirosos, sino también por robar reliquias del pueblo egipcio – señaló los papiros.

- Si tú consigues los papeles, yo me encargo de encontrar la manera de salir del país – le dijo Wufei poniéndose de pie.

- Yo me encargaré, entonces – dijo Heero – de distraerlos y Quatre mientras se encargará de instruir a Dúo en todo lo que sea posible enseñarle sobre nuestras costumbres, no vaya a ser que le hagan preguntas que él no pueda responder o que haga algo indebido.

- Heero – gimió Dúo angustiado.

- No te preocupes, la resonancia magnética no la podrán hacer de inmediato y tampoco tendrán los resultados así de rápido, tenemos algo así como una semana para planearlo todo y desaparecer antes que descubran algo verdaderamente importante.

- Entonces, es mejor que entremos de inmediato en acción – dijo Trowa – cuanto antes empecemos, antes nos habremos ido.

La semana se pasó volando, pero Trowa y Wufei habían conseguido sus objetivos, uno los papeles para Dúo y el otro la salida del país, sin que nadie sospechara nada, pero de todas maneras tendrían que cruzar algunas fronteras antes de llegara a su destino final. Heero había enviado un comunicado muy especial a la prensa e incluso había concedido una entrevista y entregado algunos datos que ellos guardaban y que no habían dado los egiptólogos del gobierno de manera de distraer la atención de esto hacia otra parte.

Rasid había llevado el pasquín en el desayuno y se lo habían leído a Dúo que, como siempre, permanecía al lado del joven japonés sin darse cuenta que alguien le lanzaba unas miradas asesinas que lo harían temblar por el odio puesto en ellas si las hubiese notado.

_¿ESTARÍA REALMENTE LA MOMIA EN EL SARCÓFAGO?_

_**El egiptólogo Heero Yuy sospecha que no**_

El Cairo (AFA). El egiptólogo Heero Yuy, descubridor de la pirámide del faraón dormido, dice que lo que lograron traducir de los jeroglíficos de la pirámide y del sarcófago señalan que hubo una confabulación en contra del joven gobernante, por lo que aquellos que ocultaron su cuerpo seguramente temieron que la tumba fuera profanada y el joven faraón fuera ultimado. Además, señala que el sarcófago mismo se encontraba oculto en una cámara debajo de la principal, clara señal que el o los culpables no habían sido identificados y por lo tanto temían por el joven. El sarcófago está tallado en fina madera del Líbano y bañado en oro, señal que ellos confiaban que algún día el joven despertaría a la vida y el imperio volvería a florecer como en días de su abuelo.

Los egiptólogos del gobierno han sacado el sarcófago de la pirámide y en dos días más tendrán los resultados de la resonancia magnética, la que se les ha complicado por las gruesas coberturas de oro que tiene el mismo.

Pero, si la momia no está allí ¿dónde?

Heero Yuy sospecha que la clave debe estar en los escritos del mismo.

¿Existirá la posibilidad que el joven faraón haya sido despertado en tiempos remotos y que allí sólo quede el sarcófago al ir en pos de su amor?

Nada está claro aún, pues si la resonancia señala que no está, seguirá la investigación, pero de lo contrario, el joven egiptólogo habrá encontrado al segundo faraón cuya pirámide jamás fue profanada.

Quatre era el que más feliz estaba con eso de desaparecer en medio de las arenas del desierto que tanto amaba, pero seguía enseñando montones de cosas a Dúo que sentía curiosidad por todo, en especial por la luz, aunque casi se había electrocutado y había terminado durmiendo con Heero para evitar que hiciera otra barbaridad como aquella, claro que Heero comenzaba a cansarse de tener que responder tantas preguntas y tener que aguantar que se acostara encima de él pese a todas sus protestas. Pero no le había dicho nada a nadie, después de todo sabía que se quejaba sólo para cubrir las apariencias.

Luego de comer, Wufei les dio el itinerario de su viaje por el desierto para ver si estaban todos de acuerdo.

- Estaremos en el desierto un par de meses, nos alejaremos lo más posible de cualquier signo de civilización hasta llegar a Costa de Oro, de allí iremos a Vietnam y luego a Japón para terminar en la mansión Yuy.

- ¿La mansión Yuy? ¿No es demasiado obvio para quedarnos? – preguntó Quatre – allí nos encontrarían con demasiada facilidad.

- Nadie puede ir a la mansión Yuy sin la aprobación del emperador de Japón – dijo Heero – y como yo soy el último de los príncipes Yuy, nadie dirá nada porque me acompañen.

- Bien, yo seré feliz de conocer tu ilustre hogar – sonrió Dúo.

- Bueno, es mejor que nos pongamos en camino – dijo Trowa – en un par de días tendrán los resultados y cuanto más lejos estemos, mejor, así no sospecharan nada o nos perseguirán hasta el fin del mundo.

- Quatre me dijo que el mundo es redondo – le respondió Dúo.

- Es tan sólo una expresión – se rió Quatre – se refiere a que nos seguirán hasta el cansancio, no a un lugar específico.

- Es que ustedes usan muchas expresiones raras para mí – se defendió.

- ¿Tienes todo listo para partir, Quatre? – los interrumpió Heero aburrido.

- Si, tengo todo listo, incluso me encargué personalmente de poner a buen recaudo los papiros para que nadie los encuentre.

- Bien, entonces vamos al tour de Wufei.

Los cinco se subieron al camión en donde los esperaban cinco mochilas, sacos de dormir, frazadas y varias cajas de cartón con alimentos, además de sus equipos. También había varios enormes bidones con combustible y agua y cuanto fuera necesario para acampar en el desierto, se notaba que Quatre era un joven preocupado de los detalles y muy previsor pues sabía que debían evitar las grandes ciudades por si la policía los perseguía.

- Llevo bastante efectivo también – dijo Quatre – no podré usar mis tarjetas de crédito o nos descubrirán de inmediato.

- Yo saqué todo lo que pude de mis cuentas – le entregó el dinero Trowa – será lo primero que congelen si nos buscan.

Wufei también entregó su cartera sin decir nada.

- A mí no me miren – les dijo Heero – me quedé sin fondos al pagar la cuenta del hotel y comprar el equipo especial para cargar energía solar.

- Bueno, al menos no nos quedaremos sin baterías.

- Además – informó Quatre divertido puse una cocinilla y varias lámparas, no será necesario acercarnos a algún poblado en varios días, tal vez hasta dos semanas.

- Así que aprovecharemos de alejarnos lo más posible.

Heero se sentó al volante y encendió el motor. Quatre se sentó a su lado y los demás atrás, pero Dúo se acercaba hacia él cada vez que hablaba con él y este le lanzaba miradas asesinas a través del espejo.

- Maxwell, siéntate tranquilo – le dijo Wufei molesto.

- ¿Por qué me llamas así? – se volvió hacia él – llámame por mi nombre.

- Muy bien, Deia, siéntate tranquilo – replicó sarcástico.

Los ojos de Dúo se empequeñecieron y luego se pusieron blancos con destellos azulosos a su alrededor mientras seguía mirando fijamente a Wufei que comenzó a asfixiarse sintiendo su garganta apretarse pese a todos los intentos de Trowa de salvarlo.

- ¡Dúo, detente, vas a matarlo!

Pero Dúo no lo escuchaba. Heero detuvo el vehículo y se volvió hacia él tomándolo del mentón para romper el contacto visual, pero aún así no consiguió detenerlo. Sin pensarlo dos veces tomó una decisión, debía romper su concentración y pronto. Cerró los ojos y apoyó sus labios sobre los de Dúo que al sentirse besado soltó a Wufei reaccionando de la manera que Heero esperaba, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y profundizó el beso volviéndolo apasionado hasta quedarse sin aire en los pulmones.

Heero rompió el contacto al sentirse sin aire y miró a Wufei por encima del hombro de Dúo, este respiraba más tranquilo. Pero lo miraba con unos ojos ¡estaba furioso con él y no con Dúo que era quien lo había atacado!

- ¿Estás bien, Wufei? – le preguntó Quatre.

- Si, gracias – le respondió desviando la mirada.

- A ver si a la próxima te acuerdas de sus poderes síquicos, amigo mío – le dijo Trowa – menos mal que a Heero se le ocurrió cómo distraerlo.

- Los besos para Heero no tienen importancia – dijo el chino molesto, llamándolo por su nombre sin querer – los utiliza como arma para obtener lo que quiere.

- Cállate, Wufei – le dijo el aludido con frialdad quitando los brazos de Dúo de su cuello – ha sido tu bocota la que te ha metido en este lío, deberías alegrarte de lo que hice.

- ¿Es verdad los que dice? – preguntó Dúo tristemente – ¿usas tus besos como armas?

- Claro que no ¿cómo crees? Yo sólo beso a las personas que me gustan – se sonrojó y volvió a su sitio – Wufei está equivocado – agregó.

El primer día de viaje lo hicieron en un ambiente tenso, Quatre sentía que se podía cortar con un cuchillo, en especial desde que le cambió el lugar a Dúo, tal vez había sido eso lo que había terminado de agriar el genio del joven chino puesto que el trenzado, al estar sentado junto a Heero, se había agarrado a su brazo que controlaba la caja de cambios y se apoyaba en su hombro sonriéndole coqueto a cada rato.

- Es un resbaloso– gruñó el chino por lo bajo – no debió sacarlo de su tumba.

Quatre volvió a la conversación que mantenía con Trowa haciendo como que no había escuchado, pero comprendiendo por qué Wufei no soportaba a Dúo, secretamente gustaba del joven japonés y era bastante obvio que le había salido gente al camino con la llegada de Dúo y lo peor era que el japonés parecía interesarse mucho en el trenzado y no en él.

- ¿Quatre, crees que este sea un buen lugar para acampar esta noche? – le dijo Heero tratando de soltarse de Dúo.

- Sí, detente aquí, así habrá tiempo de armar bien el campamento antes que anochezca – le respondió.

- Siempre que logre safarse de la lapa Maxwell – dijo Wufei fastidiado.

- No le hagas caso – le dijo Heero a Dúo apoyando su mano sobre la de este que descansaba en su brazo derecho – en la cultura china no está permitido llamar por su nombre de pila a nadie, a no ser que le tengas mucha confianza, y pese que nos conocemos hace mucho, ni a mí me llama por mi nombre.

- Tu amigo es un tipo muy complicado – le contestó.

- Bueno, nosotros armaremos el campamento – dijo Trowa tomando del brazo a Wufei – ustedes descarguen lo necesario para la cena de esta noche – se bajó con el chino.

Heero los miró intrigado por el espejo del costado antes de volverse hacia Quatre que los miraba divertido.

- Se lo llevó para que no pelee con Dúo ¿verdad? – le dijo entendiendo su diversión – sin embargo, no entiendo por qué Wufei lo provoca siendo que sabe lo que le puede pasar si éste se enoja – se volvió hacia le rubio árabe.

- Bueno, no estoy muy seguro de lo que sienta o piense Wufei...

- Está celoso de mí – interrumpió Dúo molesto – él no me lo va a quitar, que ni lo intente siquiera- amenazó furioso.

- ¿Piensas que le gusto a Wufei? – preguntó Heero divertido.

- No lo creo, lo afirmo, pero no es ninguna competencia para mí, bajo ninguna circunstancia – replicó.

Heero movió la cabeza negativamente y abrió la puerta de su lado.

- Vamos, cumplamos nuestra parte del trabajo – les dijo fastidiado bajándose.

- Creo que lo hice enfadar – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- No te preocupa mucho que se enfade contigo ¿verdad?

- No, eso significa que le importa mucho lo que diga.

- Pues mejor vamos a ayudarlo, no vaya a pensar que por el hecho de haber sido faraón no eres capaz de poner el hombro y trabajar con los demás, y que necesitas que te cuiden constantemente.

- El que necesita que lo cuiden es él – se rió mientras se dirigían a la parte de atrás – este león pretende comérselo muy pronto de desayuno.

- Muévete, León – le respondió Heero – veremos si no te da indigestión luego de comerme, si es que me atrapas.

- Bueno, iré de cacería primero – sonrió y tomó la caja que este le entregaba – aunque será la primera vez.

- Heero, la cocinilla está a tu derecha – le dijo Quatre – y baja un bidón con agua y la heladera.

Trowa y Wufei montaban la carpa doble en silencio. Pero el primero podía ver como el chino apretaba los puños o golpeaba con mayor fuerza las estacas cuando Dúo le hacía alguna insinuación al japonés, pero también podía ver como los ojos se le oscurecían y se le llenaban de lágrimas al oír como éste respondía a sus provocaciones positivamente.

- Es por eso que no quisiste regresar a China ¿verdad?

- Heero es menor que yo, pero le conocí en la escuela. Yo iba en tercer año de primaria, él apenas empezaba a estudiar. Era un chico calado, frío, autosuficiente, pero por lo mismo llamaba la atención de los chicos malos. Yo he estudiado artes marciales desde pequeño, así que lo defendí un día que estos lo molestaban y lo tomé a mi cuidado. Recuerdo esa vez, me dijo: "Arigato, sempai" mientras se inclinaba ante mí. Me sentí halagado, en especial cuando supe quien era él, unas semanas más tarde comenzó a llamarme "sensei", a mí me extrañó, pero era que él había comenzado a aprender de mí a pelear y a usar su mirada fría para intimidar. Éramos pequeños, pero yo lo amé.

- Eran demasiado niños.

- Para tu cultura lo seríamos, pero para la mía no, yo estaba seguro que era con él con quien quería estar el resto de mi vida, así que cuando terminé la escuela, regresé a Beijing, pero allí me dijeron que estaba comprometido y que cuando ella cumpliera los 14 años deberíamos casarnos. Yo quería estar con Heero, pero no quise causarle problemas, así que me fugué de casa y me fui a Italia donde tú me encontraste.

Quatre, del otro lado de la fogata que habían encendido, decidió empezar a hablar de historia con Dúo para que dejara en paz a Heero, que lo dejara de atosigar con sus insinuaciones, aunque realmente no creía que este estuviese molesto por ello.

- Ven, Dúo, te contaré un poco de historia mientras preparo la cena – lo invitó –deja que Heero descanse un rato.

Trowa y Wufei se sentaron en unas cajas que hacían las veces de asientos provisionales. Heero los imitó.

- Ese Dúo es más cansador que mi trabajo de todo un año – se quejó cansado – ojalá y decida dormir solo esta noche o moriré.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de dormir solo? – lo miró Wufei.

- Desde que abrimos la pirámide que duerme abrazado a mí – admitió – y no he podido hacerlo entender... – se calló al ver como Wufei iba hacia el trenzado y le daba feroz bofetada en la mejilla – ¡Wufei! – lo regañó.

Dúo miró a Wufei con lágrimas en los ojos, incapaz de reaccionar de ninguna manera, nunca nadie le había pegado así. Miró a Heero y se echó en sus brazos llorando a lágrima viva, este lo abrazó en silencio y le acarició el cabello con ternura tratando de calmarlo.

- Creo que esta vez te propasaste, Wufei – besó a Dúo en la frente – no tienes derecho a tratarlo de esa manera, ya no estamos en la escuela para que me protejas, ni yo necesito que lo hagas ya, lo puedo hacer yo mismo.

- Pues no me parece que lo estés haciendo muy bien que digamos.

- Tal vez sea que yo no quiero hacerlo – le replicó acariciando al trenzado y acomodándolo en su regazo para que se durmiera – todo aquel o aquella que se acerca a mí con intenciones románticas es alejado por ti ¿por qué, Wufei? ¿Tanto me odias que no me puedes ni me quieres ver feliz? – le reclamó molesto y herido.

- ¡Han sido siempre tus sentimientos los que más me han importado! – replicó – ¡Por ti fue que perdí toda posibilidad de ser el jefe de mi clan!

- ¡Pues yo no te pedí que lo hicieras! – le gritó de vuelta.

- Por favor, no se peleen – intervino Quatre apoyando sus manos sobre el pecho de Wufei tratando de apartarlo – no ganas nada – le dijo por lo bajo.

- Al menos me sentiría mejor – contestó furioso.

- Cálmate, Wufei – le dijo Trowa – no te olvides de sus poderes síquicos – se acercó a él y le dijo al oído – y Heero lo quiere – lo abrazó – Quatre tiene razón, lo único que vas a conseguir es que él se ponga sobre protector con él, que este te saque ventaja – agregó – deja de luchar y entrégate a lo inevitable.

- ¿Cómo voy a hacerlo? – gimió llorando también – ¿Cómo?

Heero le acariciaba la mejilla golpeada a Dúo con delicadeza y este se acomodó mejor durmiéndose tranquilamente, ya sin llorar.

- ¿Ves lo que te digo? Le has dado un triunfo seguro – los señaló Trowa molesto – ¿No ves que Heero buscaba a alguien a quién proteger?

- Siento haberte gritado, Wufei, pero no debiste golpearlo, ya no somos niños y Dúo no me ha hecho daño para que saltes así sobre él. No deberías ser tan posesivo conmigo, no soy tan importante como para que te pongas así, no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir semejante estupidez? Eres el último de los príncipes Yuy de Japón, ¡eres tan importante como tu emperador!

- Eso es tan sólo en el papel, lo sabes, sólo soy un huérfanos con buen nombre y nada de dinero que tiene que trabajar para mantener todas aquellas tierras que heredó pero que no valen nada. Además, no tengo ninguna familia que me apoye.

- ¡Eso a mí no me importa!

- Tal vez a ti no, pero al resto de tu clan le importa demasiado, tanto así que tu abuelo me amenazó con matarme si me volvía a ver contigo cuando fui a buscarte a tu casa, incluso me persiguió hasta Londres cuando me fui a estudiar allá, tanto así que le tuve que pedir a la embajada de mi país resguardo policial, ni siquiera podía salir a la esquina sin tener un guardaespaldas.

- ¡Mi abuelo no tenía derecho a hacer eso!

- Bueno, ya no tiene importancia, ahora tengo a alguien a quien cuidar.

- Lo siento mucho, Heero, nunca me enteré de eso.

- Ya te lo dije, no importa, tengo a alguien que realmente necesita de mí, alguien a quien cuidar.

El viaje por el desierto 

Después de aquella triste discusión, el ambiente cambió entre los jóvenes radicalmente, Wufei se había vuelto muy silencioso y cerrado en cuanto a lo que sentía y procuraba ignorar tanto a Heero como a Dúo y apretaba con fuerza los labios cuando los demás reían por los chistes de Quatre o las bromas de Dúo, por lo mismo se había ofrecido a conducir, para tener algo en qué concentrarse y no tener que ver como el trenzado se ofrecía a su querido Heero.

- Cállate, Dúo – le decía a cada rato, cada vez que interrumpía alguna explicación de Trowa y comenzaba a convertirse en una muletilla en boca del joven japonés.

- Veamos si entendí – dijo Dúo mirando a sus amigos – la historia se divide en dos grandes épocas, la prehistoria es la época desde la creación antes de la invención de la escritura alrededor de 6 mil años Antes de Cristo, luego es historia propiamente tal dado que esta está documentada. Lo único que no entiendo es ¿Quién es este Cristo que divide la historia de esta manera, en un antes y un después?

- A grandes rasgos, Cristo es tan importante para la cultura occidental que el año de su nacimiento es el que se conoce como el año cero, él es el hijo de Dios que vino al mundo para salvar a toda la humanidad del pecado, ofreciendo su vida a cambio de ellos. Nacido en un humilde pesebre, era tan poderoso que podía sanar a los leprosos, darle el habla a los mudos, el oído a los sordos, la vista a los ciegos, el caminar a los paralíticos y la vida a los muertos, él mismo resucitó de entre ellos después de haber estado muerto tres días.

- ¿Y que fue lo que hizo que es tan importante para ustedes?

- Dios padre le envió a sacarnos del pecado, tanto nos ama que murió crucificado y con una corona de espinas en su cabeza luego de haber recibido 40 azotes y quien sabe que otros golpes, con una lanza atravesada en su costado.

- Pero ¿por qué lo crucificaron?

- Él pertenecía al pueblo judío y los sumos sacerdotes de la religión de su pueblo se sintieron amenazados porque él predicaba cosas nuevas y decía que la ley debía ser respetada en su espíritu no en el papel, que ellos eran como sepulcros blanqueados, lindos por fuera y podredumbre por dentro, decía que el único mandamiento que debía cumplir el hombre era amar por sobre todas las cosas y que haciendo esto cumplía con todos los demás, por ello lo hicieron crucificar.

- Pero ¿no era el hijo de Dios?

- Claro que lo es, pero vino a este mundo a morir tal como lo decían las escrituras, esa era la única manera de probarle su amor a la humanidad. Además, todo ese suplicio lo aceptó voluntariamente.

- Entonces, se sacrificó por amor a toda la humanidad.

- Claro que sí ¿por qué, si no, nos creó a su imagen y semejanza? Somos sus criaturas favoritas.

- ¿Crees que me ame a mí?

- Vamos a tener que encontrar una comunidad cristiana por estos lados – dijo Quatre – aunque lo veo un poco difícil.

- Gran idea, Quatre – celebró Trowa – ¡ellos nos podrían ayudar a salir de aquí!

- ¿Qué planeas? – Intervino Wufei deteniendo el vehículo.

Trowa abrió su portátil y lo encendió, insertó un disco y buscó un mapa de la zona.

- Nosotros estamos aquí ¿verdad, Quatre? – le mostró el mapa y este asintió – veamos que tan lejos hay un monasterio.

- ¿Qué es un monasterio?

- Un lugar donde los hombres de Dios, alejados de las tentaciones mundanas, viven y rezan por el bien de toda la humanidad – explicó Heero.

- Hay uno a dos días de aquí – copió el mapa – ¡diantre, no tengo tinta!

- Toma – Heero le entregó un cartucho – imprímelo y entrégaselo a Wufei. Tal vez deberíamos tratar de averiguar algo, saber que pasó con el sarcófago de Dúo.

- Dudo que encontremos un teléfono o señal para el celular cerca de aquí – le dijo Wufei.

- Pero yo tengo un radio trasmisor – dijo Quatre – puedo llamar a Rasid para que nos dé información.

- ¡Tienes radio y no nos dijiste! – lo miró Wufei molesto.

- Lo olvidé, lo siento.

- Pues debiste habérnoslo dicho desde un principio, así no habría tenido que aguantar la molesta cháchara de Maxwell todo el tiempo – gruñó – y sabríamos noticias de su famoso sarcófago o si la policía nos está buscando o no – tomó el mapa – trataré de llegar lo más pronto posible – volvió a gruñir.

- Te van a salir arrugas de tanto gruñir, Wufei – le dijo Dúo – y vas a llegar a los 30 como ciruela pasa.

- Cállate, Dúo – le regañó Heero pero los demás se reían – después porqué se enoja Wufei contigo si no lo dejas en paz.

- No te enojes – le dijo rodeándole los hombros con el brazo – es que no me gusta ver gente tan seria a mí alrededor – le sonrió coqueto.

- Pues deberías unirte a un circo, eres demasiado payaso.

- ¿Para qué usan ustedes los circos? ¿Qué es un payaso?

- Bueno, el circo sigue siendo un lugar de diversión para la gente, pero ahora el entretenimiento no es del mismo tipo, en ellos se a va a ver a los equilibristas, los trapecistas, los domadores de leones, los trucos de los animales amaestrados y, por supuesto, las monerías y payasadas de los payasos que son lo encargados de hacer reír a la gente – le explicó Trowa.

- ¿Podré ver alguno? – dijo emocionado como niño pequeño.

- Mírate en un espejo y verás un payaso – le replicó Wufei.

- Y si te miro a ti, veré a una adiestrador de fieras salvajes ¿no?

- ¡Basta! – los detuvo Heero – me van a enfermar del estómago con sus "dime que te diré" a cada rato ¿Acaso no se aburren?

- Llamaré a Rasid – intervino Quatre – así tendremos algunas noticias – se bajó del vehículo y encendió el radio – Aquí caminante del desierto a madriguera, cambio – intentó comunicarse.

- Aquí capitán de los zorros, cambio – le respondieron luego de unos minutos del otro lado.

- Rasid ¿sabes si ha pasado algo con la momia por allá? Cambio.

- Amo Quatre, su padre está furioso porque las autoridades los han acusado de haberse robado la momia de Deia Mon y ha puesto una queja diplomática, sin embargo, la policía interrogó a todos los trabajadores que despejaron la pirámide y ellos afirman que ustedes no sacaron ninguna momia de allí y nosotros les dijimos que lo único que traían era su equipo moderno. Cambio.

- Y de la pirámide ¿Saben algo? ¿Hay algo nuevo? Cambio.

- Bueno, los egiptólogos encontraron un segundo pasadizo que sale de la cámara mortuoria hacia el exterior por detrás del campamento y ellos aseguran que fue así que sacaron la momia, pero la policía dice que es imposible puesto que estaba sellada aún y que si la hubiesen usado ¿Por qué no sacar otras cosas del tesoro que era más fácil de ocultar que una momia? Dicen que el tesoro del faraón estaba intacto. Cambio.

- ¿Y no han comentado nada de Dúo? Cambio.

- Bueno, dijeron que su joven amigo había llegado a la excavación el mismo día que abrieron la cámara, que los había ayudado a traducir las inscripciones y que habla muy bien el egipcio antiguo. Al principio creyeron que él era el faraón dormido, pero todos acertaron en decir que era imposible puesto que nadie lo vio salir de la pirámide, sino que lo vieron llegar con el joven Yuy a la hora del almuerzo. Cambio.

- Entiendo.

- Pero también dijeron que pasaban cosas bien raras desde que él llegó, que algunas cosas volaban sin explicación, que se escuchaban ruidos extraños, etc. Lo otro es que cuando los expertos entraron, el pozo sobre el cual ustedes debieron pasar estaba cerrado y uno de ellos casi se cae por no pisar el tablón que pusieron, lo que ellos encuentran inexplicable. Cambio.

- ¿Algo más? Cambio.

- Si. Al joven Maxwell lo busca la embajada norteamericana por encargo de su abuelo, dicen que llegó al país hace ya seis meses y que nadie había sabido nada de su paradero hasta ahora. Cambio.

- Gracias, Rasid – sonrió pensativo – ¿Puedes hacerme un favor? Cambio.

- Lo que usted diga, amo, cambio.

- ¿Puedes ir a la embajada norteamericana e informar que Dúo vino con nosotros a visitar una comunidad cristiane en el desierto y que sus papeles se han extraviado? Cambio.

- Claro, amo, veré que le consigan los documentos, cambio.

- Gracias, cambio y fuera – cortó la comunicación y regresó a la parte delantera del vehículo, sentándose junto a Wufei que lo miraba intrigado igual que los demás.

- ¿Qué te dijeron? – le preguntó Trowa.

- Heero ¿tú no conocías a Dúo Maxwell?

- No, inventé el nombre – afirmó.

- Pues la embajada norteamericana busca a Dúo Maxwell a nombre de su abuelo dado que este ingresó al país hace seis meses y no ha tenido noticias de él.

- O sea, creen que soy yo ¿no?

- Entonces, podemos regresar al Cairo – dijo Wufei.

- No, iremos primero al monasterio – sentenció Heero.

El monasterio en el desierto era lo más austero que Dúo hubiera visto jamás en su vida. Las celdas de los monjes eran de piedra burdamente trabajadas con la más simple de las formas. Las ventanas eran apenas unos recuadros por donde pasaba escasamente la luz solar y un poco de aire puro. A Dúo no le gustó el lugar, se le antojaba como un antiguo calabozo.

Por la tarde, luego de escuchar el sermón, los monjes los invitaron a comer y uno de ellos se acercó a Dúo para explicarle algunas cosas puesto que este había sido quien más atento había estado en su plática. Además, había notado que el joven tenía cierta tendencia a apoyarse en su amigo japonés y a mirarlo de manera especial, tal vez estaba siendo mal pensado y el chico lo hacía con inocencia, pero creía que era bueno advertirle acerca de las consecuencias que aquello podía traerle si no tenía cuidado.

- ¿Dúo, estás enamorado de tu amigo Heero? – le dijo preocupado pero él asintió – Entonces debes tener cuidado, no se lo hagas saber a todo el mundo, la gente no suele aceptar con facilidad a los homosexuales y les podrían hacer daño, tal vez no físico, pero sí a sus carreras, no les gusta tener gente de este tipo a su lado, los aíslan.

- Gracias, hermano Santiago, tendré mucho cuidado.

Heero lo miró divertido, de seguro el monje le estaba haciendo alguna recomendación debido a la inocencia con la que actuaba, a causa tal vez de la vida protegida que había llevado cuando era príncipe o al tiempo que había estado dormido esperándolo era así.

- Dúo – le regañó al ver que hablaba y hablaba sin tomar aire – respira.

-Su amigo sería un excelente orador – se rió un monje del otro lado de la mesa – ni siquiera necesita aire para hablar.

- No le meta ideas en la cabeza, Hermano Bernardo – dijo Trowa en el mismo tono – mire que es capaz de ponerse a practicar con nosotros como oyentes y nos volvería más locos de lo que ya estamos.

- ¡Que malo eres, Trowa Barton!

- ¿Y qué hace un grupo de jóvenes tan distintos por el desierto?

- Encontramos una pirámide – señalo Quatre – mejor dicho, Heero la encontró, pero el gobierno nos sacó de allí y andamos en busca de otras reliquias.

- Así que les gusta la arqueología ¿No?

- Heero será un gran arqueólogo antes de llegar a los 30 – dijo Dúo orgulloso – él es muy inteligente.

- ¿Saben? Nosotros tenemos en la biblioteca unos rollos muy antiguos que suponemos son egipcios, tal vez les interese verlos mañana.

- Bueno, eso le interesará a Heero, a Quatre y a Dúo – dijo Trowa – en cambio Wufei y yo somos arquitecto y topógrafo respectivamente y nos dedicamos a estudiar terrenos y construcciones antiguas, nos gustaría conocer mejor el monasterio y su historia.

Por la mañana, Trowa y Wufei fueron con uno de los monjes a conocer la arquitectura del monasterio, el terreno que comprendía y la historia ded su creación mientras los demás iban a la biblioteca.

- ¡Guau! – dijo Dúo – esto es fantástico.

- Este se va a morir aquí – dijo Heero – Dúo, aquí vamos a trabajar en silencio.

- ¿Y cómo quieres que te ayude a traducir?

- Pueden hablar si quieren – se rió el monje encargado – yo no gusto del silencio, pero los hermanos prefieren ir a leer a sus celdas.

- Pues comencemos a trabajar – dijo Quatre.

El anciano monje les entregó los rollos y los llevó frente a un mesón bien iluminado para que trabajaran mejor.

- Perdone, hermano ¿podemos traer nuestros equipos para trabajar mejor? – preguntó Quatre – así podremos hacer una copia traducida para ustedes.

- Y también podremos hacer copias de los rollos para no dañarlos mientras los revisamos – acotó Heero.

El monje asintió y fue a preguntarle al Abad si era posible y este los autorizó a que hicieran lo que creyeran conveniente para preservar aquella reliquia.

Mientras Quatre y Heero iban por sus equipos, Dúo se concentro en encontrar alguna información en el pasado del papiro, se notaba que era un texto muy antiguo y que había pasado por cientos de manos antes de llegar a poder de los monjes, pero cuando al fin consiguió dar con el autor de semejante texto, lo soltó horrorizado, temblaba entero cuando sus amigos regresaron.

- ¿Pasa algo malo, Dúo? – le preguntó Heero al verlo en semejante estado abrazándolo.

- Esos... rollos... fueron... escritos... con... sangre... humana – tartamudeó.

- ¿Cómo puede estar seguro de aquello, joven Dúo?

- Él tiene un extraño don – respondió Heero abrazándolo más – puede sentir cosas que otros no, como ver cosas que han pasado por medio de ellas.

- Es... parte... del... libro... de... los... muertos.

- ¿El libro de los muertos? – repitió el monje intrigado.

- El libro de los muertos es un texto egipcio muy antiguo que narra los ritos funerarios, pero también contiene ciertos conjuros que algunos sacerdotes egipcios usaban para controlar tanto a los vivos como a los muertos – explicó Quatre – su magia es maligna y se dice que fue escrito con la sangre de una virgen.

- ¿Quién diría que un texto tan maligno se encontraría oculto en un monasterio?

- Hace siglos – empezó Dúo en trance – durante la época de las cruzadas, estos rollos estaban en manos de un rey turco que los utilizaba para amedrentar a sus hombres y atacar a sus enemigos. Cinco caballeros templarios consiguieron entrar en su palacio y tomarlos para evitar que los usara, ellos se vinieron hacia Egipto y fundaron este monasterio para esconderlo, pero ellos nunca supieron del verdadero poder que éste contenía, ni que decía.

- Este es un gran descubrimiento – dijo Heero – lástima que no lo podremos publicar – agregó tratando de calmar a Dúo acariciándole la espalda – es muy poderoso ¿Te imaginas, Quatre, lo que sería de este mundo si cayera en manos equivocadas o si se reuniera con su otra mitad? – se volvió hacia el monje – ha sido Dios quien nos ha traído hasta aquí para prevenirlos, hay alguien que anda tras estos escritos y hará lo que sea para obtenerlos, pero no deben dejar que los tenga, aquello podría significar el fin de nuestro mundo tal como lo conocemos hasta ahora.

- ¿Te refieres a Traize Kusrenada? – le preguntó Quatre.

- ¿Recuerdas que te conté que vino a verme hace una año y que arruinó el inicio de la búsqueda de la pirámide? – el rubio asintió – hay otro motivo por el cual no quise ayudarlo, él quiere ese texto para abrir las puertas del infierno y así ser el hombre más poderoso del mundo.

- Y sin proponérnoslo hemos encontrado no sólo parte del libro que el busca, sino que la única llave de acceso al poder absoluto que tanto ambiciona – agregó Quatre.

Dúo miró una vez más aquellos escritos malditos, le habían hablado del viaje por el lago de la muerte, le habían mostrado el río de la vida y algo más, un lugar muy extraño que los esperaba muy lejos en el desierto, detrás de una terrible tormenta de arena, allí lo esperaba la vida o... la muerte. Se aferró a Heero con más fuerza, siempre se había considerado un valiente, pero ahora sentía un miedo atroz y sabía que aquellas imágenes que había percibido lo perseguirían pro quien sabe cuanto tiempo.

- No debí contactarme con el escrito – gimió tan bajito que Heero apenas lo escuchó – he puesto en peligro a gente buena e inocente.

- Nadie sabe que estamos aquí, Dúo – trató de consolarlo – ni tienen por qué saberlo siquiera.

- Pero igual corren peligro, tal como nosotros los encontramos, pueden hacerlo los hombres de ese tipo.

- No te preocupes tanto – intervino Quatre – dudo que sospechen siquiera que un libro semejante se encuentre en un monasterio. Además, ni los propios monjes sabían por qué los cruzados fundaron este monasterio, ni los mismos caballeros supieron que era parte del libro de los muertos.

- Quisiera poder creerte – le dijo ocultando el rostro en el hombro de Heero – pero ustedes no vieron lo que yo.

A medio día se reunieron con Trowa y Wufei y les contaron lo que habían descubierto, ellos estuvieron de acuerdo con que era difícil imaginarse que semejante texto pudiera encontrarse en un monasterio, que más bien se habrían imaginado que estuviera oculto en una pirámide o en una tumba del valle de los reyes.

- Deberíamos regresar al Cairo – señaló Trowa – si nos quedamos mucho tiempo aquí los pondremos en peligro si nos localizan, además, encontré esto en mi enciclopedia – le entregó un escrito a Heero – Quatre ¿qué fue lo que le dijiste a Rasid de a dónde íbamos?

- Le dije que veníamos a ver una comunidad cristiana en el desierto ¿por qué?

- Es que sólo hay tres comunidades cristianas en esta parte del desierto, podría ser que en una de tantas nos encontremos con Oz.

- ¿Qué es Oz? – lo miró Dúo.

- Oz es una organización internacional que se dedica a buscar reliquias legendarias, como el Santo Grial, el vellocino de oro, el arca de la Alianza, etc, para su propio beneficio, tanto así que hasta han comprado los escritos de Leonardo Da Vinci y construido más de algunos de sus inventos – contestó Trowa mirando a Heero que leía y fruncía el ceño cada vez más.

_MONASTERIO DE SAN ALEJANDRO_

Este monasterio fue fundado por cinco caballeros templarios en el año 1112 D.C., luego que estos salieran de Tierra Santa después de la primera cruzada. Se dice que ellos llevaban consigo cinco rollos cuyo poder fue utilizado por largos años por el sultán Ajmed Ben Laur para controlar tanto a su gente como a sus enemigos, pero no se sabe que fue de ellos o cual era su verdadero contenido.

- Diantre, si ellos llegan a saber por dónde comenzar a buscar, habremos metido a los monjes es un terrible predicamento – gruñó Heero molesto – debemos irnos, cuanto antes, mejor.

- Pero debemos cargar las baterías – le recordó Quatre – y agua.

- Mañana nos iremos – aceptó.

Pero ninguno notó que Dúo se estremecía ante su decisión, tendría pesadillas esa noche y ni siquiera contaría con Heero para descansar de ellas puesto que no dormirían juntos...

Continuará...

Hasta aquí les dejo la primera parte de Guerreros Legendarios, espero les guste a quienes no lo habían leído y más a los que ya lo leyeron, porque están de corrido.

Shio Chang.


	2. Segunda parte

Guerreros Legendarios Los Guardianes del Infierno 

Debido al contacto que había tenido Dúo con el libro de los muertos, terribles pesadillas habían poblado sus sueños, en el viento del desierto escuchaba una fea voz metálica que lo llamaba y le decía que debía entregarle al guerrero de hielo. A cada rato abría los ojos esperando que ya hubiese aclarado, pero parecía que la noche se había estacionado a su lado para torturarlo. Encendió la lamparita a pilas que le diera Quatre y se sentó en la cama, lo único que le quedaba era rezar las oraciones que le enseñaron los monjes para que aquellas horribles imágenes se fueran con lo que consiguió dormir tranquilo unas cuantas horas.

Ya en la mañana, luego de desayunar por última vez con los monjes, se dedicaron a ponerle combustible al camión y recargaron agua limpia.

Heero se detuvo en su trabajo al ver a Dúo más dormido que despierto con unas ojeras tremendas y pálido como la leche. Se acercó a él y lo jaló por la trenza para que lo mirara y así examinarlo mejor.

- Estás muy pálido – le tocó una mejilla – y ojeroso ¿pasaste mala noche?

- Un poco, es que me dio claustrofobia y no quise molestar a nadie.

- Que te iba a dar claustrofobia, si estuviste encerrado...

- Wufei – lo interrumpió Heero al ver que los monjes estaban atentos a ellos, podrían mal interpretar sus palabras – ¿terminaste tu trabajo?

- Sí.

- Entonces ve si Trowa y Quatre terminaron para irnos – se volvió hacia Dúo – regresaremos al Cairo y te llevaré conmigo a Japón, te gustará conocer mi casa en Tokio – le sonrió.

- Supongo que a los demás no nos vas a invitar.

- Tú deberías regresar a tu hogar en China.

- ¡Primero muerto! – replicó furioso y se marchó.

En eso regresó Quatre que venía con un libro en la mano y los tres se subieron al camión a esperar a Trowa y a Wufei.

- ¿Qué haces, Quatre? – le preguntó Dúo volviéndose hacia él.

- Leo la Biblia de Jerusalén en una de las versiones más antiguas que tienen aquí, busco una pista hacia los cinco Guardianes.

- ¿Y por qué no sacaste una traducida?

- Es muy simple, amigo mío, la mayoría de los escritos, más que traducidos, fueron interpretados por los traductores de la época y modificados en el tiempo por los copistas cuando la tinta se había corrido y no entendían lo que decía, además, hay términos que no siempre calzan por lo mismo. Esta Biblia está escrita entre Arameo, el idioma oficial de los judíos del tiempo de Cristo, el griego, que era el idioma de los hombres cultos de la época, y el latín, la lengua más común. Pero a mediados de la edad media, había una gran confusión acerca de cuáles libros eran los verdaderos o no, así que los agarraron todos, los echaron en una hoguera y los que sobrevivieron al fuego fueron declarados de inspiración divina y formaron la Biblia Cristiana.

- Entonces, necesitas una Biblia que contenga los textos que sí se quemaron ¿verdad?

Wufei estaba muy molesto por la actitud que Heero había tomado con el trenzado, le fastidiaba sobre manera lo protector que era con él, lo cariñoso que se ponía cuando el muchacho decía ingenuidades o hacía pucheros por no conseguir lo que quería, le hizo saber a todos que él debía de ser muy capaz de cuidarse solo, después de todo tenía sus poderes síquicos y ya había aprendido muchas cosas como para valerse por si mismo ¿Para qué seguir cuidándolo? Pero Heero lo había apartado de los demás y le dijo: "Amo a Dúo y no voy a dejar que nada ni nadie lo aparte de mí", lo que había terminado por deprimirlo viendo que tenía perdida la batalla.

Partieron a media mañana, luego de haber escuchado la misa, Heero conducía y Dúo iba sentado a su lado, pero este iba hincado sobre su asiento conversando con Quatre y Trowa hacia atrás acerca del libro que había estado leyendo la tarde anterior con el primero.

- ¿Por qué no duermes un rato, Dúo? – lo miró Heero preocupado recordando las feas ojeras que tenía temprano.

- No, porque a la noche no tendré sueño – le contestó sin mirarlo y se dirigió a Quatre – ¿me imprimiste esa historia que me dijiste ayer?

- Sí, aquí lo tienes – le entregó un fajo grueso de hojas y Dúo se sentó bien en su asiento decidido a leerlo, aunque debía admitir que aquel idioma era más complicado de leer que el suyo, aquellas letras unidas formaban una palabra, en cambio en el egipcio las imágenes podían representar una oración completa.

- Creo que los ideogramas son más fáciles de comprender – le sonrió a Heero apoyándose en su hombro – pero voy a aprender a leer tu idioma.

Heero miró el horizonte y se detuvo preocupado al verlo tan negro, miró por el espejo retrovisor y vio que el cielo estaba rojizo, aquello presagiaba una sola cosa: ¡se acercaba una tormenta de arena! Como la que había hecho aparecer y desaparecer la pirámide de Dúo para el explorador francés.

- Viene una tormenta de arena – dijo Dúo mirando el cielo oscurecido – debemos refugiarnos en alguna parte para que no nos dañe – añadió.

- Allá hay unas rocas – señaló Quatre – ve hacia ellas.

Heero volvió a poner el vehículo en marcha y lo colocó tras de ellas. Los cinco se bajaron dejando bien cerrada la cabina y se subieron en la parte de atrás. Heero cubrió el tubo de escape para que no se llenara de arena, se subió junto a los demás y Dúo, asustado, se echó en sus brazos.

- ¿Le tienes miedo a las tormentas, Dúo? – lo abrazó Heero pero notó que este se reía – ¿de qué te ríes, baka? – le preguntó.

- Es que se parece a las pesadillas que tuve anoche.

- ¿Has tenido pesadillas últimamente? – le preguntó Trowa preocupado y él asintió – ¿desde cuando?

- Desde que toqué ese texto maldito – admitió – y cada sueño fue peor que el anterior, más oscuro, más terrible.

- ¿Y por qué no nos habías dicho nada al respecto?

- No quería que pensaran que soy un débil que le teme a sus pesadillas – respondió mirando a Heero – por eso no le conté nada a nadie, no quería que se burlaran de mí.

- ¿Qué fue lo que viste cuando tocaste aquellos rollos?

- Fue algo horrible – de estremeció – esa chica fue abierta viva por el vientre, le rasgaron la zona de los genitales y la dejaron desangrarse hasta morir. Recogieron la sangre en una tinaja. Vi a un hombre muy hermoso, de largos y hermosos cabellos rubios, que le dictaba las palabras a un escriba, él no tenía sus ojos y en las cuencas tenía pequeñas bolas de fuego rojo – volvió a estremecerse – eran horribles – se cubrió el rostro con las manos – los veo una y otra vez escribiendo más y más palabras y mis sueños siempre empiezan con una terrible tormenta de arena.

- Calma, Dúo, ya pasó – lo acarició Heero atrayéndolo de regreso a su lado – no eres cobarde por tener pesadillas, eres un valiente por soportarlas sin decirle nada a nadie, tal vez por eso te amo tanto – le susurró.

- Gracias, Heero, yo también te amo – se acurrucó en su pecho.

- Bueno, ya basta de niñerías – dijo Wufei molesto- sellemos todo o se nos meterá el arena hasta en las orejas.

Dúo soltó a Heero a ayudó a reforzar las ventanillas tratando de no ver la tormenta que se formaba en el horizonte, hacia el norte, pero no lo estaba consiguiendo y comenzaba a revivir sus pesadillas. De repente, comenzó a sentir una opresión en el pecho y un terrible dolor de cabeza comenzó a asediarlo.

- ¡Heero! – gimió abrazándose – ¡detenlos! ¡Diles que se callen!

- ¿Qué pasa, Dúo? – lo abrazó y se fijó en sus ojos – Clama, detén tus poderes – le dijo preocupado.

- No puedo, Heero, ellos me están llamando ¡No quiero ir!

- ¿Quiénes te llaman? – le preguntó Trowa.

- ¡No lo sé! Son cinco voces, dicen que nos esperan detrás de la tormenta – gimió apoyándose contra Heero – no quiero que me aparten de ti, no ahora que me he librado de la maldición del libro de los muertos.

Quatre le sonrió a Dúo y se acomodó en el hombro de Trowa que lo abrazó inconscientemente para estar más cómodo.

- Durmamos mientras dura la tormenta – dijo el árabe cerrando los ojos.

- No quiero dormir, vendrán las pesadillas otra vez.

- Calma, Dúo – lo besó Heero – yo velaré tu sueño.

Heero se mantuvo despierto la mayor parte de la noche mientras velaba el sueño de su trenzado que se apoyaba en su regazo. No quería dormirse, pero el sueño se la estaba ganando, claro que no lo vencería por completo, siempre había tenido el sueño liviano y si Dúo tenía pesadillas, se despertaría para ayudarlo estando así más descansado. Cerró los ojos y escuchó una voz extraña que lo llamaba:

- ¡Heero Yuy – exclamaba la voz metálica – ven a mí!

- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó – no dejaré a Dúo.

- Deia Mon debe traer a nosotros a los cinco guardianes terrenales para que juntos, guerreros Guardianes de la Tierra y del infierno, evitemos que se abran las puertas del infierno y se libere todo el mal que estas encierran con la unión del libro de los muertos y del libro del Diablo.

- ¿Los cinco guardianes terrenales? – repitió intrigado – ¿qué es ese libro que me mencionas?

- Ven por mí, tu corazón es el más firme, el más seguro, tienes en él la llave de Zero y junto a ti a la que nos liberará.

Heero abrió los ojos y acarició las mejillas de su trenzado, aquel hermoso faraón vuelto a la vida quien sabe por qué designios misteriosos de Dios, tal vez todo había sido planeado desde tiempos inmemoriales y este había venido al mundo en la hora equivocada y por eso todo lo de la maldición había ocurrido para que al final se reuniera con los otros guardianes de la Tierra y la protegieran del mal que estaba a punto de liberarse.

- Ven por mí, Heero Yuy, y conocerás todas las respuestas que quieres.

Heero abrazó a Dúo con más fuerza hacia su pecho esperando que la tormenta pasara o que amaneciera y así despertar a todos, pero repentinamente una luz cegadora apareció sobre el vehículo y este comenzó a moverse en silencio. Heero miró a los demás que seguían profundamente dormidos, Trowa y Quatre abrazados el uno al otro, lo que no le asombraba ya que sabía que ellos se gustaban pero que no podían estar juntos como quisieran por culpa del padre del rubio, pese a que este no conocía al latino, y Wufei en un rincón, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y el ceño fruncido, y se preocupó ¿cómo era posible que fuera el único que se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba? ¿O era acaso que él soñaba con semejante locura? Parecía ser lo último, era lo más lógico para su fría mente analítica.

- Heero, tú eres el corazón de los guardianes – le dijo una dulce voz femenina – y por lo mismo serás el único que conocerá el camino, no dejes que tu guardián se posesione de tu mente y corazón o te obligará a hacer lo que él quiera, incluso liberar el lado malo de tu propia naturaleza. No te preocupes de los demás, sólo Zero es capaz de lograrlo, pero una vez que lo controles, no dejes que tus emociones mueran dentro de ti, sigue amando.

El vehículo se detuvo suavemente frente a una bodega de metal y Heero remeció a Dúo para despertarlo.

- ¿Ya amaneció? – preguntó somnoliento – ¿dónde estamos? – dijo al ver afuera.

Heero no le respondió y remeció a Trowa y luego a Wufei pues Quatre se despertó tan pronto el latino se apartó de él. Los tres miraron a Heero que salía llevándose del brazo a Dúo.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le dijo Trowa asomándose – ¿Qué es esto? ¿Dónde se supone que estamos? – se bajó y ayudó a Quatre a imitarlo mientras Wufei se bajaba por su cuenta de un salto.

Heero caminó con Dúo a su lado agarrados de la mano, sí en aquel lugar estaban los cinco guardianes del infierno, sólo él era capaz de abrir las puertas de la bodega.

- ¿En dónde estamos, Heero?

- Dúo, abre las puertas ¿quieres?

Dúo se adelantó y puso las manos sobre ellas. Casi sin pensarlo uso sus poderes síquicos y de inmediato aparecieron dentro de la bodega sobre una plataforma en medio de cinco enormes robots.

- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Wufei.

- Los cinco guardianes del infierno – dijo Dúo saliendo del trance – uno para cada guardián de la Tierra.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – dijo Trowa mirándolo.

- Que a cada uno de nosotros se nos ha asignado la misión de proteger nuestro mundo del mal que la fundación Romefeler y la organización Oz pretenden despertar – dijo Heero – cada uno de ellos forma parte de nuestros corazones y sólo uno puede pilotearlo.

- ¿Uno para cada uno? – repitió Quatre y tocó uno de los guardianes – Sandrock, como mis adoradas arenas del desierto que tanto amo – y el guardián le dio un destello en respuesta y su cabina se abrió.

- HeavyArms – dijo Trowa tocando otro – una poderosa mezcla de destreza y poder, com muchas armas dentro de sí.

- Nataku – dijo Wufei – un dragón sagrado.

- DeathScythe – dijo Dúo – el señor de las sombras de la muerte.

Las cabinas de todos se abrieron y comenzaron a investigar como era que funcionaban.

- Wing Zero, el más peligroso de los cinco guardianes – dijo Heero tocándolo – Me dijiste que si venía a buscarte me darías todas las respuestas.

- Pregunta, Heero Yuy, corazón de los guardianes.

Los cuatro jóvenes se volvieron a mirar Heero y al guardián que hablaba con él.

- ¿Por qué ha pasado todo esto?

- Deia Mon nació en una época equivocada, los otros guardianes de la tierra no habían nacido y no era aún el tiempo para que Él viniera a habitar entre los hombres, faltaba mucho para que su pueblo estuviera preparado para recibirlo, para que se cumplieran las escrituras. Fue algo que se le permitió hacer a esos malvados para el bien de la humanidad, en especial porque la otra mitad de la llave del infierno estaba muy lejos y a salvo, pero esto ya no puede contenerse más. Tú debías conocer y amar al pequeño y cariñoso faraón para liberarnos.

- ¿Por qué fui yo el elegido para ser el corazón de los guardianes de la Tierra?

- Tú eres un joven de firmes convicciones, tu corazón se mantiene a salvo dado que sabes mantener tus emociones bajo un férreo control, no eres del tipo de persona que actúa sin razonarlo muy bien primero, sin meditarlo, sin embargo, deberás primero dominarme.

- ¡Heero, no! – le gritó Dúo tratando de detenerlo, de cogerlo de la camiseta – ¡él puede destruirte interiormente!

Pero Heero fue llevado al interior de la cabina de Zero rápidamente sin que nadie pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo. Dúo trató de contactarse telepáticamente con él, pero fue rechazado violentamente y fue lanzado lejos cayendo a los pies de Quatre que lo ayudo a ponerse de pie angustiado.

- ¡NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE ME QUITES SU ALMA Y SU AMOR!

- No tienes derecho a intervenir ya, Deia Mon.

- ¡NO SOY DEIA MON, SOY DÚO MAXWELL, SU NOVIO! – sus ojos se encendieron de ira – ¡DEVUÉLVEME A HEERO!

- Heero Yuy no regresará hasta que me controle – respondió Zero y desapareció frente a los asombrado ojos de todos. Dúo enfureció y se subió a su guardián, iba a recuperar a su amor a costa de lo que fuera, ese Zero no le robaría su alma.

- ¡Dúo, espera – le dijo Quatre – debes confiar en Heero!

- Ese guerrero es diferente a los nuestros, Zero es capaz de potenciar el nivel guerrero de su piloto, de llevarlo a niveles insospechados, pero este deberá pagar un terrible precio por ser el mejor, entregará su alma y su corazón, se quedará sin sus sentimientos más nobles y será sólo una cáscara vacía.

- ¿Acaso no nos dijiste que no sabías nada de los guardianes? – preguntó Wufei.

- Eso lo vi cuando entré en contacto con la mente de Heero y Zero me rechazó, él necesita de su corazón para liberarse, para estar vivo de verdad y le importa poco lo que tenga que hacer para conseguirlo, que Heero me ame y que yo lo ame, me lo quitará igual.

- ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer para ayudarlo?

- ¡Ir por él! – encendió su guerrero poniendo las manos en los controles, de inmediato un montón de cables se conectaron a sus brazos, a sus manos, a sus piernas, a su cabeza y una luz pestañeó en sus ojos en clara señal de actividad.

Los otros lo imitaron en silencio y se asombraron al ver lo que pasaba cuando ponían sus manos sobre los controles en el tablero y al poco rato los cuatro guerreros Guardianes despegaban en pos de Zero que permanecía de pie en el árido desierto.

- ¿Acaso no lo comprendes, Deia Mon? Heero Yuy y todo lo que ha sido es sólo mío ahora – se burló Zero – absolutamente.

- ¡No lo permitiré, apenas ayer me confesó su amor!

- Te destruiré, entonces – le dijo por medio de la propia boca de Heero – así demostraré todo mi poder.

- Eres uno de los guardianes del infierno – le recordó Quatre – no puedes destruir a uno de tus compañeros.

- Ninguno de ellos vale tanto como Heero, Quatre Raberba Winner, ellos sólo son de metal.

- ¡No es cierto! – dijo Dúo – ellos tienen alma, como nosotros.

Zero cortó la comunicación, no permitiría que Deía rompiera el control absoluto en que tenía a su piloto que era en estos momentos su esclavo incondicional. Sus metálicos ojos brillaron y cargó su espada, si destruía al faraón, Heero sería sólo suyo, no habría nadie que pudiera interferir entre ellos, y juntos defenderían al mundo del mal que estaba por despertar. Se lanzó contra el trenzado pero este levantó su escudo en acto reflejo de defensa.

- ¡Heero, reacciona, dijiste que me amabas!

- Déjame, Dúo, o te mataré – le respondió – ya no te necesito.

- ¡Nunca, Heero, te amo! – trató de quitarle la espada atrapándole un brazo – Heero, recapacita, no quiero pelear contigo.

- Si no quieres dejarme, regresarás a la Tierra de los muertos – y le dio un violento golpe con el otro brazo en el costado para liberarse – te mataré.

- ¡Ah! – gritó Dúo cayendo al suelo tocándose las costillas al ver que el golpe dado al guardián repercutía en su cuerpo.

Quatre avanzó para ayudarlo, pero un disparo lo detuvo.

- Quédate atrás si no quieres conocer el otro mundo también.

- Heero – le dijo Dúo poniéndose de pie aún tocándose las costillas – tú no quieres matar a tu amigos, no dejes que Zero te domine.

- ¡Cállate! – se lanzó de nuevo con la espada por delante – morirás sin conseguir nada!

- ¡Heero, dijiste que me amabas! ¿Acaso eso no te importa?

- ¡Cállate! – repitió y volvió a golpearlo con la espada en el hombro haciendo un profundo corte en el hombro del guerrero que repercutió de inmediato en Dúo.

El grito de dolor del joven trenzado fue demasiado para los demás y los tres se lanzaron y desarmaron a Zero.

- ¡No, no lo ataquen, lo herirán como me pasó a mí! – Les pidió Dúo tomándose el hombro que sangraba – si voy a morir, que sea a manos de mi amado Heero.

- ¡No, yo no te mataré! – dijo Heero quitándose los cables de los brazos y la cabeza que lo mantenían unido al guardián – ¡Yo te amo, Dúo, y Zero no me va a quitar tu cariño!

- ¡No! – reclamó Zero tratando de volver a conectarse con Heero con los cables, pero este consiguió salirse de la cabina y Zero se apagó de inmediato.

Los agentes del mal 

Dúo se bajó de su guerrero tan pronto vio a Heero en el suelo vomitando. Estaba herido, era cierto, pero más le preocupaba el estado su amado que el terrible dolor que sentía en el hombro.

Los otros tres pilotos también fueron a socorrerlos y fue cuando Wufei notó algo extraño, mejor dicho, varias cosas extrañas. Primero, no se veía por ninguna parte el hangar en que estaban los guardianes, segundo, allí estaba el camión en que viajaban y tercero, se veía a la distancia una ciudad y ellos estaba muy lejos de ella, al menos tres días, cuando los pilló la tormenta.

- ¿Están bien, Heero, Dúo? – les preguntó Quatre preocupado – ¡Estás herido! – le dijo al trenzado angustiado – Trowa, revisa su herida, por favor.

Heero miraba a Dúo preocupado ¿cómo pudo ser capaz de permitirle a Zero controlarlo tanto? ¿Cómo pudo herir a su amado trenzado así? Incluso había pensado matarlo y en matar también a los demás. Apretó los dientes, ya se las vería Zero con él por haber jugado con su corazón y sus pensamientos.

Dúo se volvió hacia él y le tendió el brazo sano para tocarlo y hacerle ver que no lo culpaba por resultar herido.

- Heero – lo llamó – es culpa de Zero, no la tuya, te manipuló.

- Y por lo mismo estoy furioso, me dejé manipular sin luchar.

- Y don perfecto no puede soportar aquello ¿verdad? – se burló Wufei – ¿se puede saber en qué pensabas, Yuy? Por poco nos matas a nosotros.

- Zero me hizo ver un futuro extraño – admitió tomando los dedos de Dúo entre los suyos – me sugestionó y me hizo verlos como si fueran mis enemigos más feroces, me hizo sentir miedo del amor que le tengo a Dúo y, por lo mismo, odiarlo; ver aquel futuro me hizo sentir impotente.

- Pero ya lo has controlado por completo ¿verdad, Heero?

- Creo que sí, ahora Zero sabe quién es el que manda.

- Pues yo quería preguntarles algo – los interrumpió Wufei – ¿se han fijado en dónde estamos? – les señaló la cuidad que se veía a la distancia – a mí me parece que estamos en El Cairo y cuando se inició la tormenta de arena estábamos a tres días de aquí.

- Es El Cairo – afirmó Quatre – tal vez volamos la distancia cuando tratábamos de detener a Zero – miró a su guerrero – el problema va a ser ¿dónde los pondremos para ocultarlos?

- Los guerreros se transforman en aviones – informó Heero – los podemos llevar a tu reino, a Qatar, si tu padre nos autoriza ir allí

- Pero debemos ir al Cairo a buscar los papeles de Dúo – dijo Quatre – la embajada norteamericana lo buscaba y no queremos que además nos acusen de secuestrar uno de sus ciudadanos.

- Con todo este lío, hasta mi abuelo debe saber que estoy en Egipto y estará furioso porque estoy con Yuy.

- Tu abuelo es un tipo extraño – le dijo Heero – transformemos los guerreros en aviones o ocultémoslos en las dunas, después de hablar con el padre de Quatre nos los llevaremos.

En El Cairo los esperaba una muy mala noticia, los expertos del gobierno habían descubierto que, si bien el sarcófago no estaba vacío, la momia no estaba y que en su lugar sólo había unas cuantas vendas de lino seguramente y una tablilla. La voz era que los jóvenes se habían robado la momia, la habían dejado en el desierto y que habían salido de la cuidad a buscarla y que no regresarían.

**LA MOMIA DEL FARAÓN DEIA MON DESAPARECIDA**

**Expertos egiptólogos del gobierno temen que los exploradores los hayan engañado.**

El Cairo (AFA). Expertos del gobierno, luego de los resultados de la resonancia magnética afirman que dentro del sarcófago del Faraón Deia Mon no está su momia y que dentro del mismo sólo están unas cuantas vendas y una tablilla, han intentado saber qué es lo que dice, sin embargo, creen que el sarcófago contiene algún tipo de metal por dentro y por eso no pueden traspasar los rayos X. Pero lo más sospechoso para ellos es la desaparición del grupo Yuy y del joven millonario Quatre Winner, que, días antes que los egipcios tuvieran los resultados, se internaron en el desierto sin decirle nada a nadie.

Para los expertos está claro todo el asunto, ellos robaron la momia, la ocultaron en el desierto donde nadie pudiera encontrarla más que ellos y luego la rescataron y se la llevaron a otro lugar para sacarle un mejor precio.

Pero el padre del joven qatarés ha negado rotundamente estas versiones diciendo que es un insulto a su hijo estas declaraciones ya que él es uno de los hombres más ricos del planeta y no necesita de una momia para serlo aún más. Pero las cuentas de los exploradores han sido bloqueadas esperando así poderlos localizar.

En todo caso, tampoco han podido abrir el sarcófago y menos hallar pruebas que el joven japonés y su grupo lo hayan conseguido, así que no se sabe a ciencia cierta si la momia del joven faraón estaba realmente allí.

El padre de Quatre era un hombre amable y simpático, al menos eso le había parecido a Dúo en un principio, pero luego casi lo hace cambiar de opinión al ver la manera en que trataba a su amigo.

- SI SABÍAS QUE IBAS A IR AL DESIERTO, DEBISTE HABER AVISADO – lo regañaba furioso – Y POR LO MISMO TE ACUSARON DE ROBAR LA MOMIA DE DEIA MON Y OCULTARLO EN EL DESIERTO.

- Señor Winner – intervino Heero – nosotros sólo intentábamos evitar que encerraran a Dúo y lo enviaran de regreso a Estados Unidos. Además, ellos no pueden probar nada – le mostró el artículo – nosotros no pudimos abrir el sarcófago, no tuvimos tiempo.

- Además – intervino Trowa – no podemos saber si realmente estuvo allí, o si ellos mismos no se lo robaron y nos echaron la culpa a nosotros.

- Otra cosa – agregó Wufei – mejor nos hubiésemos robado otras cosas, la sala estaba repleta de tesoros invaluables y desconocidos de oro, mucho más fáciles de esconder que una momia, y ellos ni se hubiesen dado cuenta ¿no cree?

- Tienen razón – aceptó más calmado – pero es que han dicho tales barbaridades de todos ustedes...

- Bueno, no importa, nada pueden probar en contra nuestra – dijo Quatre – nosotros cambiamos el rumbo de la investigación cuando desciframos los escritos de la pirámide.

- ¿Qué decían? – preguntó el árabe mayor con curiosidad.

- Que fue maldito con el libro de los muertos.

- ¡Ah! Es por eso que Kusrenada y la fundación Romefeler están tan interesados en lo que puedan decir al respecto.

- ¿Traize está aquí? – exclamó Heero molesto – ¡Lo que me faltaba!

- Escuché decir – dijo el hombre mayor – que uno de sus investigadores encontró en Inglaterra el Libro del Diablo y que para revelar su poder...

- Necesita el libro de los muertos – terminó Quatre – hemos puesto en peligro a esa gente buena, muchachos.

- ¿De qué hablan, chicos?

- Por desgracia nos topamos con quienes tienen parte de ese libro – dijo Dúo.

- Debemos ir a Qatar de inmediato – dijo Quatre preocupado – si ellos descubren que tenemos una copia o averiguan dónde está el original, seremos responsables de lo que le pase al mundo de ahora en adelante – se plantó frente a su padre – por favor, regresa a casa, nosotros llegaremos allí mañana y te diremos qué es lo que está pasando, y llévate a todo nuestra gente.

- Quiero saber ahora qué es lo que está pasando – respondió su padre con firmeza.

- Papá, por favor, confía en nosotros – le pidió – corren peligro.

- Muy bien. Pero la embajada de Estados Unidos me envió los papeles de tu amigo Dúo Maxwell a condición que viajara de inmediato a Houston a ver a su abuelo – le informó saliendo.

- Al menos tenemos un problema solucionado, pero seremos ilegales en Qatar – dijo Trowa – pero con ese tipo aquí...

- Debemos averiguar qué es lo que saben ellos – dijo Heero – no podemos actuar sin precaución, pondríamos al mundo en peligro y a la comunidad científica de cabeza con lo que sabemos.

Los cinco fueron a la biblioteca a buscar una solución a su problema y estaban trabajando en ella cuando el secretario de Quatre entró a informarles que tanto Traize Kusrenada como Miliardo Piscraft los buscaban.

- Hazlos pasar – le ordenó – es mejor ver al enemigo de frente.

Ambos hombres se plantaron ante los jóvenes que revisaban el programa con que Heero había descifrado los primeros jeroglíficos que había encontrado de la pirámide en un intento de despistarlos.

- Asi que ya están de regreso de su incursión ¿verdad? – les dijo Traize burlón.

- Sea lo que sea que estuviéramos haciendo, aquello no es de tu incumbencia, Traize – le replicó Heero molesto.

- Tú encontraste la pirámide de Deia Mon pero cuando te la quitaron de las manos, te retiraste sin pelear ¿por qué? ¿Acaso porque habías logrado completar tus objetivos? – miró a Dúo un segundo – encontraste una prueba que las maldiciones son ciertas ¿verdad? Él es el faraón dormido – señaló y Dúo se sentó, pálido – eres Deia Mon, Hijo de Saamon II.

- Estás equivocado, él es Dúo Maxwell, ciudadano norteamericano – les mostró el pasaporte – es una mera coincidencia que calce con la descripción del faraón.

- ¿Una coincidencia? – dijo Miliardo mirando fijamente al joven trenzado – a mí no me parece así, en especial por lo nervioso y lo pálido que se ha puesto.

Dúo se estremeció al oír hablar al rubio, no sólo se parecía mucho a aquel demonio que dictaba aquellas horribles palabras de muerte, sino que tenía la misma voz y la misma forma de mirar.

- Es por la manera voraz en que lo miran – replicó Wufei defendiéndolo molesto – te aseguro que cualquier chico tímido se amedrentaría.

- Pues a mí no me parece que sea un chico tímido, después de todo salió de Estados Unidos solo, supuestamente.

- Déjalo en paz – lo cortó Heero furioso abrazando al trenzado – Dúo no tiene nada que ver con ustedes, así que si no tienen nada que decirnos que no sepamos, se pueden regresar por donde vinieron

- Una cosa más, antes que nos vayamos, el sarcófago mencionaba el libro de los muertos y a cinco guardianes del imperio y algo más ¿Sabías que él tenía poderes síquicos? Fue por eso que su sarcófago estaba forrado por dentro con oro, de seguro querían cerciorarse que, si por casualidad se despertaba, muriera.

Heero miró a Dúo y luego a Traize.

- Según los estudios, hasta Saamón II ellos tenían poderes síquicos – replicó Heero – y siendo hijo de aquel ¿Por qué no había de tenerlos? Después de todo, era su primogénito.

Los dos hombres se marcharon, pero no sin antes lanzar una mirada penetrante a Dúo que permanecía sin hablar y con la cabeza gacha.

- Debemos sacar a Dúo lo antes posible de aquí – dijo Quatre.

- Y evitar que encuentren los guardianes – dijo Trowa.

Al día siguiente los cinco guerreros aterrizaban en el patio central del cashba de Qatar de los Winner convertidos en robots. Heero percibió una señal de Zero, que se había sometido finalmente a sus órdenes, que le indicaba que podían descubrirlos y le mostró la manera de ocultarlos. Acostaron a los guerreros en el suelo y los cubrieron con arcilla para asemejarlos a esculturas de barro.

- Muy bien, exijo una explicación – dijo el padre de Quatre luego que terminaron de esconderlos.

- Papá, es mejor que hablemos adentro, la explicación no será fácil ni corta – entraron en la casa principal y ordenó de comer para todos.

- Es mejor que comiencen a hablar.

- Bien – dijo Dúo – todo empezó hace miles de años cuando el Diablo fue expulsado del paraíso y bajó a la Tierra. Aquí engatusó a los hombres e hizo a estos escribir dos libros que son la llave de la liberación total de sus poderes. Sin embargo, los hombres que los poseían fueron demasiado ambiciosos y se separaron para aprender a usar su poder y, por lo tanto, sigue cautivo. Estos libros son el libro del diablo y el de los muertos, pero junto con este último se despertarían los cinco guardianes del infierno y los reuniría con los guardianes de la Tierra por medio del último faraón llave cuando este encontrara al dueño de su corazón.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso del "faraón llave"?

- El sarcófago de Deia Mon señalaba que al caer bajo el conjuro del libro de los muertos, se había cerrado el camino hacia los cinco guardianes del imperio – dijo Heero – y cuando lo desperté y lo liberé, abrí nuevamente el camino, pero hemos encontrado también parte de uno de los libros.

- ¿Cómo es eso que despertaron al faraón Deia Mon?

- Yo soy el faraón llave – admitió Dúo – fue por eso que ellos me alejaron del Cairo, temíamos que ellos dieran acertadamente con la verdad de mi desaparición de la tumba.

- Traize Kusrenada y Miliardo Piscraft lo descubrieron y si ellos llegan a tener en su poder el libro de los muertos – dijo Trowa – van a usar y revelar el poder del libro del Diablo que ya tienen en su poder, liberando a los malditos del infierno.

- ¿Y esos robots son los guardianes del infierno?

- Así es, aunque espero no tener que llegar a hacer uso de todo su poder – dijo Quatre – ya sabemos de lo que podrían ser capaces.

- Así que ustedes son los Guardianes de la Tierra – dijo el árabe mayor pensativo – pues hay algo que deben ver – salió.

- Aquí hay algo extraño ¿no creen? – dijo Trowa – ¿cómo sabe de los guardianes de la Tierra y del infierno tu padre?

- Por esto – les dijo el hombre al regresar con ellos – en este rollo está la leyenda de los cinco guardianes de la Tierra, todos ellos de distintas regiones del mundo, de distintas culturas pero con una misma misión, evitar que el mal se libere por completo antes que llegue el fin de los tiempos. Siempre creí que no podía ser coincidencia que este libro esté en mi poder, era porque mi único hijo es uno de ellos, estaba predestinado a serlo.

- Es extraño, los cinco somos de mundos diferentes – dijo Heero pensativo – pero cuando comencé a estudiar arqueología hace dos años, me llamó la atención la leyenda de una pirámide que había sido descubierta en 1952 y que su descubridor, luego de una terrible tormenta de arena, nunca pudo volver a encontrar.

- Y cada uno de nosotros fue reunido por ti – dijo Wufei – y por tu intermedio, encontramos al faraón llave y nos convertimos en los Guardianes de la Tierra.

- Y por lo mismo, debemos estar más unidos que nunca – dijo Trowa – de nosotros depende que esos libros jamás se reúnan o será el fin del mundo como nosotros lo conocemos.

- Lo mejor es que vean lo que dicen los rollos sobre ustedes y que aprendan a manejar a sus guerreros de metal, si ellos fueron liberados es porque el mal ha sido liberado, no por completo, pero sí una buena parte de él.

- Esto no es egipcio – dijo Quatre desenrollando un papiro – me parece que es escritura cuneiforme, es más antigua, no lo entiendo ¿Heero?

Heero tomó el escrito y lo volteó, algo sabía de ese idioma, pero aquello era demasiado grande para él y negó con la cabeza, no había llegado a estudiar esa escritura.

- Yo puedo hacerlo – Dúo los tomó y cerró los ojos para así usar sus poderes síquicos para interpretarlos – "escuchad, jóvenes guerreros de la Tierra, lo que os vengo a decir hoy: la hora final se acerca, aquel ángel que fue desterrado busca su liberación total y vosotros sois los únicos capaces de contener su ambición" – Dúo abrió los ojos y estos parecían desprender una extraña luz antes de continuar traduciendo – "Cada uno de ustedes tiene su propio don: Quatre, debes descubrirlo para poder controlar por completo y a la perfección a tu guerrero, lo tienes oculto en tu corazón, aunque sabes de él; Wufei, utiliza tus conocimientos de las artes marciales, eres el pequeño dragón y como tal debes luchar; Trowa, usa tus habilidades físicas y mentales, debes proteger al guerrero con el don del corazón; Heero, mantén la calma y escucha tanto a tu mente como a tu corazón, eres la unión entre los guerreros, debes permanecer alerta y cuidar a los demás, no te cierres a los que sientes, aquello te dejará indefenso; y Dúo, has regresado al mundo de los vivos, a un mundo al cual no le pertenecías, tienes el don de la amistad y sabes sacarlo a flote, no tengas miedo de mostrar tus poderes síquicos y cuida a tu guerrero de hielo, él necesitará tu cariño y apoyo para vencer y vencerse a si mismo" – rompió el lazo con el escrito y se dejó caer en el asiento agotado.

- ¿Guerrero de hielo?- repitieron Trowa y Wufei mirando alternativamente a Dúo y a Heero – ¿se refiere a ti?

- Es agotador – dijo Dúo sin explicar nada – los otros rollos se revelarán a sí mismos por medio de los guardianes, nos mostrarán su funcionamiento, la manera en que se complementan con nosotros y toda la tecnología que ellos poseen. Además, hay otros secretos...

- Dúo, respira – lo regañó Heero – eso lo veremos después, primero descansemos un poco del viaje.

- Hay algo más – lo detuvo – son cuatro las señales que nos indicaran si el mal ha sido liberado por completo.

- Eso significa que no esperan demasiado de nosotros – dijo Wufei.

- No es eso, lo que pasa es que el mal tiene demasiados agentes trabajando para él – dijo Quatre – de seguro no sólo Traize busca el libro de los muertos para la fundación Romefeler y no creo que sea una tarea fácil vencerlos a todos a la vez.

- Es mejor que descansen – dijo el árabe mayor – en eso su amigo tiene razón, agotados no podrían hacer mucho por tratar de proteger al mundo del mal – se puso de pie – ordené que prepararan tus habitaciones para que no llamaran la atención de la gente del cashba, sabes bien como son de curiosas tus hermanas, de seguro querrán conocer a tus amigos.

- ¿Me quieren escuchar?- reclamó Dúo desesperado – ¡es que las dos primeras señales ya se han cumplido! – y todos se voltearon hacia él – sí, la primera señal era mi despertar y la segunda, nuestro encuentro con los guerreros guardianes del infierno.

- ¿Y cuales son las otras dos señales? – preguntó Heero preocupado.

- El sol se teñirá de rojo sangre, esas será la señal que al fin los dos libros se han reunido, la otra es la oscuridad total en que se verá sumido el mundo cuando aquel mal que ambos poseen sea liberado al fin – miró el cielo por la ventana – Ninguna de esas dos señales deberá cumplirse, significaría nuestro irremediable fracaso, sólo nos quedaría unirnos a las huestes celestiales para tratar de frenar el avance del mal.

- Creo que te hizo mal entrar en contacto con esos rollos – le dijo Heero – estás de un ánimo terriblemente pesimista.

- ¡No soy pesimista! – se defendió – es sólo que no quiero ver el fin del mundo. Además, es algo que debemos considerar ¿no crees?

- Para mí, el fracaso no es ninguna opción, Dúo – replicó.

- No inicien una discusión sin asunto – los interrumpió Quatre – creo que todos estamos cansados y debemos descansar – apoyó su mano en el hombro de Heero – vengan, les mostraré mis habitaciones antes que aparezcan mis hermanas o no nos dejarán en paz hasta que hayan descubiertos todos sus secretos habidos y por haber – sonrió.

- Está bien – accedió Heero mirando al rubio – más tarde revisaremos que nos dicen los otros rollos.

Dúo suspiró cansado, aquellos rollos le habían dicho algo que no le podía decir a nadie o moriría.

Las pesadillas de Dúo 

_El cielo estaba terriblemente oscuro hacia el sur y por el norte se veía una gruesa franja anaranjada, el viento aullaba sin cesar a su alrededor con una furia ensordecedora, la visibilidad frente a él era casi nula, los radares de su guerrero estaban totalmente inutilizados por el constante movimiento de la arena para todos lados, ni siquiera podía comunicarse con los demás._

_- Deia, aún me perteneces – le decía una voz desconocida – no has roto por completo la maldición – se burló de él._

_- ¡Heero me dijo que me ama!_

_- Pero ¿lo hace como tú lo haces? – se burló de nuevo – te apuesto que no. Además, no sabes si te ama a ti o al verdadero Dúo que se perdió en el desierto._

_- ¡Heero me ama a mí!_

_- ¿Ama a Dúo Maxwell o a Deia Mon? – se rió la voz y se alejó._

_De inmediato apareció en las pantallas de su intercomunicador la imagen de su Heero de pie junto a un joven idéntico a él, incluso vestido como él, le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos y acercaba su rostro al de su amado... _

- ¡NO! – gritó sentándose en la cama despertando por completo – Heero es mío, nadie me va a quitar su cariño – cerró los ojos y trató de volver a dormirse, pero a su mente venían las palabras del conjuro...

Duerme, duerme eternamente Deia Mon, que serás el faraón, pero en el reino de los sueños, tu alma vagará por toda la eternidad por el lago de los muertos pero jamás podrá entrar, como tampoco podrá regresar a este mundo porque aquel que ha de despertar tu corazón no ha nacido.

Cierto, Heero no había nacido entonces, por lo mismo durmió más de tres mil años esperando que él lo encontrara y lo sacara de aquel sombrío mundo en el que nada se sentía, no había frío ni calor, día ni noche, no existía el hambre, ni la tristeza, ni la alegría, era un lugar vacío sin tiempo ni nada, sin al calor de los brazos amados ni el dulce sabor de sus labios.

Se volteó del otro lado y trató de volver a dormirse, faltaba mucho para que amaneciera y no quería despertar a los demás, estaban cansados y sabía que aquello los ponía de mal humor, en especial a Heero.

_Un hombre alto y delgado, de largos cabellos dorados y hermosos ojos azules como el cielo estaba sentado en un hermoso jardín poblado de bellas flores y montones de aromáticos árboles en flor, a su lado se sentó un hombre de cabellos castaños que pasó el brazo por sus hombros y lo atrajo a su pecho enredando los dedos en su cabellera._

_- ¿En qué piensas, Miliardo? – lo besó en la frente._

_- En esos muchachos, si ese muchacho es realmente Deia Mon, es posible que hayan encontrado el libro de los muertos y el camino hacia los guardianes del infierno – metió su mano bajo la chaqueta del otro hombre – tenemos que encontrar el libro antes que ellos controlen aquel poder._

_- No te preocupes por ellos, uno de mis hombres me dijo que estuvieron en una congregación cristiana, aún no sabemos cuál, pero no nos tomará mucho tiempo saberlo – le sonrió levantando su mentón y depositando un suave beso en sus labios._

_- Debería hacer uso de mis poderes para averiguarlo ¿no crees? – dijo apartando la chaqueta de los hombros y quitándole la camiseta._

_- No es buena idea, Miliardo – lo ayudó a quitarse la ropa también – no queremos que Romefeler se entere de quién eres ¿verdad? – se recostó en el pasto atrayéndolo hacia él – no podríamos pasar tanto tiempo juntos._

_- Mmm – asintió comenzando a acariciar su pecho con las manos mientras sus labios recorrían el esbelto cuello – cierto._

_Traize comenzó a frotar con los dedos delicadamente la espalda de su amado mientras este torturaba sus pezones con la lengua, pero soltó el aire con violencia cuando notó que una mano juguetona se posaba sobre aquella parte de su anatomía que revelaba su excitación._

_- Miliardo, que pueden pillarnos – le rogó._

_- Nadie vendrá – le replicó soltando el cinturón y abriendo el cierre de los pantalones – sabes que te puedo disfrutar en donde sea sin interrupciones._

_Traize se estremeció ante las atrevidas caricias del rubio que ahora comenzaba a bajar por su pecho y liberaba su miembro excitado de la presión de sus pantalones y comenzaba a frotarlo con fuerza antes de tomarlo entre sus labios._

_- ¡Miliardo! – exclamó al sentir que le mordía con suavidad la punta y luego pasaba la lengua por aquella zona maltratada._

_- ¿Qué acaso no te gusta? – lo soltó y comenzó a masajear sus testículos antes de volver a tomarlo en su boca. Traize solo soltó un gemido en respuesta._

_El rubio continuó frotando, pasando su lengua de arriba abajo arrastrando levemente la piel con sus dientes, provocando violentos estremecimientos a su amante hasta hacerlo acabar. Sólo entonces regresó a su lado, le plantó un profundo beso en la boca y lo volteó acariciando su espalda musculosa y retirando totalmente sus pantalones de su bien formado trasero._

_- ¿Qué haces? – le preguntó al ver que no lo tomaba de inmediato._

_- ¿Te gustaría sentir algo muy especial?_

_- Siempre lo haces – le dijo mirándolo por encima de su hombro._

_- Entonces, será Zech quien te posea – comenzó a prepararlo lentamente – sentirás casi lo mismo que la primera vez que lo hicimos – introdujo dos dedos para dilatarlo y luego un tercero – y es porque transformado tengo mucho mejor equipo ¿sabes? – introdujo la lengua en aquel agujerito prieto mojándolo con su saliva – ya verás._

_Traize abrió tamaños ojos cuando vio el tamaño del pene de Zech, pero fue más cuando lo penetró hasta el fondo, sentía como sus músculos se estiraban a su paso, pero el dolor no era nada comparado con el placer que sintió cuando comenzó a moverse en su interior mientras sus manos tomaban su miembro nuevamente activo. _

_- ¡Ahhhhh! _

- ¡Ahhhhh! – repitió Dúo despertando de su sueño dándose cuenta que sin quererlo el sueño le había excitado y que su mano, como por voluntad propia, lo había masturbado y llevado al clímax.

Un ligero golpe en la puerta lo hizo sobresaltarse y antes de responder limpió su mano en la sábana y revisó si no había alguna prueba visible de sus actos.

- Dúo, te oí gritar – le dijo Heero del otro lado de la puerta – ¿Estas bien? ¿Puedo pasar?

- No te preocupes, estoy bien – le dijo nervioso y por lo mismo Heero entró – ya te dije que no es nada.

- ¿Tuviste otra pesadilla? – Se sentó en la cama y vio como Dúo ocultaba sus manos bajo la sábana – ¿o tuviste otro tipo de sueños?

- Bueno, yo... – empezó a decir rojo hasta la raíz del cabello.

- Todo el mundo tiene sueños eróticos, Dúo – se rió.

- Es que no era un sueño – se defendió enrojeciendo más si se puede – yo los vi, eran de verdad, mis poderes síquicos me llevaron hasta ellos.

- ¿Quiénes?

- Esos tipos que nos fueron a molestar en El Cairo.

- Era sólo un sueño – le tomó la trenza divertido – no te pongas tan nervioso y mejor duerme, olvídate de ese par, nada pueden hacernos, están muy lejos.

- Es que ellos saben que fuimos a un monasterio y están tratando de averiguar a cuál, si ellos encuentran el libro de los muertos...

- No lo harán, no encontrarán ni los originales ni la copia – le dio un tierno beso en los labios – y si tienes otro sueño húmedo, mejor déjate llevar, no te pasará nada.

- ¿Me puedo ir a dormir contigo? – lo miró esperanzado.

- Mientras no me involucres en uno de tus sueños – aceptó.

- Me cambio y voy contigo – y espero que saliera para levantarse, no era la primera vez que hacía algo así, pero siempre había procurado que nadie se enterara y ahora el amor de su vida lo sabía, sería algo natural, pero igual le daba vergüenza.

Heero estaba medio dormido cuando Dúo se metió en su cama y lo abrazó antes de dormirse. Hizo una mueca y cambió de posición en la cama, dejaría que durmiera sobre su pecho, así se quedaría tranquilo. Pero al poco rato se dio cuenta que no era una buena idea, su suave aliento sobre su piel le excitaba los sentidos ya de por sí alborotados por su cercanía. Sonrió pensando que era él quien tenía fantasías eróticas con el trenzado y que por eso había escuchado su grito pues estuvo a punto de entrar en su habitación y tomarlo por asalto.

- Dúo, estas demasiado tenso – lo acarició con ternura – pero no te haré nada todavía, esperaré que estés listo para que nuestra relación suba de grado.

Dúo sonrió sin comprender sus palabras y su mano bajó por el estómago de Heero hasta descansar sobre su ombligo sin llegar a tocar aquella zona prohibida.

_ Humo, todo era humo a su alrededor, el olor a quemado era insoportable, pero era un hedor terrible, pero el olor no era a madera quemada, sino a carne humana calcinada._

_Caminó lentamente entre los escombros humeantes de lo que fuera por siglos el Monasterio de San Alejandro, apartando del camino las vigas humeantes que caían con las manos de su guerrero, hasta llegar a lo que había sido la capilla del monasterio. Allí encontró partido en dos el cristo crucificado que había estado ante el altar y los cuerpos calcinados e irreconocibles de algunos de los monjes que tan bien los habían tratado._

_Se bajó de su guerrero y recorrió todo el lugar, al parecer los que habían atacado no habían dejado piedra sobre piedra buscando le libro de los muertos, habían penetrado por todas las salas del lugar y habían puesto de cabeza la hasta ese momento la ordenada biblioteca. Avanzó hacia un rincón y allí encontró a un monje moribundo._

_- ¿Qué pasó? – le preguntó al pobre monje._

_- Esos demonios querían el libro de los muertos, le dijimos que no estaba aquí, pero igual destruyeron todo y encontraron uno de los rollos, los otros los escondió tu amigo._

_- ¿Tienen uno de los rollos? ¿Cuál? – lo remeció, pero el hombre ya estaba muerto._

_Un ruido lo alertó, una sombra negra cubría la luz a su alrededor y se apuró en regresar a su guerrero, con uno de los rollos podían liberar a uno de los demonios del infierno, pero no sabía a cuál._

_- ¡Huyamos, Dúo! – le gritó su guerrero y una horrible mancha roja se puso sobre el cielo. _

- ¡NO! – volvió a gritar al sentarse sobresaltando de paso a Heero que también se sentó y lo abrazó contra su pecho al ver que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- El monasterio... – se apoyó en su pecho – los monjes... todo destruido.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Los demonios... un rollo – siguió lloriqueando – el cielo rojo.

- ¿Quieres decir que ellos encontraron el monasterio y lo destruyeron al no encontrar el libro de los muertos? – Dúo asintió – pero eso del rollo no lo entiendo, yo saqué todos los rollos del monasterio, están ocultos en Zero.

- Pues encontraron uno.

- Diantre, y ni siquiera sabemos cuál es ni a qué demonio puede liberar – dijo furioso – esto comienza a ponerse color de hormiga, vamos a tener que averiguar si en otros lados hay otros rollos y cuantos componen el libro de los muertos, porque si nosotros tenemos cinco y los que faltan son más y liberan más demonios de lo somos que nosotros, la vamos a ver fea.

- Heero, hay una manera de averiguarlo – le dijo Dúo cerrando los ojos mientras se apegaba aún más al pecho del joven japonés – los rollos de los guardianes me dijeron la manera de comunicarme con el general de la fuerzas celestiales.

Heero miró el reloj y se volvió a recostar contra las almohadas llevando a Dúo con él, era demasiado temprano para despertar a los demás pese a la terrible noticia que el trenzado le había dado, sabía que debía ser cierto lo que le decía, que habían encontrado el monasterio y lo habían destruido por completo, pero debía descansar un poco o no tendría fuerzas para luchar contra el mal o para intentar comunicarse con el otro mundo.

- Durmamos lo que nos queda de noche – le tendió el brazo para que volviera a apoyarse en su pecho – ya veremos que hacemos.

_ Miliardo estaba sentado desnudo dentro de la bañera llena de burbujas con su querido Traize abrazado a su costado acariciándolo con fervor, le agradaba sobremanera eso, él era un amante experimentado, pero siempre dispuesto a sentir cosas nuevas, le asombraba esa capacidad que tenía de aguantarlo todo y disfrutarlo al máximo, era sádico y masoquista a la hora de hacer el amor, pero también muy cariñoso y fogoso a la hora de acariciar._

_- Amo Miliardo – se apareció frente a ellos un hombre de negro al que no se podía distinguir – encontramos un solo rollo – se lo entregó en sus manos – al parecer esos jóvenes encontraron los otros y se los llevaron._

_- Muy bien, retírate – lo tomó y este desapareció._

_- De seguro ellos no sabían de su existencia – dijo Traize enderezándose para verlo – ¿será útil tener sólo uno?_

_- Mi querido Traize – le levantó el mentón con una mano para mirarlo a los ojos – cada uno de estos rollos liberará un demonio específico, este en especial liberará a Epión, un demonio muy parecido al más fuerte de los guerreros guardianes del infierno, creo que lo llaman Zero – lo besó en la boca – esto es algo que vamos a celebrar a solas._

_- Pero aún estoy algo adolorido – se quejó rodeándole el cuello con los brazos._

_- Está bien, por ahora podrás tomar – le ofreció los labios y se colocó de tal manera que fuera el castaño quien lo poseyera. _

- No otra vez – se despertó Dúo – ¿por qué tengo que ver también lo que hace ese par? – gruñó.

- ¿Otro sueño de esos? – le dijo Heero adormilado.

- No alcancé a verlos – se ruborizó alegrándose porque la luz estuviera apagada.

- Pero igual te excitó – le dijo Heero y Dúo se dio cuenta que su cuerpo, al estar pegado al de su amado, evidenciaba las implicancias de su sueño – duérmete, apenas son las cinco de la mañana.

- Heero, si yo quisiera... – se cortó avergonzado.

- Si tú quisieras ¿qué?

- Si yo te pidiera que me hicieras el amor – dijo aún más avergonzado – ¿me tomarías?

- Dúo, creo que esos sueños eróticos te han subido la libido, trata de apartarlos de tu mente y descansa – lo besó en la frente.

- Entonces, es verdad que no me quieres como yo a ti – murmuró – aquella voz en mis sueños tenía razón.

- No digas tonterías – lo regañó – es sólo que ambos estamos cansados y no estoy seguro que realmente quieras hacerlo, puede que sea que aquellos sueños te han puesto así y después te arrepientas, y eso es algo que me dolería mucho ¿sabes? Cuándo todo este lío termine, lo haremos ¿te parece?

Quatre fue el primero en levantarse, una fuerte opresión en el pecho lo molestaba, pero no podía definir el motivo, así que encendió la televisión en la sala de descanso y lo que vio lo dejó abismado ¡cinco monasterios al sur de Egipto habían sido reducidos a cenizas por desconocidos! Subió el volumen y prestó mayor atención a la noticia, al parecer todos habían sido atacados de la misma manera, no había quedado piedra sobre piedra y todos los monjes habían muerto calcinados, no había testigos y mucho menos pruebas que señalaran a los culpables de semejante masacre.

- ¡Dios mío! – gimió y corrió a despertar a Trowa – Trowa – lo remeció y este, al verlo a su lado lo atrajo contra su pecho y lo besó en la boca – no, no vine para eso – se apartó un tanto molesto – es que varios monasterios han sido atacados, entre ellos el de San Alejandro, y reducidos a cenizas por desconocidos ¡han masacrado a los monjes! – se puso a llorar – es nuestra culpa.

- Claro que no, Quatre – lo abrazó sentándolo en su regazo para consolarlo – nosotros no sabíamos que ellos tenían el libro de los muertos, era de esperar que en algún momento esos malvados lo descubrieran y se lo llevaran.

- Pero si nosotros nos hubiéramos ido, nunca lo habrían encontrado.

- Eso no podemos saberlo, además, tampoco nosotros habríamos encontrado a los guardianes del infierno y el mundo estaría más desprotegido.

- Si, pero... – un golpe en la puerta los interrumpió.

- ¿Sí?

- Trowa, Quatre, Dúo tiene algo que decirnos, es sobre el monasterio.

- Está bien, ya vamos – Trowa soltó a Quatre y comenzó a vestirse – Quatre, debes tranquilizarte, en este estado no eres de mucha utilidad.

- Lo siento, es que algo me oprime el pecho, siento que me ahogo.

- Ven, veamos que nos dice Dúo – le tendió la mano al terminar de vestirse y salieron juntos de su habitación.

Los cinco se reunieron en la sala en donde pasaban por televisión la tragedia que había pasado en los monasterios, el gobierno y los especialistas internacionales culpaban a los ultra nacionalistas y fundamentalistas islámicos de aquella catástrofe, pero no había señales de un atentado, ni señales de cómo habían causado tanto daño en tan sólo una noche, todo era demasiado extraño.

- Están equivocados – dijo Dúo sentándose junto a Heero – fueron los demonios de Zech los que hicieron eso.

- ¿Quién es ese?

- Un demonio mayor, el mismo que dictó el libro de los muertos, y que es amante de Traize.

- ¿Qué dices? – dijo Wufei asombrado – ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

- No entremos en detalles – interrumpió Heero – vamos a lo importante, ellos no tienen los rollos que los monjes nos entregaron, yo los saqué del monasterio y están bien ocultos, sin embargo, había otro rollo, del cual ni ellos no nosotros sabíamos de su existencia y ese sí está en su poder.

- Cada rollo tiene la capacidad de liberar un demonio en particular – explicó Dúo – y con todos juntos pueden liberar al gran jefe del mal. Nosotros tenemos algunos y mientras permanezcan ocultos tenemos una ventaja sobre ellos, pero hay un problema, el rollo que ellos tienen sirve para liberar a un guerrero que iguala a Zero, así como tampoco sabemos cuantos rollos más andan sueltos por allí ni dónde pueden estar.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Porque él se lo dijo a Traize, pero para eso tiene que traer al desierto de Sinaí el libro del diablo que tiene la fundación.

- Lo que significa que va a haber una masacre similar a la del monasterio allá en Estados Unidos ¿verdad? – dijo Trowa preocupado – dudo mucho que la fundación entregue así como así aquel libro tan poderoso sin querer conocer el motivo principal ni la fuerza que ese par de locos quiere liberar.

- Es posible que agranden la catástrofe, un demonio debe tener muchos poderes que ellos no se pueden ni imaginar siquiera.

- Es mejor que nosotros vayamos allá – dijo Heero – así podremos intentar saber algo más sobre el libro de los muertos y si andan otros rollos sueltos por allí, o si la fundación tiene alguna pista que nos pueda ser de utilidad

- ¿Y que vamos a hacer con eso? – dijo Quatre señalando la televisión – van a causar una catástrofe de proporciones, una guerra santa prácticamente sin que los islámicos tengan culpa de nada.

- Mientras no logren probar nada, no debemos preocuparnos por eso – dijo Heero – en especial porque pronto vamos a tener otro tipo de problemas.

- Antes de irnos, debemos preguntarle al general de las fuerzas celestiales cuantos rollos son y si ellos nos pueden dar mayor información acerca de dónde encontrarlos antes que el enemigo.

- ¿El General de las fuerzas celestiales? – repitió Wufei – Te refieres al arcángel San Miguel ¿verdad?

- Creo que es buena idea – dijo Trowa mirando a Heero – no podemos andar a tontas y a locas persiguiendo los rollos cuando puede que ya los tengamos casi todos.

- Una cosa, Dúo ¿de qué manera lo vas a hacer? Para llegar al otro mundo hay que morir.

- Lo sé, pero debo hacerlo.

- ¿ESTÁS LOCO? – gritó Heero – NO TE LO VOY A PERMITIR.

- Lo siento, Heero, pero no necesito tu permiso – se plantó ante él con firmeza – es algo que debo hacer para el bien de la humanidad, soy el único capaz de lograrlo.

- No.

Mientras, en la televisión transmitían otra terrible noticia a la cual ninguno de ellos prestó mayor atención.

VIOLENTO ATAQUE A MUSEO 

Nueva York (CBS). El Museo de historia de la Fundación Romefeler fue atacado apenas hace unas horas por desconocidos y muchos de sus tesoros han sido robados, pero lo que más preocupa a la fundación es la desaparición de la bóveda de un libro que dice ser del Diablo cuyos poderes malignos y conjuros serían capaces de hundir al mundo en una terrible Oscuridad.

Personas allegadas al consejo general de la fundación dicen que este no fue un simple robo de reliquias históricas, sino que es de alguien que sabe y que conoce el poder que el famoso libro tiene, sin embargo, la misma fundación desmiente todo aquello y dice que todos sus investigadores son leales a ellos.

¿Será verdad que aquel libro puede abrir las puertas del infierno? Por el momento, nada se sabe...

El General de las Fuerzas Celestiales 

Heero se cruzó de brazos molesto dispuesto a lanzarle una amenaza a Dúo si no recapacitaba, no estaba dispuesto a dejar que regresara al reino de los muertos sólo para saber algo que él podía averiguar de otra manera.

- Dime algo Dúo – dijo fríamente – ¿no puedes saber cuantos rollos sólo tocando los otros rollos?

- ¿Qué quieres hacer? – preguntó Trowa preocupado.

- Sabe grandes cosas por medio de sus poderes síquicos, no sería de extrañar que si los usara para averiguar semejante cosa sobre los que tenemos...

- No creo que sea buena idea – le respondió Quatre mirando la cara de pánico que había puesto Dúo a la sola mención de entrar en contacto con ellos – Dúo vio cosas horribles en aquella ocasión y se abrió el camino hacia a los guardianes ¿no habrá la posibilidad que ellos encuentren los rollos que tenemos si usa su poder?

- ¿Dúo?

- Me da pánico pensar siquiera tocarlos – dijo el trenzado – y creo que Quatre tiene razón, si los usamos, ellos sabrán dónde están ocultos dado a que estos se buscan entre sí para tratar de volver a formar un solo libro.

- Pero con uno solo podríamos encontrar los que faltan – dijo Wufei.

- Pero esto les diría dónde están los otros.

- Pero ellos pueden usar el que tienen en su poder para encontrarlos – insistió el chino preocupado – da lo mismo ¿no?

- Haremos la consulta pertinente – sentenció Dúo molesto por la poca confianza que le tenían – San Miguel nos dirá todo.

- Muy bien, hazlo – dijo Heero molesto también apagando el televisor.

Dúo se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, cerró los ojos y comenzó a respirar lenta y profundamente intentando relajarse al máximo concentrándose en el silencio de su interior, escuchando sólo los latidos de su corazón que cada vez se hacían más calmados, más distantes, casi no respiraba, la temperatura de su cuerpo era cada vez más baja hasta que sintió como su alma se despegaba de su cuerpo y comenzaba a flotar sobre su cabeza y la de sus amigos, por primera vez se vio como los demás y casi de inmediato escuchó una voz que lo llamaba:

- ¡Faraón! – y un ser de hermosas y esponjosas alas lo tomaba de la mano y lo llevaba delante de un hombre de largos cabellos rubios que brillaban como un rayo del sol y de grande y fornido cuerpo que lo miraba en silencio – aquí está, mi general – se cuadró el joven ángel antes de retirarse.

- Así que viniste pese a las protestas de tu novio ¿eh? – movió la cabeza – debes saber que no necesitas hacer esto, debiste usar tus poderes síquicos para llamarme, es más fácil.

- No sé como hacerlo.

- Habrá que enseñarte – puso su mano sobre su hombro – estás helado, debemos ir de regreso con tu cuerpo o morirás.

- ¿Puedo preguntarle algo antes?

- Pregunta.

- ¿De quién es la voz que escucho en mis sueños?

- Es de Fridaes, el ángel de la muerte, no te preocupes tanto por él, está molesto porque te vio rondar por tanto tiempo alrededor del reino sin poder echarte el guante que no soporta verte vivo.

- Pero en algún momento lo logrará ¿no?

- Supongo que sí, pero aquello deberás preguntárselo a San Pedro – se sonrió – ahora vamos, tu cuerpo se enfría demasiado y el guerrero de hielo se comienza a desesperar por ti – casi de golpe ambos estaban en la sala y Dúo se dio cuanta que estaba apoyado en el regazo de Heero.

- Mi loco ¿quieres pertenecer a la tierra de los muertos? – le dijo Heero molesto soltándolo al ver que abría los ojos – el estado alfa es peligroso si no eres capaz de controlar la temperatura de tu cuerpo.

- Ejem – dijo San Miguel a ver que no le prestaban ninguna atención.

- Es cierto – dijo Dúo poniéndose de pie – les presento al general de la fuerzas Celestiales, el Arcángel San Miguel. Ellos son mis amigos, Quatre, Trowa, Wufei y Heero.

- ¿Por qué tu novio al último?

- Yo no soy su novio – respondió Heero molesto cruzándose de brazos.

- ¡Heero! – dijo Dúo angustiado casi llorando – eres muy cruel.

- Bueno, no es lo que interesa – intervino Trowa – lo que lo hizo venir es para hacerle algunas consultas muy importantes.

- Pregunten, les responderé si me es posible.

- ¿Cuántos rollos son?

- Para desgracia nuestra y de la humanidad, son trece en total, ocho de ellos liberaran todo el poder de Epión, pero uno de esos ocho lo sacará del infierno. Los otros cinco librarán cada uno por separado a un demonio en particular como ya sabrán.

- Así que podemos vencer a Epión si lo liberan.

- ¿Cuáles son los rollos que tenemos?

- Tienen cinco rollos, dos de los cuales son peligrosos ya que liberarían a la bestia de siete cabezas y a la bestia guardiana de Babilonia, los otros tres son llaves de poder para Epión.

- ¿Cuál es el poder de ese demonio?

- Epión es gemelo de Zero, por lo tanto su poder es similar, pero este puede ser aumentado con cada sello roto, pero junto con él se liberarán los jinetes del Apocalipsis.

- Si yo controlo a Zero ¿Quién controlará a Epión?

- Mmm, supongo que alguien que sea igual a ti, pero en este mundo no existe nadie como tú, creo que sólo podría ser un semi demonio.

- ¿Miliardo Piscraft?

- Si, ese demonio puede hacerlo, claro que es un riesgo que él haga semejante cosa, al menos para nosotros.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Quatre.

- Muy simple, Epión, tal como Zero, necesita un corazón humano y enamorado para liberar su máximo poder sin romper los sellos, y si este corazón que trata de controlar su poder no lo está, lo controlará él con facilidad.

- ¿Cómo trató de hacer Zero con Heero?

- Heero, al amar a Dúo no perdió su alma, pero la diferencia entre ese joven y él es mucha, aquel es ambicioso y si tiene que destruir a alguien no trepidará en hacerlo, aunque sea su amante.

- ¿Dónde podemos encontrar los otros rollos?

- Ya han aparecido seis, así que deben encontrar otros nueve – se quedó pensativo – hay dos ocultos en Arizona, dos en el desierto de Mohabi, dos en el Himalaya, uno en Hiroshima y los otros en Australia, aunque no sabemos exactamente dónde.

- Entonces, debemos empezar por los que están más cerca... – empezó Quatre.

- Esperen un momento, ya vuelvo – y desapareció.

Dúo se acercó a Heero y puso su mano sobre la de él, no quería creer que fuera verdad lo que había dicho el japonés. Heero volteó su mirada hacia el rostro del trenzado y vio sus hermosos ojos llenos de lágrimas y se sintió mal, no había querido herirlo, tan sólo vengarse por haberlo preocupado. Lo abrazó contra su pecho y lo dejó llorar.

- Perdóname, Dúo, solo estaba enojado contigo, yo te quiero mucho – le susurró al oído – no llores así – le acarició la nuca.

- Muchachos, deben ir al desierto de Sinaí – dijo otro ángel apareciendo – uno de los rollos del libro de los muertos se ha reunido con el libro del diablo y están a punto de liberar a Epión.

- ¿Y el general? – dijo Wufei.

- Junto con la apertura del infierno ha sonado la primera trompeta del fin del mundo, ello significa que tienen sólo 48 horas para enviarlo de vuelta o se derramará uno de los tazones del cielo liberando una de las siete plagas y se rompa uno de los siete sellos, es necesario que recuerden que cada sello roto traerá a este mundo una desgracia peor que la anterior, tal como lo señala el libro del Apocalipsis o revelaciones - les dijo y se marchó.

- No entiendo nada – dijo Dúo mirando a Heero.

- ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? – replicó este sintiendo como una gota le corría.

- Eso del Apocalipsis.

- Bueno, es el libro que termina la Biblia, creo que Quatre te dijo que el génesis es el libro que la comienza y explica el inicio de los tiempos y la creación de la humanidad, por lo tanto este explica todo lo contrario.

- ¿La humanidad será destruida? – lo miró asombrado.

- No, tonto – le dijo Wufei – es el fin de los tiempos, no de la humanidad, será como regresar al paraíso.

- Entonces ¿para qué luchar? – los miró a todos se fueron de espaldas.

- Porque la humanidad no debe apresurar el fin de los tiempos si no es algo que Dios no quiera, menos que se libere el mal o que el hombre reniegue de Él.

- Sigo sin entender.

- El diablo es un ángel que fue expulsado del Paraíso por su soberbia, era uno de los favoritos puesto que era el más hermoso que había, pero sintió envidia de aquellas criaturas que Dios puso en el jardín del Paraíso, eran criaturas frágiles, no tenían ningún poder fantástico como los tenía él, pero eran sus favoritas, eran, después de todo, como sus hijos y los amaba, eso era una afrenta para Luzbel ¿cómo podía querer a aquellos seres tan imperfectos? Él haría criaturas mejores y lo amaría, jugo a ser Dios e hizo expulsar al hombre del Paraíso por medio de una serpiente ponzoñosa que los llevó a pecar ya que Dios los había creado con libre albedrío. Ya en la Tierra, usó sus poderes ya que fue el hombre quien perdió al salir del Jardín del Paraíso, él no. Siempre procura el mal de la humanidad, quiere venganza y es contra eso que tenemos que luchar – le explicó Trowa.

- Comprendo – miró a Heero – entonces, debemos partir de inmediato.

Salieron hacia el patio en donde descansaban sus guerreros de metal y los descubrieron, pero había algo que habían olvidado, ninguno de ellos conocía por completo el poder de ellos, ni cómo manejarlos.

- Diantre, los rollos – Dúo se devolvió al salón principal y se encontró con Rasid que se los entregó.

- ¿No van a desayunar, joven Dúo?

- Tenemos cosas que hacer – le dijo – pero ¿no nos podrían dar algo para que comamos durante el vuelo?

- Claro que sí, joven – salió y al poco rato regresó con varias viandas – espero que sea suficiente para los cinco.

- Gracias, Rasid – sonrió en agradecimiento y salió rumbo al patio en donde lo esperaban. Cerró los ojos revisando los rollos y le entregó uno a cada uno con una vianda – pongan el rollo en el tubo a la derecha del tablero antes de tomar control del guerrero – les advirtió y se subió al suyo.

- Oye, Yuy – le dijo Wufei poniendo su rollo en su lugar – debemos fijar las coordenadas del lugar para llegar allí.

- Y un plan de batalla – agregó Quatre.

- Mientras volamos veremos eso – respondió Heero abriendo su vianda, tenía hambre – las coordenadas son... – miró la pantalla frente a él mientras hablaba y vio que Zero le mostraba algo extraño – debemos salir de aquí, pondremos en peligro a todo el mundo, Epión ya fue liberado y viene por los rollos que yo tengo – dijo y despegó sin esperar a los demás.

- Este guerrero de hielo – gruñó Dúo – espera, Heero, no puedes luchar con el estómago vacío – despegó persiguiéndolo mientras Deathscythe le mostraba sus armas y la manera en que podía sacar todo su poder.

- Esos dos – dijo Trowa despegando tras ellos – debemos darles alcance – les dijo a los demás.

- Ese... par... esta... loco – dijo Wufei mientras comía despegando mientras transformaba su guerrero en avión – yo no... voy a... pelear... con... el estómago... vacío.

- Vamos, Sandrock – dijo Quatre transformando también su guerrero – sigue a Zero – le ordenó y vio como se ponía en piloto automático – Wufei, ordénale a tu guerrero que siga a Zero y podrás comer con calma, igual tú, Trowa.

Zero le mostraba imágenes del guerrero llamado Epión y Heero pensó que el suyo estaba más bien loco, o tal vez por el hecho de ser gemelos estaban tan unidos y actuaban igual. Se detuvo en el desierto y espero que Dúo lo alcanzara transformado de nuevo en robot. Siguió mirando las imágenes y los datos que le daba sobre cómo sacar y potenciar todo el poder que tenía cundo vio ante él la imagen del General Celestial.

- Ten cuidado, guerrero de hielo, debes evitar que Epión encuentre los rollos que tienes, recuerda que tres de ellos le darán poder – le dijo – además, te dejo la espada de luz y el cañón de destrucción, ten mucho cuidado hacia adonde disparas con él, no querrás dejar un agujero del porte de la cuidad de Tokio ¿verdad?

- Lo tendré en cuenta.

- Otra cosa, Heero, Epión y Zero eran amantes, así que no lo escuches cuando estés peleando o te volverá loco, si lo hace con Zech o Miliardo, en cualquiera de sus personalidades, eso no nos incumbe, pero si lo hace contigo, sería terrible.

- Entiendo.

- Bien, y cuidate de los golpes, ustedes ya saben que estando dentro del guerrero son uno solo con él y cualquier daño que este sufra en su cuerpo lo sufrirán ustedes.

- Perdone, general – lo interrumpió Dúo por el otro canal – Dice que Zero le mostrará imágenes a Heero para tratar de influir en él para que no dañe a Epión porque fue su amante antes que lo echaran del Paraíso y lo dejaran sin alma ¿No ocurrirá lo mismo a la inversa?

- No puedo saberlo, Epión es ahora un demonio y dudo que aún guarde bellos sentimientos hacia aquel que fue su pareja.

- Pero ¿no sería bueno que volviera loco a su guerrero mortal?

- Lo veo algo difícil, Dúo.

- Pero no imposible ¿verdad, Heero?

- Hn – respondió éste con la boca llena sin prestarle mayor atención y San Miguel sintió que le caía una gota por el costado.

- Que niños estos ¿Cómo fue que ustedes resultaron los elegidos para detener la fuga de los demonios mayores del infierno? – renegó – sólo Dios lo sabe – y cortó la comunicación.

- ¿Heero?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué imágenes te muestra Zero?

- Deben andar por allí con tus sueños de anoche – dijo ruborizado dejando de mirar aquella pantalla – pero creo que me será útil su conocimiento del otro guerrero.

- Quizás Epión aún tenga algo de ángel y recuerde a su novio tal como lo hace Zero – dijo viendo que se acercaban los demás – aunque supongo que querrán luchar uno a uno.

- A mí me gustaría hacerlo contigo – murmuró en voz baja.

- ¡Heero! – lo regañó ruborizado con lo que el japonés entendió que si bien no lo había escuchado por medio de los oídos, había comprendido sus palabras al leerle los labios – ya me las pagarás.

- Deia – le lanzó un beso.

- No me llames así, Heero – se puso más rojo aún – allí llegó Epión.

Trowa, Quatre y Wufei aterrizaron justo unos segundos antes que el guerrero maligno y se pusieron junto a Heero y a Dúo que los esperaban. Epión dio una señal de reconocimiento sobre los guerreros y levantó una mano.

- Soy Zech, piloto de Epión – dijo el rubio apareciendo en sus señales – quiero una lucha uno a uno.

- Acepto – dijo Heero separándose de sus compañeros.

Pero Zero seguía dando señales de no querer luchar contra su antiguo amor, pero Heero era quien mandaba y lucharían a muerte, si vencía mataría dos pájaros de un tiro, ambos demonios irían derechito de regreso al infierno.

- ¿Sabías que Zero y Epión fueron pareja? – se burló Zech sacando su espada – Epión me lo dijo, aún le gusta y lo quiere a su lado.

- Zero no me manda – respondió Heero – ¿lo hace Epión contigo? – dijo sacando la suya y lanzándose al ataque.

- Espero que tus amigos se mantengan alejados o me veré obligado a usar a mis subordinados contra ellos.

- No creo que tengan problemas con ellos.

- Ya lo veremos.

Zech se lanzó con la espada al frente, pero Heero levantó su escudo y le plantó un golpe con la empuñadura de la suya en el costado de la cabeza.

- ¡Ahg! – se quejó – ¿Qué fue eso? – le reclamó a Epión.

- Tal como yo lo sospechaba – dijo Heero – le pasa como a nosotros.

- Maldito, sabes cosas que yo aún no.

- Si no puedes controlarlo, es mejor que no busques batalla contra nosotros – le replicó Heero levantando su espada, pero Zech alcanzó a reaccionar levantando su propia espada.

Dúo vigilaba constantemente su radar, algo le decía que había trampa en esa batalla, que Zech fingía no controlar a Epión para confundir a Heero, estaba tratando de averiguar dónde estaban los rollos que le hacían falta para liberar los poderes de ese guerrero y de seguro sabía que estaban ocultos dentro del mecanismo de Zero.

Una señal de Zero alertó a Heero y retrocedió evitando que Zech lo hiriera en el hombro derecho. Amplió el radar y se fijó que una gran cantidad de guerreros venían hacia ellos por la retaguardia.

- Sabía que esta no sería una batalla justa – le dijo a Dúo sin que un sonido saliera de sus labios – atacarán por la retaguardia.

- Bien – cerró los ojos y les dijo a los demás telepáticamente que se acercaban enemigos por la retaguardia – Heero, en uno de esos guerreros viene Traize, me encargaré de ver si Zech siente algo hacia él o si Epión le robó su alma.

- Bien, deshazte de ellos – asintió y cortó la comunicación – Vamos, Zero, muéstrame la manera en que puedo vencer a Zech.

- No, tendrías que destruir a Epión...

- Zero, ¿Recuerdas por qué perdiste tu corazón?

- Un trozo de metal como ese jamás podría vencerme – se burló Zech – debería saber que Epión sólo lo utilizó para encontrar las siete llaves de su poder.

- Zero ¿recuerdas por qué?

- Amar a Epión – contestó – yo era custodio del poder infinito y por él traicioné a San Miguel y le entregué las llaves, fui castigado pero no fui desterrado porque oculté las llaves entre los conjuros del libro de los muertos y él no podía tocarlas sin que un humano, a los que tanto odiaba, se las descifrara. Yo fui autorizado a ser custodio del infierno, pero, para que no volviera a engañarme y lo libertara, mi corazón fue apartado de mí y por muchos años sólo he sido un guerrero de metal que esperaba que el corazón del faraón despertara y me trajera a su amado.

- A quien debes amar es a DeathScythe – le dijo – no dejes que Epión te vuelva a engañar, sigue siendo un demonio, como es un demonio quien lo controla ahora – le mostró a Zech.

- Utilizaré las llaves en mi favor, porque es un humano mi corazón y a un humano a quien amo – unas enormes alas blancas salieron de su espalda y la espada brilló con mayor fuerza en su mano – Fuimos creados para el bien, para proteger a las frágiles criaturas que Dios puso en el paraíso, estábamos destinados a amarlos y tal vez llegar a ser parte de ellos y ellos parte de nosotros, pero el ángel malvado tuvo que destruirlo todo con su envidia corrompiendo no sólo a aquellos hermosos y delicados seres, sino que también a muchos otros ángeles.

- Lucharemos, entonces.

Heero y Zech cruzaron sus espadas una vez más, se notaba que el rubio estaba furioso, Zero había destruido dos de los rollos del libro de los muertos y transformado en aquellas enormes alas blancas, lo que significaba que la liberación de su querido amo sería casi imposible, primero debería destruir a Zero y si conseguía alguna otra llave, como la que potenciaba el cañón que hacía las veces de escudo, sería su fin. Furioso, lanzó un ataque a mansalva por la espalda de Heero, pero él recibió la envestida de la espada de Zero y fue herido de gravedad, por lo que Traize se lanzó con violencia a la espalda del guerrero guardián.

- ¡NO! – gritó Dúo levantando las manos haciendo uso de sus poderes síquicos para protegerlo deteniendo a Traize – ¡NO TOCARÁS A HEERO!

Zech se levantó y desató una terrible tormenta de arena, no se veía nada a su alrededor, los radares especiales de los guerreros fueron bloqueados, no había ningún tipo de comunicación entre ellos.

- Tu alma aún me pertenece, Deia Mon.

- ¡No es cierto, Heero me ama!

- Te queda menos tiempo cada día para romper la maldición – le dijo burlón y la tormenta desapareció junto con los guerreros de Zech.

- ¿Están todos bien? – preguntó Quatre.

- Creo que yo sí – le dijo Trowa.

- Yo igual – dijo Wufei.

- Y yo – dijo Dúo mirando a Heero con su guerrero alado ¿Qué le había querido decir ese ángel alocado?

- Maldito Zech, se escapó – gruñó Heero – yo estoy bien, regresemos a la base.

- ¿Y esas alas? – dijo Wufei despegando detrás de él.

- Buen trabajo, Heero – le dijo San Miguel apareciendo en la pantalla – fue una buena idea destruir esos rollos, así evitas que los use Epión y fortaleces a los guerreros de paso.

- ¿Será una buena solución destruirlos? – le preguntó Dúo – así no podrían liberar el mal del infierno ¿verdad?

- En el caso de los rollos que detienen las llaves del poder, sí, pero si rompes un rollo que aprisiona un demonio, lo estarías liberando.

- ¿Y cómo sabremos cuáles destruir y cuáles no? – dijo Trowa preocupado – no es fácil distinguir uno de otro sin leer sus palabras antes.

- No es necesario que leas todo el escrito, hay una clara señal de cuál contiene el poder de un demonio y cual una de las llaves. Además, sólo el conjuro junto con el otro libro lo van a liberar ¿recuerdan?

- A Heero le queda un rollo de las llaves ¿verdad?

- Es para Sandrock – le dijo éste – Zero me señala que hará aparecer sus armas y potenciará el poder de Quatre.

- ¿Cómo?

- ¿Qué voy a saber yo?

- Calma, Muchachos – les dijo el general – ahora deben ir al desierto de Arizona, allí hay dos rollos más que posiblemente sean de llaves – le cortó.

- Entonces, después de comer viajaremos a América – dijo Wufei aterrizando en el patio del cashba de los Winner sin fijarse que las hermanas de Quatre los esperaban.

- Oh, oh – dijo el rubio al bajar de su guerrero y ver como sus amigos eran asaltados prácticamente por sus hermanas.

El Coqueto Dúo 

Las hermanas de Quatre habían rodeado a los amigos de su pequeño hermano y les sonreían invitándolos a comer con ellas, Wufei, ni lento ni perezoso, aceptó de inmediato, le encantaba toda esa atención femenina, igual Dúo, pero tanto Trowa como Heero mantuvieron la máscara fría en sus rostros, aunque Quatre podía sentir que el japonés bullía con rabia por dentro pese a que en su cara no se veía nada ¿cómo lo sabía? Ese era, tal vez, su don del corazón, saber que pasaba en los corazones de los demás.

- ¿Qué dicen ustedes? – dijo la hermana mayor de todas a Heero que se mantenía serio y frío – no nos los vamos a comer.

- Hn – contestó éste molesto pero sin darlo a entender.

- Vamos, Heero, estas hermosas chicas nos están ofreciendo de comer ¿por qué no aceptar su dulce y delicada compañía? – les sonrió y no vio la mirada asesina que el japonés le lanzó – Vamos.

- Bien – aceptó de mala gana y Trowa lo imitó.

Fueron derivados al salón principal en donde el padre de Quatre los miró preocupado al verlos acosados, en realidad se había esperado aquello porque ellas veían muy pocas caras nuevas por esos lados, pero esperaba una distinta reacción por parte de sus amigos, al menos dos de ellos coqueteaban descaradamente con ellas, pero los otros se mantenían serios y apenas respondían con monosílabos a sus interrogantes. Era claro que el joven trenzado se divertía hablando, a diferencia de su amigo japonés y el italiano que no veían nada de contentos.

- Sería bueno ponerle un tapón en la boca a ese Dúo – gruñó Heero fastidiado sentándose en un cojín.

- Vamos, Heero, no seas tan serio – le sonrió una de las hermanas de Quatre divertida – lo único que sé es que eres japonés y que eres arqueólogo y que por eso conoces a mi hermanito.

- Sí.

- ¿Tienes novia?

- No.

- ¿Hermanos?

- No, soy huérfano.

- ¿Te gustan los chicos o las chicas?

- Ninguno – mintió al ver que Dúo le prestaba más atención.

- ¿Ni siquiera mi hermano?

- Es mi amigo, como los demás.

- Es una lástima – dijo en voz baja – nosotras sabemos que a él le gustan los chicos y siempre lo hemos apoyado, no es su culpa ser así, y me pareciste una buena opción para él.

- A él le gusta alguien ya.

- ¿Crees que Trowa esté dispuesto a arriesgarse?

- Pregúntale a él – replicó y se dedicó a comer.

Dúo se sintió decepcionado, había contado con que una de las hermanas de Quatre le sacara alguna información que no supiera, pero Heero era tan cerrado, era más difícil sacarle un secreto que a una piedra. Además, estaba dolido ¿cómo se le ocurría decir que no le gustaba? Sabía de sobra que sí, se lo había dicho, pero ahora lo escondía ¿para qué si las hermanas de Quatre aceptaban este tipo de cosas?

- Creo que deberíamos repartirnos el trabajo – dijo Wufei sentándose frente a Heero – así sería más rápido ¿no crees, Yuy?

- Tal vez.

- Yo iré al Tibet a investigar con Nataku – ofreció.

- Yo iré al desierto de Mohabe – dijo Trowa.

- Yo voy contigo – dijo Quatre saltando casi sobre la oportunidad de estar a solas con él y Trowa le sonrió aceptando su compañía.

- Yo iré a Arizona, como nos dijo el general – dijo Heero.

- Yo voy contigo – dijo de inmediato Dúo – no puedo ir a ningún lado solo, me metería en problemas ya que no conozco el mundo y no sabría a dónde ir.

- Bien, trabajaremos a tres frentes – aceptó y miró a Wufei – son cinco puntos, así que haremos lo siguiente: Trowa y Quatre buscarán los rollos en el desierto árabe y se irán a Australia a buscar los otros tan pronto terminen; Wufei, tu dices que irás al Tibet, así que irás a Hiroshima luego a buscar el siguiente, Dúo y yo buscaremos en Arizona.

- ¿Por qué ustedes buscarán en un solo lugar?

- Porque a nosotros nos perseguirá Epión. – dijo Heero – yo aún tengo un rollo sin usar, que le daré a Quatre, y dos con demonios, lo más lógico es que me sigan a mí y que nos ocasionen más problemas que a ustedes.

- ¿Y que hacemos luego de encontrarlos? En el caso que esos malvados no lo hagan primero.

- Nos reuniremos en mi casa, en la isla Yuy, allí nada nos molestará y podremos aprender a usar a los guerreros y las llaves que liberemos.

Trowa y Quatre habían partido luego de comer y habían sido despedidos por las hermanas del segundo que se veían felices que éste tuviera novio. Wufei casi se había atragantado ante las palabras de las chicas, pero le pareció fantástico que ellas lo aceptaran tal cual era, pese a que era una cultura muy machista la suya, casi tanto como la de su país.

Dúo y Heero también salieron esa tarde rumbo a Arizona luego que el primero investigara un par de cosas sobre la familia Maxwell, eran ricos hacendados y tenían grandes extensiones de terreno de cultivo y miles de cabezas de ganado, así como varios pozos petroleros, lo que hacía ver lo ricos que eran. Además, había encontrado una nota bastante interesante acerca de la familia, a principios del siglo XX uno de los hermanos del abuelo Maxwell había trabajado en una expedición a Egipto y ayudó al explorador inglés que descubrió la pirámide de Luxor después de la primera gran guerra y se había quedado con una estatuilla de oro y dos rollos de papiro que al parecer mostraban el ritual de la muerte y el juicio del alma en el otro mundo.

Wufei fue el último en marcharse, estaba renuente a ir al Tibet, pese a que quedaba bastante lejos de su casa. En realidad, siempre sintió algo de culpa al dejar a su abuelo a cargo del clan siendo que este ya era bastante anciano, sin embargo, no había regresado porque sospechaba que era lo que le esperaba en casa. Seguía enamorado de Heero, no podía negarlo, pero comprendía bien que era el resucitado faraón quien era dueño de su corazón y prefería quitarse del medio en vez de terminar humillado.

El joven chino aterrizó en una nevada montaña y dejó oculto a su guerrero en una cueva, no quería llamar la atención de los habitantes del poblado cercano, de seguro iban a decir que era el Yeti y tendría problemas con las autoridades no sólo por eso, sino que por el ingreso ilegal a sus fronteras. Se puso el abrigo de piel y dejó a Nataku para bajar al pueblo, debía averiguar si habían pasado cosas extrañas en los últimos días y si por allí no había algún coleccionista de antigüedades, especialmente egipcias. Llegó a una pequeña posada y pidió una habitación por unos días.

- ¿De dónde viene, Señor? – le dijo una chica de largos cabellos negros que ayudaba al recepcionista.

- De Qatar – respondió sin pensar.

- Pues no parece ser árabe – le dijo ella.

- ¿Y quién dijo que lo era? Yo sólo dije que venía de allá.

- Su habitación es la número 7, señor Chang.

- Gracias.

- ¿Chang? – repitió la chica preocupada, pero Wufei no le contestó, estaba cansado, ya mañana comenzaría su búsqueda de información, después de todo, San Miguel les dijo que como ellos habían usado dos de las llaves, era más difícil que los demonios liberaran el mal del infierno, y que esos los haría ganar tiempo.

- Ojalá y ese Zech no me siga a mí y siga a Yuy – se dijo abriendo la puerta de su cuarto – tal como nosotros tenemos información, ellos deben tenerla – se sentó en la cama y se echó hacia atrás – debí haberle pedido a él que me acompañara, pero igual se nos habría pegado ese trenzado ¿por qué se tuvo que aparecer? Lo odio – gruñó cerrando los ojos, casi de inmediato se había dormido.

El viaje por el desierto era cómodo para Quatre, que ya estaba acostumbrado a deslizarse por las candentes arenas, pero Trowa se veía un poco abochornado, se sentía mal y no era precisamente por la compañía, estaba feliz de estar con el rubio árabe, pero aquel malestar lo venía siguiendo desde la pelea que tuvo Zero con Epión, pero no lo entendía.

- ¿Te sientes mal, Trowa? – le preguntó Quatre preocupado deteniendo el camión en que transportaban a los guerreros por el desierto – montemos el campamento aquí ¿Está bien?

- Creo que sí – tan pronto se detuvo Trowa se bajó y despachó todo lo que le bailaba en el estómago – me siento pésimo – le dijo a Quatre cuando éste lo ayudó a tomar asiento en una banquita que sacó del camión.

- Estás amarillo, Trowa – le dio un vaso con un poco de agua – descansa, yo montaré el campamento – lo besó en la mejilla y se dedicó a armar la carpa.

Trowa lo siguió con la mirada, no le gustaba ponerse enfermo, quería ser él quien protegiera a tan frágil criatura, pero no siempre se tiene lo que se desea, se dijo.

Quatre volvió la mirada hacia Trowa y le sonrió dulcemente. Hacia cinco años que se habían conocido en Venecia, la cuidad más romántica de Europa, en un concierto de música clásica, ya no recordaba cual, cuando este acompañaba a su hermana y su cuñado. Se habían chocado en el pasillo y de inmediato una especie de corriente eléctrica pareció sacudirlos. Quatre se había sonrojado como nunca al disculparse, pero Trowa se había mostrado amable con él y sólo le pidió en retribución su nombre y una cita a cenar al otro día, puesto que ese día sería prácticamente imposible librarse de la familia.

Trowa le sonrió al joven árabe, la primera cita la recordaba con alegría, la había preparado con gran esmero, no tenía mucho con que impresionar a un chico tan rico como él, pero daba su mejor esfuerzo. Las flores sobre la mesa, el mejor vino de las viñas de su cuñado, las más delicadas copas y la más fina porcelana acompañarían la más deliciosa de las cenas, claro que él ni se acordaba que era lo que había servido, sólo recordaba su bella sonrisa y el dulce sonrojo de sus mejillas. Recordaba que habían brindado por su amistad, se habían tomado de las manos y el primer beso, lástima que no pudiera llegar a más, llamaron a Quatre a su celular y se tuvo que ir.

- ¿En qué piensas, Trowa?

- En nuestra primera cita – se rió al ver que se ponía rojo y luego se sentaba a su lado – nos hemos visto mucho en todos estos años y jamás hemos vuelto a repetirla.

- Yo también pensaba lo mismo – se acomodó en su hombro – pero ahora estamos solos y nadie podrá interrumpirnos ¿no crees? – lo miró a la cara – perdona – se alejó de él – sigues con cara de enfermo, te prepararé algo y descansarás, ya habrá tiempo de algo más.

- Quatre – le sonrió con ternura – no es necesario.

- Déjate mimar esta noche, por favor – le pidió y encendió la cocinilla poniendo la tetera – al menos que yo pueda ayudarte y cuidarte por una vez ¿sí?

- Como quieras – le sonrió y le tendió la mano para que volviera a sentarse a su lado y acurrucarse en su regazo.

El viaje a Estados Unidos había sido agotador, en especial para Dúo que había usado sus poderes síquicos para evitar que los radares los detectaran aunque Heero le había dicho que tal vez no fuera necesario, pese a que eran de metal, no eran de algún metal conocido por el hombre, eran casi como los ángeles, pero no le hizo caso. Aterrizaron en el desierto y dejaron a sus guerreros ocultos bajo tierra, luego caminaron hacia una carretera cercana y pidieron que los llevaran a la cuidad. Dúo se había dormido sobre el hombro del japonés mientras viajaban en la parte de atrás de una camioneta envueltos en una manta de lana que les había prestado el chofer. Heero miraba las estrellas, también estaba cansado, pero no quería dormirse ¿y si Dúo tenía una de sus famosas pesadillas?

El vehículo se detuvo frente a un motel en el camino y Heero se enderezó para despertar a Dúo que no quería moverse. Ambos se bajaron del auto y le agradecieron al chofer su amabilidad. Heero se echó la mochila al hombro y se dirigió a la recepción con un Dúo más dormido que despierto.

- Sólo nos queda una habitación doble – le dijo la encargada mirando al trenzado recargado contra la pared.

- No importa – dijo Heero – no será la primera vez que tengamos que compartir la habitación – tomó la llave y arrastró al medio dormido Dúo a la habitación.

- Menos mal que vamos a acostarnos cómodos – dijo el trenzado bostezando - ¿aún estamos muy lejos de aquel lugar?

- Un poco – le dijo Heero quitándose la ropa – acuéstate mejor, debemos descansar, recuerda que vas a hacerte pasar por el otro Dúo y necesito que tu percepción esté en optimas condiciones para que averigües todo lo que puedas de él y su familia.

- Sólo necesito de alguien que lo conozca muy bien para saberlo todo.

- Igual debemos descansar, nunca sabemos si ese malvado anda cerca de nosotros – le recordó y se metió bajo la ropa de cama.

Dúo lo miró y por primera vez prefirió dormir en la otra cama. Heero lo miró pero no dijo nada, tal vez lo hacía para no meterlo en problemas o algo parecido.

- Te amo, Heero – le recordó en un susurro antes de dormirse.

- Yo a ti – le respondió en el mismo tono y se durmió también.

Wufei tenía un frío tremendo cuando se despertó, pero se dijo que era lógico teniendo en cuenta a la altura que se encontraba y dormía con las ventanas abiertas, se dijo tratando de consolarse. Fue al baño, se lavó sus partes y volvió a vestirse lo más rápido que pudo, tenía hambre, así que bajó a investigar a que hora se servía el desayuno.

- Buenos días, señor Chang – le dijo la misma chica de la tarde anterior – el desayuno está a punto de servirse, pase al comedor.

- Gracias – fue su escueta respuesta y se sentó en una mesa junto a la ventana por donde se veía la nevada montaña.

- ¡Buenos días, Merian! – le dijo un tipo a la chica y trató de besarla, pero ella lo esquivó – tan esquiva como siempre ¿eh?

"Se llama como mi prometida" se dijo Wufei sorprendido pero de inmediato dejó de prestarle atención al ver que entraba un anciano con largas barbas blancas y se sentaba frente a él "Parece ser más viejo que Matusalén" se sonrió.

- Una cara nueva en este pueblo – le dijo el hombre con la voz cascada por los años – no muchos vienen por estos lados.

- Así parece – dijo el chino al fijarse como lo miraban todos los comensales – no parece gustarles las visitas ¿verdad?

- ¿A qué has venido? – le dijo un joven de más o menos su misma edad agresivamente.

- Sólo ando buscando a un coleccionista de antigüedades que me dijeron vive por estos lados, pero no fueron muy exactos con sus datos – se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Por qué lo buscas?

- Sólo quiero hacerle unas preguntas – replicó sin comprometerse.

- El líder del pueblo colecciona antigüedades, pero no creo que quiera recibirte.

- ¿Por qué no? No deberían ser tan poco hospitalarios con los visitantes, en especial si traen los bolsillos llenos de dinero – le dijo Wufei fastidiado – niña ¿no me dijiste que el desayuno estaba por servirse?

- Claro que sí, señor Chang – le dijo esta dispuesta a tomar la oportunidad de fugarse de aquella mirada negra y aquel ambiente enrarecido que parecía haber empeorado con la sola mención de su nombre.

Wufei decidió desayunar en silencio, ya tenía la información que quería y era preferible evitar los problemas usando la táctica Yuy, ignorando a los posibles rivales, pero ellos parecían dispuestos a armar boche, y aunque no lo quisiera, su temperamento comenzaba a escaparse de control. Terminó de desayunar, pago la cuenta y se puso de pie, pero el mismo tipo que lo había molestado lo siguió mientras salía, la joven trató de detenerlo y fue golpeada por el tipo que parecía estar bebido a tan temprana hora de la mañana, eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso y Wufei se volteó hacia él y le dio un golpe de Kung Fu lanzándolo lejos. De inmediato fue rodeado por un montón de hombres.

- Se las dan de hombres y golpean a una mujer – les señaló a la chica – y más encima se vienen de a varios contra mí ¿Qué, acaso creen que les tengo miedo? – se burló – ande, vengan por mí.

En eso apareció un grupo de hombres que parecían ser los policías del pueblo y los detuvieron. Wufei recuperó su postura tranquila y se inclinó ante todos en una señal burlona antes de retirarse hacia el centro del pueblo a buscar la casa del jefe percatándose que lo seguían.

- ¿Qué diantre quieren conmigo? – dijo fastidiado volviéndose hacia ellos.

- Eres un Chang y ellos no son bienvenidos a este lugar, menos cuando se quieren llevar a nuestra princesa.

- Miren, es cierto que mi apellido es Chang, pero de dónde yo vengo, nos encontrarán por miles – mintió – y yo no tengo nada que ver con su famosa princesa, yo estoy aquí por cuestiones meramente arqueológicas.

- ¿Y que es lo que buscas? – le dijo un hombre moreno mayor a sus espaldas.

- Jefe, este extraño es un...

- Ya lo escuché – lo cortó – acompáñame, en mi casa hablaremos con más calma.

- Gracias – lo siguió y contuvo sus ganas de enseñarles la lengua mientras caminaba entre ellos.

- No vienen muchos visitantes por aquí y estás particularmente agresivos con la noticia que el clan del Dragón va a venir en cualquier momento para que se realice el matrimonio de Merian y Wufei.

- Diablos – dijo mirando a su alrededor ¿lo esperaban de malas pulgas en este lugar? Lo que significaba que aquella chica era su prometida como sospechaba, menos mal que no dio su nombre en la posada, se seguro no habría amanecido en su cama.

- No te preocupes por eso, el pequeño dragón nunca se aparecerá por aquí sin que lo mate yo primero.

- ¿En serio? – sonrió sintiendo como una gota de sudor le corría por la espalda, menos mal que no se parecía a nadie del clan – perdone, ¿Merian no es la chica que trabaja en la posada? – el hombre asintió – es que uno de los tipos que me perseguía la golpeó.

- Ya me dirás cuál fue.

- Pero vamos por lo que vine – le dijo entrando en la casa – yo ando buscando unos determinados papiros egipcios que me dijeron estaban en este pueblo.

- He adquirido varios con el tiempo, pero uno en especial que llamó mi atención.

- ¿Podría verlo?

- Claro – se acercó a la caja fuerte y extrajo varios rollos de papiros y le entregó aquel que decía era especial.

- Yuy se volvería loco con todo esto – murmuró asombrado y se sentó a mirar el famoso papiro – ¿usted sabe que dice?

- No.

- Mi amigo Yuy es arqueólogo e inventó un programa para traducirlo – sacó de su bolsillo una agenda electrónica – veamos sí el diccionario que me dio es tan bueno como me dijo – empezó a comparar los jeroglíficos.

"El mundo de los muertos tiene cinco guerreros guardianes, dos de ellos tienen hermosas alas, uno negro y uno blanco, un guerrero armado hasta los dientes, un guerrero del desierto y un dragón poderoso"

- Vaya.

"El Dragón podrá estirar sus brazos con la llave"

- Es este – dijo el joven chino sonriendo – ¿me lo puedo llevar?

- ¿Por qué quieres ese pergamino? No dice nada importante.

- Tal vez, pero con sus hermanos nos dirá mucho.

- Bien, llévatelo.

Wufei se puso de pie y le tendió la mano agradecido.

- No se preocupe, este papiro lo usaré lo mejor que pueda – el hombre lo acompañó a la salida – me marcharé esta misma tarde, aún debo ir a otro lugar.

- Dime ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Lo siento, es mejor que no lo sepa – se alejó corriendo, con eso se marcharía de inmediato y le mostraría a Heero cuan bueno podía ser – Heero – suspiró y entró en su cuarto. Recogió sus cosas y las puso en su bolso. Regresó a la recepción y pagó su cuenta.

- ¡Señor Chang! – lo llamó Merian mientras este se alejaba del pueblo.

- ¿Qué pasa, niña?

- Lamento la manera en que lo trataron, en este pueblo odian a cualquiera que lleve el apellido Chang.

- No importa – sonrió burlón – Wufei Chang jamás volverá por este pueblo – y la vio palidecer – lo que yo quisiera saber es ¿Quién les dijo que me iba a venir a casar? Yo no estoy de acuerdo con la boda.

- ¿Me encuentras fea?

- Estoy enamorado de alguien más.

- Que suerte tiene – dijo ella regresando al pueblo.

- Sí me correspondiera, tendría suerte – dijo al silencio y comenzó a correr hacia donde lo esperaba Nataku – claro que sí, pero nunca fue así.

Quatre se despertó en la mañana apoyado sobre el pecho de Trowa que dormía plácidamente, al parecer el remedio que le dio la noche anterior surtió efecto y el pobre estómago de su amado había dejado de quejarse y éste había podido descansar tranquilo. Se enderezó y salió a preparar el desayuno, de seguro el joven latino tendría mucho apetito cuando despertara, después de todo, había vaciado el estómago de todo lo que tenía y no había podido cenar. Pensativo, empezó a sacar cuentas de lo que éste había comido. Sus hermanas le habían dado mucha comida árabe, tal vez le tenía alergia a los condimentos.

Trowa cambió de posición para abrazar a su pequeño rubio pero no lo encontró a su lado, así que se sentó en el colchón y notó que ya era de día claro. Se desperezó y se levantó de la improvisada cama. Salió de la tienda y vio a su pequeño ángel preparando con tanto esmero el desayuno que no pudo evitar sentir una profunda ternura hacia el árabe. Se acercó a él en silencio y lo abrazó por detrás plantándole un sonoro beso en un costado del cuello.

- ¡Trowa! – le reclamó sonrojado tratando de soltarse – se me van a quemar los huevos – insistió.

- No importa – le dijo mordisqueando su oreja – te desayunaré a ti.

- ¡Yo no estoy dentro del menú! – le reclamó riendo y sintiendo que lo levantaba en el aire – Trowa, por favor.

- Está bien – lo soltó luego de darle un segundo beso un tanto resentido que sus dulces atenciones no fueran bien recibidas.

Quatre sintió el dolor de su amado con mucha claridad en su pecho, así que terminó de cocinar y se fue a sentar en su regazo, no lo había querido lastimar, sólo estaba preocupado por su salud, quería que estuviera contento a su lado.

- Perdóname, Trowa – le rodeó el cuello con los brazos – sólo que yo pensé que tendrías hambre y no ganas de jugar – trató de besarlo en los labios pero éste no se dejó – Trowa – le dijo casi llorando.

- ¡Quatre! – lo besó en la boca con deseo, no soportaba aquello, su frágil ángel dorado no debía sufrir, jamás. Rodeó su cintura con los brazos y lo acercó más a él mientras acariciaba lentamente su torso – perdona, Quatre, no quise hacerte llorar, mi amor.

- ¿Desayunamos entonces?

- ¿Puedo elegir el menú? – le sonrió soltándolo.

- Primero la comida y luego el postre – se sonrojó mientras se ponía de pie.

- Entonces, si estás en el menú – dijo divertido mirando como le servía un rico desayuno a la europea – ¿sabes que? Lo que me hizo mal fue aquel pastelillo que me dio tu hermana ¿cómo se llama?

- ¿Cuál de todas? – se rió y se sentó a su lado – ¿o te refieres al pastelillo?

Trowa se rió también y se dedicó a comer, tenía planes para su Quatre, debían aprovechar el tiempo que tenían a solas, aunque dudaba si estaría bien.

Dúo estaba sentado ante una mesa en aquel enorme comedor sonriéndole coquetamente a una hermosa joven que era la mesera, cosa que a Heero no le hizo ninguna gracia ¿tenía que ser así con cuanta mujer se le ponía al frente? Y no sólo eso, sino que les decía guapas a todas y se olvidaba por completo de él ¿acaso olvidaba que lo amaba? Lo iba a terminar violando para demostrarle quien era su verdadero dueño, estaba harto.

- ¿Qué va a pedir, joven? – le dijo a él la mesera, se notaba que nunca se había topado con una mirada tan gélida como la del japonés pues de estremeció visiblemente.

- Quiero un café con un emparedado de jamón y queso – contestó fastidiado y miró por la ventana. La chica anotó su orden y se retiró.

- ¿Estás enfadado por algo? – le dijo Dúo preocupado.

- No, cómo se te ocurre – le dijo con sarcasmo sin mirarlo.

- Entonces ¿por qué te has puesto así? – le dijo inocentemente.

- Porque pienso que mereces que perfectamente te meta una paliza – replicó – ¿tienes que ser así con cuanta mujer se cruza en tu camino?

- Bueno, ten en cuenta que fui educado para tratar así a las mujeres.

- Eres demasiado coqueto – le dijo – deberías ser un poquito más recatado, al menos por respeto a mí – lo regañó.

- Estás enfadado – aseveró.

- Baka – replicó y no lo miró más.

En eso entraron dos chicas en el café y al verlo de inmediato fueron hacia él y lo abrazaron con fuerza.

- ¡Dúo Maxwell, regresaste a Estados Unidos y no nos avisaste para ir a buscarte al aeropuerto! – lo regañó la mujer más alta besándolo en las dos mejillas.

Heero se quedó viéndolas sintiéndose extraño ¿quiénes eran ellas que lo trataban con tanta familiaridad? Tal vez conocían al verdadero Dúo Maxwell y tenían algún tipo de relación sentimental con alguna de ellas, porque era obvio que entre ellas eran hermanas, el parecido era innegable, pero esos ojos.

- ¡Dúo, eres un malvado! – le dijo la otra chica sin fijarse que éste estaba usando sus poderes síquicos para leerles la mente.

- Ejem – dijo Heero para que soltaran a su trenzado.

- Perdona, Heero Yuy, ellas son mis hermanas Lucrecia Noin y Hilde Schbeiker – las presentó y el japonés comprendió que había pasado, lo habían confundido con el verdadero Dúo.

- ¿No vas a preguntar por la diferencia de apellidos como hacen todos? – dijo Hilde.

- Heero es un chico callado, si tú no se lo dices, no preguntará nada.

- ¿Es el arqueólogo que estaba contigo en Egipto?

- Si – sonrió.

- Ya veo, entonces, lo llevaremos a casa, el abuelo querrá conocerlo y le diremos a papá y a Mamá que regresen de San Francisco para hacer una fiesta para celebrar tu regreso – dijo Hilde sonriendo.

- Este, yo... – empezó Dúo

- A mí no me gustan las fiestas – dijo Heero mirando a la mesera que venía con su pedido – desayunarán con nosotros ¿verdad?

- Claro, tenemos que conocer mejor al novio de nuestro hermano – dijo la chica mayor sentándose a su lado – así que es mejor que empieces a hablar.

Heero sintió como palidecía ante lo directa que era Lucrecia mientras una gota de sudor corría por su espalda ¿Qué habría dicho el verdadero Dúo Maxwell antes de irse y desaparecer en Egipto?

La hacienda de los Maxwell 

Heero miraba preocupado a las hermanas de Dúo mientras desayunaban, eran dos típicas chicas americanas y no habían dejado de interrogarlo pese a que no salía de las tres palabras y que no quería decir nada que lo comprometiera, pero el trenzado era demasiado dado a hablar de más y había aceptado ir a la hacienda del abuelo Maxwell sin medir las consecuencias.

- Es extraño que hayas buscado un chico tan callado – dijo Hilde mirando a Heero – son tan distintos como el día de la noche.

- Yo no busqué a Heero, él me encontró a mí – extendió la mano y la puso sobre la del japonés – yo sólo lo tuve que esperar.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Eres un hablador – le dijo Heero mirándolo fijo.

- No te enojes – le sonrió – mejor vamos a casa ¿sí?

- ¿Y tu Porche? – le dijo Hilde al salir del café.

- Lo dejé en el aeropuerto, se me olvidó recogerlo.

- Será porque perdiste todos los documentos en el desierto – dijo Heero. ¿Cómo se iba a acordar de un auto si ni siquiera sabía que el otro Dúo tenía licencia de conducir? Los de la embajada les habían dado el pasaporte y nada más.

- Bueno, el abuelo enviará a alguien a buscarlo más tarde.

- Muy bien, Lu, nos iremos contigo.

- ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames así? – lo regañó ella molesta – llámame Noin, sabes que no me gusta el nombre que me dio mi padre.

- ¿Por Lucrecia Borgia? – le dijo Heero.

- Si, mi padre era fanático de las mujeres intrigantes, pero al menos no me puso Salomé o Dalila – admitió.

- A Wufei no le molestaría llamarte por tu apellido – dijo Dúo divertido – ese no llama a nadie por su nombre.

- Tienes muchos amigos nuevos – le dijo Hilde – me parece que en los periódicos dijeron que eran cinco ¿quiénes son los demás?

- Trowa y Quatre – dijo el trenzado – ellos andan en el desierto de Mohabe.

- Me gustaría conocerlos.

- Lo dudo – dijo Heero – Wufei es un experto en hacer llorar a las damas, creo que las odia, Quatre es un poco tímido con las mujeres, supongo que es por culpa de tener 29 hermanas mayores consentidoras y Trowa es un tipo serio y casi tan callado como yo.

- ¿29 hermanas? – repitió Noin – pobre madre.

- Dudo que sean todas de la misma madre – se rió Dúo – guardan un cierto parecido entre ellas, pero no tanto, creo que solo cinco las menores son por completo hermanas de Quatre.

- Y eso que lo único que hiciste ayer fue coquetear con ellas – dijo Heero sentándose junto a Noin adelante obligando al trenzado a sentarse atrás junto a Hilde que los miraba preocupada.

- ¿Todavía estás enojado por eso?

- Si no fuera porque me moriría sin ti, te aseguro que te abandono – le gruñó éste cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño, no debió decir eso.

- ¡Qué romántico! – dijo Noin sonriendo divertida – pero me temo que va a ser difícil que le vayas a quitar esa mala costumbre que tiene, mamá aún no consigue quitársela a su padre, y eso que llevan más de 20 años de casados.

- ¡Diantre! – dijo molesto – yo no creo ser capaz de soportar tanto.

- Vamos, Heero ¿te imaginas 20 años juntos? – lo abrazó desde atrás – toda una vida a tu lado.

- Pues así como vas, no van a llegar ni a uno – le dijo Hilde.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – jaló un poco más a Heero.

- Lo estás ahorcando – lo regañó Noin y este lo soltó viendo como el japonés trataba de recobrar el aire. Puso el vehículo en marcha y se alejó de la ciudad planeando una gran fiesta pese a las protestas de Heero, debían presentar al novio de su hermano en grande, esa chica Silvia Noventa iba a pagar por haber desdeñado a su querido hermano.

Hacía demasiado calor para viajar a esa hora y por eso Quatre se había detenido en un oasis y había montado el campamento junto a los árboles para ganar algo de fresca brisa, ya que estaba preocupado por la salud de Trowa, pero al parecer éste ya había superado sus molestias estomacales.

- Podríamos dormir la siesta – le dijo después de comer mientras lo abrazaba contra su costado – me lo debes por dejarme cuidar anoche y esta mañana – le mordió sensualmente la oreja – ¿qué te parece?

- No lo sé, en el oasis nos podría interrumpir cualquiera...

- No seas así – le comenzó a desabotonar la camisa lentamente mientras acariciaba sensualmente el cuello con su lengua – te gustará, sabes que no tenemos muchas oportunidades de estar así a solas y que de ahora en adelante se nos hará más difícil – pasó la mano por su blanco pecho hasta atrapar una tetilla entre sus dedos y comenzar a frotarla.

- Trowa – gimió arqueando su cuerpo bajo las ardientes caricias mientras echaba un brazo hacia atrás para rodearle el cuello mientras se sujetaba del brazo que lo sostenía por la cintura.

- ¿Quieres más, mi ángel? – dijo bajando el brazo que lo sostenía por la cintura hasta que su mano alcanzó la hebilla del cinturón.

- Sí – gimió y Trowa lo levantó en vilo y lo llevó dentro de la tienda.

Quatre sintió que lo colocaba con delicadeza sobre el colchón y sonrió enderezándose para ayudarlo a desvestirlo y desvestirse, siempre le había gustado aquel juego sensual que Trowa le había enseñado muy bien a jugar, a medida que comenzaba a retirarle la camisa su lengua iba pasando por la zona en que la piel quedaba descubierta. Con el pecho de ambos al descubierto, se recostaron de nuevo y comenzaron a prodigarse caricias, Quatre era quien más las recibía, Trowa era adicto a escuchar sus sensuales gemidos pidiendo siempre más, pero a Quatre también le gustaba dar, así que de improviso se volvió colocando al latino debajo suyo y comenzó a acariciar su pecho musculoso, era algo fantástico sentirlo y verlo retorcerse bajo sus manos, en especial oír sus gemidos de placer mientras torturaba con su lengua una de sus erectas tetillas y una de sus manos traviesas bajaba a su entrepierna y se colocaba sobre la clara y abultada evidencia de su deseo.

- ¡Quatre! – gritó y este sonrió, sería la primera vez que él lo dejara desnudo primero. La otra mano también buscó el lugar y desabrochó el marrueco y el cinturón dejando a la vista el bóxer negro de su amado – por favor – le rogó. Quatre sonrió y lo deslizó hasta dejar al libre el sexo excitado. Bajó lentamente con sus labios por el pecho llegando a su meta mientras sus manos comenzaban a bajarle los pantalones lentamente llevando consigo también la ropa interior. Atrapó el miembro entre sus labios luego de pasar suavemente su lengua en toda su extensión.

Trowa se retorcía de placer, era la primera vez que su ángel le hacía algo así, a veces se inhibía demasiado, y si bien se había imaginado montones de veces lo que sería que él le hiciera algo así, la realidad estaba superando con creces su vívida imaginación. Se retorció de nuevo hasta conseguir quedar por completo desnudo y le acarició el cabello al rubio, quien se detuvo para terminar de desvestirse, también quería gozar.

- ¿Te parece un... 69? – dijo ruborizado al máximo.

- Fantástico – le dijo Trowa casi sin respiración viendo como Quatre se colocaba sobre él ofreciéndole su sexo excitado mientras él continuaba con su trabajo allá abajo.

Ambos se dejaron llevar por las sensaciones placenteras hasta acabar en la boca del otro con un grito ahogado. Trowa hizo a Quatre colocarse sobre él para poder besarlo y abrazarlo lentamente, sensualmente, estaba más tranquilo así, Quatre sabía demostrarle muy bien como y cuanto lo amaba.

- Quiero más – le susurró Quatre tomando de nuevo su sexo entre sus ardorosas manos despertándolo de nuevo – dime ¿tu quieres?

- Quatre, sabes que sí – lo besó en la boca y hundió su lengua dentro de ella recorriendo todos sus rincones para ser atrapada luego por la de Quatre que la frotaba con dulzura y luego se adueñaba del beso.

- Te amo – le dijo casi sin aire mientras sus dedos recorrían la cadera de Trowa hasta alcanzar su trasero. Este lo levantó para permitirle mayor acceso a esa zona y Quatre se levantó colocándose entre sus piernas mientras preparaba el camino con sus inexpertos dedos.

- Poséeme, Quatre – le rogó tratando de facilitarle el trabajo – te amo.

Quatre se colocó contra el ano de Trowa, con las piernas de este sobre sus hombros como tantas veces lo había sentido y visto hacer a él y de un envión lo penetró, pero al ver que este cerraba los ojos y unas lágrimas pequeñas escapaban de sus ojos, trató de retirarse de su interior, sabía bien que dolía, pero Trowa no lo dejó rodeando sus caderas con sus piernas, sólo tenía que acostumbrarse a tenerlo dentro, que sus paredes internas soportaran mejor su invasión. Al poco rato se movió y sintió que un mar de sensaciones lo envolvía.

- ¡Quatre!

El árabe comenzó a moverse lentamente entrando y saliendo del agujerito prieto y caliente de su amado, se sentía sumamente apretado, pero era también sumamente placentero, así que tomó el miembro de Trowa y comenzó a frotarlo con la misma intensidad de sus embestidas. Trowa sentía que ya no daba más de placer, le gustaba aquel delicioso vaivén y el fuerte y posesivo frotar de su sexo, y con un fuerte grito se derramó en la mano de su amado y casi al instante sintió que este lo llenaba de su semilla.

- Te amo – le repitió Quatre saliendo de él y recostándose en su pecho sudado y cansado mientras ambos recuperaban lentamente la respiración y el pulso volvía a la normalidad quedándose bien dormidos así, abrazados.

Wufei se detuvo en un monte al sur de Hiroshima, Nataku le había informado que según su radar allí había peligro no sólo de radiación atómica, sino que también de varios demonios y Epión que buscaban los rollos con aquel que lo había liberado. Se movió desesperado, Nataku le señalaba que no se arriesgara, que no sería capaz de vencer a todos aquellos demonios él solo, pero no podía irse tampoco, lo detectarían si se movía, así que se quedó atascado hasta que ellos decidieran irse o encontraran lo que buscaban.

Se sentó con su guerrero dentro de una cueva y se quedó pensando en qué hacer, no podía permitir que se llevaran los rollos, pero tampoco podía saber si eran llaves o demonios, lo mejor sería que fueran lo segundo o ese tal Epión les complicaría la existencia si igualaba su poder al de Zero.

- Heero – suspiró pensativo – que estarás haciendo con ese resbaloso trenzado.

- Wufei – le dijo su guerrero llamándole la atención – ponerse a pensar en él es tiempo perdido. ¿Por qué mejor no investigamos nuestro nuevo poder? Así podremos hacer mejor nuestro trabajo.

- Está bien – rompió el rollo y liberó un nuevo poder, de inmediato vio que los brazos del guerrero podían alcanzar lo que fuera por lejos que estuviera y que aparecía una nueva arma para él – es genial.

- Esperemos que no encuentren más que demonios – dijo Nataku y volvieron a sentarse en silencio a estudiar el antiguo rollo para ver como funcionaría ahora con aquel nuevo poder y que otras cosas más serían capaces de hacer.

Dúo había salido con Heero a montar alrededor de la cerca que dividía la hacienda de los Maxwell de la de los Noventa, el abuelo había insistido en que este llevara a su novio a conocer aquello que algún día compartirían, pero se daba perfecta cuenta que nunca sería así, él no pertenecía a aquel lugar. El japonés habría querido negarse, pero la gran alegría de volver a montar que vio en aquellos hermosos ojos violeta lo hizo desistir de la idea.

- Es divertido, nunca pensé que me pareciera tanto a ese tipo – le dijo echando a galopar a su caballo – y como puedo leer sus recuerdos, es fácil hacerme pasar por él delante de cualquiera.

- Entonces, podrás decirme que pasó antes que se fuera ¿no?

- Bueno, él estaba enamorado de la nieta de los Noventa, creo que se llama Silvia y le propuso matrimonio delante de todos luego de una gran cena en su honor, ella había aceptado antes en secreto pero cuando fueron a hacerlo oficial, se negó en rotundo y se rió de él diciéndole: "¿quién se va a enamorar de un trenzado con apariencia de gay?" Él y su familia terminaron su amistad con los Noventa y él se marchó diciendo que no regresaría hasta encontrar a su media naranja y que ella se arrepentiría de haberlo despreciado delante de todos los amigos y vecinos, que ya se daría cuenta que sí lo podían amar.

- Así que se fue despechado y por eso desapareció. Pero ¿por qué a Egipto?

- Por el mismo motivo que nosotros vinimos aquí, leyó la historia de los papiros que están en la bóveda del abuelo y se fijó en la estatuilla, dijo que allá estaba la persona quién le daría de nuevo alegría a su corazón.

- ¿Le dijiste al abuelo que soy arqueólogo?

- Sí, le dije que quería mostrarte aquello que me llevó contigo y me dijo que era un loco romántico, pero que después que anunciáramos nuestro compromiso podíamos hacerlo.

- ¿Anunciar nuestro compromiso? – repitió asombrado.

- Eso dijo, creo que todos sólo piensan en probarle a los Noventa que tengo un lindo novio y que no soy un ser despreciable como ha andado pregonando la tal Silvia por todos lados.

- Esto es...

- Heero ¿te vas a negar?

- Piénsalo de esta manera, Dúo ¿Y si aparece el verdadero Dúo Maxwell? A él le van a preguntar por mí y ni siquiera me conoce, y dudo que me haya oído nombrar siquiera, se perdió en Egipto meses antes que te encontrara a ti.

- Pero si nos negamos dirán que tú también me has despreciado.

- Menudo lío – gruñó y se detuvo junto a la cerca – está bien, acepto.

- Grandioso – se desmontó y vio como Heero lo imitaba – me gusta este lugar, es distinto a lo que fuera mi hogar, pero, claro jamás podré volver a verlo, ha pasado mucho tiempo y ya no existe siquiera la ciudad en que nací, por lo que me mostró Quatre en los libros apenas y quedan sus cimientos, pero es tranquilo y puedo dar órdenes a diestra y siniestra. Me siento como faraón de nuevo.

- Espera a ver mi hogar en Japón – lo abrazó – allá también podrás dar órdenes de la misma manera, recuerda que soy el último de los príncipes Yuy.

- Vaya, vaya, que tenemos aquí – dijo una voz femenina desde detrás de la cerca divisoria – si no es más ni menos que el despreciado Dúo Maxwell.

- Silvia Noventa – dijo el trenzado molesto por la interrupción.

- ¿Y quién es este guapo? – le coqueteó.

- Este guapo es mi novio, el príncipe Heero Yuy – replicó tomando las riendas de su caballo y montando – vámonos, Heero, el ambiente ya se puso denso.

Heero lo miró asombrado, siempre era amable con la mujeres, pero se encogió de hombros y se montó en su caballo.

- Oye, guapo, esta noche hay fiesta en mi casa, te invito – le gritó ella.

- Lo siento mucho, hoy es nuestra fiesta de compromiso – replicó y siguió a Dúo.

Dúo sintió algo extraño al ver a esa chica coqueteando con su Heero, era cierto que era muy guapo y que su belleza lindaba en la perfección, pero era sólo suyo y no pretendía compartirlo con nadie, menos con una chica que primero da el sí y luego lo niega por simple capricho.

- Ahora el enojado eres tú – le dijo Heero dándole alcance – ni creas que le voy a prestar atención a una chica como esa, en mi país abundan, con otra cara y otra educación, pero son prácticamente la misma cosa.

- Y tu me quieres sólo a mí ¿verdad?

- Nunca lo dudes – sonrió emparejando los animales.

- Esa tipa me dio mala espina, tal vez fueron mis poderes síquicos los que me hicieron ver un aura maligna en su persona o tal vez sólo fue porque te coqueteó, pero es como si ella tuviera algo que ver con el libro de la muerte o algo así.

- Olvídate de eso por ahora – le dijo – te echo una carrera hasta esos árboles de allá – le señaló un grupo de abetos que se veían a la distancia – un beso al ganador ¿te parece?

- Yo ganaré – dijo y ambos hicieron galopar a sus caballos a toda velocidad levantando polvo en su loca carrera.

_Estos chicos están medios locos – decía el abuelo Maxwell a Noin – míralos, ese Heero le ha devuelto las ganas de vivir a tu hermano y le estoy muy agradecido._

_- A mí me parece que la relación entre ellos es muy especial – sonrió ella – a Dúo no le gustaba cabalgar porque decía que se podía caer, pero ahora se arriesga a todo, a lo que él le proponga, de seguro serán muy felices juntos._

_- Debemos procurar que duerman juntos esta noche – dijo el abuelo divertido – ya me imagino el cambio que Dúo tendrá con eso._

_- Abuelo – lo regañó la chica._

_- ¿Qué? – le replicó – mi hermano también era gay, él si que tuvo problemas por eso, tenía que andarse escondiendo y mi padre le daba medio ni que palizas cada vez que se fijaba en un chico, así que entiendo que mi nieto sea así y me alegro que él sea libre de los antiguos tabúes de la sociedad._

_- Bueno, ya llamé a mamá y a Donald y esta misma tarde estarán aquí en un avión privado, están felices de conocer al novio de Dúo y no les importa que fuera chico y no chica, lo único que les importa es que sea realmente feliz._

_- Cuando les vean verán que sí lo es – se rió el anciano. _

Dúo se sonrojó al escucharlo hablar a la distancia y por poco perdió con Heero que se desmontó tan pronto este le dio alcance.

- Espero mi premio – le reclamó al verlo sonrojado – ¿qué viste?

- Nada, sólo me llegó una conversación – desmontó también.

- Ah, entonces fue por lo que escuchaste – lo atrajo hacia él pero Dúo evitó besarlo poniendo las manos en su pecho – oye, quiero mi beso.

- Es que yo... – lo abrazó por el cuello y ocultó su rostro en su cuello – lo siento, Heero, no sé que es lo que me pasa, estaba tan seguro que lo que siento es bueno que ahora estoy confundido. El hermano Santiago me dijo que a las personas no les gustan los que son como yo, que los rechazan y les hacen daño, pero resulta que tanto con las hermanas de Quatre como con las hermanas del verdadero Dúo ha sido lo contrario. Además, ¿qué es gay?

- Dúo, gay es todo aquel que gusta de otra persona del mismo sexo – suspiró exasperado – deberías estar feliz que no hayamos tenido problemas de ser lo que somos, en muchas partes nos despreciarían y nos tratarían mal, como hace el abuelo de Wufei conmigo, dice que lo pervertí.

- ¿Qué te hizo su abuelo?

- Creo que ya te conté que estábamos en la misma escuela en Hong Kong, él iba dos cursos más arriba que yo, éramos amigos y me solía proteger de los chicos más grandes y abusadores hasta que aprendí a defenderme por mi cuenta. Cuando terminó la escuela, regresó a su hogar en China y de pronto dejó de escribirme, me sentí herido, era el único amigo que tenía en esa época, así que me preocupé y lo fui a buscar a su casa. Yo no supe hasta ahora por qué su abuelo no quiso recibirme primero y después me echó a cajas destempladas de su hogar. Wufei no había querido casarse y como ya era mayor de edad se había ido a Europa. Yo me fui a Londres a estudiar, pero me pasó algo raro, un día me comenzaron a llegar amenazas de muerte escritas en chino e incluso me dieron una paliza con la que me dejaron medio muerto. Estuve dos semanas en el hospital, tuve que recurrir al cónsul de mi país y requerir ayuda policial usando las influencias de mi apellido. Si antes no era libre por ser príncipe en Japón y por ser ciudadano japonés en China, ahora lo era menos, no podía salir a la calle sin protección, no podía ir al cine o comer afuera sin que me trataran de golpear y eso que tenía 14 años.

- ¿Lo sabe Wufei?

- No tenía caso decírselo – se encogió de hombros – cuando nos volvimos a encontrar en Italia se sintió tan feliz de verme que no tuve corazón para recriminarle aquello, estoy casi seguro que no tiene ni la más remota idea de lo que es capaz de hacer su abuelo para cumplir sus deseos.

- Mi pobre amorcito – lo jaló hacia abajo y le plantó un sonoro beso en los labios – el abuelo dijo que había una piscina si queríamos nadar ¿vamos?

- Te gusta demasiado gastar tus energías, faraón, deberías buscar otras maneras de agotarlas – tomó las riendas de su caballo y le entregó las suyas a Dúo – caminemos de regreso ¿de acuerdo?

- OK.

Al poco rato estaban en la piscina tomando limonada ambos vestidos con sólo pantalones cortos y una polera delgada muy ceñida al cuerpo. Dúo miraba con mucho interés a Heero mientras se moría de deseos por deslizar sus labios por su esbelto cuello y pasar las manos por ese bien formado torso.

- No me mires así – le dijo el japonés un tanto avergonzado.

- ¿Así cómo?

- Como si quisieras saltar sobre mí y comerme.

- Es que quiero hacerlo – le sonrió coqueto – entero y por partes, de seguro sabes delicioso.

- Ni que fuera pollo asado – le replicó sonrojado.

- Hola, chicos ¿refrescándose? – les dijo Noin acariciando el cabello de Dúo – ¿qué le pasa a Heero? – le preguntó al verlo tan ruborizado – Le estuviste diciendo cosas ¿verdad?

- Le decía a Heero que pretendo comérmelo y me respondió que no era pollo asado – admitió Dúo divertido.

- Dúo, no deberías molestar así a tu novio – lo regañó ella divertida – les traje el periódico de hoy, mañana ambos saldrán en las páginas sociales.

- Que divertido – sonrió Dúo pero sin entender de qué le hablaba.

Heero tomó el diario y comenzó a echarle una ojeada.

DESCUBREN SEGUNDA MOMIA En la pirámide de Deia Mon hay un segundo sarcófago 

El Cairo (AFA). Exploradores del gobierno egipcio encontraron una segunda cámara mortuoria bajo la salida secundaria de la pirámide, la momia tiene el cabello largo y trenzado y el sarcófago hallado no tiene inscripciones de ningún tipo. Los expertos piensan que puede tratarse de la momia del faraón perdido, lo que echaría por tierra todas sus sospechas del robo que supuestamente hicieran Heero Yuy y su grupo de exploradores patrocinados por Quatre Winner.

Junto con la segunda momia se han encontrado objetos invaluables y pequeñas estatuillas de oro que podrían ser representaciones del joven faraón, sin embargo, en esta zona no hay ningún tipo de inscripción ni nada que dé pista alguna si realmente es él, solo lo que indica la cámara principal, que estaba maldito y que por eso permanecería oculto hasta que llegara la persona correcta a despertarlo.

- ¿Qué pasa, Heero? – le dijo Dúo al verlo leer atentamente una noticia – no puede ser algo bueno por la cara que tienes.

- Encontraron una segunda momia en la pirámide – le dijo y Noin los miró.

- ¿Una segunda momia? – repitió – ¿de quién sería?

- ¿De qué hablan?

- De la pirámide que yo encontré no muy lejos del valle de los reyes – dijo Heero – supongo que sabes que nos echaron la culpa de robarnos la momia de Deia Mon cuando vieron que el sarcófago estaba vacío.

- Si, algo supimos mientras intentábamos localizarlo.

- Bien, ahora encontraron un segundo sarcófago en una cámara oculta y creen que podría tratarse de Deia Mon y que el otro era un mero distractor para los saqueadores de tumbas.

- Están equivocados – dijo Dúo molesto – sea de quien sea esa momia no puede ser el faraón.

- Bueno, por lo único que lo han relacionado con él es por la larga trenza que tiene, recuerda que aquella característica es señalada en el otro sarcófago.

- Sabes bien que no puede ser.

- ¿Por qué estás tan seguro? – le dijo Noin.

- Hay una noticia extraña – Heero desvió el tema para que Dúo no respondiera, se había dado cuenta que ni callaba ni sabía mentir – viene del desierto australiano, es extraño que aparezcan agujeros sin asunto en cualquier lugar – les mostró la foto – parecen excavados con una pala ¿no creen?

EXTRAÑOS AGUJEROS EN DESIERTO AUSTRALIANO 

_**Han aparecido de la nada y sin motivo aparente.**_

Canberra. (ANSA) En la mañana de hoy, cuando aviones sobrevolaban la zona en busca de perros dingos salvajes detectados hace varios días, el piloto notó la aparición de estos enormes agujeros que parecen haber sido excavados recientemente. Al principio se creyó que había sido una lluvia de meteoritos, pero la fuera aérea y los astrónomos aseguran que es imposible que hayan pasado sin que se vieran por los radares y los telescopios y menos por la forma que tienen, deben haber sido excavados por hombres ya que tienen formas de pozo.

El problema es que, al parecer, buscaban algo en especial, dado es cuidado con que se encuentra amontonada la arena a su alrededor y que esta fue arneada, no se sabe a ciencia cierta que era, pero, al parecer, lo encontraron.

- Es extraño – aceptó Dúo mirando al japonés – para qué hacer agujeros así sin algún motivo en especial.

En eso se escuchó un ruido proveniente del otro lado de la casa y Noin se puso de pie al identificarlo.

- Mamá y Donald han llegado – les dijo contenta y se retiró corriendo.

Dúo miró a Heero y este le explicó la situación que mencionara el artículo.

- Es el sector en que el general nos dijo que podían estar los rollos en Australia – le informó Heero – eso significa que Zech se adelantó a Trowa y a Quatre en su búsqueda.

- ¿Qué podemos hacer?

- Rezar porque sean rollos para liberar demonios y no llaves, sería imposible vencer a Zech si las controla.

- Ese tipo desgraciado – gruñó – debió venir detrás de nosotros y dejar al resto del mundo en paz.

- Pero si él nos sigue a nosotros, habrá una violenta batalla aquí – le señaló la casa – recuerda que aquí hay dos rollos, pero al parecer son llaves por lo que logré sacarle al abuelo.

- No sé, no me agrada mucho la idea de tomar esas cosas, ya los primeros me hicieron tener horribles pesadillas – lloriqueó - no me gustaron y no quiero tener nunca más una de ellas.

- Dúo, son para salvar al mundo, el resto no importa.

- A mí me importa demasiado, no quiero ver de nuevo que te despedacen a los cuatro vientos, me dolería demasiado perderte, eres mi razón de vivir.

Heero lo miró con ternura y puso la mano sobre la de él que descansaba sobre la mesa sonriendo.

- Pase lo que pase, nunca te dejaré, te lo prometo.

- Yo también – le sonrió a su vez y se llevó la mano a sus labios – te amo.

Al poco rato eran obligados a acompañar al resto de la familia a la sala de estar para hablar acerca de la relación entre ambos.

El rollo para Trowa. 

Los padres de Dúo fueron muy amables con Heero, estaban contentos que lo hubiese traído de regreso de una sola pieza, decían que su muchachito era un cabeza hueca descuidado y que no se les había hecho extraño que se perdiera en el desierto, lo que les extrañaba era que hubiese sido capaz de regresar, aunque, claro, había sido con su ayuda.

- No es para tanto – dijo Heero divertido por la descripción que hacían del otro Dúo, era obvio que el parecido no era exclusivamente físico.

- En serio, siempre temí que mi niño cayera en manos de algún terrorista o caza fortunas oportunista que supiera que es el único heredero de todo esto – le dijo su madre – pero tú no eres así ¿verdad?

- Dúo es muy hablador, pero no me había dicho nada de su herencia – le sonrió – además, yo tengo una isla en Japón.

- Heero es el último de los príncipes Yuy – dijo Dúo para defenderlo – es tan importante como su emperador.

- Dúo – trató de acallarlo.

- Entonces ¡Buscaste un excelente novio! – celebró su padre y recibió un golpe por parte de su esposa – ¿por qué me pegas?

- Qué va a pensar Heero de tus palabras – lo regañó ella – dirá que queremos ganar nobleza y poner la riqueza como lo hacían antes.

- ¿Cómo te dicen en tu casa?

- Heero sama – se encogió de hombros – o más formal aún, Yuy sama.

- ¿Y cómo debería llamarte yo?

- Heero san.

- Me gustaría conocer tu hogar – se acomodó en su hombro y contuvo un bostezo – pero deberíamos tratar de comunicarnos con los muchachos ¿no crees?

- Lo veo bien difícil, no sabemos en dónde están en este momento.

- Me gustaría que vinieran a la fiesta.

- ¿Por qué no van a dormir la siesta? – les dijo el abuelo – descansen que la noche se les va a hacer interminable.

- Silvia dijo que tenía una fiesta esta noche, incluso invitó a Heero – le dijo Dúo poniéndose de pie.

- Esa muchachita insoportable – dijo Donald molesto – no importa lo que haga, de seguro le arruinaremos la fiesta a la sola mención que es un príncipe tu novio, de seguro todos querrán conocerlo.

- Odio las fiestas – le dijo Heero – en una celebración de año nuevo fue que murieron mis padres.

- Eso no me lo habías dicho – lo abrazó Dúo – pero ahora tendrás una nueva familia a mi lado.

- Eso siempre y cuando se te quite la bendita costumbre de coquetear con las mujeres que se te ponen en frente – salieron de la sala en que conversaban con la familia Maxwell en pleno.

- _Parece que Heero será una buena influencia para Dúo, es un joven maduro y centrado que sabe bien lo que quiere – opinó la madre – lo guiará por buen camino._

_- Claro que sí, Helen, se nota que lo quiere mucho y que es muy estudioso, la arqueología los unió ¿recuerdan?_

_- Será fantástico volver a tener alguien así en la familia._

_- Claro que no habrá más herederos – sonrió Donald y recibió un golpe en la cabeza – creo que deberíamos ponernos en campaña para conseguirle un hermano ¿no te gustaría?_

_- Matarte debería – le replicó ella ruborizada y molesta._

_- ¿Por qué? Así Dúo y Heero tendrían a quien cuidar y consentir y no tendrían que preocuparse de tener un heredero que cuidara estas tierras._

_- Y que administrara los pozos petroleros – dijo el abuelo divertido._

_- Exacto._

_- Ustedes los Maxwell son desesperantes – reclamó ella._

_- ¿Irían a jugar o a dormir? – dijo el abuelo pensativo cambiando de tema._

_- ¡Papá! – le reclamaron los dos escandalizados_. 

Dúo se sentó en la cama junto a Heero, no era tan osado como para tratar de seducirlo, pero debía admitir que hace rato que se moría de ganas de besarlo y acariciarlo intensamente. Se acomodó de nuevo en su hombro y comenzó a recorrer su vientre plano de arriba hacia abajo.

- Estoy preocupado – dijo Heero apoyando su brazo sobre los hombros de Dúo mientras se dejaba acariciar – debemos ir por Trowa y Quatre, ellos de seguro ni se han enterado que Zech tiene los rollos que le encomendé a ellos buscar.

- Pues espero que no hayan ido a Hiroshima también, allí debía ir Wufei y de seguro si se encuentran habrá feroz batalla y nos descubrirán.

- Pero no podemos irnos sin los rollos de aquí – levantó el mentón de Dúo y lo besó en la boca – sabes a fresas.

- Serían las que me comí – le sonrió rodeándole el cuello con un brazo para volver a atrapar su boca en un beso profundo mientras lo empujaba hasta quedar de espaldas contra el colchón – tú sabes a crema – se subió sobre él y se apoyó contra el control remoto que estaba sobre la cama encendiendo la televisión.

_Nuestro enviado en Japón nos informa de los extraños avistamientos en la región de Hiroshima, adelante._

_En la región de Hiroshima se han visto extrañas explosiones pero no se ha visto nada que las provoque ni el humo que deberían lanzar aquellas, mucha gente ha tratado de acercarse a la zona, pero no han conseguido llegar a más de un kilómetro del lugar en que los ruidos de las detonaciones se escuchan con mayor intensidad, las autoridades intentaron llegar por medio de helicópteros, pero estos fueron destruidos sin motivo y sin llegar a ver nada, excepto que había varios hombres gigantes excavando la zona._

_Tampoco se sabe si realmente son hombres o son robots gigantes, simplemente parece que algo buscan en la malograda zona en que, en 1945, estallara la primera bomba atómica lanzada sobre Japón por los Estados Unidos._

_Desde Hiroshima, para CNN, informa Linao Shiniji_. 

- Debemos ir por Wufei – se enderezó Heero – si ellos tienen los otros rollos de seguro conseguirán al menos una de las llaves.

- No podemos dejar desprotegidos los rollos de aquí – le recordó y lo obligó a volver a acostarse – deberemos confiar en que Wufei ya los haya sacado de allí y nos esté esperando en tu isla en Japón.

Wufei estaca cansado de estar encerrado escuchando las detonaciones que hacían los demonios, se notaba que no habían podido dar con aquellos rollos, si pudiera ir a ver...

- Ni se te ocurra, Wufei – le dijo Nataku molesto – te contaminarías con la radiación que aún queda en el lugar.

- Pero ya me estoy cansando de esperar que se vayan, ya casi anochece y tengo hambre – golpeó con uno de los brazos las paredes del lugar – mira, allí hay algo – tomó la pequeña caja y encontró dos rollos – ¿y si son los rollos que buscan? – abrió la cabina y los acercó a él para luego sacar el traductor.

"Simplemente juntos liberarán el poder de una gran bestia que es dos bestias unidas"

- Son de demonios – gruñó fastidiado – creo que es mejor arriesgarse y huir.

- Tienes razón, tenemos una llave y dos demonios y no debemos dejar que caigan en sus manos – Nataku se levantó y comenzó a revisar por medio de sus radares el lugar – hay un río subterráneo que llega al mar, podemos salir por allí sin que siquiera sospechen de nosotros.

- Bien – aceptó el chino y usando el arma nueva que había aparecido cuando rompió el rollo, hizo un agujero en el suelo y se lanzó al agua alejándose del lugar con los rollos en su poder.

Mientras, en la superficie, los demonios seguían buscando en vano.

Quatre iba sentado al volante de nuevo mientras Trowa permanecía de medio lado a su lado, de seguro el pobre sufría por la "siesta", pero era su culpa, él había preferido aquello a descansar, aunque no había esperado hacerle tanto daño a su querido amor.

- No lo sientas por mí – le dijo Trowa al ver su mirada – yo no lo hago.

- Pero si ni siquiera te puedes sentar bien – le dijo – yo no quería dejarte en esas condiciones, debiste decírmelo y habría sido yo...

- Y ahora no podrías conducir – negó con la cabeza – estoy bien, me gustó que me tomaras y el dolor... bueno, ya se me pasará.

- Si tú lo dices – miró a la distancia – estamos por llegar al lugar que nos dijo San Miguel, allí podremos descansar un poco, refrescarnos y buscar aquellos rollos, espero que los demonios no hayan venido hasta aquí a buscarlos, hay mucha gente inocente y creo que a ellos no les importaría poner en peligro a nadie.

- Los demonios odian a los hombres – admitió Trowa cerrando los ojos – creo que voy a dormir un poco, despiértame cuando lleguemos.

- ¿Con un beso?

- Ni que fuera la bella durmiente – replicó y se durmió de inmediato.

- Para mí eres mucho más hermoso que una princesa de un cuento de hadas – le dijo sabiendo que no lo escuchaba – y te amo porque tú sí eres real.

La noche llegó sobre el desierto y Quatre al fin llegó al pueblo en que debían estar los rollos que ellos buscaban. Se bajó del camión y fue a preguntar dónde se podían alojar por esa noche dejando a Trowa dormido en la cabina. Encontró un lugar aceptable y regresó viendo que su amor no se había dado ni cuenta que lo había dejado solo. Avanzó un par de cuadras y se detuvo frente a un hotel, se bajó a preguntar si había alguna habitación para ellos y luego regresó a despertar a Trowa.

- Despierta, Trowa – lo remeció pero este lo ignoró – vamos, me dijiste que no eras la bella durmiente – lo movió de nuevo.

- ¿Qué pasa? – bostezó enderezándose y haciendo una mueca al sentarse bien.

- Conseguí una habitación para esta noche – le respondió – hemos llegado al pueblo, pero creo que mejor descansamos hasta mañana antes de comenzar a buscar los rollos.

- Parece que es un pueblo grande ¿tendrán señal para el celular?

- Creo que sí, en cuanto estemos instalados llamaré a Heero, así sabremos como le ha ido a ellos.

- Vamos, entonces – aceptó bajándose.

En el hotel le dijeron que era una habitación doble y que debían compartirla, la cual estaba en el primer piso. Quatre tomó las llaves y acompañó a Trowa que llevaba los bolsos de ambos. Entraron en ella y éste dejó sus cosas sobre la cómoda del costado y se estiró sobre una de las camas mientras Quatre intentaba comunicarse con Heero.

Heero estaba vistiéndose después de ducharse cuando sintió el ruido que hacía su celular. Lo sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta y vio el número, al parecer era Quatre quien lo llamaba desde dónde estuviera.

- ¿Aló?

- Espero no despertarte, no tengo ni idea que hora será allá.

- No, me estaba arreglando para ir a cenar, apenas comienza a anochecer, Quatre.

- Aquí ya casi es media noche – se sonrió al mirar a Trowa que había vuelto a dormirse – hemos llegado al pueblo dónde están los rollos.

- Que bueno que me llamas, en las noticias ha salido que los demonios estuvieron en Australia y al parecer encontraron aquellos rollos.

- ¿Crees que tengan alguna llave?

- No lo sé, yo tengo dos, uno tú y, al parecer, los de aquí contienen dos más, así que quedan dos llaves sueltas, aunque espero que Wufei tenga alguna.

- Nosotros no hemos comenzado a buscar todavía, es muy tarde y no quiero llamar la atención.

- ¿Puedo hablar con Trowa?

- Lo siento, está dormido – lo miró con ternura – se enfermó durante el viaje y quiso jugar en vez de dormir la siesta cuando nos detuvimos.

- ¿Heero, estás listo? – le dijo Dúo entrando en su cuarto – ¿con quien hablas?

- Quatre – le respondió – deberían ser un poco más concientes y no desgastarse tanto, aquí el loco de Dúo me llevó a montar, a nadar, a jugar tenis, y tampoco pude dormir la siesta y más encima hay fiesta.

- ¿Fiesta? – repitió – ¿Dónde están?

- En la hacienda de los Maxwell en Arizona, te dije que en casa de su familia están los otros rollos y ellos piensan que es el verdadero.

- ¡Quiero hablar con él! – trato de quitarle el aparato.

- Tranquilízate, Dúo – lo alejó con su mano libre – ¿qué tal si yo te llamo en la mañana de aquí? Será casi media tarde por allá, a ver si tienen algo, aún espero que Wufei se comunique conmigo.

- Claro, que se diviertan – le cortó.

- Yo quería hablar con él – le reclamó Dúo molesto – termina de vestirte, nos vemos abajo – le dijo y salió.

- Dúo – lo llamó pero este se había ido corriendo – perdóname, corazón.

Se terminó de vestirse en silencio, aquel traje no era muy de su gusto, pero habían insistido que la cena sería formal y de debía verse elegante y cómo él no había traído un traje, le dieron uno color castaño, aunque debía admitir que se veía muy bien con él, se dijo mirándose al espejo. Se colocó el pañuelo a modo de corbata y salió detrás de Dúo que no se veía por ningún lado en el salón.

- Te ves guapísimo – le dijo Hilde – de seguro envidarán a Dúo toda la noche. A propósito, ¿dónde anda?

- No lo sé, creo que lo hice enfadar.

- Iré por él, no pueden entrar al salón de baile por separado, espera aquí – le ordenó y se marchó a buscar a su hermano.

Al poco rato regresó con Dúo que se notaba había estado llorando oculto en alguna parte, lo podía ver en su lindo rostro sucio.

- Dúo – lo abrazó contra su pecho sacando su pañuelo del bolsillo – perdona, amorcito, no quise herirte – le limpió con cariño la cara.

- No me quieres – le reclamó.

- Claro que te quiero, no llores así. No fue mi culpa que no hablaras con Quatre, él me cortó porque casi es media noche allá.

- ¿Es verdad? – lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- Claro que sí, llorón mío – lo besó en los labios suavemente – ven, vamos a lavarte la cara y regresaremos a la fiesta.

- Creo que eres un poco exagerado, Dúo – le dijo Hilde divertida – Heero tiene razón, te has puesto muy llorón.

- ¡Hilde! – la regañó su madre llamándola.

Heero lo llevó al baño y lo hizo lavarse con mucho cuidado la cara para borrar las marcas de las lágrimas y luego lo besó para dejar en sus mejillas un lindo color carmesí.

- Vamos, hagamos público nuestro amor y así podremos ver los famosos rollos y descansar un poco en mi casa ¿te parece?

- Quiero que me demuestres que me amas – le dijo bajando la cabeza.

- Lo haré, no te preocupes – le sonrió y lo llevó al salón.

- Oye, Heero, mamá me dijo que el salón está lleno de gente que quiere conocerte ¿estará bien que te presente como un príncipe?

- Debería, pero está bien, si eso te hace feliz.

- Te amo ¿sabes?

- Sí, lo sé, yo también te amo – se rió mientras entraban al salón tomados de la mano.

- Miren, ahí vienen los niños – dijo Helen,

- Ven, aquí está mi novio, el príncipe Heero Yuy – lo presentó Dúo sonriendo haciendo una pequeña reverencia hacia su amor.

Heero se obligó a sonreír antes de acercarse a la gente y aceptar el saludo reverente que le hacían ¿por qué un título que no tenía más valor que la palabra que lo señalaba llamaba tanto la atención? Estos americanos estaban muy locos, se dijo.

- Vengan, chicos, quiero que conozcan al gobernador de Arizona – los llevó Donald hacia el hombre – el tipo se cree muy importante, pero sólo es un puesto que cualquier día puede perder si la votación cambia – les dijo en voz baja.

- No deberías hablar así, papá – le regañó Dúo.

- Vamos, ustedes son importantes sin necesidad de contar con el apoyo de nadie – les sonrió y se detuvo ante un hombre moreno y de barba que los miraba despectivo – Richard Hammer, mi hijo y su novio.

- No esperaba algo así, es un... – dijo despreciativo.

- Vaya, este es un país muy democrático – lo interrumpió Heero – allá en mi país, los gobernadores los nombra el emperador y siempre me consulta a mí si creo que es un hombre idóneo a quien va a nombrar – dijo decidido a que no fastidiara a Dúo, era el primer hombre con el que topaban que era así con ellos, un homofóbico.

- Heero es el segundo hombre de su emperador – dijo Dúo orgulloso – ven, saludemos a todo el mundo.

- Los acompaño, gracias, gobernador, por venir.

Dúo siguió saludando a las personas mientras les leía los recuerdos para saber quienes eran y sonreía trayendo anécdotas graciosas que habían vivido.

- No deberías hacer eso – le dijo Heero al oído – le estás robando los recuerdos de otra persona.

- Heero, me dijiste que debía comportarme como el verdadero Dúo, él es así, le gusta llamar mucho la atención, casi tanto como a mí.

- Ya sospechaba yo que el parecido no sólo era físico, al parecer también es psicológico – le mordió levemente la oreja y sonrió al sentirlo estremecerse.

- Vamos con el abuelo, parece que quiere presentarnos a alguien importante.

- Espero que no sea homofóbico como el gobernador.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Es alguien a quien no le gustan las personas como nosotros y lo hacen notar.

- ¿Es por eso que le dijiste aquello al gobernador?

- Había que bajarle los humos de alguna manera – se encogió de hombros – solo las personas sin valor moral se dan importancia al ocupar un cargo que depende de otras personas para conservarlo.

- Mis niños ni se imaginan a quién quiero presentarles – les dijo el anciano y Dúo, sin aviso, se apoyó en Heero y se desmayó.

- ¡Dúo! – exclamó Heero y detuvo su caída.

Amanecía en el desierto cuando Trowa abrió los ojos y descubrió que tenía puesto su pijama, de seguro Quatre había hecho el esfuerzo y lo había cambiado para que durmiera cómodo. Se sentó en la cama y miró al rubio que dormía en la otra cama, se veía tan hermoso así, relajado, que no se aguantó la tentación y se levantó para depositar un tierno beso en aquellos labios entre abiertos.

- Buenos días, bello durmiente – le dijo al árabe que abrió los ojos al sentir sus labios en los propios.

- Buenos días para ti – respondió sonriendo - ¿cómo te sientes?

- Muy descansado – le dijo y se sentó en la cama junto a él – creo que necesitaba dormir bien solamente.

- Hablé con Heero anoche, dice que los demonios de Zech encontraron los rollos de Australia, pero que tiene fuertes sospechas que los dos que están en Arizona son de llaves, así que sólo quedarían dos desaparecidas, aunque no había tenido noticias aún de Wufei.

- Que mala suerte, pero al menos nos ahorramos el viaje.

- También me dijo que se estaba preparando para una fiesta en la hacienda de la familia Maxwell.

- Ese sí que tiene suerte – se acostó a su lado – una fiesta para el lindo.

- Bueno, al menos Heero estaba contento hasta hace un rato, pero ahora está angustiado porque algo le pasó a Dúo.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Cuando Heero me entregó el rollo de la llave para Sandrock sentí que algo se liberaba dentro de mí, creo que es mi don el que me permite sentir lo que otros sienten en sus corazones.

- Ya veo, pero dime ¿qué le pasó a Dúo?

- No lo sé, no lo siento, tal vez... – se calló sintiendo un terrible dolor en el pecho y palideciendo notablemente.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Quatre? – le dijo acercándolo a su pecho para tratar de calmarlo.

- El pecho, me duele mucho – gimió casi sin aire – están atacando a la gente de este pueblo.

- ¿Quiénes?

- Varios demonios, quieren los rollos.

- Vistámonos deprisa, debemos detenerlos.

Quatre trató de controlar el terrible dolor que sentía mientras se vestía, pero Trowa tuvo que ayudarlo ya que a ratos no podía ni moverse. Lo sacó de la habitación y lo llevó al lugar donde los esperaban sus guerreros, descubrió a HeavyArms y dejó a Quatre para ir a ayudar a esa gente.

- ¡Trowa! – le gritó Quatre antes de subirse a Sandrock – son demasiados para ti, espérame.

- Saca los rollos de la biblioteca, Quatre, así podremos sacarlos del pueblo para enfrentarlos con más tranquilidad, yo los distraeré mientras tanto.

- Son demasiados – insistió pero entró en la biblioteca que había sido evacuada. Buscó con mucho cuidado y los encontró, sacó su agenda electrónica y verificó que era lo que decían.

"Armaré al guerrero con un poder infinito, sus disparos serán certeros y será capaz de detener y destruir a sus enemigos"

- ¡Una llave para Trowa! – celebró y desenrolló el otro.

"Un demonio alado es el guardián de la puerta de los condenados, tiene tres cabezas de perro..."

- Es un demonio – murmuró y lo volvió a enrollar – ojalá y Wufei tenga el otro rollo con la llave, así estaremos completos – salió corriendo y se subió a Sandrock – ¡Trowa, los tengo! – le mostró a través de la pantalla – alejémonos por el desierto para que no destruyan el pueblo.

- Está bien, lo que debemos hacer es hacerles saber que tenemos los rollos para que nos sigan por el desierto.

Heero estaba sentado en un sillón de la sala con Dúo aún inconsciente sobre su regazo, realmente se sentía angustiado por su trenzado ¿Qué le habría pasado que le había venido esa reacción? Tal vez era la mujer, de seguro se parecía mucho a alguna persona de su pasado.

- ¿Aún no despierta? – le dijo Helen preocupada.

- No, comienzo a angustiarme – acarició la frente de Dúo – vio a esa mujer, se puso pálido y se desmayó – se inclinó y le dio un beso en la nariz – amor, despierta y dime que pasó – le pidió.

- El médico debe estar por llegar – le dijo Helen – aunque espero que no sea algo serio.

- Mi pobre amorcito, estás helado.

- Traeré una manta – dijo la mujer y salió.

- Dajnai Tajmana, Deia Mon – le dijo en egipcio antiguo y él abrió lentamente los ojos – ¿Qué pasó?

- Esa mujer – gimió asustado – es igual a la que ayudó a mis primos a lanzarme la maldición, recuerdo con claridad cuando me puso aquel paño en la boca con la que me acalló para que no llamara a los guardias.

- Los escritos no señalan nada de ella.

- Ella tenía una larga trenza castaña, muy parecida a la mía, también era nieta de mi abuelo, pero las mujeres no eran importantes en el reino y ella quería ser la esposa del faraón y a mí me tenían destinada otra esposa, así que para ser reina necesitaba que otro fuera el faraón.

- Las intrigantes nunca faltan – lo abrazó con ternura – pero al menos te trajo hasta mí – le acarició la trenza – Espera, dijiste que tenía una trenza como la tuya ¿verdad? – él asintió – es posible que la segunda momia sea de ella y que por eso mismo no hayan puesto ninguna inscripción a su sarcófago, no podría entrar al reino de los muertos si no podía decir su nombre.

- Tengo frío – ocultó el rostro en su pecho.

- Aquí está la manta – le dijo Helen – al fin despertó mi niño – lo envolvió con la manta pero no consiguió que soltara a Heero – ¿qué pasa, corazoncito?

- Me temo que está un poco asustado porque esa mujer que nos presentó el abuelo le recordó una horrible pesadilla que Dúo tuvo hace mucho.

- Pobrecito.

Trowa y Quatre luchaban denodadamente contra los demonios, ellos los habían perseguido rápidamente apenas vieron que Quatre portaba dos rollos y habían dejado el pueblo en paz, dejando un reguero de muerte a su paso. Pero esta misma persecución había evitado que Quatre le entregara a Trowa el rollo que creía le ayudaría a desarrollar por completo su potencial guerrero.

- Vamos, Trowa, haz un disparo entre ellos para entregarte tu llave – le dijo Quatre y este de inmediato lanzó uno de los misiles del pecho del guerrero. Se acercaron y ambos abrieron las cabinas entregando el árabe el rollo al latino – rómpelo de inmediato, ya vienen sobre nosotros – le pidió.

Trowa se volvió a sentar y rompió el rollo sin contemplaciones, casi de inmediato apareció en le brazo de su guerrero una metralleta enorme y en el panel de control una señal que sus municiones habían sido recargadas.

- Es hora de enviarlos de regreso a donde pertenecen – dijo Trowa fastidiado y se puso delante de Quatre para disparar contra los demonios – cuidado, Quatre, no te vaya a hacer daño.

Quatre le sonrió y se puso a reparo viendo como uno a uno los demonios iban desapareciendo hasta no quedar ninguno.

- Era cierto lo que decía, todos tus disparos han sido certeros y haz acabado con todos – celebró.

- Y aún me quedan municiones – le informó – debemos llamar a Heero, tal vez él tiene alguna noticia de Wufei.

- Es cierto, le diremos que ahora sólo falta una llave.

En eso apareció en la pantalla una señal, era Wufei que trataba de comunicarse con ellos por medio de su guerrero.

- Buenos días, Wufei ¿cómo te ha ido? – le dijo Quatre amablemente.

- Tengo una llave y dos demonios.

- Eso significa que posiblemente Zech no tenga ninguna llave pese a que tiene los rollos de Australia – dijo el rubio – regresemos a Qatar y llamémoslo.

- ¿Cómo que tiene los rollos de Australia?

- Hablé con Heero anoche, dice que salió en las noticias algo al respecto, no sé muy bien qué, pero si él lo dice, debe ser cierto.

- ¿Cómo le habrá ido en la fiesta? – intervino Trowa – en la mañana me dijiste que Heero estaba muy angustiado por Dúo, pero no supiste que le pasó a éste.

- ¡No menciones a ese resbaloso de Maxwell! – dijo Wufei y los tres despegaron de regreso a la casa de Quatre.

Luego que el médico revisara a Dúo, Heero lo cargó a su habitación, necesitaba hablar a solas con él e iba a interrogarlo más sobre lo que había pasado aquella noche cuando fue maldito cuando el abuelo entró en la habitación con una caja de madera y con una cara de arrepentimiento que a Heero le causó impresión

- Abuelo, tú no tienes la culpa de mi desmayo – le dijo Dúo sentándose en la cama – no podías saber de mis pesadillas.

- Bueno, yo quería presentarles a Lady Une del Instituto Schmithsoniano de arqueología porque ella está muy interesada en nuestras reliquias egipcias y dijo que había tenido muy buenas referencias de Heero, pero yo quería que ustedes vieran primero los rollos antes de entregarlos al museo.

- Bueno, veámoslos – dijo Heero abriendo la caja y sacando la estatuilla de oro de encima.

- Vaya, soy yo – dijo el trenzado tomándola de la mano del japonés – ¿De quién era la momia que ayudó a encontrar tu hermano?

- No recuerdo bien, creo que de Saamon II – los miró intrigado porque intercambiaron una mirada significativa – ¿qué pasa?

- ¿Sabe? Saamon II era padre de Deia Mon cuya pirámide yo encontré – dijo Heero – y era idéntico a su nieto – le mostró – ni siquiera en su pirámide había imágenes de él.

- Pero en los escritos de los faraones importantes no aparece éste.

- Se supone que Deia Mon fue maldito con los conjuros del Libro de los Muertos cuando apenas y llevaba 2 meses gobernando, dudo mucho que pudiera hacer gran cosa en tan poco tiempo – enredó la trenza de Dúo en su muñeca – iba a tener un sueño milenario hasta que lo despertara el dueño de su corazón.

- Vaya, entonces los rollos que tengo aquí hablan de él.

- Veamos – dijo Heero tomando uno y abriéndolo.

"Las sombras de la noche le darán las alas al guerrero para ser capaz de hacerse invisible a los ojos de los demás cubriéndose con un manto de sombras"

- Una llave – dijo Dúo contento.

Heero asintió y se lo entregó, Dúo se negó a tomarlo, pero lo dejó en su regazo para abrir el otro.

"El guerrero de las sombras tendrá una poderosa arma para segar a los enemigos mientras lucha sin descanso".

- Las dos llaves con para tu guerrero – le dijo a Dúo mirándolo.

- ¿Estás loco? Yo no pienso tocar esas cosas ni de chiste.

- ¿Me pueden explicar de qué hablan?

- Perdona, abuelo, mientras menos sepas, mejor para ti – le dijo Heero – creo que es mejor que me comunique con Quatre para saber como les ha ido y poner un nuevo punto de reunión.

- Abuelo, nos llevaremos los rollos – le dijo Dúo – la estatuilla puedes entregarla si gustas – se la entregó y tomó los rollos tratando de evitar usar sus poderes síquicos y entrar en contacto con su pasado.

- Espero que cuando regresen, nos expliquen todo lo que sucede.

- Lo intentaremos, abuelo – le respondió y lo vio salir mientras Heero trataba de comunicarse con Quatre, pero su celular no le respondía.

Continuará...

Bueno, hasta aquí llego por ahora.

Espero que les guste el capítulo.

Shio Chang.


	3. Tercera parte

Guerreros Legendarios La liberación de Babilonia 

Heero se sentó en un taburete frente al espejo del tocador de Dúo mientras intentaba por enésima vez hacer contacto con Quatre, miró su celular y dejó de llamar, no había caso, de seguro viajaban por un lugar dónde no había señal para su aparato y por eso no le respondía.

- ¿Lo contactaste? – le preguntó Dúo sentándose en la cama.

- No, de seguro está en el desierto de nuevo y no tiene señal.

- Tal vez yo...

- No, tus poderes síquicos alertarían a los demonios y atacarían este lugar para obtener las dos llaves que no haz querido activar.

- Me cuesta cada vez más no entrar en contacto con el pasado de esos rollos – le respondió – y no me gustan aquellas pesadillas que me hacen tener.

- Bueno, lo único que nos queda es tratar de contactarnos con Wufei por medio de los guerreros – se puso de pie – debemos marcharnos ahora, sin despedirnos de nadie.

- Eso es de mala educación, además, angustiaríamos a todo el mundo si nos desaparecemos así.

- Dúo, los meteremos en problemas si los demonios nos descubren aquí, ya atacaron dos puntos en que había rollos y no sabemos si tienen alguna llave en su poder o si han liberado otro demonio.

- Entonces, debemos hacer que alguien nos lleve hasta los guerreros...

Un fuerte estallido se escuchó a la distancia y ambos se asomaron por la ventana a ver qué ocurría y se quedaron de una pieza al reconocer a Epión de pie frente al bosque separaba la propiedad de la de los Noventa.

- Ya nos encontraron.

- No seas tonto, sólo busca los rollos – se volvió hacia el trenzado – llama a DeathScythe con tus poderes, nos llevaremos los rollos e iremos por Zero al desierto, así los sacaremos de aquí y podremos luchar sin que dañen a gente que nada tiene que ver con esto.

- ¿No dijiste que no usara mis poderes?

- ¿Tienes la cabeza vacía? Ya están aquí, así que ¿crees que importe que sepan que estamos aquí? Sólo apúrate, o destruirán toda la hacienda.

Dúo se puso de pie y se concentró lo mejor que pudo hasta contactarse con su guerrero que de inmediato se levantó de dónde lo había ocultado y voló a toda velocidad hacia él. Se detuvo junto a la ventana y se abrió la cabina, Dúo se subió y miró a Heero que le arrojó la caja con los rollos.

- Si me subo en la cabina estorbaré en tus maniobras.

- Pero te puedo hacer daño – le dijo tendiéndole la mano – no pienso luchar en este lugar, podemos dañar a alguien.

- Ellos son demonios, Dúo, no les importará hacerle daño a quien sea con tal de obtener lo que desean.

- Pero...

- Cierra ya la cabina – lo regañó – yo me subiré en tu hombro y me ocultaré detrás de las defensas – le dijo y de un salto estaba en el lugar que indicara – despega y alejémonos de aquí antes que se vuelva una catástrofe.

Para cuando Trowa, Quatre y Wufei aterrizaron en Qatar ya era casi media tarde y estaban los tres hambrientos y cansados, los dos primeros habían luchado y Wufei había cruzado todo un continente para llegar con ellos.

- Al parecer tendríamos todas las llaves – dijo Quatre sacando cuentas – dos de Heero, dos de Dúo, una de Trowa, una de Wufei y una mía.

- Oye, una duda ¿Por qué Yuy y Maxwell tienen dos y nosotros sólo una?

- Porque sus guerreros tenían alas antes de ser destinados a ser los guardianes del infierno y poderosas armas que deberían soltar con ellas – les contestó por medio de la pantalla San Miguel – ellos están luchando contra Epión en Arizona.

- Eso significa que ya se dieron cuenta que no había nada en Hiroshima – dijo el chino – algo más, general, ustedes tienen la ubicación exacta de los rollos ¿Por qué ellos no si supuestamente tienen algunos?

- Nuestros agentes en otro tiempo fueron los encargados de separarlos y esconderlos y, con excepción de los rollos en Arizona, sabíamos en que lugar estaban.

- Pero los de Hiroshima...

- Cuando los americanos lanzaron la bomba atómica en ese lugar, los ocultaron en una cueva, no sabían a ciencia cierta si eran llaves o demonios y no podíamos arriesgarnos a que se liberaran si eran estos últimos.

- Pero si los hubieran abierto, habrían sabido que eran.

- Un ángel, mi querido Quatre, no puede leer lo que dicen aquellos rollos o se pasará irremediablemente al bando del mal – le explicó – sólo los humanos pueden leerlos sin que les afecte ya que sólo ustedes tienen esa facultad de elegir ir y venir del mal al bien, supongo que esa es otra de las cosas que le molestó tanto de ustedes al ángel caído.

- Pero sabemos que tienen dos demonios y como ellos ya tienen el libro del Diablo, los liberarán para tratar de rescatar los cinco que tenemos nosotros.

- Es posible, Trowa, que hagan como dices, sin embargo, lo que tienen es Babilonia y la bestia devoradora de hombres, según el Apocalipsis, una viene después de la otra, ella es capaz de engatusar hasta el más célibe de los hombres y convertirlo en un ser hambriento de su cuerpo y entregarlo luego a la bestia para que lo devore. Pero hay un pequeño problema, esta bestia, luego de comerse a miles de hombres, la devorará a ella también, pero habrá llevado a la perdición a muchas naciones del mundo.

- ¿Pero si sólo la libera a ella?

- El mundo se volverá un caos, ella es una mujer lujuriosa, le gustan todos los placeres carnales y es capaz de todo con tal de tenerlos, está dicho que tentará a uno de los guerreros Guardianes de la Tierra para cambiarlo de bando, sólo espero que el guerrero de hielo no caiga en sus garras.

- Es peor que Maxwell, entonces – dijo Wufei molesto.

- Dúo podría ser la salvación de Heero si le entrega su cuerpo y su corazón, ella podrá intentar tentarlo, pero ya no tendrá poder sobre él para traspasarlo al otro lado sin su virginidad.

- ¿Dice que Yuy no ha tenido pareja jamás?

- Le ha reservado su cuerpo sólo a la persona que realmente ama – afirmó – pero no le digan que yo les dije, se enfadaría mucho.

- El parcito – comentó Trowa abriendo la cabina de su guerrero – mejor vamos a comer y luego intentamos comunicarnos con ellos.

- Coman bien y descansen – les dijo San Miguel y cortó la comunicación.

Dúo aterrizó en el lugar donde estaba Zero vigilando atentamente el radar, le había ganado cierta distancia a Epión y a los suyos, pero no era demasiada, así que apenas Heero se bajó del hombro de su guerrero se volvió hacia ellos y comenzó a atacarlos.

Heero se ganó la cabina de Zero y de inmediato lo hizo despertar para enfrentar a Epión que conseguía darle un buen golpe a DeathScythe dejándolo en el suelo escupiendo sangre.

- Dúo, rompe los rollos – le exigió molesto.

- ¡No quiero sus pesadillas!

- ¿No ves que Epión es más poderoso que tú y que te puede matar? – le replicó – no tiene que conectarte con ellos, sólo romperlos.

- Pero Heero...

- ¡Hazlo y cierra la boca! – se lanzó contra Epión para apartarlo de su trenzado.

- No podemos estar dependiendo de Zero para cada vez que se le ocurra aparecer a Epión – le dijo su guerrero – Podrían herir a Heero y tú no podrías ayudarlo con el poco poder que tenemos.

- ¿Y que hay con las pesadillas?

- ¿No sería mucho peor que mataran a Heero por tu testarudez de no tocar los rollos? Estarías de regreso en menos de lo que canta un gallo en el reino de los muertos porque no haz concretado tu amor con él ¿recuerdas? Es por eso que tienes pesadillas.

Dúo abrió tamaños ojos y se puso rojo como la grana, tenía razón, aún debía seducir a Heero para terminar de romper la maldición, así que sin más contemplaciones rompió uno de los rollos y una luz rodeó a su guerrero y en su espalda aparecieron dos enormes y negras alas como de murciélago. Rompió el segundo rollo y apareció una guadaña en su mano derecha con la que se lanzó al ataque contra los demonios.

Epión siguió luchando contra Zero, pero al ver que todos los demonios comenzaban a desaparecer a su alrededor y que los rollos de las llaves habían sido rotos, decidió desaparecer al instante, debía consultar al respecto a sus superiores.

- ¿Dúo, estás bien?

- Sí, Heero, estoy bien – le sonrió tratando de tranquilizarlo – no te preocupes tanto por mí.

- Estás muy pálido, corazón, es mejor que regresemos a la hacienda, voy a intentar comunicarme con Quatre de nuevo, tal vez hayan regresado a Qatar y ellos tengan noticias de Wufei.

- ¿Y qué les diremos cuando nos vean?

- La verdad, Dúo, no nos queda de otra, creo, además, que ya nos vieron antes y que también vieron a Epión.

- Está bien, volvamos.

Anochecía en Qatar cuando Rasid entró al comedor a avisarle a Quatre que el joven Heero deseaba hablar con él y que la llamada era de larga distancia desde Estados Unidos.

- Gracias, Rasid – aceptó el rubio y fue a la biblioteca a tomar el llamado de su estoico amigo con el fin de informarle lo que les había dicho San Miguel – Hola, Heero.

- No soy Heero – le respondió el trenzado del otro lado de la línea – lo dejé fuera de combate – se rió – ¡no, Heero, no me hagas cosquillas!

- Hola, Quatre – le dijo éste quitándole el auricular al trenzado.

- Malo – se sentó en su regazo y le mordió la oreja.

- Oye, no me muerdas – lo regañó y lo acomodó – ¿Hay algo nuevo?

- Sí, uno de los rollos que encontramos con Trowa era una llave que le sirvió a él y vencimos a los demonios que atacaron el poblado, sin embargo, murieron muchos inocentes.

- Los rollos de aquí eran llaves como yo pensaba y sirvieron para Dúo, le dieron alas y una guadaña a su guerrero – le jaló suavemente la trenza al mencionado – ¿Tienes noticias de Wufei?

- Sí, el también encontró una llave y se reunió con nosotros, además rescató los rollos de Hiroshima. También se contactó con nosotros San Miguel, calculan que los demonios que tiene Zech son Babilonia y la bestia devoradora de hombres.

- Entiendo, son los rollos que encontraron en Australia.

- ¿Sabes, Quatre? – le dijo Dúo tomando el auricular – en el periódico salió la noticia que encontraron una segunda momia en la pirámide pero que el sarcófago no tenía ninguna inscripción, igual lo abrieron y encontraron que la momia tenía una larga trenza castaña y piensan que soy yo – se rió.

- Pero sólo las esposas favoritas eran enterradas con el faraón al morir y tú no tenías esposa ¿verdad?

- Claro que no – dijo ofendido – además, no la habrían enterrado sin nombre. Heero piensa que puede haber sido uno de los complotados en mi contra – metió la mano bajo la camisa – aquí vi a alguien idéntico a la mujer que ayudó a mi primo a maldecirme.

- Claro, ahora dame con Heero, hay algo que debo decirle.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Dame con él ¿quieres?

- Siempre y cuando no te le vayas a declarar.

- Oye, yo amo a mi Trowa – le replicó.

- Me alegro saberlo.

- ¿Qué pasa, Quatre? – le dijo Heero viendo que Dúo se ponía de pie y se dirigía a la puerta – Dúo me dejó solo.

- Es sobre Babilonia, San Miguel nos dijo que intentaría seducir a uno de los Guardianes de la Tierra y te señaló a ti como su posible víctima.

- Yo amo a Dúo.

- Lo sabemos, pero tú eres el que tiene más poder ¿recuerdas? Si tú caes, seremos derrotados – no se atrevió a decirle la verdad – aunque no creo que Dúo se vaya a quedar de brazos cruzados viendo como esa ramera intenta conquistarte.

- Nunca me han gustado las mujeres – afirmó.

- Recuerda quién es ella: "Babilonia la grande, la madre de las prostitutas y los abominables ídolos del mundo entero"

- Sí, lo recuerdo, pero la bestia que vendrá con ella la destruirá y luego devorará sus carnes.

- No creo que Zech libere la bestia al mismo tiempo, ya que cuando ella caiga vendrá el ejército celestial.

- No me queda de otra.

- ¿Qué dices? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- Comerme a Dúo ¿qué más? Así ella no tendrá nada que robarme si me trata de seducir – miró la puerta – así nada funcionará en mi contra.

- Heero, yo sé que ambos se aman, pero ¿estará bien?

- Siempre que Wufei no se entere, no permitiré que vuelva a golpearlo.

- De todas maneras se ha de enterar.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Nada, mejor hablaremos aquí cuando lleguen – lo esquivó.

- Muy bien, mañana nos vemos en tu casa – le colgó.

Quatre regresó al comedor preocupado por Wufei ¿sería capaz de soportar el dolor de saber que Heero se había entregado a Dúo? Ya bastante le dolía, lo sabía bien, que prefiriera la compañía del trenzado y que admitiera que lo amaba como para aguantar algo semejante.

- Y para colmo de males, conocí a mi prometida en aquel poblado – se quejaba Wufei con Trowa que se reía – si, ríete, Barton, no era a ti a quien querían matar por ser un Chang.

- Pero ellos no sabían que eras el despreciable novio ¿verdad?

- Claro que no, sólo dije mi apellido, menos mal que alcancé a callarme el nombre, no habría amanecido vivo por quererles "Robar su princesa".

- ¿Robar su princesa? – repitió Quatre divertido viendo como Trowa se reía de las desventuras de su amigo – ¿cómo es eso?

- Se supone que ella iba a ser ida a buscar por un miembro del clan Chang para contraer nupcias con el siguiente líder del clan, sólo que yo no he ido a mi casa desde hace ocho años. ¿Se imaginan si se enteran que yo era su famoso prometido? Y yo no tenía ni idea quien era hasta que hablé con el jefe del pueblo y me dijo por qué me trataban así.

- Soberano lío – se burlo Trowa – encontraste a tu prometida, pero dime ¿es bonita como dice Heero?

- Que sabe ese de mujeres – dijo Wufei fastidiado – si las únicas mujeres con las que se relacionaba eran las maestras de la escuela.

- Pero ¿es o no bonita? – insistió Trowa.

- Tal vez lo sea – se encogió de hombros sin comprometerse con su respuesta – de todas maneras, antes de irme le dije quien era.

- Vaya, ¿y se puede saber por qué lo hiciste?

- No lo sé.

- Heero dijo que llegarían mañana – les informo Quatre – es mejor que vayamos a descansar – salió de la habitación y los otros jóvenes lo siguieron.

Dúo estaba sentado en una tumbona tomando el sol junto con el resto de la familia a espera que llegara Heero para que les explicaran que estaba pasando, no quería explicarlo él, no sabía mentir y era posible que terminara "metiendo la pata" y no le gustaría a Heero y lo menos que quería era que se enojara con él. Se puso a leer el periódico y se quedó de una pieza.

LA SORPRESA DE LA MOMIA 

**_Pruebas hechas a segunda momia señalan que se trataría de una mujer_**.

El Cairo.- (ANSA) Según todas las pruebas efectuadas a la segunda momia encontrada dentro de la pirámide de Deia Mon estas demuestran que se trataría de una mujer y que, por lo tanto, no se trataría del faraón dormido del que hablan los jeroglíficos de la pirámide. Expertos dicen que de tratarse del faraón, significaría que la historia le mintió nuevamente a la humanidad, pero también es muy probable que se trate de alguna mujer que ayudó a aquellos que lanzaron la supuesta maldición sobre aquel y que la hayan castigado de esta forma, esto explicaría que su sarcófago no tenga inscripciones de ningún tipo para que ella no pudiese descansar y no pudiera entrar el reino de los muertos.

Otra de las pruebas realizadas han datado la momia en el año 1105 antes de Cristo aproximadamente, lo que estaría dando la fecha aproximada de la época del faraón, si es que realmente existió.

- Bien, es hora que les expliquemos qué es lo que está pasando en este mundo loco – dijo Heero sentándose junto a Dúo y miró lo que leía – era como yo pensaba.

- Empecemos en Orden – dijo Donald – ¿qué era esa cosa de anoche?

- El que apareció primero se llama Epión, es un demonio.

- ¿Y el otro?

- El otro es DeathScythe, es un Guerrero Guardián del Infierno y yo lo controlo – dijo Dúo – y el que controla Heero se llama Wing Zero.

- ¿Para qué los tienen?

- Empecemos explicando todo desde un principio. Eran siete los Guerreros, Epión, Zero, Talguis, DeathScythe, Sandrock. Heavyarms y Nataku, los dos primeros tenían el mismo poder, sin embargo, el primero engañó al segundo y se robó del paraíso siete elementos que lo harían indestructible y junto con Talguis se unieron al ejército del ángel caído, Zero quiso reparar su error y junto con los demás luchó contra ellos y consiguieron poner estas llaves selladas en rollos que sólo los humanos podían romper. Pero con el tiempo, el ángel caído consiguió que los hombres los unieran al libro de los Muertos y tuvieran un poder infinito y maligno, pero dentro del mismo estaban encerrados seis demonios aparte de Epión y de Talguis y la única manera que los liberen los malos es con el libro del Diablo.

- Nosotros tenemos en nuestro poder las siete llaves del poder y cinco de los demonios encerrados en el libro de los muertos, pero el mal ya ha liberado uno de los demonios, aquel que vieron esta madrugada.

- Pero ¿Qué tienen que ver ustedes con todo esto?

- En el gran libro de la vida están escritos nuestros nombres desde tiempos inmemoriales como los Guardianes de la Tierra y estamos destinados a proteger a la humanidad antes del Juicio final, muchos caerán, es cierto, pero nosotros trataremos de evitar que destruyan el mundo, la humanidad la salvará el cordero de Dios.

- Entonces, se marcharán de nuevo – dijo Hilde.

- Sí, los muchachos nos esperan en Qatar – dijo Heero – pero hay algo más – miró al trenzado – Dúo tiene poderes síquicos y...

- ¿Cómo que tiene poderes síquicos? – lo interrumpió Helen.

- La telekinesia, la telepatía y otros poderes síquicos como la lectura de las mentes y el contacto trascendental con los recuerdos grabados en cualquier cosa y en las personas – acarició la frente de Dúo.

- Eso no es posible – le dijo Noin.

- Puedo probarlo – dijo el trenzado y respiró profundo, miró fijamente a Noin y vieron como sus ojos se ponían blancos y luego lanzaban destellos azulados – tenías cinco años cuando tu padre, el excéntrico mayor Gilbert Noin te regaló de mascota un pequeño mono titi al que le diste por nombre manduco por la costumbre que tenía de ponerle la mano derecha en la oreja a las personas que se le acercaban, pero no pudiste tenerlo por mucho tiempo, tu padre falleció en un accidente aéreo y descubrieron que tenías un animal salvaje y se lo levaron a un zoológico y nunca más supiste de él.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? Ni mamá lo supo.

- Tú lo recuerdas – le dijo Heero – son tus recuerdos los que está leyendo – se puso de pie – pero hay veces que no los controla por completo, es lo que pasó con los rollos que guardaba tu abuelo.

- ¿Qué son?

- Rollos del libro de los muertos – se estremeció el trenzado – vi cosas horribles cuando entré en contacto con ellos y he tenido muchas pesadillas por su culpa.

- Lamento mucho que se hayan tenido que enterar de todo esto, habíamos pensado que lo mejor era que no supieran nada y así no correrían peligro, sin embargo, vieron a los demonios y es necesario que sepan que el Apocalipsis se acerca – abrazó a Dúo hacia él – estén tranquilos, nosotros estaremos bien. Vamos, Dúo.

Dúo se puso de pie y siguió a Heero a la habitación que le habían dado a él, al entrar en contacto con Noin había entrado en contacto con el verdadero Dúo, sin embargo, este estaba en un lugar extraño y brumoso.

- ¿Pasa algo malo?

- Un mal presentimiento, podría decirse – se acercó al japonés y lo abrazó – no me agrada el rumbo de los acontecimientos, yo soñaba con que al despertar me encontraría con mi amor y todo sería paz y felicidad a su lado, pero nada de eso ha pasado, nos hemos visto envueltos en una guerra y ni siquiera hemos tenido tiempo de estar juntos, de hacernos cariño, apenas y nos hemos dado unos cuantos besos, pero nada más.

- Dúo, tú y yo sabemos que no tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para dedicarnos a jugar, ya después podremos amarnos a nuestras anchas.

- Pero ¿y si no es así? ¿Y sí ellos consiguen matar a alguno de nosotros? Ya no podremos estar juntos, no habrá oportunidad...

- Amor – lo hizo elevar el rostro hacia él y vio sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y no pudo evitarlo, tomó sus labios en un cálido beso – sabes que te amo de todo corazón, que siempre seré sólo tuyo, no llores, por favor – volvió a besarlo está vez con más pasión.

Dúo separó los labios para permitirle el acceso a su boca y sintió como aquella lengua recorría sus rincones hasta encontrarse con su lengua. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por sus emociones, sus manos que hasta el momento se aferraban a su espalda, subieron por la columna hasta llegara a su nuca y acercarlo mucho más hasta adueñarse del beso que los estaba dejando sin aire.

- Heero – gimió casi sin voz y este se sonrió apartándose un poco antes de volver a atrapar sus labios – te amo.

- Yo a ti – le respondió y comenzó a tironear la polera hasta sacarla del cinturón de los pantalones y así poder acariciar su piel desnuda – ¿Quieres? – le preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.

- Si – era ahora o nunca, se dijo y dejó que le quitara la polera mientras él intentaba lo mismo – eres hermoso.

- Nunca tanto como tú – le replicó y comenzó a acariciarle el pecho lentamente haciendo pequeños círculos alrededor de un pezón mientras sus labios acariciaban su rostro en suaves besos y se acercaban a su oído – eres lo más bello que hay.

- Heero – volvió a gemir cuando sus dedos traviesos atraparon el pezón erecto y comenzaron a frotarlo mientras sentía que sus piernas ya no lo sostendrían más tiempo, el japonés, previendo esto, se dejó caer sobre la cama y luego lo empujó hasta dejarlo de espaldas contra el colchón – me gusta.

- Me alegro – respondió deteniéndose un poco.

- Sigue, por favor.

Pero Heero sólo se había detenido a mirarlo y ahora sus labios comenzaron a descender por su cuello dejando un reguero de pequeños besos que le quemaban la piel hasta llegar al sonrojado pezón atrapándolo entre los dientes mientras su lengua jugueteaba con él. Dúo se sintió desfallecer y un violento espasmo sacudió su cuerpo mientras sentía que los pantalones estaban por estallarle,

- ¡Heero! – dijo acariciando sus hombros y sus cabellos.

Heero sonrió para sí y dejó que una de sus manos vagara por su costado acariciando la piel mientras Dúo contenía la respiración. Se enderezó un poco y volvió a besarlo en los labios antes de tomar el siguiente paso; tomó la hebilla del cinturón y la soltó, luego desabrochó los pantalones y comenzó a retirarlos llevando con ellos la ropa interior y se detuvo a medio camino al ver lo rojo que su amado trenzado estaba.

- ¿Estás bien?

Pero Dúo no le respondió, se quitó los zapatos y se termino de desnudar antes de tomarlo por los hombros y acercarlo a él.

- Es mi turno – le sonrió y lo acarició lentamente.

Pero Heero estaba ya al límite así que se quitó toda la ropa que traía y lo sentó en sus piernas mientras se acariciaban, pero ninguno en realidad se atrevía a dar el siguiente paso puesto que era su primera vez.

- Me gustaría decir que sé lo que hago – le dijo Heero – pero es la primera vez que hago esto y no quiero hacerte daño – le acarició la espalda lentamente.

- Yo he visto cosas – le dijo ruborizado – podría intentarlo y luego tú ¿OK?

- Vamos – lo besó en los labios y se recostó sobre la cama.

Dúo tomó aire y se colocó entre sus piernas, recordaba cómo lo hacían Zech y Traize, así que introdujo con mucho cuidado un dedo dentro de Heero para dilatarlo poco a poco mientras con su boca acariciaba su torso desnudo de arriba abajo y luego atrapaba entre sus labios el miembro excitado, le sabía a gloria aquella parte de su anatomía, su sabor salado le inundaba los sentidos mientras Heero se retorcía de placer olvidado de la invasión de sus dedos que ahora eran dos en su interior al que se le unió un tercero hasta que Dúo lo sintió lo bastante preparado para penetrarlo.

- Yo te amo, pero esto va a doler – se disculpó y se posicionó entre las piernas del japonés poniendo su miembro en su entrada y de un envión entró en él.

Un grito ahogado fue la respuesta de Heero, pero trató de relajarse al ver la cara de angustia de su trenzado. Le tendió los brazos y lo atrajo hacia él para atrapar sus labios en un beso.

- Te amo, Dúo, me había guardado para ti – le rodeó las caderas con las piernas y lo hizo hundirse más en él – hazme tuyo, por favor.

Dúo se sentía apretado en su interior, pero al moverse era tan placentero, pero no quería gozar a solas, así que atrapó entre sus dedos el pene de Heero y comenzó a frotarlo al mismo ritmo en que se movían sus caderas en un ir y venir tan placentero que ambos querían prolongar al máximo, pero que ya no podían detener.

- ¡Ah! – gritó Dúo sintiendo que no podía más y acabo derramándose en el interior de Heero. Casi de inmediato este lo imitó derramando su semilla en su mano sobre los vientres de ambos.

Con mucho cuidado Dúo se retiró de su interior e iba a colocarse a su lado para descansar un poco cuando vio que las piernas de Heero aún lo aprisionaban contra él.

- Quedémonos así un rato – le pidió y lo volvió a besar en los labios con un beso húmedo y apasionado, pero ya no tan salvaje como los anteriores...

_Era una caverna oscura, pero las paredes parecían estar teñidas en rojo sangre, por allí caminaban de la mano Zech y Traize, llevaban con ellos los rollos que los demonios habían conseguido en Australia y el libro del Diablo, Traize había leído ya los rollos y sabía dónde y que demonios liberarían, sin embargo, para liberar a Babilonia debían realizar un ritual, necesitaban que un joven virgen dejara su semilla en su carne al momento de despertarla y, obviamente, no podía ser Traize ya que era amante de Zech y Miliardo, que, a pesar de ser una sola persona, eran dos seres distintos, así que habían preparado aquel ritual con ese chico que se parecía tanto al faraón llave._

_- ¿Y si no fuera virgen?_

_- Simplemente Babilonia no despertará – se encogió de hombros._

_- ¿Y que haremos para que le dé su semen?_

_- Es simple, mi querido Traize – lo atrajo hacia él – lo vas a tomar tú y lo harás acabar sobre ella – lo besó en la boca._

_- Eso sería serte infiel – se negó en rotundo._

_- ¿Infiel? – se burló Zech – es sólo una manera de obtener lo que deseamos._

_- No lo haré._

_- ¿Ni por mí? – le dijo transformándose en Miliardo._

_- Con una condición – accedió finalmente mirando al muchacho trenzado que estaba inconsciente – él no me excita, no es mi tipo, así que vas a tener que hacer la mitad del trabajo antes._

_- No juegues._

_- ¿Por qué no un trío? Así lo podré tomar mientras me tomas._

_- Necesito las manos libres para hacer el conjuro._

_- Pero, Miliardo – insistió desviando la mirada, el rubio podía ser muy duro con él y peor cuando era demonio, pero no podía obligarlo a violar al chico, ni siquiera le gustaba ¿Cómo hacerlo si su herramienta no le funcionaba? – no va a resultar._

_- Está bien – lo agarró pos las caderas y sin consideración alguna comenzó a frotarle el sexo por encima de los pantalones hasta dejarlo erecto pero adolorido._

_- Eres muy bruto – se quejó pero lo besó en los labios con deseo._

_- Debes hacerlo con él._

_- La violación no es mi estilo – se quejó sin soltarlo._

_- Sólo hazlo, después te compensaremos con creces – le dijo tomando su rostro entre las manos – además, él no se dará ni cuenta, su alma anda vagando en el reino de las sombras y no regresará por estos lados en un buen tiempo._

_- ¿Me prometes no mirar?_

_- Déjate de niñerías – lo regañó molesto y Traize tuvo que hacer de tripas corazón y levantó al pobre muchacho y comenzó a tomarlo mientras frotaba su miembro tratando de imaginarse que se trataba o del potente y salvaje Zech o de su tierno y desenfrenado Miliardo hasta acabar mientras el semen del trenzado caía sobre la lujuriosa Babilonia que de inmediato se levantó y tomó entre sus labios rojos el miembro palpitante del joven tragando su semen. Traize se salió de él y se arrojó a los brazos de Miliardo avergonzado al máximo._

_- Humanos – dijo ella sonriendo mientras se limpiaba la boca de los restos del semen – le importa demasiado el amor, deberían disfrutar más del placer de la carne ¿no crees, Miliardo?_

_- Bien, ya tienes lo que querías, Babilonia, ahora ve a hacer tu trabajo – le replicó con frialdad abrazando a Traize contra su pecho – necesito que traigas de regreso los cinco demonios que tienen los Guardianes de la Tierra._

_- ¿Son chicos guapos? – dijo lujuriosa._

_- Uno de ellos es idéntico a ese muchacho – le señaló y vio como se relamía los labios – dudo que consigas mucho de aquel, él tiene poderes síquicos y puede leer tu mente. _

Dúo abrió los ojos y descubrió que Heero se había quedado dormido abrazado a él mientras tenía aquella visión, no le gustaba ver aquellas cosas, pobre Dúo, había sido violado y él no tendría ni idea, pero al menos así no sufriría. Sin embargo, por un lado era bueno, sabía que aquella mujer estaba libre y así podría evitar que alguno de ellos cayera en sus garras.

- Hace un poco de frío – le dijo Heero frotando su mejilla contra su hombro – ¿te gustaría que te diera un poco de calor?

- Claro – le ofreció los labios y volvieron a comenzar el juego...

El ataque a la casa de los Winner 

Amanecía nuevamente en Qatar cuando Heero y Dúo aterrizaron en el patio de la casa de su rubio amigo, allí fueron recibidos por Rasid que los llevó a una habitación puesto que el trenzado estaba más dormido que despierto y les dijo que tan pronto el joven amo fuera a desayunar le avisaría de su presencia en la casa. Heero asintió y acostó a Dúo que se acurrucó de inmediato contra él. Cerró los ojos y lo acomodó contra su hombro, era delicioso saberlo sólo suyo, que esa tal Babilonia ya no tendría manera de llevarlo a la perdición, pero aún estaba preocupado por la pesadilla que había despertado a Dúo hacía unas horas.

- Te amo – le murmuró dormido.

- Hasta dormido hablas, corazón – le acarició la nuca con ternura – descansa sin pesadillas.

Dúo se acurrucó mejor y pasó el brazo por sobre su pecho y la pierna sobre las suyas para estar más cerca de su calor.

Quatre entró en el comedor junto con Trowa que le sonrió dulcemente pero que volvió a bajar la cabeza cuando entró Wufei detrás de ellos. Se notaba que el joven chino había pasado mala noche no sólo por la cara y las ojeras que traía, sino que por la manera tan cortante de responder.

- Amo Quatre, los jóvenes Heero y Dúo llegaron hace unas horas y están descansando en la habitación que le dio a este último – le informó Rasid – de seguro en un rato más están por aquí.

- Gracias, Rasid – le sonrió y se sentó a la mesa junto a Trowa.

- Así que trajo de regreso a ese resbaloso – dijo Wufei de manera agria – yo se lo daría a Babilonia para que se lo diera a su bestia.

- Wufei, Dúo es necesario para evitar que el mal se libere – le dijo Trowa divertido – y no creo que a Heero le gustara tu comentario.

- Me importa poco.

- ¿Qué te importa poco, Wufei? – le dijo el trenzado sentándose frente a Quatre y dejando el asiento a su derecha desocupado para Heero – buenos días, hace un bonito día ¿verdad?

- Te veo muy contento, Dúo.

- Es que las cosas se me han dado muy bien últimamente – se sonrió feliz – y mi mundo está color rosa, he pasado una noche maravillosa...

- ¡Cállate, Dúo! – lo interrumpió Heero pero sabía que el trenzado ya había dicho demasiado por la cara que puso Wufei al oírlo.

- Maldito – le gruñó Wufei dispuesto a matarlo.

Heero le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Dúo y lo atrajo hacia su pecho.

- Basta, Wufei, Dúo tiene algo que decirnos, y no sacas nada con pegarle, no solucionarás nada pegándole a mi hablador trenzado.

- ¿Qué cosa tienes que decirnos? – intervino Quatre tratando de desviar el tema.

- Miliardo y Traize liberaron a Babilonia esta mañana.

- Así que la bruja esa está libre – dijo Trowa.

- Y para liberarla le ofrecieron la semilla del verdadero Dúo – movió la cabeza – lo violaron al pobre, pero él no se va a acordar ni por broma de lo que pasó.

- San Miguel dijo que iba a tratar de tentarnos – dijo Wufei – y el que más peligro corre es Yuy.

- Esa mujer escarlata no le va a poner un dedo encima a mi Heero – dijo Dúo – ni a ninguno de ustedes, porque se las voy a presentar para que no los engañe ni trate de seducirlos – se puso de pie y se concentró en la imagen que había visto de la mujer.

- "Hola, guapo, espero que seas capaz de complacerme por completo" – dijo ella en una pose seductora agitando las pestañas como abanico.

- ¿A quién le habla? – dijo Wufei mirando bien a la mujer.

- No lo sé, pero si sé que se aparecerá por aquí, le encargaron que recuperara los demonios que nosotros tenemos.

- No será fácil el trabajo para ella si a ninguno de nosotros le gustan las mujeres – dijo Trowa en voz baja.

- Es verdad, pero podría usar a alguien más para tratar de llegar a los rollos, espero que nadie sepa dónde están.

- Los que recuperé en Hiroshima sólo yo sé donde están – dijo Wufei viendo como desaparecía la imagen de la mujer – y no pienso decirle dónde están.

- El que nosotros encontramos está a salvo y ni siquiera Quatre sabe dónde está – dijo Trowa.

- Y los que yo tengo, Zero los puso fuera del alcance de cualquier humano – dijo Heero – en ese aspecto están a salvo.

- Algo está mal – dijo Dúo pensativo – cuando le contábamos a la familia la historia que descubrimos de los guardianes, dijiste que había siete ángeles y que cinco de ellos son guardianes del infierno, entonces ¿Qué fue de Talguis?

- No lo sé, tal vez nosotros lo tengamos, pero es mejor no liberarlo, de inmediato se pondrá de parte de Zech y es casi tan poderoso como tu guerrero.

- Entonces, ellos tienen dos guerreros iguales a los nuestros – dijo Trowa – eso es mala señal aunque no tengan los rollos.

- Perdonen – dijo Dúo y salió corriendo del cuarto rumbo al baño con una mano en la boca y la otra en el estómago. Heero salió detrás de él y lo vio vomitar.

- ¿Qué pasa, Dúo?

- Alguien está tratando de usar el libro de los muertos en mi contra nuevamente – le dijo lavándose la boca y la cara – pero mi organismo se resiste.

- Debemos buscar una protección para ti – lo llevó de regreso al comedor – tal vez lo mejor sería preguntarle a San Miguel qué es lo que está pasando, de seguro Babilonia ya comenzó a hacer de las suyas en alguna parte del mundo.

- ¿Estás bien? – le dijo Quatre – estás pálido.

- No estoy nada de bien, no sé que me pasa, algo me tratan de hacer por medio del libro de los muertos, no estoy muy seguro.

- Llamemos a San Miguel – dijo Heero y dijo - ¡General! ¿Puede venir?

Casi de inmediato los cinco desaparecieron del comedor y aparecieron en el hangar dónde habían encontrado sus guerreros.

- Creo que es hora que conozcan algo más de sus guerreros – les dijo San Miguel – y así podremos averiguar qué es lo que traman esos demonios al usar el libro de los muertos para maldecir con la enfermedad a todos aquellas personas que tienen algún poder psíquico o paranormal.

- ¿Paranormal?

- Los que ven fantasmas y apariciones y cosas parecidas – le explicó Trowa.

- Al parecer junto con Babilonia se ha liberado la Enfermedad y la Hambruna, aunque no sé cómo es que no han liberado a Talguis.

- ¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Acaso no lo tenemos nosotros?

- No, Talguis no alcanzó a ser encerrado como Epión, él se escapó ocultándose entre los desterrados del paraíso. No es un demonio mayor ya que su poder como ángel no era del tipo guerrero sino que más bien era pedagógico, así que su rol en el destierro de todos ellos fue el de conocer los secretos de las siete llaves y entregarlas, luego de quitárselas a Zero, a su superior inmediato.

- ¿Y cómo pueden liberarlo?

- Por medio de un ritual no muy complicado que necesita de alguien que engañe a uno de los Guardianes de la Tierra y le robe algo muy preciado y haga llorar de rabia y de dolor a otro – miró hacia una pantalla gigante y vio a Babilonia seduciendo a los hombres poderosos y ricos del mundo – cuatro de ustedes corren peligro, Trowa y Quatre y Heero y Dúo.

- Se nota que yo no puedo hacer llorar a nadie – dijo Wufei – y por lo mismo no soy blanco para ellos.

- A ti podría intentar seducirte Babilonia – dijo San Miguel – aunque asegures que no te gustan las mujeres.

- Dúo ya nos mostró a la bruja esa, no me voy a dejar engañar por la resbalosa esa – le dijo.

- Bueno, ella suele ocupar trucos sucios – le mostró – ella se presentará ante cualquiera como esta persona quiera que sea, si le gusta rubia, será la rubia más hermosa y exuberante que hayas visto; si morena, morena, y si quieres un joven, será un excelso varón, incluso puede copiar la imagen de las personas amadas para seducir y una vez en sus garras, es bien difícil escapar de ella.

- A mí me daría pena que algo así te pasara, Wufei – le dijo Dúo preocupado – aunque tú no me quieras, yo te considero mi amigo.

- ¿Cómo te voy a querer si me haz quitado a la persona que amo? – Murmuró el chino molesto.

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- Que qué te importa – le replicó con violencia.

- No se peleen así ¿no ven que están en un recinto dentro del Paraíso? – Les regañó San Miguel.

- ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? El único brujo es Maxwell.

- Yo no soy brujo, soy síquico que es distinto – le replicó este molesto.

- No le hagas caso, te está provocando – le dijo Heero abrazándolo.

- Sí, protégelo Yuy, pero ese cabeza de alcornoque te va a traer problemas – le dijo Wufei cruzándose de brazos molesto.

- Déjalo es paz, Wufei – le dijo Trowa – comienzas a aburrirme con toda esta tonta pelea con Dúo.

- Tú no te metas, Barton.

- Wufei, vas a terminar dividiendo el grupo con tu tozudez – le dijo el arcángel en reprimenda – intenta controlarte, pequeño dragón.

- Bueno, mejor díganos a qué nos trajo aquí, San Miguel – le dijo Quatre desviando el tema.

- ¿Recuerdan los rollos de los guardianes? – ellos asintieron – hasta cierto punto ellos debían enseñarles a manejar sus guardianes, pero hay algo más que deben saber acerca de ellos, y es su historia.

Zero y Deathscythe, guardianes de las siete llaves del poder, amigos inseparables pese a ser tan diferentes, cuidaban la entrada a la bodega donde se guardaban las armas. Unas puertas más allá estaban Sandrock y Heavyarms, custodios de las trompetas del trueno, ellos también permanecían siempre juntos y se amaban profundamente. Nataku, el ángel solitario, dormía esa tarde la siesta luego de un arduo entrenamiento junto a San Rafael y San Gabriel, él quería ser un arcángel, pero era un papel difícil de lograr y debía esforzarse al máximo.

Sin percatarse casi de su presencia, Talguis averiguó qué era lo que tanto protegían Zero y Deathscythe y para qué servían, nadie sospechaba que él ayudaba al ángel más bello en su rebelión en contra del Padre y mucho menos se imaginaban que era el "otro" de Epión, quien era uno de los guerreros más poderosos y uno de los más ambiciosos ya que soñaba con derrocar a San Miguel y convertirse en el máximo general de las fuerzas celestiales, pero ello sólo se concretaría si el Padre era derrocado.

Lo único que debía hacer para probarle su lealtad a aquel ángel bello y malvado era entregándole aquello que le daría el poder que tanto ambicionaba, pero para ello debía burlar la vigilancia de Zero, dudaba que aquel ángel amigo suyo, que estaba perdidamente enamorado de él pero que no se atrevía a declarársele, fuera algo difícil de controlar. Habló con Epión y este le pidió a su seudo novio que fueran a caminar por las orillas del lago Amor. Con semejante propuesta, el ángel se alegró y aceptó gustoso, lo que angustió a su joven amigo, el ir a aquel lago sólo significaba una cosa, quería proponerle matrimonio. Por el mismo motivo, descuidó sus labores y le dio la oportunidad a Talguis que esperaba mientras él trataba de evitar que ellos se unieran.

Pero Epión se apresuró demasiado, pretendía tener a Zero antes de la boda y este, pese a amarlo, lo rechazó y trató de regresar a sus labores. Tratando de detenerlo el tiempo que necesitaba su amante para robar las llaves, intentó convencerlo que se había equivocado, que esperarían hasta la boda, pero Zero se negaba a escucharlo, había escuchado los sollozos de alguien detrás de los arbustos. Intentó enderezarse, pero el otro ángel lo detuvo.

- ¡Ya lo hice! – le gritó Talguis alejándose a toda velocidad.

Epión se levantó victorioso, tal vez no había conseguido profanar a Zero, pero había conseguido algo mejor y pronto, muy pronto, sería el general de todas las fuerzas celestiales y así se lo hizo saber.

Zero sólo se quedó en silencio, estaba tan herido que ni siquiera era capaz de derramar lágrimas, su corazón se había secado al oír sus palabras, usado, era lo único que podía pensar, que aquel bello ángel lo había usado para obtener lo que ellos guardaban. Entonces recordó a su querido amigo y ambos se abrazaron llorando, a uno lo habían engañado de frente y al otro le había llegado de rebote el mismo dolor, pero debían de recuperar las llaves antes que pudieran usarlas.

Regresaron a su casa y le contaron todo a sus amigos, Zero se sentía avergonzado por haber caído con tanta facilidad en las garras de aquel ambicioso, pero estaba dispuesto a lo que fuera con tal de recuperar las siete llaves del poder. Hicieron un plan muy cuidadoso pero sencillo, dos de ellos se infiltrarían y recuperarían las llaves, uno de ellos montaría guardia y los otros dos les darían un medio de escape.

Sin embargo, llegaron en muy mal momento, todos los traidores se encontraban reunidos en un lugar oscuro, cosa rara en el paraíso, y las llaves estaban en el medio, pero tenían una ventaja, ellos no querían compartir los poderes, todos querían adueñarse de todos y eso había armado tremenda trifulca entre ellos. Deathscythe se aprovechó del pánico y tomó las llaves y junto con Zero intentaron huir, pero al llegar junto a Nataku, alguno de los confabulados notó la ausencia de las llaves y los atacaron. Se defendieron como pudieron ya que, aunque ellos eran fuertes, eran demasiados. Sandrock y Heavyarms entraron a ayudarlos y pudieron dispersarlos un poco y regresar a la base, pero los primeros guerreros venían mal heridos, aunque conservaban las llaves.

- ¿Qué podemos hacer para evitar que las toquen? – dijo Deathscythe preocupado mientras Sandrock curaba las heridas de Zero – de otra manera van a intentar robarlas de nuevo.

- Debemos hablar con nuestros superiores antes que intenten destruirnos – sentenció Nataku – recuerden que les vimos a todos y que sabemos que preparan una rebelión en contra del Padre.

- Nataku tiene razón – dijo Zero – si toman a todos desprevenidos, van a hacer una terrible masacre.

- Pero eso significaría admitir que fallamos al proteger las llaves del poder – dijo Deathscythe.

- Es mejor que sepan que fracasamos pero que pudimos enmendar a que piensen que somos traidores – le replicó Zero.

- Esperemos que Epión no los haya acusado de entregar las llaves – les dijo Sandrock preocupado – ese infeliz ya le andaba metiendo ideas en la cabeza a San Rafael sobre nosotros.

Los cinco fueron con sus jefes con apenas tiempo para informarles lo ocurrido antes del ataque. San Miguel los miró preocupado y no los castigo, simplemente les pidió que sellaran las llaves dentro de siete rollos que sólo los humanos pudieran abrir y los guardaran y se unieran al resto del ejército.

Fue así como los ángeles de dividieron en buenos y malos, los que apoyaban al ángel más bello y el peor de todos, y los que apoyaban al Padre Santo. La lucha fue terrible y muchos ángeles buenos cayeron, pero el jefe de los traidores fue desterrado finalmente y los suyos, que pasaron a ser demonios, también. Epión fue capturado y encerrado en uno de los rollos por las súplicas de compasión de Zero, que lo seguía amando para dolor de Deathscyhte, y ellos, por haber permitido que los engañaran y no reaccionar a tiempo, también fueron castigados y obligados a custodiar las puertas del infierno para que aquellos seres que eran realmente peligrosos no llegaran hasta la humanidad y la destruyeran por completo. Habían aceptado el castigo con humildad, pues, al menos, habían conseguido detener las ambiciones de aquel traidor, por el momento.

- Y también supimos por qué él se rebelaba contra Dios Padre, Él amaba a aquellas frágiles criaturas que había puesto bajo nuestra custodia en el paraíso, muchos de los nuestros también lo hacían, pero él los envidiaba, su ira era tanta porque siendo aquellas criaturas tan pequeñas, sin poder, sin sabiduría, tan delicadas eran los preferidos del Padre que los odió, los odió tanto que los hizo expulsar del paraíso convenciendo a aquella serpiente que les dijera cosas.

- ¿Se puede saber qué era aquel fruto que les prohibieron comer?

- Aquel era el árbol de la ciencia del bien y del mal, hasta ese momento, ellos no sabían que había cosas malas, sólo conocían las buenas y era lo que hacían, pero al desobedecer, perdieron su inocencia.

- Pero ustedes no odian a los humanos.

- Los leales amamos a estas criaturas y envidiamos sanamente a los ángeles guardianes, ellos están siempre cerca de ellos cuidándolos como hacíamos nosotros cuando estaban en el paraíso, sin embargo, son pocos los humanos que pueden vernos, sólo lo hacen de pequeños, después, cuando pierden su inocencia, dejan de vernos y ya no piensan más en nosotros.

Quatre, repentinamente, sintió un profundo dolor en el pecho que lo hizo aferrarse al brazo de Dúo para no caer.

- ¿Qué pasa, Quatre? – le dijo el trenzado al verlo pálido y con la mano sobre el corazón.

- Mi casa... están... atacando... mi casa – tartamudeó – están... matando... a... mi gente.

- ¡Deben saber que no estamos en la Tierra y que aquella es nuestra base y piensan que allí están los rollos de los demonios! – Dijo Wufei exaltado.

- Traize debió abrir la boca – dijo Heero molesto – de seguro le preguntó a alguien si estabamos allí y le contestaron que sí, pero que en esos momentos no estábamos y por eso atracan. Debemos regresar.

- No puedo dejarlos ir sin que reciban su entrenamiento – les dijo San Miguel.

- Nos iremos igual – dijo Dúo molesto y los cinco desaparecieron de inmediato.

El cashba estaba cubierto en llamas, los hombres le disparaban a los demonios tratando de evitar que continuaran destruyéndolo todo a su paso, pero no les hacían ni cosquillas y ellos seguían destruyendo el lugar.

En eso aparecieron los cinco en le mismo lugar de dónde los sacaron y corrieron a defender el hogar de los Winner con sus guardianes. Heero y Dúo fueron por los que atacaban la casa principal, Trowa y Quatre para proteger el área en que estaban las mujeres y los niños y Wufei atacó a los que estaban del otro lado. Sin embargo, se llevó una sorpresa al ser atacado por otro guerrero muy similar al suyo y totalmente blanco, es su brazo portaba un escudo y llevaba una espada muy parecida a la de Zero. Retrocedió con asombro recordando a Talguis, así que el otro ángel de su tipo estaba libre aunque no era guerrero.

- ¡Yuy, Talguis está libre!

- Puedes con él, evita que tome prisioneros – le dijo.

Quatre y Trowa luchaban denodadamente por el otro lado cuando notaron algo raro, ¿por qué Epión se había quedado atrás sin atacar? ¿Acaso aquella era una trampa para ellos?

Heero consiguió vencer a varios demonios pero estaba siendo apartado de Dúo sin darse cuenta hasta que se topó de frente con Epión que no atacaba, simplemente lo esperaba. De pronto, abrió la cabina y su piloto cayó al suelo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, al ver la trenza, se lanzó tras él y lo recogió.

- ¿Dúo? – dijo mientras intentaba recordar las palabras de San Miguel sobre la liberación de Talguis: " _Por medio de un ritual no muy complicado que necesita de alguien que engañe a uno de los Guardianes de la Tierra y le robe algo muy preciado y haga llorar de rabia y de dolor a otro_", pero sus palabras no estaban cumplidas ¿o si?

- ¡Eviten que Heero se acerque al otro Dúo! – ordenó San Miguel.

El otro Dúo abrió los ojos al verse atrapado por los brazos de Heero y le echó los brazos al cuello al japonés que lo miraba sorprendido e intentó besarlo.

- ¡NO! – gritó el joven faraón usando sus poderes síquicos...

Dúo contra Dúo 

El americano sintió que era apartado por unos brazos invisibles con gran violencia de aquella hermosa aparición que lo había detenido y evitado que se golpeara ¿qué había sido? Aquel joven aún lo miraba asombrado, era hermoso, tal vez fuera el ángel que había partido a buscar a Egipto meses atrás y que no había encontrado aún, pero ¿qué había sido aquella fuerza que lo había apartado cuando justo iba a besarlo?

Quatre se volvió hacia donde Wufei luchaba contra Talguis y se asombró al ver que este desaparecía, pero se preguntaba quién era su piloto y por qué el verdadero Dúo conducía Epión ¿no se suponía que sólo podía tener conexión con un solo humano? De pronto también este desapareció dejando al joven trenzado frente a Heero que lo miraba preocupado, pero su hogar estaba ahora en ruinas y no veía a su padre por ninguna parte.

Deia se bajó de su guerrero apresurado de un salto y de inmediato se paró junto a Heero mientras bullía de ira contra el americano controlando a duras penas sus poderes, no iba a permitir que se acercara a su amado demasiado, eran idénticos y tal vez consiguiera confundirlo y robarle un beso, aquello liberaría por completo a Talguis y no podían permitírselo.

- ¿Qué intentas hacer, aprovechado? – Le reclamó furioso Deia, un aura roja parecía verse a su alrededor y Dúo se le quedó viendo fijamente ¡Parecían gemelos idénticos! – Ni creas que porque te pareces físicamente a mí me vas a quitar a mi novio – lo amenazó abrazando a Heero contra su pecho – ¡espero que te quede claro!

- ¿Es tu novio? – Dijo con tristeza.

- Claro que sí, es MIO – recalcó.

Heero movió la cabeza intentando despejarse, eran tan iguales físicamente que sería difícil diferenciarlos para cualquiera que los viera, incluso el timbre voz era el misma, que si no fuera por el cinturón dorado que el faraón llevaba en la cintura, recuerdo de su verdadero ser, no sabría cuál es cuál.

- Heero – le dijo Trowa bajándose también – debemos verificar los daños ocasionados por esos Demonios a la casa de Quatre – se quedó viendo a los dos trenzados que se miraban el uno al otro como midiendo sus fuerzas – ¿Dúo Maxwell?

- ¿Quiénes son Ustedes? ¿Cómo es que saben mi nombre? – Preguntó de repente ignorando al joven faraón acercándose a Heero mirándolo coquetamente lo que provocó que Deia se enfadara y usara todos sus poderes síquicos sobre él lanzándolo lejos.

- ¡YA TE DIJE QUE ÉL TIENE DUEÑO!

- Calma, corazón – lo abrazó Heero y lo besó en la mejilla.

- ¡Otro resbaloso! – Dijo Wufei fastidiado llegando al lado de ellos – si no era suficiente con uno, ahora hay dos.

- No me han respondido – dijo el americano sacudiendo sus ropas.

- Heero Yuy, Trowa Barton, Wufei Chang - dijo el primero – y Deia Mon.

- ¿Bromeas? Él tendría más de tres mil años - dijo señalando al otro trenzado.

- Me conservo bien – replicó el otro trenzado rodeando la cintura de Heero y apoyando su cabeza en su hombro – ¿Qué le pasa a Quatre?

- Su padre y su hermana mayor no están por ninguna parte – dijo Trowa – esos demonios lo destruyeron todo, sólo espero que no haya muerto nadie de la familia de Quatre, no me gustaría verlo perder la razón.

- Chicos – dijo el rubio apareciendo junto a ellos y fijándose en el americano – ¿Dúo Maxwell?

- Ustedes saben mi nombre ¿quién eres tú?

- Quatre Raberba Winner – se presentó.

- ¿Qué pasa, Quatre?

- Dicen mis hermanas que mi papá y mi hermana mayor salieron del cashba poco después que nosotros, que iban a la cuidad y que hemos estado ausentes alrededor de cinco horas, que ellas nos estaban preparando un gran banquete, pero que la comida se perdió.

- ¡Otra desgracia! – Dijo Wufei.

- A veces creo que piensas con el estómago, Wufei – le dijo Heero burlón y se volvió hacia Quatre – aparte de la comida ¿se perdió algo más?

- Los soldados de mi padre están tratando de volver a habilitar las líneas telefónicas y la antena para la radio y los celulares.

- ¿Por qué se habrán ido así los demonios?

- Es lógico, Talguis fue liberado temporalmente mientras ellos conseguían robarle algo a uno de los guardianes de la Tierra y hacían llorar a otro, sin embargo, se metieron con quien no debían y se olvidaron de mis poderes síquicos – dijo Deia – pero me las van a pagar todas juntas y por separado. Y tú – le dijo a Dúo – ni te atrevas a acercarte siquiera a mi Heero o te mato ¿entendiste?

- No te tengo miedo – lo enfrentó – eres tú quien teme que me prefiera a mí.

- ¡Ja! – Replicó apartándose de Heero – cómo si yo no supiera que te rechazaron hace unos meses allá en tu casa.

- ¿Cómo te atreves?

- Basta – dijo Heero volviendo a atraer hacia su costado a Deia – veamos mejor que podemos hacer por Quatre – ordenó.

En los terrenos donde antes estuviera el Cashba instalaron provisionalmente un campamento mientras Quatre intentaba contactarse con su padre luego que su gente reinstalara las antenas de radio. La tarde se había vuelto un mar de peleas entre ambos trenzados saliendo siempre ganador el faraón ya que podía usar sus poderes síquicos para adivinar qué haría el otro a continuación, sabiendo que pretendía, sólo que el mantenerse en alerta permanente lo tenía agotado y se había sentado junto a Heero y éste lo había hecho apoyar la cabeza sobre su regazo dado que estaban sentados en el suelo sobre un montón de cojines para cuidarlo y mimarlo un rato.

Wufei sólo los observaba en silencio, pero había terminado tomando partido por el faraón, al menos era menos hostigoso que el otro, era exasperante la manera en que insistía una y otra vez con eso de tratar de robarle un beso a Heero, al menos el otro se había tranquilizado un poco al ver que ya era suyo el amor del Japonés.

- Aquí hay dos parejas – detuvo Wufei a Dúo cansado ya de verlo molestando al japonés – Heero y Deia, Trowa y Quatre, el único libre aquí soy yo.

- Tú no me gustas.

- Y tú menos me gustas a mí – le replicó – sólo que ya me cansaste, eres enfermante ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que sólo haces el ridículo?

- Eres un entrometido.

- Eres un acosador, deja a Yuy en paz.

- Eres un antipático.

- Eres un buscapleitos.

- ¿A ti que te importa todo esto?

- Yo conocí a Yuy en la escuela y desde entonces lo protejo, tal vez no sea yo su novio, pero yo lo amo.

- ¿Y te lo quitó ese y te quedas tan tranquilo?

- Yuy nunca fue mío – replicó – él me quiere como hermano, nada más, y prefiero dejarlo así, pelear con ese trenzado es tiempo perdido, tiene sus poderes síquicos y si consigues hacerle algo, será Yuy quien se enoje y perderás igual, te lo digo por experiencia.

- Yo no me voy a rendir, nos parecemos mucho y tal vez piense que yo soy mejor que él.

- ¿Y si lo hace tan sólo porque te pareces a Deia?

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Tú mismo lo has dicho, te pareces mucho a él, así que sólo vendrías ser un reemplazo de la persona a la que verdaderamente ama.

- ¡Cállate!

- Bueno, es tu problema, no el mío, pero dudo que puedas llegar a confundir a Heero, es un tipo muy astuto y especial, él ya sabe cual es su amado trenzado y cual no – se levantó – más te convendría escucharme y perseguir a alguien que esté libre y que pueda amarte.

Heero acariciaba tiernamente los mechones de la frente de Deia mientras descansaban, su pobre faraón se veía agotado con todo ese pleito que el americano había decidido sostener con él, comprendía que tuvieran los mismos gustos ya que se parecían muchísimo, pero eran bien distintos al fin y al cabo. Su trenzado era distraído pero entregado, duro pero tierno, malo pero gentil, coqueto pero ingenuo y altanero y a la vez humilde. En cambio, el otro era más mundano, un tipo que se sabía los secretos de la vida social por libro y que de humilde no tenía nada, tampoco tenía respeto por la propiedad ajena, ya que él, si bien no era una cosa que se pudiera poseer, le pertenecía por entero al hermoso faraón.

- Deia – le dijo acariciando sus labios con el pulgar – me gustaría estar a solas un rato contigo, hay algo que quiero hacerte – le sonrió – el abuelo me regaló algo que me encantaría mostrarte.

- ¿En serio? – Le sonrió también – Deberíamos preguntarle a Quatre si podemos alejarnos un poco, si hay un lugar pacífico donde descansar y estar a solas los dos un rato, ese tipo ya me tiene hasta la coronilla con sus insinuaciones, estoy cansado de aguantarme las terribles ganas que tengo de matarlo, tal vez debieron dejar que Babilonia se lo diera de comer a su bestia.

- Oye, que si liberan a su bestia esa mujer se va a poner desenfrenada y quién sabe que va a ser de la humanidad luego.

- Ustedes se vienen conmigo – les dijo un ángel apareciendo frente a ellos y los dos desaparecieron frente a los ojos asombrados de Dúo.

- ¿Quién eres?

- Soy el arcángel de la sanación, San Rafael – puso su mano cuidadosamente en la frente del trenzado y este sintió como recobraba lentamente sus fuerzas.

- ¿Y por qué nos trae sólo a nosotros? Somos cinco, ¿recuerda? – le dijo el trenzado.

- Es por aquel joven, no quiero que uno de los guardianes mate un humano por muchos motivos que éste le dé, sería tu perdición.

- ¿Por qué lo dice?

- Es muy simple, ustedes sólo deben luchar contra los demonios, sus almas le pertenecen al infierno de todas maneras, pero todas las almas humanas son de Dios de todas maneras hasta la hora del juicio final, y si uno de ustedes mata un humano, a no ser que esté siendo controlado por uno de los guerreros infernales, lo envía de inmediato al infierno y se convierte en juez.

- "No juzgues, pues con la misma vara que juzgues serás juzgado" – dijo Heero – así estaríamos condenándonos nosotros a la hora del juicio ¿verdad?

- Pero ese tipo es desesperante – replicó el trenzado.

- Por eso los saqué y los llevaré a un lugar donde podrán estar a solas.

- ¡Gracias! – Sonrió Deia feliz mientras abrazaba a Heero.

Quatre entró en la tienda en que descansaban sus amigos y se encontró con que Dúo estaba solo, Wufei estaba afuera conversando con Trowa, pero Heero y Deia no se veían por ninguna parte ¿Dónde estarían?

- ¿Y los demás?

- Alguien vino y se los llevó, no sé quién era, pero desaparecieron.

- Entiendo – murmuró preocupado y fue por los otros dos – ¿Qué hacen afuera?

- No aguantamos a ese tipo – admitió Trowa cansado – es desesperante, el único tema del que habla es de Heero, aunque le digamos mil veces que él ya tiene dueño.

- Dice que desaparecieron, de seguro un ángel se los llevó para que los dejara en paz – dijo Quatre apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Trowa – y Deia no lo matara.

- Tal vez deberíamos meterlo en un paquete y enviarlo de regreso a su hogar.

- Ellos vienen de allá, los meteríamos en un tremendo lío, Dúo me dijo que había presentado a Heero como su novio a la familia Maxwell.

- Debemos encontrar la manera de deshacernos de él sin que nadie se entere para que deje al mundo de una vez en paz – dijo Wufei – si lo dejamos en el desierto...

- Ni se te ocurra matarlo, podrías meterte en muchos problemas si llegas a hacerlo, no querrás convertirte en uno de los siete Jueces del final del tiempo – le dijo otro hombre apareciendo frente a ellos y sonriendo tranquilamente – fue mi hermano, el arcángel San Rafael, quien se llevó a los otros, así que ustedes ahora se vienen conmigo – y desaparecieron, reapareciendo en un rincón del paraíso.

- Que bonito – dijo Quatre admirando el lugar.

- ¿Lo reconocen? Aquí nacieron los siete ángeles guardianes – les mostró todo el lugar – cada uno de ellos nació de una hermosa piedra, pero dos de ellas fueron contaminadas por la ambición del ángel caído sin que el Padre se diera cuenta.

- ¿Por qué nos trajo aquí, San Gabriel?

- Para evitar que se transformen en jueces y verdugos, si lo hacen podrán en riesgo sus almas para cuando llegue el juicio final.

- ¿Sólo por querer deshacernos de ese estorbo? – Dijo Wufei – creo que prefiero cien veces a Deia, al menos él se preocupa por todos y no sólo por él mismo como hace este otro.

- Él debería pilotear a Deathscythe, realmente es su nombre el que está escrito en el libro de la vida, pero también está el de Deia Mon a su lado.

- El problema con él es su forma de ser – dijo Trowa – quiere a toda costa ser el centro de atención de Heero y cuando no lo consigue provoca a Deia y de paso a nosotros.

- Bueno, deben tener en cuenta que siempre ha sido siempre consentido por su familia y sus hermanas mayores, que casi siempre ha obtenido todo lo que ha deseado y siempre se lo han dado sin luchar, por lo tanto, es una gran novedad para él encontrar preocupaciones y alguien que se oponga a sus deseos.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer mientras?

- Descansar un poco – les sonrió y los dejó solos.

- ¡Espera, yo no voy a hacer de violinista! – Le gritó Wufei siguiéndolo mientras Trowa y Quatre se miraban sonrojados.

- Está bien, acompáñame.

Deia permanecía sentado junto a un hermoso lago en donde nadaban hermosos cisnes tan blancos como la nieve mientras Heero se recostaba en su regazo y se dormía. Ambos estaban muy relajados y a gusto así, en silencio y en paz, aunque al trenzado le estaba costando sobremanera mantener el silencio, había tantas cosas que le podía preguntar a su amado y que le podía decir pero sabía que no debía romper aquella paz que en esos momentos disfrutaban, por lo mismo le sorprendió cuando Heero se enderezó y se apoyó en su pecho mirándolo preocupado.

- Estás muy silencioso, amor – le dijo acariciando su costado – ¿Estás bien?

- No quería molestarte, Heero – le acarició una mejilla sonriendo – te ves tan hermoso así dormido – lo besó en los labios – te amo tanto que duele.

- Eres un poquito exagerado – le replicó y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos acercando sus labios a los del trenzado – pero te entiendo, me pasa lo mismo.

- Heero, quisiera preguntarte algo.

- ¿Dime?

- El otro Dúo ¿te gusta? Nos parecemos mucho en más de un sentido y sé perfectamente que se ha encaprichado con tu persona, eres un joven muy guapo y a cualquiera le has de gustar, pero necesito saber qué es lo que tú piensas, si yo soy tu favorito, si no pretendes dejarte engañar por su coquetería, si en algún momento, dado el caso, nos podrás diferenciar uno del otro...

- Cállate, Deia – lo besó en los labios – te amo a ti.

- Pero...

- Nada, amor, sé que los puedo diferenciar perfectamente, tienes un algo que él jamás tendrá, una chispa que enciende mis sentidos y que en él nunca estará. Se pueden parecer demasiado físicamente y tener la misma voz, pero él no tiene tu esencia, tu aroma, ese algo que me hizo enamorarme perdidamente de ti – le explicó mientras se acurrucaba de nuevo en su pecho – nunca podrá engañarme con facilidad, su personalidad dominante me repele y me molesta, así que deja de usar tus poderes y descansa.

- Eres tan lindo – lo abrazó y se recostó contra el pasto – me alegro que hayas sido tú quien me despertó de mi sueño milenario, es muy fácil amarte.

- Estaba escrito que fuera yo – le sonrió cerrando los ojos – recuerda que alguien encontró la pirámide mucho antes que yo pero, antes de encontrarte, hubo una tormenta de arena que hizo desaparecer tu pirámide y no te pudo despertar.

- Me gusta estar así contigo, descansar a salvo de todo, sin nadie que nos moleste, pero me gustaría... – se sonrojó.

- A mí también – le sonrió Heero.

- ¿Qué fue lo que te dio el abuelo?

- El kamasutra.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Es un libro muy especial, una especie de manual de los rituales sexuales, trae explicadas muchas poses para hacer más sensualmente el amor. Algún día podremos hacer realidad nuestras fantasías, allá en mi hogar, a nuestras anchas y los dos solos, sin nada que nos moleste y sin más preocupaciones que nuestro amor

- Espero que llegue pronto, no quiero tener que convertirme en guerrero de las fuerzas celestiales para exterminar a los demonios y librar a la humanidad.

- Durmamos un rato, después iremos a buscar a San Miguel para hacerle algunas preguntas – le ordenó y se durmieron en la posición en que estaban mientras el sol los calentaba tenuemente.

Quatre estaba sentado tranquilamente en la orilla del hermoso lago de aguas claras con los pies desnudos en el agua fresca, llevaba los pantalones enrollados hasta las rodillas y miraba a su amado hincado a su lado pero fuera del agua.

- El agua está tibia – le dijo sonriendo dulcemente – anda, siéntate a mi lado – le pidió golpeando levemente el pasto – por favor.

- ¿Te das cuenta lo tentador que me pareces así? – Trowa lo miraba fijamente – me dan ganas de comerte.

- ¡Trowa! – Le reclamó sonrojado – por favor recuerda dónde estamos.

- No creo que le moleste a nadie. Además – le mostró el otro lado del lago – mira a esos dos, se ven tan tranquilos dormidos abrazados que dan envidia ¿Cómo sabes si ya lo hicieron? Además, Dios mismo es amor.

- Pero dudo que hayan hecho algo más que descansar, Deia se veía agotado– le dijo mirando el agua viendo su rostro rojo en el reflejo – sólo disfrutan de la paz del lugar.

- ¿Y tú no tienes sueño? – Le dijo abrazándolo por la espalda apoyándolo contra su cuerpo – podríamos imitarlos ¿sabes?

- Me gusta el agua.

- Está bien – aceptó Trowa suspirando un tanto molesto mientras se sentaba a su lado quitándose los zapatos, los calcetines y enrollándose los pantalones hasta la rodilla – todo lo que sea por darte gusto, Quatre.

- Gracias – le sonrió éste apoyando su cabeza en su hombro lo que obligó a Trowa a pasarle el brazo sobre los hombros para estar más cómodos – me encanta estar así contigo, siempre eres amable y dulce conmigo, me siento a gusto a tu lado, es como tener un paraíso personal el que me abraces y me des tu calor y tu aroma, sentir tu sabor y saber que es sólo mío...

- Te has contagiado demasiado con el trenzado loco ese ¿sabes? – Le levantó el mentón y lo besó con ternura – te amo, todo lo demás no importa ¿no crees?

- ¿Te estás quejando? – Le dijo juguetón mientras una mano traviesa bajaba por su pecho y se posaba juguetonamente sobre su sexo abultado – ¿Ves? Ya estás excitado.

- Siempre me pasa cuando estás tan cerca – le dijo avergonzado tratando de apartar su mano desde aquel lugar – desde que te conocí en Italia supe que serías mi único amor.

- Eres muy dulce – le dijo frotando un poco por encima de la ropa.

- ¡Quatre! – Lo detuvo y miró por encima de su hombro – pueden vernos.

- Están dormidos.

- Pero podríamos despertarlos.

- Malo – se apartó – Y tú que decías que ellos lo habían hecho y ahora te avergüenzas.

- No es eso – le dijo justificándose – sabes que podemos despertar a todo el paraíso si hacemos el amor.

- ¿Me acusas de escandaloso?

- Ambos lo somos – admitió y se recostó el pasto arrastrándolo con él pero manteniendo los pies dentro del agua – por eso te amo.

Wufei miraba inspeccionando todo el lugar, era interesante todo aquello que le enseñaba y explicaba San Gabriel, el lugar tenía de todo, cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera lo podía encontrar allí, excepto armas, esas permanecían siempre guardadas en una bodega especial bajo tierra custodiadas férreamente para así evitar problemas.

- Tengo una duda – se paró frente a la ventana del pasillo principal del edificio del comando central – allí hay dos ángeles custodiando una puerta – señaló a los seres – y hay dos más del otro lado ¿por qué?

- Esa es la puerta que une el Cielo con la Tierra, y esos no son ángeles, son querubines, hay una gran diferencia entre ambas especies.

- ¿Cuáles?

- Bien, los ángeles tienen forma humana, aunque son mucho más grandes, algunos tienen hermosas alas blancas, pero pueden ir y venir entre tu mundo y el nuestro, aunque sólo nos ven los niños y los humanos que están por morir muy pronto, cuya muerte no tiene remedio y los traen aquí. En cambio, los querubines son y serán los eternos guardianes de la vida y la muerte, ellos son los protectores del reino. Los ves pequeños aún en comparación de los humanos, parecen bebés, pero su poder es inigualable, ellos pueden lanzar fuego por la boca y sus miradas queman, así que lo mejor es no provocarlos, a nadie les gustaría verlos realmente enfadados como pasó cuando echamos al ángel caído de aquí.

- ¿Y cómo entran las almas al paraíso?

- Supongo que sabes que aquí llegan a un gran salón donde las almas deben rendir cuentas – el chino asintió – ese lugar es el purgatorio, allí hay un enorme libro en el que aparecen los nombres de los que van llegando, si el nombre no aparece tan pronto el alma lo señala, su alma no entra al paraíso y es enviada a las tinieblas a que espere la llegada del juicio final.

- ¿Cómo es que nosotros nunca hemos pasado por allí si ya hemos venido varias veces?

- Es muy simple, mi querido Wufei, ustedes están vivos en la Tierra y en parte son ángeles porque controlan a los Guardianes y no necesitan pasar por allí para llegar hasta aquí, aún no llega el momento en que deban rendir cuenta de sus actos y tal vez ni lo tengan que hacer jamás, el simple hecho de ser ángeles blancos los libera de ello.

- ¿Cómo que ángeles blancos?

- Cada uno de sus guerreros era un ángel blanco, así que, al convertirse en su mente y corazón, han pasado a formar parte de nuestras legiones. Pero siempre debes tener en cuenta que no cualquier humano puede alcanzar esta bella categoría, solo cinco ángeles buenos pudieron bajar a la Tierra a defenderla del mal y encarnaron en humanos, que son ustedes.

- Dime algo ¿Por qué Maxwell estaba en Epión?

- Zech no es ningún tonto, sabe bien que Talguis no es guerrero y que necesita, por lo tanto, un corazón de guerrero, tal vez se lo pudo dejar a su amante, pero él le dio algo a Zech que no permite que este lo vuelva un demonio de verdad, creo que su lado humano aún no desaparece por completo y tal vez lo ama

- Pero ¿cualquiera puede controlar a Epión?

- No, necesita una persona fuerte, alguien que se mantenga firme en sus decisiones, que no se deje llevar por las emociones y piense con la cabeza en vez del corazón acerca de los actos que realizará, que mida los alcances y las consecuencias de sus actos...

- Necesita a alguien como Yuy ¿verdad?

- Por eso debemos mantenerlo alejado de él, Zero no es nada en comparación con él. Epión es malo de adentro y, por muy bueno que sea el corazón de su piloto, estamos casi seguros que influirá en él y lo convertirá en lo que él es.

- Puede que haya influido en Maxwell y por eso sea tan insoportable – le dijo y lo siguió hacia otras salas.

_El cielo acababa de teñirse de un extraño color rojo._

_A la distancia se escuchaban voces y la ruptura de los sellos de un enorme rollo. El Cordero degollado estaba frente a él y cuatro seres vivientes estaban a su alrededor. El primero llamó con voz de trueno al romperse el primero de los siete sellos y apareció un caballo blanco; el que lo montaba tenía un arco, le dieron una corona y partió como vencedor y para vencer._

_Al romperse el segundo sello, el segundo ser viviente se adelantó y llamó también, a su llamado acudió otro caballo, esta vez de color rojo fuego. Al que lo montaba se le ordenó que desterrara la paz de la Tierra y se le dio una gran espada para que los hombres se mataran los unos a los otros._

_Al romperse el tercer sello acudió al llamado de otro ser viviente un caballo negro cuyo jinete portaba una balanza_

_Al romperse el cuarto sello acudió al llamado del cuarto ser viviente un caballo verdoso, cuyo jinete era la muerte y detrás de él iba una sombra, el hades, y se le dio el poder para exterminar la cuarta parte de la humanidad por medio de la espada, el hambre, la peste y las fieras_. 

- ¡LOS CUATRO JINETES DEL APOCALIPSIS HAN SIDO LIBERADOS! – Exclamó Deia aterrado sentándose mientras Heero lo abrazaba contra su pecho – ¡LOS OTROS SELLOS TAMBIÉN SERÁN ROTOS!

- Tranquilo – le dijo Heero, aquello significaba algo, se había terminado su tiempo para regresar a Epión y a sus demonios a dónde pertenecían...

Los jinetes del Apocalipsis 

_Cuando abrió el cuarto sello, oí el grito del cuarto Ser Viviente: "Ven". Se presentó un caballo verdoso. Al que lo montaba lo llamaban Muerte, y detrás de él iba otro; el Mundo del Abismo. Se le dio poder para exterminar a la cuarta parte de los habitantes de la Tierra por medio de la espada, el hambre, la peste y las fieras._ (Ap. 6: 7 – 8)

Deia permanecía aterrado, temblaba mientras ocultaba el rostro en el pecho de Heero que trataba de calmarlo pese a que sabía que las palabras de su trenzado eran ciertas y que lo que vendría a continuación era la destrucción de gran parte de la humanidad que no había sido marcada por las huestes de Dios.

- ¿Qué fue lo que gritó? – le dijo Trowa alarmado acercándose a ellos junto con Quatre.

- Se han abierto los sellos que guardaban a los jinetes del Apocalipsis, eso significa que nuestro tiempo se ha acabado – respondió Heero – debemos buscar a San Miguel para que nos diga que va a pasar de ahora en adelante.

- ¿Y Wufei? – Dijo el trenzado mirando finalmente a sus amigos – ¿no lo trajeron acaso?

- Se fue con San Gabriel, dijo que no pensaba hacer de violinista – admitió Quatre sonrojado.

- Entonces, debemos ir por ellos – Heero se puso de pie y ayudó al trenzado a imitarlo – puede ser una visión de futuro y no de presente.

- Nunca he soñado con el futuro – le dijo.

- Pero ahora estamos en el paraíso y aquello que me has narrado que viste se encuentra narrado en el Apocalipsis, son visiones de un hombre santo que de seguro se encuentra en uno de los sectores de este lugar esperando la hora de resucitar.

- Quisiera poder creerte.

- Al fin los encuentro – le dijo un ser con alas pero con aspecto de ser un bebé – Las puertas del paraíso a vuestro mundo han sido abiertas y nosotros debemos unirnos a los ejércitos celestiales de San Miguel, pero ustedes tienen un nuevo destino y el general los necesita junto al libro de la vida. Vengan conmigo.

Los cuatro muchachos siguieron al pequeño Querubín y este los dejó junto a un reluciente y enorme caballo blanco con hermoso adornos dorados.

- Gracias, Qeber – le dijo San Miguel y se volvió hacia los guerreros mientras éste se alejaba – Supongo que saben que cuatro de los sellos están rotos y que ahora viene el justo enojo del Hijo – ellos asintieron luego de mirarse entre sí – bien, su deber ahora es ayudar a los Cuatro Querubines que bajarán a la Tierra a marcar a todos los hijos de Dios, todos aquellos que sean marcados tanto por ellos como por vosotros serán salvos, pero habrá quienes intenten detenerlos e intenten destruir a los querubines.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Al romperse los primeros sellos se han roto los que aprisionaban a los demonios más fuertes del infierno y ahora ellos tienen libertad de hacer lo que quieran.

- ¿Y qué fue de los que estaban sellados en los rollos?

- También están libres, pero con ellos se libertará también la gran bestia de la marca y vendrá un falso profeta.

- Regresaremos a la Tierra ¿verdad? – dijo el trenzado.

- Cada uno de ustedes irá acompañando a un Querubín – le dijo San Gabriel – ellos pondrán la marca del cordero a los elegidos mientras los Guerreros encargados de hacerle daño tanto a la Tierra como al mar se detienen, pero eso no significa que los demonios no intenten detenerlos o confundir a los humanos para que nieguen a Dios.

- Ahora ya no habrá más paz ¿verdad?

- Hasta la hora del juicio final – asintió – Heero irá con Qeber, Dúo y Quatre con Saldair, Trowa con Mistifín y Wufei con Desiré, cada uno de ellos lleva una larga lista con los nombres de los elegidos, son doce mil por cada tribu de Israel, en total 144 mil, pero muchos otros más también serán salvos si sus nombres aparecen en los libros que ustedes han de custodiar – se volvió a su hermano – Gabriel, entrégales sus nuevas armas y llévalos de regreso.

- ¿Qué va a ser de nuestras familias? – Le preguntó Quatre preocupado a San Miguel.

- No te preocupes, pequeño, nadie que los ame y que ustedes amen morirá, todas tus hermanas se encuentran ya a salvo en el paraíso, igual que buena parte de la familia de Wufei y la hermana de Trowa.

- ¿Y los Maxwell? – Preguntó el trenzado.

- Ellos no son tu verdadera familia, no sé qué vaya a ser de ellos, lo siento. Ahora, vayan a cumplir su nueva misión y no se rindan, recuerden que van en nombre de Dios y que nadie puede convencerlos de hacer mal.

Gabriel los guió a la bodega y les entregó a cada uno una espada diferente.

- Heero Yuy, la espada del valor; Wufei Chang, la de la justicia; Trowa Barton, la de la sabiduría; Quatre, la de la esperanza; y Dúo, la de la alegría. Tan pronto su trabajo haya concluido, deben regresar las espadas a San Miguel – le entregó a cada uno una espada.

- Entendido.

- Otra cosa, no dejen que ellas sean contaminadas con el odio o la desesperanza, estas espadas son parte de aquella que terminó por desterrar al ángel caído del Paraíso, una dañada y quedará por completo inutilizable.

Los cinco jóvenes desaparecieron y reaparecieron en donde estuviera por años el hogar del rubio en Qatar, allí había mucha gente tratando de recoger todo del suelo y Quatre se angustió por ellos.

- Recojan a sus guardianes y marchémonos de inmediato – dijo uno de los querubines volando alrededor de Heero – aquí pueden contaminarse.

- Espera – dijo Queber abriendo su libro – aquí hay cincuenta hombres de la tribu de Gad y debo marcarlos para que no los dañen, creo que los llaman Maguanac y sirven a los Winner que también fueron marcados por ser de la misma tribu.

- Bien, mientras antes empecemos, mejor.

- Debemos dividirnos en continentes.

- Imposible, los elegidos de las tribus están repartidos por todos lados y cada uno tiene a los doce mil de cada tribu y tres de las tribus de Israel – miró su libro leyendo algunos lugares – debemos apresurarnos, los ángeles se han detenido al sentir nuestra presencia en este mundo, pero ni Babilonia o algún otro de los demonios liberados se han detenido y siguen llevando a la perdición a los hombres.

- Epión se acerca – dijo Deia mirando las montañas arenosas – y Talguis viene con él ¿Qué es lo que quieren ahora? Los demonios han sido liberados de los rollos, ya no los necesitan.

- El corazón de un guerrero de la Tierra – dijo Saldair preocupado – a Talguis lo puede conducir cualquiera, pero Epión necesita la fuerza de un corazón fuerte y decidido, en este caso, cualquiera de ustedes puede ser, sin embargo, él es peor que Zero en este aspecto ya que él puede robar el corazón y convertir en zombie a su piloto a no ser que este sea un demonio.

- Y nosotros somos ángeles ¿verdad? – Le dijo Quatre.

- Si, pero ellos en algún momento también lo fueron – dijo Mistifin – lo que les daría una sola oportunidad de destruirlo.

- ¿Cuál es el plan? – dijo Wufei.

- Para poder cumplir con nuestro deber, debemos destruir a varios demonios – dijo Desiré – entre ellos a los que han usado el corazón de otros ángeles que les han brindado sus corazones con amor.

- Y Epión es uno de ellos ¿Verdad? Por su culpa Zero perdió su verdadera forma y encarnó en un humano, pero se endureció con la experiencia.

- ¿Quieres decir que nosotros somos las encarnaciones de esos ángeles? – dijo Deia asombrado.

- Así es, por eso sólo ustedes pueden controlarlos.

- Pero Epión fue controlado por Dúo – dijo Wufei.

- Es un demonio, no un ángel – le recordó Saldair – además, no perdió su alma, sólo necesita un corazón puro para liberarse y convertirlo en su esclavo.

- Bien, están marcados, ahora nos vamos, Heero – dijo Qeber.

- Es mejor que nos separemos, aún si nos topamos unos con otros o visitamos los mismos lugares uno detrás del otro, haremos más rápida nuestra labor, en especial si no hay elegidos de alguna tribu en algún lugar.

Deia se volvió hacia Heero y lo abrazó, tenía un mal presentimiento respecto a la siguiente vez que se vieran, así que se despidió con un beso. Quatre lo miró y lo imitó besando a Trowa también.

- Que desgracia que yo no tenga quien me despida – dijo Wufei e iba a subirse a su guerrero cuando alguien lo detuvo por un brazo – ¿Maxwell?

- Cuídate mucho, Wufei – lo besó y se marchó corriendo avergonzado.

- ¡VUELVE AQUÍ, GRINGO LOCO! – le gritó asombrado.

- No hay tiempo, Wufei – le dijo Desiré apresurándolo – debemos irnos de inmediato, ya después podrás averiguar qué es lo que piensa.

- Wufei tiene novio al fin – dijo divertido Deia y se subió a su guerrero sonriendo – a ver si ahora se olvida de mi Heero.

Los demás se subieron a sus guerreros también y se separaron en dirección a los cuatro puntos cardinales.

- Nos reuniremos en el paraíso – dijo Qeber guiando a Heero hacia el norte.

Dúo y Quatre siguieron a Saldair rumbo al sur, Trowa siguió al Mistifin al occidente y Wufei a Desiré a oriente.

A Heero le tocó visitar los países nórdicos, habían recorrido gran parte de Gran Bretaña y Europa y ahora estaban recorriendo el norte de Rusia, llevaba una cuenta bastante grande de elegidos marcados, pero faltaban muchos aún para llegar a los 36 mil que debían marcar, lo único bueno es que aún no se topaban con algún demonio ni nada parecido, aunque sí se habían topado con Babilonia en Amsterdam bebiendo con algunos ingenuos gobernantes, de seguro luego los haría tener relaciones con ella. Pero lo que más le llamaba la atención a Heero era la gran devastación de los países, se notaba que por allí habían pasado los Jinetes del Apocalipsis dejando su sombra de destrucción.

- No te angusties, los justos, los que creen en el Padre y en el Hijo pasarán esta dura prueba – le dijo el querubín.

- Pero ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

- Cuando el Cordero rompió el sexto sello se produjo un gran terremoto y no me refiero únicamente al movimiento telúrico, sino que también algunos figurativos que hicieron a muchos caer. Además, debes recordar el paso de los Jinetes, uno de ellos trae la guerra consigo y es casi tan dañino como el último.

- Cada Jinete representa algo ¿Verdad?

- Así es, pero ellos dañarán solo a los impíos, el problema es para nosotros que también los demonios interfieren, lo que ayuda a los Jinetes a destruir más y más humanos, tengo miedo que sólo los marcados se salven al final.

Deia y Quatre viajaban por África junto con Saldair, ellos habían tenido que enfrentar a dos demonios menores que acosaban varios pequeños poblados y los habían destruido, sin embargo, ellos habían vuelto más tarde a buscar pelea de nuevo y los había agotado.

- Deben usar las armas que obtuvieron con las llaves – les dijo el querubín viendo que se agotaban – eso los mandará al mar de fuego y azufre y no podrán regresar.

Deia sacó su arma extendiendo las negras alas de su guerrero lanzándose contra aquellos demonios que insistían en volver a la carga contra ellos. A uno lo partió en dos de arriba abajo y a otro en diagonal, pero un tercero lo atacó por la retaguardia y consiguió hacerle un enorme agujero en el estómago antes que Quatre pudiera destruirlo.

- ¡Deia! – gritó preocupado – ¡no te mueras!

- Malvados demonios, con las puertas de los abismos abiertas la única manera de destruirlos era mandarlos al lago de fuego y azufre – dijo Saldair.

Quatre se salió del guerrero y abrió la cabina de Deathscythe para ayudar a su amigo que apenas y respiraba mientras tenía un boquete en el estómago como su guerrero.

- ¡DIOS MIO! – lo sacó con cuidado y asustado – ¿qué le voy a decir a Heero cuando sepa lo que le pasó a su amado? – miró al querubín – dime ¿no puedes ayudarlo?

- Esa es capacidad sólo del arcángel de la sanación y él no puede venir hasta aquí si el Padre no se lo ordena así.

- Llevémoslo entonces al paraíso – le pidió.

- No podemos regresar allí sin haber cumplido nuestra misión – le dijo él.

- Pero si Deia muere ¿quién va a pilotear a Deathscythe? – lo miró molesto.

- El verdadero Dúo.

En eso una potente luz blanca llegó hasta ellos y una voz de trueno señaló:

- Deathscythe, regresa al paraíso con tu piloto.

Quatre y apenas alcanzó a bajarse y este desapareció.

- ¿Qué fue eso?

- El faraón ha muerto – susurró apenas pero Quatre sintió el terrible dolor en su pecho y gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar, no por el trenzado, sino por aquel que lo amaba.

Trowa se detuvo en medio de la pelea que sostenía contra aquella horrible bestia, sentía una terrible angustia en el pecho, como si a su pequeño Quatre le hubiese pasado algo malo. Preocupado, disparó con la metralleta y destruyó a la bestia antes de seguir su camino junto al querubín que seguía marcando gente.

- ¿Qué pasa, Trowa?

- No lo sé, algo le ha pasado a Quatre y está llorando, mi corazón lo siente desgarrarse de pena.

- No podemos hacer nada por ahora, debemos seguir adelante, apenas y llevamos 10 mil marcados de los 36 mil que son.

- Lo sé, pero ¿no podemos comunicarnos con él?

- Lo siento, ello nos tomaría tiempo y no lo tenemos, los cuatro pilares no podrán contener por mucho tiempo el azote del mar y del viento contra el planeta, debemos apurarnos, si lo hacemos pronto podrás ir a ayudarlo.

Trowa transformó a Heavyarms en avión y comenzó a volar en la dirección que el querubín le señalara, pero no podía olvidar el terrible dolor que llevaba en el pecho por no poder ir a socorrer a su amado.

- Animo, Trowa, no dejes que la desesperanza contamine tu corazón.

Wufei luchaba denodadamente contra aquellos demonios, ellos no eran nada para él, eran unos debiluchos que no sabían ni pelear, aunque comenzaba a darse cuenta que al poco rato de deshacerse de ellos volvían a aparecerse frente a él aunque no hubiesen mejorado sus fuerzas.

- ¡Déjate de jugar, Wufei! – lo regañó Desiré molesta – usa los brazos de dragón para mandarlos al lago de fuego y azufre y que no regresen más.

- Muy bien, muy bien, no te enfades – le dijo y extendió uno de los brazos destruyendo a uno de los demonios que no volvió a aparecer, al otro le dio con la lanza y lo partió en dos – esto es muy aburrido.

- Sigamos nuestro camino, aún nos falta mucho camino por recorrer y muchos humanos por marcar.

- ¿Y se puede saber cuantos llevamos?

- Veamos – miró el libro que portaba – doce mil, la tercera parte.

- ¿Una tribu completa?

- No, son de diferentes tribus.

- Sigamos, tengo hambre y no la podré saciar hasta que terminemos nuestra tarea ¿verdad?

- Así es, Wufei, debemos cumplir primero, todo lo demás deberá esperar.

Heero se detuvo en su lucha, ya se había desecho con el cañón láser de muchos demonios, pero había algo en el aire, un algo que le apretaba la garganta y lo llenaba de deseos de llorar. Sin embargo, apretó los labios y continuó luchando contra los demonios, no podía rendirse, ya les faltaba poco para terminar su labor y regresar al paraíso y recostar su cabeza en el cálido pecho de su trenzado. El sólo pensamiento le oprimió aún más el pecho y las lágrimas brotaron sin control.

- ¿Heero? – dijo Queber preocupado – ¿por qué lloras?

- No lo sé – dijo quitando las lágrimas de su rostro con el antebrazo – creo que algo le pasó a Deia, no estoy seguro.

- Ya nos falta poco para terminar – dijo el querubín mirando el libro – nos quedan seis mil elegidos y podremos irnos.

- Lo sé, pero no puedo dejar de llorar, siento este terrible dolor en el pecho – se puso la mano sobre el corazón – y tengo miedo, no sé de qué.

- Vamos, sigamos nuestro trabajo – le ordenó y se alejaron del lugar mientras los demonios destruidos desaparecían para siempre.

Heero volvió la mirada hacia el este donde sabía que Quatre y Deia estaban luchando, pensó en establecer la comunicación con ellos, pero para ello tendría que detenerse y eso sería perder tiempo valioso.

- Perdóname, Deia, pero tan pronto termine con misión iré por ti – sin embargo, las lágrimas no cesaron de brotar por un buen tiempo.

Quatre volaba a gran velocidad llevando con él a Saldair que ya estaba por acabar su trabajo, en aquel apartado lugar de Groenlandia estaban los últimos elegidos que debían marcar, era un lugar al norte del mundo y no quería toparse con ninguno de sus compañeros ¿cómo explicarles lo acontecido? De seguro Heero jamás le perdonaría que no hubiese evitado que mataran a su amado trenzado ¿cómo se iba a atrever a mirarlo siquiera a los ojos de ahora en adelante?

- Deja ya de preocuparte – lo regañó el querubín – y de mirar el radar esperando ver aparecer a Zero, quizás ya terminó su labor y se encuentra ya en el paraíso entregando de regreso los libros de Queber.

- Es que tú no entiendes – dijo Quatre dolido – a mi no me importa quién va a pilotear de ahora en adelante a Deathscythe, sino los sentimientos de Heero, él va a sufrir mucho y me culpará a mí de la muerte de Deia.

- Mira, no podías hacer nada y no fue tu culpa que aquellos demonios montoneros los atacaran a la mala y por detrás – lo regañó – ahora estamos por terminar y no tenemos tiempo de estarnos preocupando por cosas que ya no tienen remedio.

- De seguro vas a ser tú quien le explique las cosas a Heero cuando nos veamos – le replicó – como se nota que tú eras un guardián interior de las puertas del paraíso.

- ¿Cómo sabes que lo era?

- Porque no conoces la manera de comportarse de los humanos – le dijo y se detuvo – es mejor que terminemos de hacer nuestro trabajo antes de toparnos con nadie, aún si no tienen comunicación con Heero me van a preguntar por Deia al no verlo con nosotros y no sabré que decir sin ponerme a llorar.

- Está bien, sólo nos faltan unos mil elegidos para terminar.

Heero miró el radar de Zero y se preocupó al ver que sólo le mostraba a Sandrock y no estaba Deathscythe. Amplio la señal lo más que pudo pero no lo mostraba cerca de allí. Miró a Queber siguió volando, le faltaban unos pocos elegidos para terminar su labor y estaban en el mismo lugar donde estaba Quatre. Preocupado aceleró lo más que pudo, le daría alcance para preguntar por su amado.

Wufei estaba cansado y hambriento, pero allí en el desierto australiano estaban los últimos elegidos que debía marcar Desiré y pronto podrían regresar al paraíso a descansar un poco y comer. En esos Nataku le dio la señal que otro de los guerreros se acercaba al lugar al que viajaba.

- ¡Hola, Barton! – le dijo abriendo la comunicación con el latino.

- Hola, Wufei – le contestó desanimado – ¿cómo van?

- Supongo que bien, ya casi terminamos de marcar a los elegidos, nos faltan unos pocos cientos ¿y a ustedes?

- También nos falta poco.

- Entonces ¿por qué la cara de funeral?

- Estoy preocupado por Quatre, lo sentí llorar y aún está angustiado, lo sé.

- Debemos terminar primero antes de ir a averiguar qué es lo que le pasa – le dijo Mistifin fastidiado – El Padre debió enviarnos solos a hacer este trabajo.

- Mi querido Mistifin, has pasado mucho tiempo junto a Saldair, te has puesto igual de insoportable que él – le dijo Desiré – se nota que son guardianes del interior del Paraíso. Los humanos son criaturas sensibles y bellas, recuerda que el padre los hizo a su imagen y semejanza. Además, nosotros tenemos prohibido usar nuestros poderes en la Tierra y no habríamos podido hacer nada contra los demonios que intentaron detenernos en el camino.

- Eres terrible – le dijo molesto – pero yo obedezco al Padre.

- ¿Y qué crees que están haciendo ellos? – lo regañó – es hora de terminar nuestro trabajo para regresar al paraíso, un día en este mundo es suficiente para mí, ahora me conformaré con verlo a la distancia, aunque lo dudo, quien sabe que misión nos den ahora que paraíso esté en la Tierra.

- ¿Y por qué los eligieron a ustedes si los ángeles de la guarda tienen más contacto con los humanos? – les dijo Trowa.

- Por lo mismo, los humanos son su gran debilidad y de seguro los marcarían a todos para salvarlos y estar para siempre con ellos.

- Eso no puede ser tan malo ¿no?

- Es que sólo los limpios de corazón pueden entrar en el paraíso – le explicó Desiré – los otros deben limpiar sus corazones y para ello deben pasar por el juicio Final.

Siguieron su camino hacia un pequeño poblado de cuidadores de canguros y comenzaron su labor sin las interrupciones de los demonios.

Heero se detuvo a esperar que Queber marcara a los elegidos vigilando constantemente el radar, no había demonios cerca, pero Quatre había comenzado a moverse nuevamente en dirección contraria a donde él estaba, sentía que lo estaba evitando y sin esperar que el querubín terminara su labor fue detrás de él, no sabía por qué pero tenía el extraño presentimiento que él intentaba escaparse de explicarle la desaparición de Deia.

- ¡Oye, no puedes abandonarme! – le gritó Queber siguiéndolo – ¡ya terminé y podemos regresar al paraíso!

- Quatre está cerca, pero mi Deia no está, quiero saber por qué – siguió su camino hacia Quatre intentando comunicarse con él, pero éste no le respondía ni se detenía.

- ¡Perdóname, Heero! – dijo el árabe desapareciendo mientras gruesas lágrimas caían por su rostro – perdóname tú que yo no puedo hacerlo.

- ¡Se han ido al paraíso, allí podremos alcanzarlos! – le dijo el querubín al verlo detenerse - ¿Lloras nuevamente?

- ¡DEIA! – gritó con el alma desgarrada y comenzó a llorar más fuerte.

- Regresemos al paraíso, allí estará tu amado – puso su mano en el hombro del guerrero y los dos desaparecieron...

Paraíso de pasión 

Ese rincón del paraíso no era el mismo lugar que había visitado la vez anterior, aquí sólo se veían animales de todas clases retozando en paz y armonía, las fieras salvajes no prestaban mayor atención a los animales más pequeños, algunas aves hasta descansaban sobre los lomos de aquellos que podrían considerarse sus más feroces cazadores.

- Este lugar, Deia, es para los destinados, sólo aquellos con alma de niños conocerán el paraíso y eres uno de los primeros.

- ¿Estoy muerto acaso?

- No, no estás muerto – le sonrió el ángel – yo te traje aquí para que San Rafael te curara.

- ¿Quién eres? – le dijo percatándose recién que no era uno de los ángeles conocidos.

- ¡Ay, Deia! – se rió con una risa blanca y cristalina – Soy tu ángel de la guarda desde el momento que despertaste.

- ¿Un ángel de la guarda?

- Todos los humanos tienen uno desde el momento de su nacimiento, sin embargo, al perder la inocencia de la primera infancia, dejan de vernos y se olvidan de nosotros, pese a ello, nosotros los amamos profundamente y los seguimos cuidando hasta la muerte.

- ¿Todos lo tienen?

- Claro, incluso aquellos que no creen en Dios tienen uno – lo abrazó contra su pecho.

- Oye, mi corazón es de Heero – se apartó ruborizado.

- Lo sé, yo amo a su ángel de la guarda, pero él prefiere cuidar a Heero que mirarme siquiera un minuto – se lamentó – al menos con ustedes aquí tendré tiempo de coquetearle un poquito.

- Oye, ¿pero ustedes se la pasan siempre con nosotros? – le dijo poniéndose rojo con la idea.

- Bueno – le sonrió sonrojándose también – cuando los humanos intiman nosotros solemos irnos por algunos minutos, no queremos "espiarlos", por así decirlo, pero hay ocasiones en que no lo hacemos.

- ¿Cómo cuales?

- Cuando son a la fuerza – admitió – no podemos hacer nada, pero estamos allí, es una de las más dolorosas labores que nos encomiendan, es terrible ver como los humanos dejan de creer en ti cuando les viene un revés en la vida, pero allí estamos.

- Si no estoy muerto ¿qué hago aquí?

- Te secuestré. San Gabriel debe cumplir ahora una misión en la Tierra, San Miguel no sabe que estás aquí y tampoco San Rafael está, él fue llamado a la presencia del hijo y quién sabe cuando regrese.

- ¿Por qué haces eso?

- Para obligar a Heero a venir aquí con su "dulce" ángel de la guarda.

- Oye, se supone que ustedes son buenos – lo regañó el faraón.

- No lo hago por maldad, es para que estés con Heero sin que nadie los interrumpa – le sonrió – ¿a qué no te gusta mi idea? Yo sé de un rinconcito en el que podrán estar solitos y hacer lo que quieran.

- ¡Pervertido!

Quatre permanecía silencioso oculto bajo la mesa de San Miguel esperando que llegaran los demás, no quería enfrentarlo, no quería aceptarlo, aquello sólo significaba que le había fallado a Heero y a sí mismo.

- Muy bien, Saldair, terminaste pronto tu labor, pero dime ¿qué pasó con Deia?

- Un terrible percance, mi general, Quatre y él combatían a los demonios y ellos regresaban una y otra vez, así los tuvieron que mandar al lago de fuego y azufre para librarse de ellos – el arcángel asintió – pero los tomaron por sorpresa y le hicieron un hoyo en el estómago a Deathscythe, Quatre quería regresar para que San Rafael lo curara, pero alguien desde aquí lo llamó y ambos desaparecieron, me temo que está muerto.

- ¡No! – dijo Heero que venía entrando acompañado de Queber y se puso pálido agarrando al querubín de las alas – ¡Deia no puede estar muerto!

- Pero es que tenía tamaño agujero en el estómago, era difícil que sobreviviera – le replicó tratando de liberarse – no fue nuestra culpa.

- ¿Dónde está Quatre, no me irás a decir que lo perdiste también?

- Claro que...

- ¿Dónde está Quatre? – entró preguntando también Trowa al no ver a Quatre y que venía acompañado de Wufei.

- ¿Y Mon?

- Dice que está muerto – respondió Heero llorando soltando al querubín y saliendo de la sala.

Quatre se encogió aún más en su escondrijo, el dolor de Heero era enorme, sus sollozos lo desgarraban y le provocaban un profundo y desquiciante dolor en el pecho.

- ¿Quién se murió? – dijo Trowa asustado al no ver a Quatre por ningún lado.

- Deia – le dijo San Miguel moviendo la cabeza – Quatre, es mejor que salgas de allí, tu novio está preocupado por ti – le dijo agachándose bajo el escritorio pero este no se movió y se encogió aún más – está así desde que llegaron – vio como los querubines se iban – antes que desaparezcan, sepan que los cuatro están castigados.

- ¿Qué? – dijeron los cuatro al mismo tiempo deteniéndose.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Desiré.

- Los ángeles no deben llorar, y dos de ellos han llorado y ustedes no han hecho nada para impedirlo, en especial tú, Queber, y tú, Saldair, ellos son y serán más importantes que cualquier misión.

- Pero el Padre...

- Ustedes saben como detesta que sus criaturas amadas sufran – les recordó – y por eso se quedarán de custodios a las puertas del purgatorio.

- Está bien – dijo Queber – yo pude haber ayudado a Heero a saber que pasaba, que era lo que lo hacia llorar, me merezco el castigo – se retiró.

- Lo siento, Trowa, yo pude hacer que fueras a consolar a Quatre y no pensé en tu corazón, perdóname – dijo Mistifin – también me lo merezco – se retiró.

- Yo no sabía nada, pero también pude haber llevado a Wufei a apoyar a Heero y no lo hice – dijo Desiré – también me lo merezco – se retiró.

- Y como la mayor parte de la culpa es mía – dijo Saldair – soy quién más se merece el castigo, perdónenme, chicos – se retiró.

- Debemos velar por Heero ahora – dijo Trowa metiéndose bajo la mesa y sacando a Quatre de allí echo un ovillo – no te pongas así, mi ángel, no sufras.

- ¡Yo no pude ayudarlo! – lloró amargamente ocultando su rostro en el pecho del latino – si yo hubiese estado atento...

- San Miguel – entró un hombre mayor de vestimentas muy sencillas, nada en comparación con las vestimentas de los bellos ángeles – el joven que buscan se encuentra en el sector alfa del paraíso, pero debo decirles algo, sólo uno de ustedes puede entrar allí con la ayuda de su ángel de la guarda – se retiró.

- ¿Quién era? – dijo Quatre habiéndose calmado casi por milagro sintiendo en su interior una gran paz.

- Ni se imaginan quien es – dijo el arcángel – Él no suele pasearse por estos lados con mucha frecuencia.

- Pero ¿quién es ese viejito? – insistió Wufei.

- Es el Padre Eterno – dijo Trowa asombrado – ¿no es así?

- Sí, es Él, pero no crean que siempre anda así, es sólo una forma que Él puede tomar, por algo es Dios.

- Vamos por Heero – dijo Quatre aún abrazado a Trowa – Él nos dijo que sólo uno de nosotros debe entrar con su ángel de la guarda y quien mejor que Heero, así se sentirá mejor.

Heero estaba sentado llorando sentado en las orillas del lago que antes visitara con Deia, allí habían estado tranquilos y contentos, pero ya no estaba con él. De repente una idea iluminó su mente, se enderezó, y se dijo que estaba actuando como un tonto. San Gabriel les había dicho que ellos no debían esperar el juicio final ya que, siendo ángeles, tenían reservado un lugar en el paraíso, así que su trenzado debía de estar en algún lugar por allí. Respiró profundo y se puso de pie sólo para estrellarse con un ángel que lo miraba fijamente.

- Deia no está muerto – le dijo muy serio – de ser así, su ángel de la guarda estaría cesante y lo tendría molestando a mí alrededor, lo conozco bien, dice que, cuando al fin todo termine, podremos estar juntos toda la eternidad.

- ¿Quién eres?

- Tu ángel de la guarda, por supuesto, y tengo la desgracia que, tal como el trenzado te ama a ti, su ángel de la guarda me ame a mí.

- Pero yo amo mucho a Deia.

- ¡No se lo digas a nadie! – le rogó – no quiero que él se entere que yo también lo amo a él, no me dejaría en paz un minuto.

- ¿Por qué no te había visto antes?

- No muchos humanos pueden vernos, son pocos los que conservan esta facultad cuando crecen y pierden su inocencia, creo que ahora puedes verme porque quiero consolarte y no hay otra manera.

- Gracias, me siento mejor.

- ¡Heero! – lo llamaban sus amigos y este se volvió hacia ellos sin darse cuenta que ellos no podían ver a su ángel de la guarda – ¿estás bien? Nos dijeron que Deia está en el sector alfa del paraíso.

- Yo sabía que tenía que estar en alguna parte – dijo Heero más tranquilo.

- Nos dijeron que debes ir por él con tu ángel de la guarda – le dijo Trowa.

- ¿Por dónde?

- Es mejor que me sigas a mí – le dijo su ángel – ellos no lo saben, yo he estado antes allí, he llevado a varias personas a ese lugar, generalmente no están mucho tiempo allí porque es un lugar preferencial, sólo los más puros de espíritu pueden llegar a ese lugar.

- Dúo es inocente como un niño pequeño, no creo que haya un mejor lugar para él – dijo – vamos.

- Creo que a Yuy se le safó una tuerca – dijo Wufei al verlo caminar hacia un ascensor que parecía tocar las blancas nubes.

- Alguien lo acompaña – le dijo Quatre – lo puedo sentir, aunque no podamos verlo, tal vez sea su ángel de la guarda.

- Bueno, no nos queda más que esperar ¿verdad?

- Wufei, puedes regresar a la tierra si quieres – le dijo San Miguel – allá hay alguien que te espera ansioso.

- ¿Por qué, me estás echando?

- Es que te está llorando – le dijo y se lo llevó – ¿o es que quieres hacer de violinista de esos dos?

- Entiendo – aceptó y regresó a la Tierra.

Deia estaba sentado a la sombra de un árbol mirando el diáfano cielo azul mientras esperaba que llegara Heero, su ángel guardián le había asegurado que vendría, pero ya comenzaba a aburrirse de esperarlo.

- Al parecer la paciencia no es una de tus virtudes – le dijo el ángel sentándose a su lado – como tampoco es una de las mías – le sonrió – pero ellos vienen en camino, lo presiento.

- ¿Estás seguro? – lo miró.

- Completamente, aquel es su aroma – aspiró profundo – espérame un momento, voy por ellos y regreso.

- No me moveré de aquí.

- No debería dejarte solo... – murmuró mientras se alejaba volando. A los pocos metros se encontró con Heero y su ángel y se le echo encima a este último – sabía que vendrían – lo besó mientras este trataba de quitárselo de encima.

- No seas tan efusivo, qué van a pensar de nosotros – logró quitárselo.

- ¿Dónde está Deia? – le dijo Heero divertido.

- Ven, es por aquí, se estaba aburriendo de esperar – se sonrojó y abrazó de nuevo a su ángel – yo también.

Heero los dejó atrás al reconocer la trenza de su amado y corrió a abrazarlo y besarlo con ansiedad.

- ¿Por qué no puedes ser tú así conmigo?

- No estoy tan loco.

- Si él quiere a Deia, tú debes quererme mí, es la ley.

- Te quiero, pero eres demasiado efusivo, demasiado empalagoso para mi gusto.

- Pensé que te gustaban los chicos dulces – hizo un puchero.

- Eres enfermante ¿sabes? – le levantó el mentón y lo besó en los labios para que no llorara – los ángeles no deben llorar ¿recuerdas? Te amo – y lo volvió a besar – dejemos a ese par solos, no creo que les pase algo estando en tan lejano rincón del paraíso – se lo llevó.

Heero abrazaba con fuerza a Deia mientras este ocultaba su rostro contra el pecho de él ocultando sus lágrimas, estaba tan feliz que Heero lo amara tanto como para irlo a buscar que no podía contenerlas. Él le levantó el rostro para besarlo en los labios y las notó.

- ¿Por qué lloras?

- Porque soy inmensamente feliz, te amo.

- Yo a ti – le rodeó el rostro con ambas manos – y estamos solos – le señaló rodeándole el cuello – esos dos se aman y se odian, pero ahora nos dejaron a solas en un lugar al que casi nadie viene y que nadie visitará por ahora porque están ocupados.

- ¿Podemos... podemos hacerlo? – le preguntó ruborizado.

Heero, en vez de responderle, comenzó a besarlo lentamente por el rostro mientras sus manos vagaban delicadamente por su espalda acariciando suavemente sus contornos. Deia se sonrió y le rodeó la espalda con los brazos atrayéndolo más hacia sí.

- ¿Crees que alguien se enoje si hacemos el amor aquí?

- Mi ángel me dijo que a eso veníamos, que mientras estuviéramos en este rincón del paraíso nadie nos vería ni nos interrumpiría – le sonrió – el sector alfa es el séptimo cielo, el más glorioso de todos, y el lugar dónde llegaran únicamente aquellos tan puros de espíritu que sean merecedores de ver a Dios.

- ¿Y Él?

- Está ocupado con lo del Apocalipsis ¿recuerdas? – le apartó la chaqueta del hombro mientras le besaba el cuello – y tenemos su permiso para estar aquí, él nos dirá que destino tendremos después, ahora disfrutemos ¿sí?

Deia sonrió y comenzó a corresponder las caricias desvistiendo y acariciando también lentamente a su amado. Se besaban apasionadamente, nada más importaba que el aquí y el ahora, piel contra piel, su aroma impregnando el cuerpo del otro.

- Heero, empieza tú – le rogó y este asintió bajando lentamente por su pecho, acariciando, pasando la lengua y succionando los pezones erectos, bajando por los firmes músculos del vientre hasta llegar al ombligo. Allí se entretuvo un momento mientras le quitaba los pantalones y los boxer tomándolo por la cinturilla y bajando lenta y sensualmente la ropa aprovechando de acariciar y dejar pequeños besos por las piernas – Heero – gimió extasiado.

Heero sonrió y comenzó a ascender por la parte interna de las piernas recorriéndolas con manos y boca hasta llegar donde el miembro orgulloso de su amado lo esperaba altivo y palpitante. Lentamente lo recorrió con la punta de la lengua hasta llegar a la punta donde comenzó a pasearla haciendo que el trenzado se estremeciera de placer, ambas manos lo tomaron y comenzaron a recorrerlo jalando suavemente la piel y luego lo tomó entre sus labios.

- ¡Heero! – gemía retorciéndose de placer mientras sus manos se hundían entre los cabellos del japonés que lo continuó torturando hasta hacerlo acabar.

Deia respiraba agitado, aquello era tan delicioso que tomó a Heero por los hombros y lo empujó hacia atrás para poder hacerle lo mismo.

Trowa y Quatre se dirigieron hacia un sector privado luego de comer, la cama era grande y blanda, "perfecta para dormir o hacer el amor", pensó Trowa mirando a su pequeño rubio que se sentaba en ella y luego de quitarse los zapatos se acostaba en ella. Lo imitó, pero apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho y comenzó a abrirle la camisa lentamente para disfrutarlo.

- Trowa, no – le dijo deteniendo sus manos.

- ¿Por qué no? – le sonrió – estamos en una habitación a solas, la cama es grande y cómoda ¿por qué no aprovecharla? Te apuesto que Heero y Deia, donde sea que estén, se disfrutan el uno al otro ¿por qué nosotros no?

- Ellos están autorizados – intentó evadirse.

- Nosotros también lo tenemos – le dijo terminando de abrir por completo la camisa del árabe – ¿por qué crees que San Miguel se llevó a Wufei? – le sonrió acariciando levemente una tetilla que de inmediato respondió a su contacto – ¿o es que acaso ya no quieres estar conmigo? – le dijo tomándola entre sus labios.

- ¡Trowa! – gimió y terminó por rendirse – te amo.

- Yo a ti – le sonrió y comenzó a desvestirlo y acariciarlo lentamente – me gusta tu sabor y tu aroma, son lo más dulce que hay.

- A mí me gusta el tuyo – respondió él acariciando sus cabellos.

Las caricias lentamente comenzaron a hacerse más apasionadas, torturaban la piel del otro con ansiedad y deseo, los besos subían y bajaban por todos lados dejando leves marcas en la piel que parecía arder con el fuego de sus besos, de las caricias de sus manos, el roce de piel contra piel.

- Hazme tuyo, Trowa – le pidió casi sin voz.

- Como... quieras – respondió entrecortadamente mientras comenzaba a acariciarle la espalda con los labios y hundía un dedo en su recto para preparar el camino – te duele mucho ¿verdad, Corazón?

- No, sigue, por favor.

Trowa le permitió acostumbrarse a su invasión antes de introducir un segundo dedo y continuó moviéndolos lentamente de adentro hacia afuera hasta conseguir introducir un tercero y moverlo fácilmente.

- Estoy listo – le dijo Quatre sintiendo que su cuerpo no aguantaría más – ¡Tómame ya!

- Claro, amor – y se colocó en la posición correcta tomándolo por la cintura para poder entrar lentamente en su cuerpo para no hacerle daño.

- ¡Trowa! – gimió Quatre al sentirlo en su interior, sentía como lentamente iban volviéndose uno solo, pero aquella tortura comenzaba a volverlo loco, así que se hizo hacia atrás y sintió que entraba en él por completo tocando puntos muy sensibles en su interior y un ligero grito escapó de sus labios – ¡Ah!

- Quatre – se asustó y trató de retirarse, pero este volteó su rostro hacia él y le sonrió con las mejillas arrebatadas – Amor ¿estás bien?

- Sigue, Trowa, quiero más, mucho más – se movió hacia adelante y luego hacia atrás sintiendo un gozo infinito.

- ¡Quatre! - gimió y se dejó llevar por el movimiento del rubio.

Heero descansaba un momento con la cabeza sobre el pecho del trenzado que aún respiraba agitadamente por las acciones pasadas, se notaba que no tenían la misma resistencia, se dijo pensativo y comenzó a acariciarlo lentamente de nuevo sólo por donde alcanzaban a llegar sus manos, pero era suficiente teniendo en cuenta que lo principal estaba al alcance de sus dedos.

- Heero, sigamos – le pidió en voz baja.

- Claro, mi pequeño faraón – le sonrió y atrapó sus labios en un nuevo dulce y apasionado beso mientras sus dedos recomenzaban el camino de la pasión.

Deia sentía que todo giraba a su alrededor y se detenía con cada beso que su amado le depositaba sobre la ardiente piel, a cada roce sensual en su carne y el firme pero suave agarre de su miembro de nuevo despierto. Heero había vuelto a bajar a su vientre para prepararlo, tocando y acariciando su hipersensible piel, separándole cuidadosamente las piernas y preparando el camino haciéndolo que se olvidara del dolor de la penetración de sus dedos mientras lo masturbaba con la otra mano y sus labios. Cuando ya lo tuvo listo, regresó a su boca sin soltarlo y lo penetró lentamente, pero Deia quería más, lo rodeó con las piernas y lo hizo hundirse profundamente en él y dejó escapar un sonido de éxtasis.

- Te amo, Heero – le dijo en los labios.

- Yo a ti, mi faraón, yo a ti – y comenzó a moverse lentamente provocando fuertes y deliciosas sensaciones en el cuerpo del trenzado, pero también despertando extraños recuerdos que este tenía olvidados...

El pasado del faraón 

El joven príncipe despertó sobresaltado, había tenido un extraño sueño, un sueño lleno de imágenes muy vívidas y llenas de erotismo que habían hecho palpitar su corazón de manera alocada y que también había despertado sus hormonas, lo podía ver en sus ropas manchadas con su semilla. Pero ¿qué había sido? ¿Quién era ese joven que acariciaba su piel con tanta delicadeza?

- Su Alteza – le dijo uno de los guardias entrando en la habitación manteniendo la mirada en el suelo, no podía ver a su amo a los ojos o moriría – el faraón desea verlo de inmediato.

- ¿A qué se debe el apuro? – apartó la ropa cubriendo sus partes pudientes.

- Quiere que usted vaya a Tebas a buscar un cargamento especial, un reino vecino le ha enviado a su alteza un grupo de esclavos y su señor padre dijo que escogiera usted mismo quiénes podrían servirlo en su casa y quienes enviaría a trabajar a las canteras – le informó.

- Está bien, que preparen mi carro mientras me visto – ordenó fastidiado y lo vio salir, de inmediato se vistió y fue al salón de conferencias a despedirse de su padre.

- Estás molesto, Deia – afirmó el faraón divertido al verle la mala cara.

- Dispones de mí como si yo no tuviera otras ocupaciones que cumplir – replicó.

- ¿Cómo sabes si uno de los esclavos nuevos te gusta? – le dijo divertido.

- Ojalá, o me vas a tener que encontrar la manera de compensarme por este viaje ridículo – le dijo y se retiró sin acordarse ni de comer – podría estar el joven con el que sueño – sonrió al fin y se subió a su carro sin mirar al auriga que conducía.

El viaje fue bastante agotador, en especial teniendo en cuenta que no había comido antes de salir de palacio. Lo primero que hizo fue pasar a la casa del gobernador a comer mientras este le informaba que los esclavos habían llegado esa mañana a la ciudad, en total eran 30, ocho de ellos eran jóvenes y uno de ellos tenía gran cantidad de habilidades, pero no habían conseguido hacerlo hablar ni a la fuerza.

- Yo me encargaré de averiguar su edad y su nombre – dijo él y lo siguió a las bodegas donde estaban los esclavos y él comenzó a revisarlos uno por uno – estos dos, envíalos a mi casa, los otros servirán para el trabajo de las canteras, se ven muy fuertes – miró a su alrededor contando a los esclavos – falta uno.

- Perdón, Alteza, lo tuvimos que encerrar en una celda especial porque rompió las cadenas que lo apresaban.

Deia entró en la celda y vio al muchacho cabeza gacha con grilletes no sólo en los tobillos, sino también en el cuello. Sintiendo lástima por aquel joven viendo lo golpeado que estaba, se acercó a él y le levantó el rostro para verlo a los ojos.

- ¡Dioses! – gimió asombrado, era el joven que aparecía en sus sueños – libéralo de inmediato – ordenó furioso y el gobernador obedeció asustado de inmediato – pobrecito – le acarició el rostro, pero el joven se lo retiró – déjanos solos.

- Sí, su alteza – se retiró.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Heero Yuy – respondió en voz baja pero bien modulada.

- Bonito nombre – le sonrió – Yo soy Deia Mon, príncipe de Egipto.

- Entonces, no debo mirarlo a los ojos – bajó la mirada.

- ¿De dónde vienes?

- De un lugar muy lejano – respondió.

- ¿Qué edad tienes?

- 20 años, señor.

- Eres mayor que yo – pasó un dedo por el brazo y sintió como una corriente eléctrica le llegaba desde la punta de los dedos hasta el pecho – y eres muy guapo ¿Qué es lo que sabes hacer?

- Sé leer y escribir.

- No dice nada – acarició la barbilla lentamente – ¿sabes algo más?

- Sé hacer masajes con una técnica especial, reparar fracturas y torceduras, corregir dolencias musculares.

- ¿Masajes? – un dulce rubor cubrió su rostro al pensar en sentir sus dedos acariciando su piel y se alegró que no lo mirara a la cara.

- También sé hacer acupuntura – agregó al ver que lo comenzaba a entusiasmar.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Una técnica especial con pequeñas púas que no duelen y que sacan los malos humores del cuerpo y del alma – dijo tranquilo y lo sintió estremecerse – no duele – insistió – también podría maquillarlo.

- Me servirás personalmente, pero primero conseguiré que te curen las heridas – se levantó – ¿por qué no hablaste de inmediato? No te habrían golpeado.

- Me trataron mal – replicó – sólo mi amo me puede tratar así, y ninguno de ellos lo era, vengo destinado a servir y complacer al príncipe de Egipto.

- Está bien – se sonrojó a un más imaginando las miles de forma en que podría complacerlo y los muchos sentidos que estas palabras implicaban.

- ¿Me llevará a su casa?

- "Y a mi cama" – pensó y asintió dándole la espalda.

- ¿Cómo debo llamarlo?

- Todo el mundo me dice Su Alteza – se volvió hacia él – pero ellos son egipcios, y tú eres mi esclavo, debes llamarme amo.

- Está bien, amo.

"Pronto lo dirás en otro tono" se sonrió y salió a buscar al gobernador.

La casa del príncipe era una hermosa construcción de ladrillos con leves toques dorados como incrustaciones de oro y piedras preciosas, pero la habitación del joven era lo más impresionante, las cortinas de doble seda traídas de oriente y las delicadas y trasparentes de tul que separaban la estancia del baño la hacían una delicia para el joven que no podía quitarse de la cabeza la sensación de haber descansado en los brazos de su ahora esclavo personal, aún podía sentir como las mariposas bailaban en su estómago de solo pensar en lo cerca que estuvo de probar los labios del esclavo.

- Su alteza – le dijo un guardia – lo esclavos ya han sido instalados en sus habitaciones.

- ¿Y Heero?

- En la habitación que usted ordenó, Su alteza.

- Hazlo venir – ordenó y espero que saliera antes de ir al baño, quería saber que se sentiría que aquel lo bañara, no había mejor manera de hacer que lo acariciara entero, sólo había un problema, sabría que lo excitaba, pero no le importaba en lo absoluto. Se desnudó y entró al agua tibia a esperar a su esclavo.

- Ordene, amo – le dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos, los esclavos mayores lo aleccionaron en la atención del príncipe, aunque eso lo sabía, y le dijeron que debía hacer todo lo que este quisiera menos convertirse en su amante, podía hacerlo con él si se lo pedía, pero debía ser siempre el trenzado quien lo tomara, no podía ser de otra manera, y tampoco debía dar su opinión ni aunque se la pidiera.

- Quiero que me bañes – le ordenó y vio como se agachaba a su lado – no, entra conmigo.

Heero se quitó la ropa e iba a entrar cuando lo pensó mejor.

- ¿Adónde vas? – le dijo Deia molesto al ver que se retiraba de su lado sin haberlo tocado siquiera – haz lo que te ordené.

- Le pondré unas sales especiales que traje para usted desde mi tierra – le dijo y al poco rato regresó con una botella cuyo contenido vertió en el agua y de inmediato comenzaron a hacer burbujas que despedían un dulce aroma – es de violetas, como sus ojos – le dijo y bajó la mirada.

- Anda, métete conmigo – le dijo con los sentidos exacerbados por el aroma y el deseo de sentir su piel desnuda contra la suya.

Heero no era un chico tímido, nunca lo había sido y sabía que por ello había terminado allí, como esclavo de un príncipe siendo que él era un buen trabajador, era fuerte, pero su obstinación había terminado obligando a su señor a venderlo y había terminado en tierras tan lejanas sin ninguna posibilidad de regresar a su hogar.

- ¿En qué piensas? – le dijo apoyándose en su pecho mientras este le lavaba los músculos pectorales y bajaba por su abdomen – eres muy silencioso.

- En mi hogar – respondió y lo siguió limpiando.

- ¿En dónde aprendiste estas cosas?

- Yo hacía esto para mi señor, estuve seis años con él.

Deia sintió la punzada de los celos brotando en su pecho, el muchacho era hermoso y ahora era suyo, pero ya antes había tenido otro dueño al que acariciaba igual, al que tal vez le había dado su virginidad, y varias lágrimas se asomaron a sus ojos sin poder evitarlo.

- ¿Por qué llora, amo?

- Estoy triste.

- ¿Por mí? No debe estarlo, yo no lo estoy, mi antiguo señor era un hombre muy vengativo y me vendió porque me vio besando a una de mis hermanas y no me quiso creer que era de cariño.

- Él ¿te tocó?

- Fue por eso que me vendió, no lo dejé y casi lo mato cuando intentó tomarme a la fuerza.

- Debiste hacerlo – se volvió hacia él y este bajó la mirada – no hagas eso, te autorizo que me mires a los ojos mientras no haya nadie más a nuestro alrededor.

- Gracias, amo.

- Siempre y cuando acudas de inmediato a mí cuando te llame.

- Cómo usted diga – empezó a frotar su espalda suavemente y Deia suspiró gozando de las caricias – pero quiero hacerle una pregunta.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Me dijeron que tuviera cuidado con usted, que si quería mi cuerpo, debía entregárselo, pero que no debo tocarlo a usted.

- Eres muy directo – intentó evadirse.

- Me gustan las cosas claras, amo.

- Está bien – se volvió hacia él y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro – si yo tuviese esposa, podríamos hacer lo que quisiéramos, pero debo llegar "virgen" al tálamo nupcial.

- Entiendo – lo miró a los ojos – pero puedo besarlo y acariciarlo ¿verdad?

- Sí, hasta dormir conmigo, siempre que no nos pillen.

La relación entre los dos era bastante calmada y grata, en especial para el joven príncipe que sentía una felicidad especial cuando estaban juntos, pero pasó algo inesperado. Una tarde dormía tranquilamente apoyado en el regazo de Heero cuando su padre entró intempestivamente a su habitación y los encontró juntos. El grito que dio se escuchó en toda la casa y de inmediato Heero fue apresado pese a los ruegos del trenzado.

Pero el faraón estaba furioso, no quería saber más del muchacho y lo envió a prisión por haber profanado a su hijo y debía esperar la sentencia de muerte para los siguientes días. Deia lloraba y no salía de su habitación, se negaba a comer y se la pasaba más en la celda de Heero que cumpliendo sus obligaciones.

Los días pasaron lentamente para los jóvenes, Deia había conseguido detener la sentencia amenazando a su padre con una rebelión si mataba a su esclavo amado, con suicidarse porque no hay otro heredero.

Una noche el faraón ordena la muerte del joven, pero sus sacerdotes lo sacan de prisión y lo llevan al templo de Ra pues temen por la vida del joven primogénito del faraón, las estrellas les han dicho que él es la única salvación de su reino.

Pasan los días y el príncipe es llamado a cumplir un rito al templo por los sacerdotes y esa noche el faraón es asesinado mientras él duerme tranquilamente entre los brazos de Heero. Regresan juntos a la capital del reino y el trenzado se convierte en faraón por lo que le comienzan a buscar esposa, cosa que no lo hace nada de feliz.

La noche era calmada, las estrellas parecían ser más brillantes esa noche, Deia pretendía convertirla en la más grande de su vida, va a entregarle su cuerpo a Heero, a amarlo como nunca y a nadie, pero sabe que este no lo va a aceptar fácilmente, ya de por sí ha sido difícil conseguir que le permita tenerlo, el amarlo no ha sido un lecho de rosas, más bien un lecho con más de alguna espina filosa.

- Si no te dejas hacer, vas a tener problemas – le dijo la primera vez cuando intentó poseerlo y vio como sus ojos se entristecían y tuvo que seducirlo para borrar el hielo de sus ojos – te amo – le dijo besándolo apasionadamente en los labios – te amo.

Heero había sonreído tiernamente y le había rodeado el cuello con los brazos antes de entregarse a él por completo diciéndole que lo amaba también.

- Yo a ti mi faraón, yo a ti.

Y con aquello contaba para lograr lo que quería, nunca se entregaría a alguien más sin haber sido primero de su Heero. Pero ¿cómo conseguirlo? ¿Cómo conseguir que Heero lo tome sin tener que obligarlo?

- ¿Qué pasa, mi faraón? – le dijo levantando su rostro para poder maquillarlo – lo noto preocupado.

- No me quiero casar, Heero – replicó atrapando su mano para atraerlo hacia él – quiero ser feliz, pero dudo lograrlo sin ti.

- No debería pensar así, mi faraón – lo besó en los labios – yo siempre estaré a su lado, no lo dude.

- Pero es que no quiero estar con nadie que no seas tú – le devolvió el beso.

- Está loquito, mi faraón, por eso lo amo.

Deia sonrió acomodándose en su hombro abrazándolo por la cintura, debía empezar por allí para conseguir sus objetivos, esa noche debía ser magnífica, debían gozarla como nunca, después de casado no podría pasar el tiempo a su lado tanto como quisiera, las obligaciones serían demasiadas.

- ¡Faraón! – llegó gritando un guardia y se separaron bruscamente.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Señor, la señorita Helfali acaba de llegar y los sacerdotes quieren saber si comienzan a preparar su boda para mañana.

- ¡No! – dijo sin precaución – para dentro de tres días, diles.

Deia miró al Heero que dormía a su lado profundamente ¿cómo pudo olvidarlo así? No podía ser cierto, en su vida anterior fueron uno, se amaron, pero las diferencias los separaron.

Amanecía y Heero no estaba a su lado como siempre desde que había asumido como faraón, le llamó la atención y le pareció extraño que no viniera a verlo tan pronto lo llamó, por lo general estaba muy atento a sus deseos, incluso los más pequeños. Entró a la habitación del joven y vio que la cama estaba estirada. Avanzó más y vio que había un papiro sobre la ropa:

"Amo, usted es la persona que más me importa en esta vida, es por eso que creo que es lo mejor que lo abandone, usted debe cumplirle a su pueblo y a usted mismo y yo sólo soy un estorbo, perdone que lo haga así, pero es necesario. Heero".

Deia sintió que el mundo se desmoronaba a su alrededor, ni siquiera había conseguido que lo tomara, había mucha gente a su alrededor como para intentarlo, pero tenía planes para quedarse a solas con él, y esta traición echaba por tierra todo. Volvió a acostarse y sintió como las lágrimas caían sin control por su rostro despintado.

- ¡Heero! – susurró en el silencio esperando despertar y ver que aquello había sido una terrible pesadilla y que él seguía a su lado, que acariciaba su piel y se volvían uno, que la pasión los desbordaba una vez más y que su sueño de entregarse al joven de ojos cobalto se cumplía.

Pero no estaba sólo en la habitación, una mujer de cabellos castaños estaba esperando en momento preciso para atacar. Espero que el joven se calmara y se quedara medio dormido para amordazarlo mientras su amante le lanzaba una maldición:

"El sueño eterno para el Faraón Deia Mon, un sueño que sólo el amor verdadero podrá romper..."

El joven comenzó a perder la conciencia lentamente, sentía que su cuerpo se iba haciendo más y más liviano y a la distancia escuchó la voz de Heero gritando:

- ¡Guardias, han atacado al faraón! – el ruido de sus pasos los escuchaba levemente – ¡atrapen a los traidores!

"Heero no me ha abandonado, fue una mentira".

- Amo, no se muera – le rogó remeciéndolo un poco – no me deje.

Pero Deia no podía abrir los ojos por más que intentaba.

- ¡El libro de los Muertos! – y ya no escuchó más.

Miró de nuevo a Heero que permanecía a su lado pero de espaldas a él con una duda profunda clavada en su mente ¿cómo era que había estado allí más de tres mil años si el amor estaba a su lado? Se acercó a Heero y lo abrazó por la espalda, iba a intentarlo visitando las vidas pasadas de él.

Escuchó un fuerte ruido afuera de la habitación de su amo y se levantó apoyándolo con cuidado para no despertarlo. Se quedó unos segundos viéndolo y luego salió. Hacía unos cuantos días un sacerdote le dijo que había quiénes querían deshacerse de su amo, y por lo mismo había hablado con los guardias leales para que tuviera protección noche y día.

Se alejó por el pasillo y salió al patio en donde interrogó a los guardias que le dijeron que habían visto sombras en el patio pero que no habían podido encontrar a sus dueños, pero que seguirían buscando. Regresó a la habitación y lo que vio lo dejó mal, una mujer tenía a su amo amordazado y un hombre sostenía un libro mientras se reía.

- ¡Yo seré el faraón!

- ¡Guardias, han atacado al faraón! – los guardias atraparon a la mujer pero el hombre desapareció – ¡Atrapen a los traidores! – vio a los guardias salir y abrazó a su amado trenzado – amo, no se muera, no me deje – le rogaba mientras lo remecía. En eso vio algo en el suelo y se puso pálido – ¡El libro de los muertos!

Toda la mañana estuvo acompañando al dormido faraón, esperaba que en cualquier momento despertara de aquel horrible sueño, pero no conseguía despertarlo y comenzaba a desesperarse.

- No sabemos que maldición fue – dijo el sacerdote junto a la cabecera del faraón – no nos queda más remedio que esperar que despierte sólo.

- ¿No se puede intentar algo? Él no tiene herederos ¿recuerdan?

- Si, pero sin saber que maldición le echaron, es imposible prácticamente que consigamos hacer algo más que perturbarlo.

- Mi amo – apartó los cabellos de la frente – debemos evitar que lo ataquen de nuevo, hay que ocultarlo.

- ¿Qué propones?

- Enterrarlo como si hubiese muerto, pero no momificarlo, él respira y algún día va a despertar y a ocupar su verdadero lugar.

- Su pirámide está lista, pero nunca pensamos que tan pronto tuviera que ser ocupada y menos por él.

La ceremonia fue preparada tal como lo decían las reglas, sin embargo, el faraón parecía vivo para muchas personas y los sacerdotes leales hicieron esparcir la idea que la muerte se había enamorado de él y que por eso seguía tan bello después de tantos días.

Después de cumplido el ritual, Heero regresó solo a la pirámide, iba a despedirse de su amado faraón antes de sellar definitivamente el sarcófago, un sarcófago que sólo él podía abrir. Pasó los dedos delicadamente por los dibujos y presionó el que decía "Amado" y este se abrió.

- Lo amo tanto, mi faraón que no puedo seguir así, regresaré a casa, allí lo recordaré siempre y reviviré nuestros días de felicidad – le cubrió el rostro con un fino paño de lino y puso la máscara mortuoria sobre su bello rostro – ojalá despierte y se olvide para siempre de mí, lo único que quiero es que sea siempre feliz – cerró la tapa del sarcófago y dijo – sólo la persona correcta podrá abrirlo, nadie podrá profanarlo, mi amo – y se marchó.

La pirámide fue sellada herméticamente y su nombre quedó inscrito en la puerta.

Heero se alejó navegando por el Nilo con los ojos arrasados en lágrimas y con un profundo dolor en el corazón que lo acompañó hasta el día de su muerte en su hogar en la Isla Yuy de la cual se convirtió en príncipe e iniciador de una gran dinastía de guerreros fuertes, valientes e inteligentes.

Así que eso era lo que había pasado en sus vidas, estaba escrito que volviera a aquel amor imposible y volvieran a ser.

- Lo olvidé porque tú lo pediste – lo movió con cuidado y se apoyó en su hombro – te amé antes y te amo ahora.

- Yo a ti, mi faraón, yo a ti – le respondió medio dormido abrazándolo fuerte.

Continuará...

¿Por qué? Yo no lo sé, averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo, a la misma hora y en el mismo canal.

Shio Chang.


	4. Cuarta parte

Guerreros Legendarios Una nueva misión 

Los cinco jóvenes fueron llamados a la presencia de San Miguel para recibir nuevas órdenes, en especial porque ya casi se había cumplido lo dicho en las profecías del Apocalipsis y no tenían gran cosa que hacer más que esperar.

- Hay algo que ustedes deben recuperar del pasado – les dijo el general – en los territorios de los antiguos Mayas en la península de Yucatán, en una pirámide que los hombres aún no encuentran, hay una poderosa arma, a los hombres no podrá servirles para nada, pero a los demonios sí, es la llave que cierra las puertas del paraíso. Antes no nos habría importado que la encontraran, pero ahora, con el juicio final tan cerca, debemos recuperarla para que no lo cierren y nos alejen de los hombres.

- ¿Y cómo se supone que vamos a viajar al pasado? – dijo Wufei.

- Ustedes los humanos son muy cerrados – le dijo – Nosotros podemos estar en cualquier tiempo y lugar, Dios es Omnipresente ¿recuerdan?

- Muy bien, pero ¿por qué debemos ir al pasado?

- Los demonios están por encontrar la pirámide, así que los enviaremos al pasado para evitar que encuentren la llave. Y para evitar problemas, han de tomar el lugar de cinco jóvenes que están por venir a este mundo, ustedes deben evitar, tal como lo hicieron ellos, una guerra catastrófica.

- ¿A qué época nos manda?

- Más o menos el siglo XIV Después de Cristo, un siglo antes del descubrimiento de América.

- ¿Quiénes seremos?

- Son cinco príncipes guerreros de cinco tribus distintas, sus mayores están en guerra por la posesión de una gran extensión de terreno cultivable a las orillas de un río, la guerra está siendo ganada por el reino Machica, que es a dónde irá Deia, y han capturado el príncipe del reino Yuchica, que es dónde irá Heero. Mientras, por matrimonio el reino Bachica, que es el de Trowa, se unirá al reino Winichica, que es el de Quatre, por medio de un matrimonio entre sus príncipes y luego al reino Chanuchica, que es el de Wufei. El príncipe del primero y del segundo reino se enamoran poco antes de la ceremonia del sacrificio y deciden morir juntos para detener la guerra...

- ¡Que romántico!

- ¡Deia! – le regañaron todos.

- Ambos van juntos al sacrificio tomados de la mano y comienza a temblar, es el momento en que ustedes entrarán a ocupar sus lugares, deben unir los cinco reinos y convertirlos en uno para el único heredero de los cinco reinos.

- ¿Un sólo heredero? ¿Por qué si son cinco reinos? – le dijo Deia intrigado – ¿acaso no podrán tener hijos?

- Claro, Deia y Heero son una pareja, Trowa y Quatre la otra y el hijo de quien va a reemplazar Wufei será el heredero.

- ¿Acaso voy a ser padre?

- Bien, deben ir con Gabriel al lugar del "envío", toda la información necesaria les será traspasada subliminalmente de manera que no tengan problemas con que les pregunten algo – los guió hasta donde los esperaba su hermano – una advertencia, no hagan alusión al tiempo del que vienen ni nada que sepan que va a pasar, no están autorizados a decir nada de ustedes mismos y Deia, trata de no usar tus poderes síquicos de manera visible. Heero, debes cuidarlo, él recibirá tres intentos de asesinato antes que logren unificar las cinco tribus.

- Misión aceptada – replicó.

- Podrías haber dicho que lo harás de todo corazón – le reclamó.

- Claro que sí – le jaló la trenza – te cuidaré porque te amo.

- Mucho mejor – se abrazó a él y sonrió.

- Bien, mis niños, deben partir de inmediato – les dijo San Gabriel – y recuerden que sólo tendrán 16 años cuando lleguen allá, sólo Wufei tendrá 17 y será padre de un bebé recién nacido que será el primer gran rey de las tribus Chicas.

- Mm, eso de ser padre de un rey no me agrada.

- Tan pronto ustedes tengan la llave, serán traídos de vuelta y los verdaderos regresaran a su tierra con los recuerdos que ustedes le hayan dado.

- ¿Cómo nos llamaremos?

- Lo sabrán a su debido tiempo – les señaló cinco cápsulas – cada uno será enviado a un lugar diferente pero se reconocerán de inmediato, no se verán como los verán los humanos de allí, pero si se paran frente al agua verán quienes son y cómo se llaman. Que les vaya bien y regresen pronto.

- Hasta luego – respondieron ellos y cada uno entró en una cámara.

Heero abrió los ojos y vio el lugar a su alrededor, iban subiendo aquella larga escalera hacia el altar del sacrificio, miró las prendas que le quedaban en el cuerpo. Según los datos que tenía, vestía una hermosa y delicada túnica de algodón rojo prolijamente bordado con hermosos y delicados hilos de oro, llevaba sandalias de cuero labrado y doradas a fuego, tobilleras, muñequeras, cinturón y collarín de oro con incrustaciones de hermosas piedras de jade rojo, un tocado del mismo material y con plumas rojas, una capa pendiendo de su espalda de la que colgaban hermosas plumas por el borde inferior. De sus orejas y de las delgadas trenzas en su frente pendían pesados colgantes de oro y jade. Pero en estos momentos sólo le quedaba el cinturón y la túnica, era parte del ritual irse quitando las prendas hasta quedar desnudo al llegar al altar, sólo conservaría las piedras en el cabello. Miró a su derecha y vio a Deia que estaba en sus mismas condiciones y que volvía a tomarlo de la mano.

Deia miró a Heero, estaba cansado ya de subir aquellas largas escaleras ¿Por qué no había un ascensor allí? Gimió para sus adentros.

Tal como les habían dicho, iban al sacrificio porque sus tribus luchaban por un extenso campo de cultivo, a él le parecía que bien podían compartirlo e igual les sobraría de comer, pero la gente de Heero había perdido la batalla y éste había aceptado ser el sacrificado para detener el exterminio de su gente y al mismo tiempo darle su sangre al dios Xipe Totec, dios de la primavera y de las nuevas cosechas, así tendrían una excelente cosecha y su muerte habría de valer la pena. Él lo había acompañado porque lo amaba y quería demostrarle al Halach Uinic (jefe supremo) que las cosas no se solucionaban de esa manera.

Estaban por quitarse la túnica cuando comenzó a temblar violentamente, varios sacerdotes e incluso el Ah Kin (Sumo sacerdote) rodaron por las escaleras. Heero abrazó a Deia y se hizo a un lado mientras seguía temblando y caían los que estaban arriba del altar de sacrificios. Pero se quedó tieso al ver como empezaban a llenarse las escalinatas de sangre sin que nadie estuviera siendo sacrificado.

- Hee Kun – le dijo Deia a Heero asustado – ¿qué está pasando?

- No lo sé Dúo Kile – lo abrazó con fuerza – pero parece que es sangre lo que corre por las escaleras, parece que los dioses no han querido nuestro sacrificio.

- Yo le dije al Halach Uinic que la tierra era más que sobrante para las dos tribus, pero de todas maneras quiso sacrificarte, que así sería mejor la cosecha, que a Xipe Totec le iba a gustar tu sangre de noble enamorado de su hijo.

- Intentemos bajar – le dijo al ver que se detenía el temblor – no se le vaya a ocurrir venir una replica y ahora sí nos matemos.

Ambos bajaron con cuidado evitando pisar el río de sangre que corría, a ambos se le hacía extraño todo aquello, pero era claro que a la gente de allí no, tal vez era su mentalidad de otras épocas que los hacía verlo como nauseabundo.

- ¡Gran dios Xipe Totec! – gritaba el Ah Kin – dinos ¿no te ha gustado el sacrificio? – un nuevo temblor remeció la tierra, está vez con mayor intensidad – Oh, gran dios, la sangre de los príncipes no debe ser derramada ¿verdad? – un temblor más débil se dejó sentir – Bien, ambos son libres.

- ¡Gracias a Dios! – gimió Dúo Kile y ocultó el rostro en el pecho de Hee Kun.

- Kukulcán me ha protegido, como siempre – le dijo éste despreciativo al Halach Uinic de la tribu del trenzado – espero que ahora si podamos trabajar unidos, creo que mientras más manos trabajen la tierra, más frutos nos dará Xipe Totec al final de la jornada.

- A mi hijo lo habrás convencido con tus tonterías, pero a mí no – se volvió y se retiró – y no creas que el dios te ha de proteger siempre, ya caerás de su gracia y entonces será tu fin – afirmó mientras se alejaba.

Trowa miró a su alrededor, había temblado y muy fuerte unas tres veces, pero sentía algo, un peso conocido, contra su cuerpo. El lugar estaba en la semipenumbra y el polvo que se había levantado con el temblor lo hizo toser al igual que aquella persona que lo abrazaba con fuerza. Puso la mano en el mentón de esta y se sorprendió al ver los bellos ojos agua marina de Quatre frente a él. Este le sonrió amablemente y volvió a ocultarse en su pecho.

- ¡Trowataxi! – se escuchaba una voz que llamaba al castaño.

- ¡Amo Quatrexi! – llamaban al rubio.

- ¡Estamos bien! – le respondió el primero intentando ponerse de pie, pero su pierna no respondía a sus órdenes y no era porque su amado estuviese estorbando, seguramente durante el temblor se había golpeado con algo – amor ¿te puedes poner de pie?

- ¡Por mi culpa estás herido! – le dijo el rubio levantándose y ayudándolo – si yo no hubiese regresado a buscar a Huixic nada de esto habría pasado – le dijo abrazándolo por la cintura mientras salían de los restos de su vivienda.

- Tú no podías saber que vendría un segundo temblor, corazón – trató de consolarlo – al menos tu mascota está bien ¿verdad?

- Él escapó tan pronto se dio cuenta que la casa se iba a caer – se disculpó – debí haberlo sabido, es tan cobarde.

- No te culpes – le levantó la barbilla y lo besó suavemente – lo importante es que estamos bien y que aparte de una pierna rasmillada no tengo nada, ni tú tampoco.

Caminaron hasta el centro del poblado donde Ah Kin de su gente trataba de descifrar el significado de aquellos temblores.

En eso llegó un joven de cabellos negros tomados en una cola en la nuca, con un bebé en brazos, los guardias lo detuvieron, pero este exigió hablar con el Halach Uinic de allí y ellos lo levaron con el rubio que curaba a su esposo. Cuando los dejaron solos, los tres se miraron y sonrieron.

- Hay que ver que saben harto allá arriba – murmuró el chino mirando a sus amigos y les mostró al bebé – se parece a mí ¿no es bello?

- Pensé que no te gustaban las mujeres – le dijo Trowa divertido.

- Pero eso no me quita que quiera ser padre – le replicó de vuelta.

- Así que este será el futuro rey – se sentó el rubio junto a su esposo al terminar de curarlo – es muy hermoso – dijo tomando al bebé.

- No me digas que tú también quieres ser padre – le dijo Trowa abrazándolo mientras le hacía cosquillas al bebé en la barriga – todos los bebés son tiernos

- Bueno yo vine porque se supone que vamos a hacer una alianza entre los tres para atacar la ciudad de Uxmal que es donde deben estar en estos momentos Heero y el trenzado – les dijo Wufei.

- Me dijeron que luego del sacrificio iban a hacer una fiesta antes de comenzar la cosecha – dijo Trowa.

- Espero que no les haya pasado nada malo a Heero y a Dúo con el temblor, ellos iban a llegar aquí mientras se intentaba hacer el sacrificio ¿recuerdan? – les dijo Quatre preocupado.

- ¿Por qué no te enlazas con ellos?

- Está prohibido usar nuestros poderes aquí – lo regañó el rubio.

- Muy bien, lo olvidé – le dijo levantando las manos – supongo que si les hubiese pasado algo de alguna manera ya lo sabríamos.

- Es cierto – dijo Quatre – tan pronto Ah Kin nos diga que significaron los temblores nos pondremos en marcha, recuerden que en ese templo en el que iban a sacrificarlos están las llaves para cerrar las puertas del paraíso.

- ¿Por qué las habrán traído aquí?

- El valor y la sabiduría se juntan – dijo Wufei pensativo – él único que conoce toda la historia es Yuy, así que debemos preguntarle a él al respecto, creo que es algo relacionado con el Chilan Balam.

Al poco rato dos sacerdotes les informaron que los dioses habían rechazado de aquella manera un sacrificio humano de parte de los Machicas.

- Ese par de locos siempre tienen suerte – sonrió Trowa y le entregó al bebé a Wufei – ¿qué haremos ahora, amor?

- De todas maneras iremos allá, si los dioses rechazaron el sacrificio del pueblo vencido, entonces tendrán que negociar con nosotros sobre las siembras en aquel valle – dijo Quatre.

Heero se estaba bañando tranquilamente en aquellas aromáticas aguas termales cuando se apareció a su lado Dúo que de un salto se metió al agua empapándole el rostro. Divertido, agarró a su novio y lo atracó contra su pecho.

- ¿Qué crees que haces, travieso?

- Llamar tu atención ¿qué más? – le sonrió – Halach Uinic está furioso porque Ah Kin le dijo que debíamos casarnos, que era eso lo que querían los dioses de nosotros y que si no lo hacemos, tendremos malas siembras y peores cosechas – se separó de él y tomó de la orilla un grano de cacao – abre la boca – se la introdujo bajo la lengua – me fascina el chocolate ¿a ti no?

- No soy dulcero – le dijo y lo atrajo de nuevo hacia él – pero puedo compartirlo contigo – y lo besó en la boca apasionadamente.

- No deben estar juntos – dijo una voz a sus espaldas y ambos se voltearon a ver quien los hablaba – hasta después de la boda que será mañana en la noche – era el padre de Dúo que los miraba molesto – salte del agua de inmediato.

- Pero...

- Nada, ya no verás más a Hee Kun hasta la boda o no se casarán.

- Ve, Dúo, ya habrá tiempo para nosotros – le besó la mejilla y lo dejó ir.

- No me hace ninguna gracia – murmuró.

- Aprovecha e intenta averiguar algo acerca de las llaves del paraíso, recuerda que cuanto más pronto las tengamos, más pronto estaremos de regreso en casa – le susurró al oído.

- Pero no estés mucho rato en el agua – le recomendó y salió siguiendo a su padre que le lanzaba miradas asesinas a su novio y que este respondía con miradas peores.

Fue a ver a Ah Kin al templo central para saber sobre el ritual matrimonial y aprovechar de hacer lo que Heero le había pedido, pero allí nadie sabía nada al respecto y le estaba prohibido usar sus poderes síquicos para intentar ubicarlas.

- Y en esta habitación guardamos las profecías del Chilam Balam – le decía un joven iniciado – yo no las conozco bien, lo único que sé es que son siete.

Dúo sonrió para evitar preguntar que era éso, no tenía idea de qué le hablaba, pero se notaba que era muy importante ya que el cuarto estaba sellado y había un guardia constante en la única y estrecha entrada.

Siguieron el recorrido por el templo buscando a Ah Kin que estaba ocupado preparando un extraño perfume con el cual debía cubrir el cuerpo de su novio la primera vez que hicieran el amor, por lo que le explicó el otro joven, era para dejar una marca sobre el cuerpo del otro que sólo la muerte habría de borrar de su piel y de esta manera evitaba que le fuera infiel.

- También es una poderosa forma de hacer que la pareja lo desee toda la noche, príncipe – le dijo Ah Kin divertido al ver como se ruborizaba – así se asegurará que su noche de bodas sea perfecta, aunque al principio duela un poco.

- Supongo que tiene mucha experiencia – dijo sin pensar.

- No tanta como quisiera, pero algo tengo – dijo divertido – con esto me he asegurado muchos hijos e hijas – se encogió de hombros – se lo recomendé a su padre cuando se casó con su madre, pero se negó a usarlo y por eso no tuvo más hijos. Espero que usted no se niegue, de seguro sería más fácil para dos chicos pasar la noche con esto para que les quite la timidez.

- Hee Kun de tímido no tiene nada.

- Y usted tampoco, por lo que escuché – lo regañó divertido – antes del intento de sacrificio durmió con él ¿verdad?

- Solo dormimos juntos, él me dijo que nuestro sacrificio sería más valioso así.

- Su amado está medio loco, príncipe, por eso le daremos de beber esto – le mostró una botellita semitransparente de color violeta – y lo cubrirá con este aceite especial, verá como lo potencia sexualmente.

- ¿Querrá mucho conmigo?

- Le va a tener que pedir tregua – le sonrió y se las entregó – pero póngaselas sólo si está dispuesto a agotar toda su energía en una noche de pasión.

- Está bien – sonrió – una pregunta ¿de casualidad no ha visto una llaves de oro con extraños dibujos?

- No lo creo, príncipe.

- Bueno, me voy, tengo que preparar mi atuendo para la boda.

- No se olvide del lecho – le dijo y Dúo se puso rojo como la grana.

Las tres tribus aliadas avanzaban rápidamente hacia Uxmal, pero era obvio que no iban a llegar hasta el anochecer del día siguiente debido a que debían esquivar los riscos caídos de las cumbres de las montañas sobre los estrechos caminos y los árboles que habían sido descuajados de la tierra. También había enormes grietas por el camino y el río había desviado su curso y era difícil cruzar a pie su torrente.

- Si tuviéramos nuestros Guardianes – dijo Wufei entre dientes mientras hacían fuerzas para poner un grueso tronco de árbol sobre las aguas del río a modo de puente – este trabajo sería pan comido.

- Deja de quejarte – le dijo Trowa – debemos apurarnos y encontrar a ese par de locos para regresar a casa.

Cuando al fin consiguieron terminar el puente, comenzaba a ponerse el sol y no podían avanzar más debido a lo espeso del bosque y a que no podían ver que cosa interrumpía su avance, así que decidieron montar un campamento provisorio en el claro en el que estaban.

- Y yo tengo que cuidar a mi hijo y ustedes tendrán una linda noche uno en los brazos del otro.

- Parece que te come la envidia – se burló Trowa divertido.

- Si me gustara Quatre, tal vez – le replicó en el mismo tono.

- Entonces te gusto yo – siguió con la burla.

- Tendría que estar loquito – continuó – ¿A quién le vas a gustar tú? Si pareces mazorca.

- ¡Oye! – le reclamó Quatre – a mí si me gusta, y no parece mazorca, es muy guapo y simpático, no te atrevas a insultarlo.

- Vamos, vamos, es una broma – le dijo el chino divertido.

- Pues no me parece gracioso – le reclamó abrazando a Trowa.

- Bueno, al menos me lo dijiste – le sonrió éste abrazándolo de regreso – no le hagas caso, siempre nos tratamos así – le señaló al chino – desde aquella desgraciada tarde que nos conocimos.

- ¿Desgraciada?

- Pues sí, tu querido esposo me cayó encima cual fuera un saco lleno de semillas cuando se cayó del techo de una casa, yo pensé que el cielo se estaba cayendo, pero no era un ángel precisamente lo que me cayó encima.

- Te cayó algo mucho mejor, un guapo dios guerrero.

- Bueno, lo de dios guerrero podría creerlo pero, lo de guapo, creo que Quatre es el único que lo cree.

- Eso quisieras – se rió.

- ¡Trowa!

El día de la boda había amanecido magnífico, al menos eso pensaba Dúo que ya tenía casi todo listo para esa deliciosa noche, casarse con Heero era como un sueño cumplido, antes nunca se habría imaginado que podía ser suyo en toda la extensión de la palabra, cuando lo conoció la primera vez, no era mal visto que dos chicos se amaran, pero él era el faraón y Heero su esclavo, y como aún no tenía esposa, sólo se acariciaron y nunca pasaron más allá de darse placer con las manos sin entrar en el otro, en el tiempo nuevo habían llegado a expresar por completo su amor, pero no estaban casados, eran amantes, y ahora tenía la oportunidad de llamarlo su esposo, suyo.

Miró a la gente de su pueblo que preparaba un enorme banquete para la fiesta de esa noche y sonrió, no le iba a decir nada a Heero, sin querer había entrado en contacto con alguien que conocía el lugar donde estaban ocultas las llaves y eran muy fáciles de tomar, pero pensaba en cumplir la otra parte de su misión también, además, habían dicho que debían evitar que lo mataran antes de ser rey y el antiguo aún seguía vivo.

- ¡Dúo Kile! – lo llamaron y el trenzado se volvió hacia aquel que lo llamaba – Halach Uinic lo necesita en la plaza central, dijo que era urgente.

- Voy de inmediato – se acercó a uno de los ciudadanos y lo detuvo en su trajín – dale esto a Hee Kun de mi parte – y se marcho siguiendo al soldado.

Pero algo activó sus poderes síquicos y descubrió que allí había gato encerrado y ni el propio soldado lo sabía, su padre iba a matarlo a él, a acusar al guardia de asesino y luego le echaría la culpa a su novio de complot para quedarse con todos los terrenos de cultivo. Se miró de refilón, iba vestido con una sencilla túnica de algodón y no levaba armas porque le estorbaban ¿cómo salvarse sin usar sus poderes síquicos? ¿Y cómo le hacía saber a su amor lo que estaba pasando?

- Debí tomar las llaves cuando pude – gruñó entre dientes.

- ¿Dice algo, príncipe?

- ¿Sabes que querrá mi padre?

- No, señor, sólo sé que estaba preparando una sorpresa especial para usted – lo miró pensativo – ahora que lo pienso, dijo que tendría que hablar con Ah Kin porque no lo iba a casar con Hee Kun ¿piensa cambiar de opinión en el último momento?

- No, los dioses decidieron nuestra unión allá en las alturas – le señaló el hermoso cielo azul – estoy seguro que ellos protegerán nuestra unión siempre.

- Está muy enamorado, ¿verdad?

- Supongo que sí, sólo espero que él lo haga de la misma manera.

- Es posible que sí, pero creo que no ha salido mucho de la casa en que se aloja, su padre lo tiene constantemente vigilado y me temo que no lo quiere mucho como su futuro esposo.

- Seré quien me case con él, no mi padre – afirmó.

Heero estaba muy cerca de la plaza donde estaba el padre de Dúo Kile estaba planeando la muerte del trenzado y cómo echarle la culpa a él después, sin embargo, él había sospechado algo porque de repente el guardia que lo vigilaba constantemente no estaba y siguió su corazonada hasta allí.

- Maldito – murmuró y vio que su trenzado venía en camino hacia la trampa – y Dúo viene desarmado ¿qué hago? – miró a su alrededor y se fijó que estaban junto a un árbol frondoso, desde allí podría ayudar a su amado sin que lo vieran – Bien, Dúo, es hora que evitemos tu primer intento de asesinato – se subió a la copa y espero que su amado llegara.

- ¿Me mandó llamar, Halach Uinic?

- Claro que sí, hijo mío – y avanzó hacia él ocultando un filoso cuchillo en la mano con el que pensaba atacarlo – quiero decirte que ni ahora ni nunca te casarás con el enemigo.

- Hee Kun no es mi enemigo, lo amo mucho – retrocedió leyendo sin querer sus intenciones en sus ojos – no seas obstinado, padre – intentó convencerlo pero el cuchillo rozó su carne y emitió un gemido de dolor.

Heero no lo soportó más y de un salto se interpuso entre los dos evitando que matara al trenzado pero recibiendo un horrible corte en el pecho que lo hizo perder el equilibrio.

- Maldito, no serás de mi hijo – le dijo el hombre mayor enterrando con más fuerza el cuchillo en las costillas del japonés – muérete.

- ¡NO! – gritó Dúo tomando a Heero para apartarlo – ¡NO LO HAGAS!

- Claro que sí, así serás libre de su hechizo – sonrió malvadamente.

Quatre sintió una fuerte punzada en el pecho, era el mismo dolor que sintió cuando aquellos demonios atacaron a Dúo cuando luchaban para proteger a Saldair, pero no era éste el atacado, el dolor ahora era de Heero y el angustiado el trenzado que hacía denodados esfuerzos por protegerlo.

- Debemos apurarnos, Dúo y Heero están en peligro – les dijo a Trowa y a Wufei apurando el paso – Heero se está muriendo.

- ¿QUÉ? – dijo Wufei alterado echando a correr como loco luego de colocar al bebé en manos de su nodriza – ¿Y dónde está ese loco que se dice su novio que no lo ayuda?

- A Dúo también están tratando de matarlo – le dijo y vio como Trowa también se echaba a correr tratando de darle alcance al chino que se alejaba a grandes pasos – Wufei aún ama a Heero, aunque haya aceptado que este ama a Dúo – se dijo y corrió tras ellos luego de dar la orden de que les dieran alcance lo más pronto posible en Uxmal.

Wufei sentía el corazón aprisionado en la garganta, su querido Heero corría peligro de muerte y él tan lejos para ayudarlo. Ahora que lo recordaba, San Miguel les dijo que iban a intentar asesinar al trenzado antes de ser rey, tal vez por eso él estaba herido ahora, por protegerlo.

- Maldito, como Heero se muera por culpa tuya, vas a pertenecer al reino de los muertos desde esta misma época – gruñó entre dientes.

- Wufei, no puedes maldecir a un ángel, ni siquiera deberías hacerlo, recuerda que también lo eres y que eres la justicia – le dijo Trowa poniéndose a su paso mientras daban saltos entre las piedras sueltas y los árboles caídos.

- Justicia le voy a hacer a ese trenzado si algo malo le pasa a Yuy, me quité del medio pero no para que lo mataran.

- Aún lo amas ¿verdad?

- El primer amor nunca se olvida – replicó y siguió corriendo sin esperar que Quatre les diera alcance.

Dúo consiguió ocultar a su herido Heero detrás del árbol del que este se había bajado para rescatarlo esquivando una nueva estocada en el cuerpo de su amado que comenzaba a perder la conciencia. ¿Qué podía hacer? Le había prohibido usar sus poderes, pero de seguro allá arriba entenderían que lo hacia para salvar una vida, así que se concentró un poco y una fuerte ráfaga de viento de levantó a su alrededor creando una especie de escudo a su alrededor mientras intentaba detener la sangre que brotaba de la herida.

- No... debes... usar tus... poderes – le dijo Heero entrecortadamente.

- Ellos no saben que es esto – le limpió la herida con el borde de su túnica – no se te ocurra dejarme, te amo.

- Tú sabes... que yo... también.

En eso se escuchó un fuerte griterío que Dúo identificó de los sacerdotes menores y del Ah Kin, así que bajó la barrera y se mostró ante ellos con Heero acostado en su regazo, herido gravemente pero vivo.

- ¡Príncipe! – saltó el sumo sacerdote – no debería estar con su novio, las leyes...

- ¡Qué me importan las leyes cuando mi novio se está muriendo! – le reclamó – mi padre trató de matarme – le mostró el corte en su costado – y como él se interpuso en su camino, lo atacó a él – lo acarició con cuidado – no te desmayes, Hee Kun, no quiero perderte – y las lágrimas comenzaron a correr a torrentes por sus bellos ojos.

Un violento trueno se escuchó, luego vino un temblor y se vieron las luces de un relámpago, y luego otro y otro más y los sacerdotes se miraron entre sí antes de mirar a Ah Kin que se volvió hacia Ahalach Uinic enfadado.

- Con tu terquedad has conseguido que los dioses se enfaden con nosotros y nos castiguen – le dijo furioso – esos tres truenos son la señal que tres jóvenes poderosos vienen hasta aquí para destruirte.

- Para entonces, ese muchacho estará muerto.

Dúo puso la mano en la herida tratando de detener la sangre, debía contener las lágrimas, los ángeles no debían llorar de tristeza, pero no podía evitarlo. De pronto, se escucharon gritos por el costado de la plaza y tres jóvenes se dirigieron de inmediato hacia ellos.

Quatre se agachó junto a Heero y retiró las manos de Dúo antes de poner las suyas sobre la herida, ese era un don propio del muchacho al que estaba reemplazando, así que podía usarlo, cerró los ojos y se concentró en sanarle la herida a Heero frente a los asombrados ojos de todos. Cuando terminó, lo apoyó contra el pecho de su amigo y miró a Wufei que parecía echar fuego por los ojos, parecía un auténtico dragón en espera de saber quien sería su victima.

Trowa también estaba asombrado, les habían dicho que no ocuparan sus poderes allí, pero no sabía que Quatre tuviera los dones del arcángel San Rafael, sólo el de sentir las emociones de los demás ¿o no?

- Gracias – dijo Dúo acariciando el cabello de Heero que descansaba en su pecho.

- No te preocupes, está a salvo ahora – le sonrió y se acercó a Trowa – cierra la boca – le dijo divertido empujándole la barbilla delicadamente – pareces pescado – se abrazó a él antes de mirar nuevamente a Wufei – Hee Kun está fuera de peligro, Wuxica – le dijo – aunque no creo que Ahalach Uinic de aquí lo esté – miró al hombre mayor – usted intentó asesinar a nuestro amigo – le dijo señalando el cuchillo que aún sostenía en la mano.

Wufei avanzó amenazadoramente hacia él, sabía que el joven al que reemplazaba tenía el don de controlar el fuego, ¿por qué? Ni idea, pero lo hacía. Lo tomó por la muñeca y lo miró fijamente a los ojos, iba a vengar la herida de su amado. Casi de inmediato el hombre comenzó a arder sin razón aparente hasta convertirse en cenizas sin emitir ningún sonido. El chino se volvió hacia sus amigos y vio que Dúo había ocultado el rostro en el cuello de Heero y que este lo abrazaba tratando de calmarlo.

- Tranquilo, Dúo Kile – le acariciaba la nuca con ternura – sólo se ha hecho justicia – le dijo en un susurro.

- Pero ¿tenía que ser frente a mí?

- ¿Acaso él no intentó matarlo delante de ti también? – le dijo Wufei molesto por su actitud – eres un llorón, mejor alégrate que llegamos a tiempo.

- Las estrellas le habían dicho ya a su padre que si intervenía en su boda con el príncipe Hee Kun, él moriría de la peor manera, pero no me hizo caso – le dijo Ah Kin moviendo la cabeza – ahora debe separarse de él hasta la boda de esta noche.

- ¿Se van a casar? – susurró apenas Wufei con un gran dolor en el pecho que Quatre sintió de inmediato – no quiero estar aquí.

- Está bien – dijo Dúo soltando a Heero – vuelve a tu casa, Heero, tengo muchas cosas que hacer todavía para esta noche – se volvió hacia los demás y les sonrió feliz – ¿Vienen conmigo o acompañarán a Hee Kun?

- Iremos con él – decidió Trowa mirando a su rubio esposo y al chino – nos veremos más tarde.

Wufei estaba sentado en silencio en la casita que le habían asignado a Heero para descansar antes de la boda, miraba a su alrededor, pero no quería ver, sentía la garganta apretada de un enorme dolor, pero sabía que no debía llorar, aquello acarrearía tragedias a esas tierras, las lágrimas del ángel de la justicia no debían salir jamás.

- Estás molesto conmigo ¿verdad? – le dijo Heero agachándose frente a él – esto no lo hacemos por nosotros, a quienes reemplazamos les valerá de mucho esta unión.

- Pero eso no impide que tú y el trenzado loco ese estén contentos y de acuerdo con eso – le replicó.

- Wufei, siempre has sabido que mi corazón es de Dúo y que te quiero como si fueras mi hermano, y me preocupa mucho tu actitud – miró a Quatre que permanecía en silencio apoyado en el hombro de Trowa con la mano en el corazón – ¿Acaso no puedes ver que tu dolor repercute en Quatre y por medio de él en todos los demás? Míralo – se lo señaló – le duele que sufras y a Trowa le duele que sufran los dos.

- Si me hubieses amado a mí.

- Lo siento, Wufei, yo siempre supe que amaría al trenzado – se puso de pie – lo amé en mis vidas pasadas y hoy vuelvo a hacerlo – respiró profundo – él entró en mis recuerdos ¿sabes? Fui su esclavo cuando él era príncipe solamente, él me amaba y yo a él, así de simple y de complicado, estuvimos siempre destinados a volver a estar juntos y esta es sólo una manera de demostrar lo que sentimos.

- Y ni siquiera soy capaz de odiarlo – lo abrazó – no quiero llorar, no quiero atraer males a estas tierras con las lágrimas de la justicia, pero me duele mucho.

- Lo siento, Wufei – le dijo – deberás ser testigo de la boda esta noche.

- Heero, perdona – le dijo Quatre recordando algo – ¿Qué sabes del Chilam Balam?

- Es un libro en el que se guardan las siete grandes profecías mayas que hablan del fin del mundo, es tan preciso que hasta una fecha da, señala el fin de un ciclo que ocurre cada alrededor de 5 mil años y se parece mucho al Apocalipsis pese a que no conocen la cultura de los cristianos, creo que en el templo hay una cámara sellada donde lo guardan, Dúo debe saberlo, él se ha paseado por allí.

- ¿Y no han encontrado las llaves?

- No he podido hablar con Dúo, nos mantienen separados hasta la boda.

- Yo iré a preguntarle – ofreció Quatre – a ver que sabe de las llaves también.

Dúo andaba corriendo por todos lados trasladando cosas de su habitación a otra más grande junto con cuatro guardias que le eran totalmente leales, allí tendría más espacio para estar con su Heero, abrazarlo y acariciarlo toda aquella magnífica noche de bodas que iban a tener. Se volvió para salir y se encontró con su rubio amigo.

- Hola, Quatre – le sonrió – espero que Heero esté bien.

- Él sí, quien no está bien es Wufei.

- Si, me imagino, nunca se va a conformar porque me ame a mí y no a él – suspiró – me había olvidado de eso, me gustaría que fuera feliz también.

- Mientras no se olvide de su amor por Heero, lo veo bastante difícil.

- Bueno, olvidémonos de las cosas tristes – esbozó una hermosa sonrisa – quiero saber si me quieres ayudar.

- Claro, pero yo venía a preguntarte por si sabes dónde está el Chilam Balam.

- Si, en un cuarto especial en el templo central y tiene un guardia especial día y noche, ayer estuve allí y traté de averiguar más, pero no conseguí mucho, aquellos guardianes tienen muy poco conocimiento de la sabiduría que este guarda.

- Sabes que tienes prohibido usar tus poderes.

- No los usé – se defendió – al menos no con ellos – se sonrió disculpándose – y ni siquiera fue adrede, es como si esa persona se hubiese puesto en contacto conmigo para avisarme de algo, aunque aún no sé bien qué.

- ¿Y sobre la misión que nos encomendaron?

- Yo... – miró a su alrededor – no le digas nada a Heero, por favor, sé donde están, pero quiero pasar esta noche con él, que sea mi esposo aunque sólo sea una noche.

- Así que las encontraste pero no le has dicho.

- Nos mantienen separados, y me lo he callado porque es mi más preciado sueño, ser suyo por completo.

- Heero dijo que estaban destinados a amarse desde siempre y que antes que fueras faraón fue tu esclavo.

- Así es, me lo enviaron de regalo para mi cumpleaños, pero ya antes soñaba con él y sus caricias – suspiró – no nos estaba permitido estar juntos porque yo no tenía esposa, mi padre estuvo a punto de matarlo, pero algunos sacerdotes leales a mí lo salvaron y cuando él fue asesinado, yo no estaba en palacio, estaba con Heero. Después que me convertí en faraón, los sacerdotes me buscaron una buena esposa, yo no quería casarme con ella, mis obligaciones conyugales me separarían de Heero, nos engañaron a ambos y me lanzaron aquella maldición. Y como él no sabía la manera de despertarme, se alejó y tuve que esperar mucho tiempo su regreso.

- Así que recuerdas lo que pasó.

- ¿Sabes? Todo aquello había sido olvidado, pero cuando hacíamos el amor en el paraíso, las palabras de Heero me lo trajeron de vuelta. Además, fue el propio Heero quien le puso la trampa al sarcófago y lo hizo recubrir de oro por dentro y por fuera.

- ¿Por qué?

- Para protegerme, el oro, al contrario de lo que muchos piensan, potencia los poderes mentales, y así, si alguien intentaba profanar mi tumba, yo podría espantarlo.

- ¿Y cómo es que Heero vio tu "fantasma" antes de abrir el sarcófago?

- Por lo mismo, creo que siempre supe que era él el único que me podía despertar y por eso quise llegar hasta él.

- Wufei tiene razón, estás bien loco – se rió.

- Heero me decía lo mismo – se rió también – pero que por eso me amaba.

- Ahalach Uinic – le dijeron a Dúo – han llegado al pueblo un grupo de extranjeros que dicen venir de Tulum.

- Es mi gente – dijo Quatre – vamos a recibirlos.

Cinco pueblos estaban reunidos en torno a la enorme plaza central de Uxmal preparando el banquete, este sería descomunal teniendo en cuenta que allí hacía alrededor de dos mil personas que querían ver a los novios y festejar con ellos. Las mesas estaban llenas de alimentos, había maíz, frijoles, chiles, tomates, camotes y cuanto fruto se les pudiera ocurrir. Además, había dos grande odres de cuero llenos de licor de maíz y de otros frutos fermentados para desearle prosperidad a la pareja.

La boda se efectuaría en el segundo altar del templo ya que el primero era sólo para los sacrificios. Allí ambos novios intercambiarían sus votos y unirían sus almas al amparo de los dioses frente a todos los presentes, luego beberían y comerían antes de ir a consumar su unión.

Heero estaba más que nervioso, aunque no se le notara, pero se acomodaba una y otra vez las muñequeras de oro y plata con incrustaciones de jade que portaba, como también se sacudía la túnica blanca y se reacomodaba el cinturón.

- Déjate eso tranquilo – le dijo Wufei – te lo vas a terminar sacando.

- Es que quiero verme bien para Dúo – admitió.

- Pero si ya estás perfecto – lo regañó fastidiado – nunca habías actuado así antes.

- Nunca antes he estado por casarme – le recordó – me gustaría tener un espejo para poder arréglame a mi gusto.

- Ese trenzado te tiene echado a perder – lo inmovilizó – estás bien, Heero, estoy seguro que él te encontrará hermoso tal como te veo yo.

- Basta – se soltó de su agarre – no me gustan tus palabras.

- Te estás portando como una mujer.

- Sigue molestando y te voy a dar feroz patada en el trasero, Wufei – le dijo recobrando su postura fría.

- Menos mal, volviste a la normalidad – le dijo burlón.

- Un día de estos, Wufei – lo amenazó – un día de estos me vas a conocer enfadado y vamos a ver quién te salva.

- ¿En serio?

- ¿Estás listo? – le dijo Trowa entrando en la habitación y se encontró con que se miraban de frente uno al otro, la mirada del chino burlona y la del japonés gélida y furiosa – vamos, el novio nos espera – tomó del brazo a Heero y miró a Wufei que seguía sin moverse – ¿Acaso no vas a venir?

- Claro – le dijo como saliendo de un trance.

En el altar esperaba Ah Kin junto con Dúo que vestía una delicada túnica blanca bordada finísimamente con hilos de plata, todos los adornos que portaban eran de plata, perfectas piezas de orfebrería complementadas por las delicadas piedras de jade blanco con delicadas tonalidades violeta que hacían resaltar el brillo de sus ojos y el leve rubor que cubría sus mejillas. Su cabello había sido prolijamente peinado enredando en él blancas cintas con piedras y bellas plumas, a su espalda ondeaba al viento su blanca capa con delicadas plumas blancas.

Heero lo observo tratando de no dejar que se le cayera la mandíbula, realmente se veía arrebatador, no encontraba otra palabra que describiera mejor los sentimientos que con tan sólo verlo habían despertado en su interior. Subió la escalinata hacia él tratando de no apurar el paso, no quería demostrarle lo ansioso que estaba por terminar con aquello para poder robárselo toda la noche.

Dúo miró de reojo a Heero y tuvo que contener el aire, se veía bellísimo con aquella túnica blanca que resaltaba el bronceado de su piel mientras se ajustaba a sus contornos tan masculinos, esos brazos tan musculosos adornados con brazaletes de oro y su cabello despeinado que se agitaba con el viento al pasar por su hermoso rostro, cómo no amarlo si era tan perfectamente hermoso. Le sonrió cuando llegó a su lado y apoyó su mano en la suya.

Los altos dignatarios de las tribus eran los únicos que podían estar cerca del altar, así que Quatre, Trowa y Wufei estaban viendo todo de cerca. El primero puso la mano en la de su esposo y le sonrió imitando a su trenzado amigo, la mirada del latino se dirigió al árabe y también le sonrió, ellos también podían hacer sus votos de amor eterno, aunque nadie se fijara en ellos.

- Para que la dicha sea eterna y la unión de nuestras tribus sea siempre perfecta, nuestro nuevo Halach Uinic y el príncipe Hee Kun unen sus vidas hoy y para siempre bajo la sombra protectora de Xipe Totec – dijo Ah Kin.

Heero tomó la mano derecha de su novio y la llevó a sus labios antes de prometerle su amor eterno e incorruptible. Este, ruborizado, lo imitó haciendo exactamente lo mismo.

Una hermosa lluvia de flores comenzó a caer sobre ellos y ambos se abrazaron sin comprender que ocurría, tal vez había algunas personas en la plataforma superior y ellos lanzaban las flores, pero en realidad no les importaba demasiado ya que ahora eran uno del otro.

Felices y bajo los vítores de todos, bajaron de la mano hacia la plaza en donde comenzaron el banquete de celebración. Allí empezaron por derramar el primer trago en la tierra para tener abundancia y luego lo repartieron entre todos. Luego siguió la comida que corrió en igual abundancia entre los presentes, hasta Wufei disfrutaba de la fiesta pese a su dolor.

Dúo se sentó junto a Heero mientras comían, iba a poner el brebaje en su vaso apenas se descuidara, pero Heero le rodeó los hombros al verlo cerca y lo atrajo contra su pecho mientras con la otra mano atrapaba su barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos.

- ¿Te has dado cuenta, corazón?

- ¿De qué? – lo miró preocupado.

- Ay, Dúo – movió la cabeza y posó su boca en la del trenzado – volverá ser nuestra primera vez – bajó lentamente la mano por su espalda acariciándolo sobre la ropa – será fantástico ¿no crees?

Dúo se apartó sonrojado mirándolo a los ojos y volvió la mirada a la gente que los rodeaba, pero nadie les prestaba mayor atención, todos estaban entretenidos conversando, bailando, comiendo o bebiendo.

- ¿Por qué la vergüenza? – lo volvió a atraer contra su pecho – eres mi esposo, podemos besarnos y acariciarnos – lo sentó en su pierna – aunque no me gusta tener público ¿nos vamos?

Dúo lo miró y vertió en su copa el líquido del brebaje y lo llevó a los labios de su esposo y dejó que resbalara lentamente por su garganta.

- Vamos – se puso de pie y se lo llevó de la mano.

La habitación tenía un aroma delicioso para los alterados sentidos de Heero y se preguntó qué le habría puesto el trenzado en el trago para sentirse así cuando ni siquiera había comenzado a imaginarse la pasión que vivirían esta noche, debía ser un afrodisiaco muy potente para tenerlo en ese estado, pero iba a controlarse, no se le iba a ir encima como fiera salvaje en celo, eso le terminaría por hacer daño y era lo que menos quería hacer.

- Pasa algo malo – lo miró Dúo sentándose en la cama y tendiéndole los brazos.

- Solo me preguntaba que fue lo que me diste para dejarme así – le dijo sentándose a su lado sin tocarlo – no entiendo, nunca me había sentido así.

- Así ¿cómo?

- Así – lo acercó a su pecho con las manos temblorosas – siento como si nunca más fuera a tener la oportunidad de estar contigo y amarte – lo besó en los labios – siento deseos enormes de comerte – le mordió con suavidad el labio inferior – de estar dentro de ti, sentirte dentro de mí, amarte hasta agotar todas mis energías – arrastró los labios viajando por la mandíbula hasta llegar a su oreja – pero no quiero hacerte daño.

- ¿Te gustaría poner en práctica algunas de las posturas que vimos en el libro? – le dijo ruborizado – que hagas realidad nuestras fantasías.

- Siempre que estemos juntos – lo empujó contra la cama – te amo.

- ¿Sabes? Es la primera vez que me lo dices primero – lo atrajo a su pecho rodeándole el cuello con los brazos – yo también – lo beso perdiéndose en su sabor.

Heero comenzó a desnudarlo y sonrió a medias, era más fácil de quitar esa ropa que los complicados pantalones que le gustaba usar al trenzado en su tiempo. Miró su torso desnudo y pasó los dedos suavemente por sus costillas hasta llegar a la tetilla derecha que se irguió de inmediato en respuesta a sus caricias, se inclinó hacia ella y la rodeó con la lengua y su dueño en respuesta se estremeció entero.

- Cada vez que lo hacemos es como si fuera la primera – dijo Dúo quedo presionándolo contra él – me gusta mucho sentirte – le acarició el cabello y vio como este pasaba a la otra tetilla arrastrando los labios y los dientes por su piel - ¡Ah, Heero! – gimió y sintió como una mano traviesa viajaba hasta su sexo y comenzaba a moverlo lentamente mientras los labios de su esposo comenzaban a bajar lentamente por su abdomen saboreando levemente su piel enrojecida.

- No hay mejor música para mis oídos que tus gemidos de placer – le dijo antes de comenzar a prepararlo – te va a doler un poco, corazón – le dijo presionando levemente los dedos en el recto, pero en eso vio una botellita de lo que parecía ser lubricante, se apartó un momento y la untó en sus dedos – esto ayudará – lo besó en lo labios y volvió a iniciar su labor.

Dúo sintió como algo entraba dolorosamente en él, sabía que eran los dedos de Heero preparando el camino, pero de repente se asombró al sentir que el dolor desaparecía como por arte de magia y se volvía placer y se abrió de piernas aún más para facilitarle la labor. Entonces sintió como resbalaba dentro de él algo más grande y más duro lo penetraba fácilmente y lo llenaba de placer en especial cuando su olvidado sexo sintió los dedos de Heero frotándolo al mismo ritmo de sus potentes movimientos contra su trasero. Le rodeó las caderas con las piernas para hacer más profunda la penetración y arqueó la espalda al sentir como sus puntos sensibles eran tocados por las hábiles manos de su esposo.

- Heero – gimió – voy... a acabar... – dijo sintiendo que no soportaba más.

- Ah, no – se detuvo viendo como Dúo se derramaba en su mano entre los dos, pero él se contuvo – quiero que goces como nunca – le prometió.

Dúo se despertó con la luz del sol pegándole en la cara, si no fuera por eso de seguro seguía durmiendo mucho tiempo más. Intentó enderezarse para cerrar las cortinas pero no pudo, la espalda le dolía, el trasero no aguantaba su peso y para colmo, Heero lo tenía bien sujeto con las piernas y los brazos.

- Estoy muerto – se quejó tratando de soltarse aunque sabía que no tendría fuerzas para alcanzar las cortinas – Heero, suéltame – le pidió pero este en vez de soltarlo lo acercó más tomando su pene entre los dedos despertándolo una vez más – ¡No, por favor!

- ¿No quieres más? – le dijo frotándolo con cuidado pasando levemente un dedo sobre la punta mientras seguía recorriéndolo – yo si quiero.

- ¿Qué clase de pilas tienes? – le dijo entrecortadamente sintiendo el miembro erecto de su amado contra su adolorido trasero – no tengo fuerzas ni para resistirme – puso la mano en la de Heero.

- Fue tu idea la de drogarme, ahora aguanta.

- No abuses de mí – le rogó.

- Yo quiero más – insistió – pero si te duele, podemos hacer otra postura – los destapó a ambos y lo puso boca arriba – yo te acaricio y tú haces lo mismo – y se puso a gatas sobre él dejado su sexo a la altura de la boca de Dúo – ¿te gusta más así?

Dúo sentía placer y más placer, era casi tan loco ¿cómo tenía fuerzas para seguir haciéndolo con las tantas veces y formas en que lo habían hecho la noche anterior? Y parecía que Heero tenía cuerda para rato, lo poco que habían descansado se había recobrado lo suficiente como para recomenzar como si nada.

Quatre se despertó apoyado en Trowa, le encantaba eso de ser su esposo, así podía pasar todo el tiempo del mundo entre sus brazos, allí nada impedía que lo buscara y lo amara, nadie les decía nada si andaban de la mano o se besaban. Miró a su alrededor y sintió algo extraño, el ángel del valor se estaba llenando de lujuria y eso estaba mal. Se sentó en la cama y miró hacia afuera, estaba bien entrada la mañana

- ¿Pasa algo malo?

- El ángel del valor se ha llenado de lujuria – le dijo bajándose de la cama – si dejamos que siga así, se habrá contaminado y no podremos regresar a nuestro mundo.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Es que el ángel de la justicia se llenó de ira cuando hirieron a Heero, pero éste no puede controlar los impulsos de la carne ¿recuerdas los siete pecados capitales? Dos de ellos han caído sobre los ángeles en este mundo, así que debemos apresurarnos a salir de aquí o perderemos nuestro lugar en el paraíso.

- ¿Dúo sabía algo sobre las llaves?

- Si, me dijo que las encontró pero que no se lo iba a decir a Heero hasta hoy porque quería casarse con él primero – se comenzó a vestir – sin embargo, creo saber dónde están, ni siquiera es tan complicado encontrarlas ¿sabes? La gente de aquí no las cree importante y sólo debemos tomarlas para desaparecer.

- Entonces – le dijo Trowa levantándose también – vamos por Wufei, tomamos las famosas llaves y regresamos a casa, aunque a Heero y a Dúo no les guste la idea.

Ya vestidos, los chicos fueron a buscar a Wufei que estaba sentado con "su bebé" en la escalinata del templo, se le veía cansado y ojeroso, incluso un poco deprimido, pero jugaba con el bebé.

- Encontré las llaves – les dijo señalando una pequeña estatua no muy lejos de donde él estaba – las habría tomado anoche, pero había mucha gente y no pude acercarme lo suficiente para sacarlas.

- Si lo hubieses hecho alguien te habría matado – dijo Trowa divertido.

- Tomémoslas ahora, antes que este mundo los contamine aún más – le dijo Quatre decidido y se acercó a la estatua de piedra pero no las alcanzaba – Trowa, sácalas y regresemos a casa.

- Está bien, no te enfades – de un salto retiró el collar de la estatua y contó las llaves – bien, nuestra misión está cumplida – de inmediato una luz los rodeó y los cinco estuvieron de regreso en el salón del "envío" como si sólo hubiesen soñado con la misión. Sin embargo, Trowa llevaba las llaves en la mano.

- Estoy muerto – dijo quejándose el trenzado abriendo los ojos y mirando a San Gabriel – ¿puedo ir a dormir la siesta una semana?

- Me temo que estás castigado, mi querido Deia – le dijo divertido el arcángel.

- ¿Por qué? – lo miró preocupado.

- Porque la lujuria es uno de los siete pecados capitales e hiciste que el ángel del valor cayera en ella – miró a Heero que se había puesto rojo – así que ambos van a tener que practicar la abstinencia por un buen tiempo desde ahora.

- ¡Buuuuuuaaaaaaa! – se puso a llorar.

- ¡Dúo, cállate!

La purificación de un ángel 

Los cuatro guerreros miraban al trenzado que lloraba pero no de pena sino de rabia, y más que nada porque lo habían castigado y no por el castigo en sí, de todas maneras, estaban seguros, iba a practicar la abstinencia por un buen tiempo por el desgaste que había hecho de su cuerpo y de sus energías junto con Heero.

- ¡Déjate de llorar! – le dijo Heero abrazándolo – recuerda que yo también estoy castigado.

- Yo no quiero estar castigado – lloriqueó.

- Vamos, si sólo vamos a estar juntos sin hacerlo, el practicar la abstinencia no significa que no estemos juntos.

- ¿En serio? ¿Nadie nos va a separar? – lo miró con sus ojitos llenos de ilusión.

- ¿Es por eso que lloras? – lo atrajo hacia su pecho – no vas a dejar de verme, Deia, sólo vamos a abstenernos de amarnos físicamente por un tiempo.

- Y de besos tampoco – les dijo el arcángel – también Wufei tendrá que practicar la paciencia porque se dejó invadir con mucha facilidad por la ira, así que tendrá que soportar a la persona que menos aguanta una semana para purificarse. Y Trowa y Quatre van a tener que ayudarlos.

Todos asintieron mientras Wufei se cruzaba de brazos enfadado pero sin decir nada, no quería ni imaginarse a quién iba a tener que aguantar una semana.

- ¿No vas a preguntar quién es?

- No, aunque creo que de todas maneras me lo vas a decir.

- No te lo voy a decir, los vamos a mandar directamente con él, deben rescatarlo, Epión está intentando ponerlo bajo su control nuevamente, eso le daría a Zech la libertad de manipular a Talguis y dejar que Traize controle a Ypsilón sin que esto le produzca mayores contratiempos.

- ¡El trenzado antipático ése! – chilló Deia mientras Heero se tapaba los oídos – ese no es castigo para Wufei, es castigo para mí – se volvió hacia Heero y ocultó el rostro en el pecho de este.

- También debes cultivar la paciencia, Deia – le dijo San Gabriel con una gotita cayéndole por el costado – y no es tan terrible como crees, deben purificar a ese muchacho para que vuelva a formar parte del ángel.

- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? – le dijo Quatre preocupado.

- Lo sabrán a su debido tiempo, ahora deben regresar a la tierra y rescatar a ese muchacho.

- ¿No me puedo quedar aquí con Heero? – le pidió Deia.

- Lo siento, pero deben ir los cinco.

- Diantre – dijo entre dientes – después no se enojen si lo mato por tratar de quitarme a Heero.

- No lo va a intentar – le aseguró.

- ¿Y quién me asegura que cuando lo vea no cambia de opinión y vuelve a la carga? No creo que le dure mucho el gusto por Wufei, mi Heero es más bonito.

- Oye, trenzado loco, no me molestes – le dijo el chino.

No le hagas caso – abrazó Heero al trenzado divertido – tiene una visión muy parcial de mí, no es para nada objetivo en sus apreciaciones.

- Cierto, aunque debo admitir que no tiene tan mal gusto.

- ¡Wufei!

- Ya, basta de tonterías, bajen a la Tierra y tengan cuidado, no quiero que vayan a caer en el peor de los pecados capitales, la soberbia.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por eso fueron expulsados los ángeles malos del paraíso – le recordó Heero y caminaron de regreso a los hangares donde descansaban los guardianes.

La tierra se veía muy extraña, por todos lados había un rastro de la miseria que habían sembrado las siete plagas y los jinetes del Apocalipsis en su paso por ella, cosa que se veía multiplicada por la acción de los demonios al mando de Zech y su Epión, que seguían destruyendo a cualquiera que no se sometía a sus ideas. Había ciudades que estaban deshabitadas por completo por todos lados, algunas con rastros de guerras e incendios enormes.

- Por aquí pasaron los jinetes del Apocalipsis desde un principio, estamos muy cerca de donde se inicia el Armagedón – dijo Quatre preocupado – siempre se supo que todo se iniciaría en el Oriente Medio.

- El Chilam Balam también lo señala – dijo Heero – sus profecías se van cumpliendo de acuerdo al Apocalipsis una por una, aunque sus señales son más nítidas para aquel que abre su mente a ellas.

- ¿Abrir la mente? – le dijo Deia extrañado.

- Me refiero que, al igual que el Apocalipsis, es un libro hecho para que la gente cambiara su conducta destructiva, para que se dieran cuenta que las guerras son innecesarias, que los instintos del hombre por dominar al hombre no son constructivos, que más bien lo llevan a su perdición, que la tierra que le heredemos a nuestros hijos debe estar cimentada en la paz, en la unidad y en la comprensión mutua.

- Pareces predicador, Yuy – le dijo Wufei – mientras antes lleguemos con el gringo loco y lo salvemos de Zech, antes estaremos de regreso.

- Y nos desharemos de él – agregó Deia.

- Ustedes deben recordar que lo van a tener que aguantar una semana – les recordó Trowa entre divertido y preocupado – recuerden que San Gabriel dijo...

- ¡YA SABEMOS!- gritaron el trenzado y el chino al mismo tiempo.

- Ok, pero no se enojen así.

Aterrizaron en lo que quedaba del antiguo cashba de los Winner y revisaron todo el lugar buscando al americano hasta que lo encontraron jugando ajedrez con Rasid no muy lejos, al lado del oasis bajo la sombra de una palmera.

- Amo Quatre, jóvenes, que bueno que están de regreso.

- Hola, Heero – le sonrió el trenzado y se fijo que el otro se apegaba a este – hola Wufei – le sonrió también.

- ¿Hay alguna novedad, Rasid? – sonrió Quatre desentendiéndose de las miradas de odio que se lanzaban ambos trenzados.

- Unos cuantos problemillas que ya solucionaron sus hermanas, amo Quatre – le respondió mirando al trenzado americano – hay rumores que al otro lado de las dunas se ha desatado una terrible guerra, pero no hemos visto ni oído nada.

- Es mejor así – dijo el rubio.

- Su padre nos ordenó que lo esperáramos aquí, le ofreció a su amigo llevarlo a casa – le señaló.

- No me quise ir, sabía que volverían aquí – dijo Dúo moviendo una pieza negra – jaque.

- Pésima jugada – dijo Rasid y movió la suya – jaque mate.

- Es hora de comer – sonrió – ¿vamos?

Deia y Dúo se dedicaron a molestarse mutuamente, si bien el americano había mostrado interés por Wufei, cada vez que podía se acercaba a Heero y le conversaba e intentaba coquetearle, pero este se hacía el desentendido tratando de no provocar más roces entre ambos, cosa que no conseguía porque Deia iba y se sentaba en sus piernas, lo abrazaba por atrás o simplemente le plantaba un beso en los labios y el otro apretaba los puños y se iba a coquetearle a Wufei. Y este estaba sumamente ofendido, no le gustaba, como era lógico, ser segunda opción y se había tenido que armar de paciencia para no darle un buen golpe.

- Te pones pesado de más – le dijo a Dúo el joven chino – ¿Acaso no descansas de tus tonterías?

- A ratos – le sonrió y se acomodó en su hombro – Oye, ¿me enseñarías tu guardián? Debe ser divertido ser en parte un ángel.

- No quiero mostrarte a Nataku.

- ¿Tiene nombre de mujer?

- No es un nombre de mujer, es un dragón guerrero legendario – lo corrigió molesto – ahora hazte a un lado.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Cómo que por qué? – lo miró fastidiado – estoy cansado y quiero relajarme un poco y tú me estorbas.

- Podría ayudarte un poco, mi querido Wufei – le sonrió muy coqueto – sé hacer muy buenos masajes.

- Oh, claro – le replicó Deia – tal como sabes jugar ajedrez.

- Deia – lo regañó Heero.

- ¿Sabes, Faraoncito? Eres más antipático que una ortiga.

- Vete al... – le replicó pero Heero le tapó la boca.

- No debes decir éso – le dijo haciendo girar su rostro hacia él – recuerda que nos dijeron que nosotros podemos mandar a cualquiera a ese lugar, nos volveríamos jueces y cuando nos toque a nosotros, nos juzgarán con la misma dureza.

- Paciencia – gruñó entre dientes y se volvió hacia él – ¿por qué no mejor vamos a caminar un poco? A ver sí se me pasa un poco la rabia.

- Está bien – lo abrazó por la cintura y vio que Wufei se ponía de pie – vendrás con nosotros ¿verdad?

- Alguien tiene que ver que practiquen la abstinencia – le respondió el chino y los siguió.

- Así nunca vas a tener novio – le dijo el americano.

- Ni lo necesita – le replicó el egipcio – tiene una prometida esperándolo en China.

- Deia, cállate – le dijo Heero y se alejaron.

Trowa estaba sentado en la orilla del pequeño estanque que daba vida al oasis con los dos pies en el agua mirando a Quatre que dormía a su lado con una sombrilla sobre su cabeza y sonrió. Hacía unos días habían descansado de la misma manera junto al lago plateado en el paraíso, sólo que allí el agua estaba deliciosa y el sol no quemaba ni producía insolación, aquí en cambio, si uno se dejaba llevar por la somnolencia que este provocaba, lo más probable era que le diera insolación, se deshidratara o se quemara la piel expuesta y luego pareciera jaiba.

- Que aburrido – dijo el americano sentándose junto a Trowa – creo que debí irme con el padre de Quatre, al menos podría haber ido de tiendas con una de sus hermanas y no tener que soportar a ese horrible faraón.

- No creo que Deia sea horrible, además, te le pareces mucho.

- No me refiero a su aspecto físico – movió la cabeza – es su forma de ser, es un acaparador, nunca deja solo a Heero y se dedica a fastidiarme.

- Es probable que lo haga porque sabe que tú tienes segundas intenciones con él, recuerda que tiene poderes síquicos. Además, Heero fue quien lo despertó de su sueño eterno.

- Eso no le quita que sea un fastidio.

- Para él también debes resultarle fastidioso – le replicó Quatre sentándose – estás tratando de quitarle su novio y por eso se pone así contigo.

- Pero si me fastidia hasta cuando estoy con Wufei.

- Lo hace por protegerlo.

- ¿De quién? – dijo enojado – además me dijo que este tiene una prometida ¿es verdad?

- Sí, ella lo está esperando hace tiempo pero él no se decide.

- Así que todavía tengo una oportunidad con él.

- Lo veo medio difícil – le dijo el latino – Wufei ha estado mucho tiempo enamorado de Heero como para que te preste atención y menos con el parecido que tienes con aquel que se lo arrebató.

- Pues no pienso darme por vencido, uno de los dos será mío – se levantó y se fue.

- Parece que nosotros también vamos a tener que practicar la paciencia – murmuró Quatre mirando al trenzado que se alejaba – sólo espero que las cosas salgan bien.

Zech estaba sentado en el pasto tomando el sol, no era raro verlo así, descansando despreocupadamente, en especial desde que habían quedado libres todos los demonios del infierno, pero si él verlo solo, normalmente a su lado estaba su amante, pero este estaba practicando tiro al blanco del otro lado de la casa solariega. Realmente, estaba muy molesto, desde que los sellos habían sido rotos unas semanas atrás no sólo había perdido su trabajo, que consistía en fastidiar a los humanos, sino que también a su juguete favorito, es decir, Traize, que no dejaba de prepararse para la batalla final más que cuando se sentía muy agotado para seguir y eso no les dejaba tiempo para hacer otras cosas y menos para el sexo.

- Joven Miliardo – se inclinó ante él un demonio respetuosamente – el gran jefe quiere verlo lo antes posible en la base central.

- Muy bien, voy para allá – se puso de pie y en un pestañeo desapareció.

- ¿Adónde fue Miliardo? – le dijo Traize que había llegado a buscarlo, estaba aburrido del entrenamiento y quería divertirse un rato – iba a invitarlo a la ciudad a bailar.

- Lo llamó el gran Jefe, Sr. Traize.

- Ah, entonces será en otra ocasión.

Zech miró el lugar, nunca le había gustado mucho, en realidad, hacía demasiada calor en la sala, él prefería los lugares frescos, aunque tampoco le gustaba el frío, pero eso se remediaba fácilmente. En todo caso, no le daba mayor importancia.

- ¿Me mandó llamar?

- He recordado algo ¿Recuerdas al muchacho que usaron para despertar a Babilonia? – el rubio asintió – bueno, teniendo en cuenta en parecido que guarda con el alma de Deathscythe, debe ser la mitad perdida del ángel, así que debe haber sido contaminado al estar en Epión.

- ¿Qué pretende, Excelencia?

- Simple, reducir el poder de las fuerzas celestiales, recuerda que fueron ellos los que impidieron que nos hiciéramos con el poder del Padre hace tanto tiempo.

- ¿Y qué es lo que debo hacer?

- Irás con tu gente a buscarlo al desierto en Qatar, sé que los guardianes están de vuelta en la tierra, lo que significa que mis deducciones son exactas, te llevarás a Epión, a Talguis y a Ypsilón y secuestrarán al chico. Mis informes dicen que le gusta el alma de Zero, pero que éste apenas y lo soporta, hazlo creer que le darás el poder para conquistarlo y será fácil convencerlo.

- ¿Y qué ganaremos con eso?

- Fácil, mi querido Zech, la mitad de Deathscythe estará contaminada y sus poderes no le servirán de mucho. También, de paso, contaminaremos la espada de Miguel y le será completamente inútil en la batalla final.

- Bien, entonces, voy a necesitar un par de demonios...

- Que Traize pilotee a Ypsilón.

- ¿Traize? ¿Por qué él?

- Será mucho más poderoso si controla un alma humana – le dijo – y te estás encariñando demasiado con él, deberás demostrarme tu lealtad entregándome a aquella persona que más quieras.

- Como ordene – desapareció, pero había una espina clavada en su mitad humana que comenzaba a desgarrarlo. 

Deia miraba a la distancia, estaba un poco alejado de sus amigos, se sentía extraño, no era la primera vez que veía cosas relacionadas con Zech y Traize y tampoco creía que fuera la última, sin embargo, había cosas que se sabían en el infierno y que él, que era el verdadero afectado por aquello, no conocía ¿sería cierto que aquel insoportable americano era su otra mitad? Tal vez era por eso que no se soportaban el uno al otro. Sin embargo, recordaba que les habían dicho que en el libro de la vida aparecía tanto su nombre como el del americano como almas de Deathscythe ¿qué podía significar aquello? Nada bueno, tal vez.

- Estás muy silencioso, amor – le dijo Heero abrazándolo – ¿qué pasa?

- Es que he vuelto a tener visiones presentes de Zech y Traize. No, no de ese tipo – negó moviendo la cabeza – su jefe planea algo contra nosotros.

- Déjalos que vengan, los venceremos.

- Traize va a controlar a Ypsilón.

- ¿Qué? – lo miró asombrado – ese demonio, si toma el alma de un humano, tendrá tanto poder como tres de nuestros guardianes juntos. Aunque no creo que a Zech le guste mucho eso de convertir a su novio en un condenado.

- Él se lo ha pedido como prueba de su lealtad.

- Está malo – dijo preocupado – pero yo venía a otra cosa – lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó dentro de la tienda que compartían – recuerdo que fui tu esclavo en otra vida y que era tu verdadero amor, sin embargo, pese a que estaba allí, no te pude despertar ¿por qué?

- Yo también me he preguntado aquello – se sentó en la cama junto a Heero – recuerdo claramente que cuando leíste la tablilla en la entrada me desperté, mejor dicho, mi alma regresó a este mundo ya que desde el momento en que me maldijeron me separé de mi cuerpo, te pude seguir, entonces, la tablilla sellaba mi alma lejos ¿no crees?

- Eso quiere decir...

- Hola, chicos ¿tienen dudas?

- Hola, San Gabriel ¿qué lo trae por aquí?

- Bueno, yo quisiera decirles algo respecto a lo que pasó cuando te hicieron dormir – les dijo – las almas son seleccionadas minuciosamente antes de ser enviadas a este mundo a encarnarse, pero tres de ellas se fugaron y bajaron al mundo humano, dos de ellas regresaron, una cubierta de tristeza y la otra vacía, la tercera quedó atrapada entre dos mundos, la tuya – le dijo a Deia – Es cierto que han estado destinados a ser siempre uno, pero el que lo hicieran significaba en inicio del mal, por eso los mantuvimos separados. Sin embargo, ustedes los humanos pueden hacer lo que quieran y se reunieron antes de tiempo. No podíamos permitirlo, pero tampoco podíamos hacer nada. Pero ocurrió algo extraño, el Diablo metió su cola e intentó hacerse del poder humano ya que no podía acceder al divino sin saber que así se encerraba a sí mismo ya que los otros ángeles no habían bajado aún a la tierra.

- Pero ¿por qué no pude liberarlo de la maldición?

- Porque la maldición no fue completada hasta mucho después de tu partida de Egipto – señaló – la mujer que encontraron posteriormente en la pirámide lo hizo en venganza, no pudo matar al faraón por el sello que tú habías puesto en su sarcófago, así que le volvió a poner otro sello que sólo tú podrías romper para despertarlo, pero allí nadie lo sabía y ya estabas muy lejos. Además, fue tu deseo que te olvidaran para que cuando despertara pudiera ser feliz y ella te borró de su memoria con los hechizos del libro de los muertos.

- Pero yo lo recordé – dijo Deia.

- Pero fue porque las palabras de Heero te habían marcado el alma.

- Una cosa, dice que soy el alma de Zero, pero este amaba a Epión y no a Deathscythe, sin embargo, yo amo a su alma.

- Zero si amaba a Deathscythe, pero estaba confundido, era su amigo, casi su hermano, y cuando Epión le ofreció una salida a su dilema, la tomó. Creo que no quería sentirse así de atraído por él, pero si sufrió cuando Deathscythe le dijo que lo amaba y que haría lo que fuera por él.

- Perdón, pero ¿por qué tiene dos almas? – dijo Deia.

- En realidad debió ser Zero quien se dividiera en dos – dijo – él se encontraba dividido entre amar a Deathscythe y amar a Epión, sin embargo, fue decisión de Deathscythe hacerlo para proteger ambos mundos para demostrarle su amor a Zero.

- ¿Y tengo que unirme a ese gringo loco?

- No, cada uno es una persona diferente, tú eres el alma de Deathscythe y, aunque Dúo piloteara a tu guardián, ya no sería lo mismo.

- Entonces ¿para qué purificarlo?

- Para que su poder regrese a Deathscythe y él tenga oportunidad de redimir su alma y entrar en el paraíso.

Dúo estaba sentado en una roca mirando el anochecer y viendo como las primeras estrella comenzaban a refulgir en el cielo. Se le antojaba muy romántico, pero Heero estaba con el faraón y Wufei no quería ni verlo. Suspiró, le gustaría conocer alguna forma de conquistarlos a los dos ¿qué mejor que dos chicos guapos perdido por él? Aunque Trowa tenía razón, el chino estaba enamorado de Heero, lo había notada por la cara que ponía este cada vez que el egipcio le decía algo al japonés y este le sonreía de manera afectuosa. ¿Qué hacer? Nada.

- Claro que hay algo que puedes hacer, pequeño – le dijo una voz masculina a sus espaldas – en especial si quieres conquistar a Heero Yuy.

- ¿Sabes que hacer? – miró al hombre, era alto y rubio y se le hacía muy familiar ¿de dónde lo conocería?

- Epión era el novio oficial de Zero, si te conviertes en su piloto, Zero influirá en su piloto para que te quiera – le dijo al verlo interesado.

- ¿Crees que sea posible? – lo miró asombrado.

- Es más que posible, así desplazarás en su corazón a Deia.

- ¿Quién eres?

- Mi nombre es Miliardo Piscraft – le dijo el rubio sonriendo.

- ¿Por qué me ayudas? – le dijo dudando de sus palabras – ¿Qué ganas tú con que Heero me ame? ¿Acaso te gusta Deia?

- Lo sabrás a su debido tiempo, ven conmigo – le tendió la mano, el trenzado la tomó y luego ambos desaparecieron y reaparecieron en Ámsterdam.

Traize se volvió al sentir a Miliardo de regreso pero sus ojos se llenaron de ira al ver que llevaba de la mano al trenzado con que habían despertado a Babilonia ¿qué era lo que pretendía ahora? Como si no fuera suficientemente malo ya que lo hubiese plantado para el almuerzo sin decirle nada y ahora venía con el americano y de la mano, para colmo.

- Dúo, él es Traize Krusrenada – lo presentó sin soltarle la mano.

- Buenas tardes.

- Para otros serán buenas – le respondió de malas maneras – los dejo, tengo cosas importantes que hacer – se volvió para salir, no pensaba montarle una escena, pero sentía que los celos se lo comían.

- Tengo que hablar contigo, Traize – lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo.

- Pues yo no tengo ganas de hablar contigo – le replicó de malas entre dientes soltándose de su agarro y se marchó.

- Espérame aquí ¿quieres? Traize está muy extraño – lo siguió – Oye, no te pongas así – intentó detenerlo pero este no lo escuchaba.

- A mí no me parece tan extraño – murmuró el americano – está actuando igual que Deia cuando nota que estoy demasiado cerca de Heero, así que supongo que debe estar celoso de mí – pero el rubio no lo escuchaba. 

Deia apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Heero, no había dicho nada todavía, quería averiguar un poco más acerca de lo que iba a hacer el demonio ese con Dúo, pero tenía que informar de su desaparición, se suponía que por el momento eran sus custodios. Además, ¿Dónde estaba su ángel de la guarda que no le decía que ese tipo era un demonio?

- ¿Pasa algo malo?

- Zech se llevó a Dúo – le dijo en voz baja – le ha hecho creer que si pilotea a Epión Zero te hará amarlo.

- Diantre – gruñó – ¿qué más averiguaste?

- Traize está molesto con él, creo que teme que le quiten a su demonio, él está tratando de explicarle las cosas en este momento, pero me temo que no lo está consiguiendo.

- Bueno, mientras menos se entiendan ellos, mejor para nosotros, tendremos más tiempo para prepararnos para su ataque.

- Quieren la perdición de un ángel y la contaminación de la espada de San Miguel.

- No te preocupes tanto, rescataremos a ese loco – le dijo y iba a besarlo cuando Trowa y Wufei los separaron – ¿qué pasa?

- Abstinencia y nada de besos – le recordaron los dos.

Suplicio y abstinencia 

Deia miró a sus amigos y luego a Heero que los miraba un tanto avergonzado, se había olvidado por completo que el castigo de ambos, aparte de la abstinencia, les tenía prohibidos los besos, podían estar juntos siempre y cuando no cayeran en la tentación.

- ¡BUAAAAAA! – empezó a chillar Deia – ¡Me quieren quitar a Heero!

- Deia – lo regañó el japonés – estamos castigados ¿recuerdas? Nada de besos ni nada parecido que nos pueda tentar a romper la abstinencia

- ¡No es cierto, Wufei nos quiere separar!

- ¡Basta! – le dijo el chino molesto – no los separamos por eso ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que dijo San Gabriel? Ni sexo, ni besos.

- Heero es mío – insistió y se echó a los brazos del japonés.

- No seas burro – le dijo Trowa molesto – los hacemos por el bien de ambos, no querrás que los castiguen de nuevo y con la separación ¿verdad?

- Tiene razón, Deia – le dijo Heero – ahora aboquémonos a nuestra misión, me contabas que viste a Zech y a Traize hace un rato, y que el rubio se robó Dúo.

- Debemos recuperarlo de inmediato – dijo Wufei.

- ¿Por qué no dejamos que se queden con él? – les dijo – aunque Traize está furioso con Zech por llegar con él de la mano, no le ha dejado explicarle los planes que tiene para ellos, como será que se ha encerrado en su cuarto con llave y el demonio no puede abrirla.

- Recuerda lo que nos dijo San Gabriel – insistió Trowa – debemos purificarlo para que sus poderes regresen a Deathscythe y su alma sea redimida.

- Está bien, pero ellos se encuentran muy lejos, creo que dijeron que era Ámsterdam o algo parecido – se encogió de hombros – van a subirlo a Epión y Traize deberá pilotear a Ypsilón.

- De seguro atacarán muy pronto – dijo Trowa – mejor los esperamos aquí, no podemos provocar una pelea en una cuidad tan grande.

- Oye ¿y Quatre?

- Se quedó conversando con su gente – respondió Trowa – estaba un poco cansado, así que le dije que se acostara temprano, creo que mi pequeño se va a enfermar, los cambios de clima y de lugar parecen estarlo afectando bastante.

- ¿No se supone que somos ángeles?

- Pero eso no significa que seamos inmortales – le replicó Heero jugando con su trenza – esa facultad la tendremos sólo estando en el paraíso, aquí somos simples mortales como cualquier otro ser humano.

- ¿De qué nos vale ser ángeles entonces?

- Es el poder, tonto, y no otra cosa lo que necesitamos para luchar.

- Bueno – se encogió de hombros ante el regaño de su novio – regresemos al campamento a descansar, no creo que ellos ataquen pronto, en especial porque dudo que Zech convenza con facilidad a Traize que no lo estaba engañando con el gringo loco ese ¿cómo puede creerlo?

- ¿Cómo lo crees tú? – se burló el chino.

- Ajniashi toha – le dijo y Wufei quedó suspendido en el aire y de cabeza.

- Deia, basta – le dijo Heero y vio como dejaba caer al chino de golpe al suelo – no te comportes como un crío, recuerda que tienes que aprender a tener paciencia.

- Pues creo que no tengo mucha – gruñó fastidiado.

- Es por eso que nos mandaron a la Tierra de vuelta – le dijo Trowa ayudando al chino a levantarse – regresemos al campamento, es mejor que descansemos mientras esperamos el ataque de los demonios.

Amanecía y Heero no había conseguido dormir más de un par de horas, a cada rato se despertaba al no sentir el calor de su trenzado a su lado. Se volvió fastidiado mirando a Trowa que dormía en la otra cama ¿cómo podía dormir tan tranquilo con su novio al otro lado de la cortina? Molesto, se sentó abrazándose a sí mismo para darse calor pensando si Deia estaría en las mismas condiciones, sin poder dormir y echando de menos su calor.

- Deberías tratar de dormir un poco más – le dijo con voz somnolienta Trowa – son apenas las tres de la mañana.

- No puedo, hace demasiado frío sin Deia a mi lado.

- Sabes perfectamente que no pueden estar juntos, deben practicar la abstinencia una semana y si duermen juntos más que de seguro la rompen.

- Cómo si fuera tan fácil de mantenerla.

- Te aseguro que no es nada fácil, lo sé por experiencia propia – le dijo – estar sin Quatre también es doloroso para mí, pero cuando al fin podamos estar juntos, te aseguro que será fantástico siempre y cuando no caigamos en la lujuria.

- No fue nuestra culpa, fue el brebaje y el aceite ese que le dio el sacerdote a Deia lo que nos alteró las hormonas.

- ¿Lo sabías y lo bebiste?

- Deia lo echó en mi copa y la acercó a mis labios ¿cómo iba a soportar semejante tentación? No podía despreciar lo que ofrecía mi esposo, menos delante de todos.

- ¿Lo consideras tu esposo todavía?

- Sí – admitió volviendo a acostarse – y creo que la abstinencia me está haciendo mal, tengo aún más tentaciones.

- Es porque es forzada, fuera de manera voluntaria, tal vez fuera más llevadera, aunque eso no impide que tengas pensamientos pecaminosos – admitió avergonzado.

- Quatre y tú no tenían que practicar la abstinencia también – le dijo – Wufei podría habernos vigilado.

- Deia habría reaccionado tal como lo hizo en la tarde, sabes que no le perdona que esté enamorado de ti.

- Posiblemente sí – asintió mirando el techo – pero yo nunca sentí nada por Wufei, para mí era un héroe al que quería imitar, nunca tuve interés romántico en él.

- Pero Wufei sí en ti, y es eso lo que no soporta – lo miró – creo que lo único que lo va a tranquilizar es verlo interesado de verdad en alguien más.

- Mientras no sea Dúo – dijo sonriendo – no creo que sea bueno para Wufei, es un tipo demasiado mundano para él, lo único que haría es complicarle la vida.

- ¿Y qué piensas de la chica que lo espera en China?

- No lo sé, ella fue elegida por su familia y si hay algo que Wufei odia es que le impongan algo – miró al latino – aunque aquello signifique perder su herencia y el liderazgo de su clan a la muerte de su abuelo.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

- Yo conocí a su abuelo pocos días después de terminar la secundaria cuando fui a visitar a Wufei para proponerle un negocio que nos favorecería a los dos sin saber que él no estaba ya en China. Su abuelo me recibió de mala gana y me dijo que Wufei se había marchado por mi culpa y que no había querido cumplir su deber con el clan casándose con Merina tal como estaba establecido desde hacía muchos años. Yo le dije que nada tenía que ver con las decisiones que tomara él, yo no sabía que estaba enamorado de mí y le dije que sólo éramos amigos.

- En aquel tiempo Wufei estaba en mi casa, en Italia.

- El anciano me dijo que yo había pervertido a su nieto y que no quería que me acercara más a su casa, que no iba a permitir que contaminara a alguien más de su clan – movió la cabeza negativamente – yo le repliqué que para qué me iba a juntar con gente así, se enfureció y me sacó con violencia de su casa, tanto así que terminé en el hospital y tuve que poner una denuncia en su contra para poder regresar a Japón. Sólo que yo no me esperaba que intentara vengarse de mí matándome, por poco y lo consigue mientras estaba en Japón con una bomba incendiaria puesta por su gente, así que me fui a estudiar a Londres, esperaba estar a salvo, pero la mafia china me persiguió y estuvo a punto de matarme, me vi obligado a buscar protección y estuve prácticamente recluido dos años cuando al fin me dejaron en paz pues Wufei estaba en Grecia contigo.

- Ya me extrañaba tu actitud para con él cuando coincidimos en las ruinas del Partenón hace un año.

- ¿A quién le va a gustar encontrarse con la persona por la cuál haz estado tres veces al borde de la muerte? Yo pensaba que él lo sabía y que lo hacía por vengarse que lo hubiese despreciado.

- ¿Cómo pudiste pensar semejante estupidez? – le dijo Wufei molesto desde el otro lado de la cortina – me hubiese enterado entonces de ello le habría puesto un atajo y no te habrían perseguido tanto.

- Pero siempre hubo alguien a mi lado – miró la cortina que lo separaba de su trenzado – sólo ahora reconozco quien era.

Un fuerte estallido se escuchó a la distancia y se repitió cada vez más cerca haciendo que Quatre lanzara un grito de dolor...

Zech estaba sentado en su cama con Traize recostado contra su pecho, mucho le había costado convencerlo que entre el americano y él no había nada, que era sólo un medio de conseguir nuevas fuerzas para la batalla final. Sin embargo, había una extraña felicidad por aquella actitud de parte del trigueño, lo hacía sentir amado y le había dado une excusa para retrasar el ataque, no quería convertirlo en un condenado, no quería que compartiera con él tan terrible destino, aunque eso significara que debía traicionar a los suyos.

- ¿Qué hago, Traize? – lo miró con ternura – no sé por qué no quiero que conozcas el infierno y mucho menos el lago de fuego y azufre al que ya estoy destinado ¿esto es lo que ustedes llaman amor?

- El amor está prohibido para los demonios – le recordó una voz.

- ¿Que quieres, Lilith?

- No entiendo a aquellos que sienten aquella terrible debilidad por estos seres tan insignificantes, ninguna clase de poder, la inteligencia mal utilizada, sólo pretenden brindarse una vida cómoda y sin sobresaltos, pero sin hacer grandes esfuerzos – señaló a Traize que dormía – no sé cómo Él los prefiere sobre nosotros, tanto así que les pone ángeles que los cuiden toda la vida, que hasta los acompañan a la entrada del infierno cuando son enviados allí

- Supongo que de tanto cuidarlos se enamoran de ellos – se encogió de hombros enredando los dedos en el cabello de Traize – no parece ser tan difícil.

- Estás mal de la cabeza.

- Eso a ti qué te importa, es mi cabeza ¿no?

- No te alteres, sólo vengo a decirte que Babilonia ha caído y que la última etapa del Armagedón acaba de empezar y se encuentra muy cerca de donde están los Guardianes, que si quieres hacer bien tu trabajo, lo hagas ya.

- No vas a decir nada.

- Aquel hombre me expulsó del paraíso – dijo molesta refiriéndose a Adán – pero no los odio, al contrario, aquello me dio poder, uno que jamás imaginé tener cuando estaba en el paraíso – desapareció.

- Traize, despierta, tenemos una tarea que cumplir – lo movió con suavidad.

- Te amo – le replicó enderezándose y plantándole un suave beso en los labios – vamos.

Zech no pudo responder y se levantó de la cama siguiendo a su amante hacia donde los esperaba Dúo que dormía profundamente sentado en un sillón con la trenza sobre el hombro como si alguien lo hubiese estado acariciando. 

Trowa tenía fuertemente abrazado al árabe que se estremecía con violencia y sentía cada vez más fuerte las dolorosas puntadas en el pecho y que no atinaba a explicarles a los demás que era lo que pasaba, aquel dolor no le permitía coordinar las palabras correctas. Deia se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó tratando de calmarlo y de leer su mente para explicar lo que pasaba, sin embargo, fue rechazado violentamente por algo que no era de Quatre.

- ¿Qué pasa? – lo ayudó Heero sentándolo en su regazo – ¿por qué te atacó?

- No fue Quatre – le dijo acomodándose en su hombro – la última parte del Armagedón está muy cerca y él está sintiendo como muchas personas están muriendo, ha sido su ángel de la guarda y el mío los que me han apartado, ellos no quieren que yo comparta su dolor.

- Pobre amorcito – dijo Trowa besando la frente del árabe – pero esta parte vendría solo después de la caída de Babilonia – dijo pensativo y se volvió hacia Deia – ¿sabes algo?

- Una tal Lilith se lo dijo a Zech, ellos vienen en camino.

- ¿Lilith? – repitieron los otros tres.

- ¿La conocen?

- Lilith era un ángel del paraíso, pero le gustaba mucho la sangre, así que Adán la echó del paraíso, sin embargo, aquí se hizo más fuerte y comenzó a matar a los jóvenes y a los bebés para saciarse, mantenerse joven y hacerse fuerte – le explicó Heero – y si ella está de ese lado, hay que cuidarse.

- Esa vampiresa es peligrosa.

- Tal vez haya sido ella la que acariciaba a Dúo antes que lo fueran a buscar.

- Y de seguro a ese le gustó – dijo Wufei.

- No lo creo, estaba muy dormido.

- Olvidemos eso, y mejor preparemos nuestros guardianes – dijo Heero y se volvió hacia Quatre – No podemos hacer nada para evitar la muerte de aquellas personas – le dijo con calma – recuerda que deben morir para alcanzar la gracia de la resurrección, así que es mejor que dejes de angustiarte, y tratemos de salvar a los que están tratando de matar los demonios, no podemos dejar que los condenen.

- Eso no hará que no sienta el dolor de sus muertes – le replicó Trowa molesto – amor, mejor quédate aquí – le pidió acariciándolo con ternura.

- No, ustedes me necesitan en el campo de batalla – se apartó mirando hacia afuera – y Heero tiene razón, no puedo abatirme por aquellos que van a alcanzar la luz, debo proteger a los otros para que alcancen la luz y no se vayan a la oscuridad.

- Bueno, pero ten cuidado – lo soltó.

Al poco rato los cinco jóvenes estaban en sus guardianes esperando la llegada de los demonios que no se hizo de rogar y que de inmediato se lanzaron al ataque. En total eran trece, diez normales y los tres principales: Epión, Talgis e Ypsilón. Los rodearon separando a Heero de los demás obligándolo a luchar contra los superiores lejos de sus amigos.

- ¡Quieren tu corazón! – le advirtió Deia preocupado intentando llegar hasta él siendo detenido por uno de los demonios menores – ¡quítense del medio! – gritó sacando su guadaña luchando con fuerza – ¡Heero!

Heero volvió la cabeza hacia su amado y se topó con que Talguis lo detenía por los brazos aunque Deia hacía denodados esfuerzos por safarse, pero Zech lo tenía bien sujeto.

- Mi querido Heero – le dijo Dúo acercándose peligrosamente a él, iba decidido a robarle un beso, así sería para siempre suyo – volvamos s ser pareja, Zero.

- ¡No te dejes, Heero!

- Ya me traicionaste una vez, Epión – le replicó Zero por medio de la boca de Heero – lo único que querías de mí era aquello que Deathscythe y yo custodiábamos, no volveré a permitir que juegues conmigo.

- Eso significa que aún me amas – se sonrió Dúo, estaba posesionado por completo por el demonio acercándose aún más – sólo quiero probarlo, antes no pude hacerlo porque Talgis se apuró demasiado y tu querido amigo estaba allí.

- ¡Nunca te quise! – retrocedió sacando su espada – ¡estaba confundido con lo que sentía!

- Nunca haz sido un buen mentiroso, amor mío – se sonrió.

- ¡No es tu amor! – le gritó Deia desplegando las negras alas de su guerrero para soltarse del agarro de Zech – ¡nunca lo será! – intentó avanzar hacia ellos pero lo volvieron a detener.

Los demás peleaban tratando de proteger lo mejor posible el campamento, toda esa gente estaba marcada como de las tribus elegidas, para aquellos demonios sería un triunfo robárselos, y por lo mismo luchaban tratando de no disparar, sin embargo, los detenían momentáneamente, ellos volvían a aparecer con fuerzas renovadas y no les daban descanso.

- Debemos usar las armas de los sellos – dijo Wufei un tanto cansado – así no volverán del infierno.

- Pero podemos hacerle daño a la gente de aquí – dijo Trowa.

- Tu arma posiblemente – replicó – los brazos de Nataku no – y los desplegó en dirección a dos de los demonios que los rodeaban rompiendo sus corazas.

Quatre sacó sus armas y comenzó a atacar a los demonios haciéndoles una cruz sobre el pecho, viendo como estos desaparecían a su paso. En eso notó que los tres demonios principales estaban con Heero y Deia y que Epión se acercaba peligrosamente a Zero, pero sus intenciones no eran de atacarlo. Miró a Deathscythe y vio como este luchaba por liberarse de Talgis e Ypsilón, pero que ellos no aflojaban su agarro.

- Trowa, ayuda a Heero y a Deia – le dijo Quatre – Wufei y yo nos haremos cargo de los demonios, no permitas que logren su objetivo.

Heero retrocedió más usando sus alas como escudo, no podía atacar a Epión porque dentro de él estaba una pequeña porción del alma de Deathscythe y eso significaría enviarlo al infierno, contaminar a su ángel y condenar al propio Deia al lago de fuego y azufre aunque no tuviera nada que ver con aquello.

- ¡SUÉLTENME! – gritaba Deia agitándose desesperado consiguiendo herir en una pierna a Talgis con su guadaña. Este, al sentir el dolor quemante, lo soltó cayendo sentado al suelo, por lo mismo lo soltó Ypsilón, que fue a socorrerlo – ¡NO BESARÁS A ZERO!

Heero vio que Deia venía al ataque y levantó su espada para proteger a Epión consiente que si lo destruía ambos se irían al lago de fuego y azufre, pero Deia lo interpretó de otra manera.

- Zero, aún amas a Epión ¿verdad? – le dijo dolido.

- Deia, no es lo que crees.

- Por eso no te importaba no estar conmigo y te enfadabas cuando yo quería estar más tiempo a tu lado – agregó sintiendo como las lágrimas se acumulaban en su garganta y pugnaban por salir de sus ojos – lo amaste antes, le permitiste usarte como su juguete y te olvidaste de mí, ¡siempre has rechazado mi amor!

- ¡No, Deia, estas equivocado!

- Nunca fuiste verdaderamente su dueño, era el mero parecido – se rió Dúo burlón con una risa maniática que a Heero no le gustó nada.

- Deia, mira en tu corazón – le rogó subiendo sus manos para tomar las de él – te estoy protegiendo a ti, recuerda que sólo debemos ser jueces de los demonios, él es humano, tiene parte de tu esencia, no te dejes llevar por la ira, recuerda que no debemos caer en los pecados capitales.

- ¡Dime que ya no lo amas!

- ¡NUNCA LO AMÉ, TE LO JURO!

- Nunca haz sabido mentir, Zero, ni por tu propio bien – se burló Epión – tú lo amas tanto como Zech ama a Traize, el ni siquiera puede aspirar a tener siquiera un pedacito de su corazón – se rió – el pobre es tan tonto, que se dejaría matar.

- ¡TÚ NO SABES AMAR! – gritó Deia molesto – ¡AL ÚNICO QUE AMAS ES A TI MISMO!

- ¿QUÉ SABES TÚ, REMEDO DE ÁNGEL? – le disparó y una fuerte explosión lo rodeó a ambos, sin embargo, el escudo de las alas de Zero y Deathscythe evitaron que los dañaran a ellos, pero el disparo se había desviado y había caído sobre Talguis hiriendo de gravedad a Zech – miren lo que han hecho, han matado a un demonio, lástima que no se vaya a ir al lago de fuego y azufre – se burló.

- ¡Maldito! – gritó Traize sacando el habla por fin – estás muy contaminado, no eres ni ángel ni humano, estás podrido por dentro – se lanzó contra él – si no fuera por Zech estarías muerto, te habrían comido los buitres.

- Que lástima – se burló cruzando sus espadas – pero él no podía saber que no era lo que necesitaba para ser libre, es medio demonio, su alma no me servía, así como tampoco le sirve a mi querido Talguis, necesitamos un alma humana para ser dioses – se rió – y tú tampoco nos sirves – y le lanzó una violenta estocada con la lanza, sin embargo, esta fue interceptada por Zech que fue atravesado de parte a parte por ella – que tonto eres, sabes que si hiero al guerrero que piloteas irremediablemente la herida se repetirá en tu cuerpo humano.

- No importa – dijo el rubio casi sin voz – al menos... evité... que lo... mandaras a... conocer... el infierno...

- Zech, a mí no me importa si estoy contigo – le dijo él – ¿cómo puedes pensar qué estaré tranquilo con tu muerte?

- El amor hace débiles a los más fuertes – se burló.

Wufei y Quatre siguieron a Trowa que se había detenido a cierta distancia de la pelea principal, allí estaba Talguis con una lanza atravesada en su estómago y escupiendo sangre, la misma que debía brotar de los labios de su piloto.

- Dicen... que los... demonios... no debemos... amar... o encontraremos... el camino... de la luz – murmuró Zech apoyado en el regazo de Traize – pero... no pude... evitarlo... te amo... mucho.

- Silencio, sólo apuras tu muerte – le dijo casi llorando.

- Ya no... importa...

- ¡CÓMO NO VA A IMPORTAR SI YO TAMBIÉN TE AMO!

- Patético – murmuró Epión agarrando su lanza y sacándosela a Talguis teñida de la sangre de Zech – muérete ya – levantó su cañón contra él.

- ¡NO! – Ypsilón se lanzó contra él al ver que le iba a disparar de nuevo para ultimarlo, pero recibió el disparo en medio del pecho, siendo herido de muerte.

Deia ya no pudo soportarlo más y con sus poderes síquicos amplificados por el propio Deathscythe, se le acabó la paciencia, lo lanzó lejos evitando que los ultimara y lo atacó mentalmente de manera tal que perdiera la conciencia por un buen rato.

- Debemos sacarlos de allí – dijo Quatre bajando de un salto de su guardián – es la única forma de evitar que mueran.

Wufei y Heero de inmediato los rescataron sacándolos de las cabinas de Talguis e Ypsilón, pero era demasiado tarde, ambos ya habían perdido mucha sangre con el ataque de Dúo.

- El ángel caído ya ha sido purificado – llegó diciendo San Rafael y los cinco lo miraron asombrados – no me miren con esa cara, el ángel que debían salvar era Zech o Miliardo, como lo conocen los humanos, aunque pensábamos que debía ser Dúo, pero, al parecer, es la parte más oscura del alma de Deathscythe y no tan necesaria.

- ¿Los vienes a sanar?

- Ellos le pertenecen ahora al paraíso.

- Pero si los mató un demonio – dijo Deia.

- Pero ambos se dejaron matar por amor, tal vez no de forma conciente, pero se amaron profundamente que se protegieron el uno al otro sin importar nada más y eso es algo que siempre se tiene en consideración allá arriba.

- ¿Y qué haremos ahora con Dúo?

- Él ya no existe, ahora es Epión, un ser con dos formas, al igual que los guardianes, una humana para mezclarse entre ellos y tratar de llevarlos a la perdición y otra de demonio guerrero, con sus poderes completos, capaz de rivalizar en magnitud con Zero y quizás hasta vencerlo, pero sin la poderosa magia de un corazón que sabe amar.

- San Rafael ¿qué pasará con los elegidos?

- Ya se van – les mostró a la distancia como un camino de luz subía hacia el cielo llevando a montones de gente que se veían felices y en paz – ellos serán los primeros en conocer la nueva Jerusalén, los primeros en ver al Cordero de Dios sentado en el trono.

- Pero, ¿Y Epión?

- Habrá que esperar a ver que hace su desalmado jefe con él, no creo que le agrade saber que su más leal y servicial ayudante a última hora se cambió de bando por su culpa, él no suele admitir este tipo de cosas, ese tipo de errores serían imperdonables para él, sólo espero que... Bueno, no hay nada que hacer por el momento, es mejor que descansen mientras puedan.

- Está bien – asintieron los cinco.

- Y no dejen la abstinencia – les dijo y desapareció llevándose a Traize y Zech por el camino de luz, hacia la nueva Jerusalén, rumbo al paraíso.

Dúo abrió los ojos en un lugar extraño y se quedó viendo a aquella hermosa y rubia mujer que, apoyada en su hombro, le acariciaba el pecho pasando sus largos y delgados dedos con bien cuidadas y manicuradas uñas rojas por encima de su ropa que ahora no era la misma que llevara antes de comenzar a pilotear a Epión.

- ¿Dónde estoy? – miró a su alrededor, era un lugar oscuro, pero había una extraña calidez – ¿quién eres?

- Soy Lilith, un ángel caído – le sonrió rozando sus labios con los rojísimos suyos – muchos hombres me conocen como la vampiresa desterrada del paraíso.

- Pero no me dices...

- Estamos en mi escondite secreto, y como verás yo no obedezco las ordenes del ángel bello, yo hago lo que quiero y me gustas, serás mi pareja, eres casi tan malo como yo, corazón – le sonrió – ¿qué te perece llevar la revuelta contra el Padre por nuestra parte?

- Mi jefe no estará nada de contento cuando se entere que dos de sus mejores guerreros regresaron a la luz – dijo pensativo.

- No te preocupes tanto por eso, haz alcanzado tu máximo poder y de seguro ahora serás capaz de vencer a Zero en cualquier batalla, de seguro eso lo tranquilizará un poco.

- ¿Y si no lo hace?

- Amor, él no se opondrá a mis deseos, menos si quiero conservarte, yo conozco todos sus puntos débiles y no le conviene tenerme por enemiga – le sonrió – ¿Te quedarás conmigo?

- Voy a pensarlo – cerró los ojos.

- Sabes que te conviene hacer lo que te pido, corazón – se acomodó en su pecho y se intentó dormir, curar las heridas síquicas que le había hecho el ángel no había sido fácil, pero lo había conseguido y se había agotado mucho.

- Lo sé, pero es algo difícil cambiar los gustos de manera tan repentina.

- Nunca has estado con una mujer, yo te enseñaré y te gustará.

- Haré la prueba – aceptó y ambos se durmieron. 

La espada de San Miguel I 

A Deia no le importaba mucho, en realidad, lo que hiciera Dúo desde ahora, sin embargo, sabía bien que la decisión que este tomara a continuación los afectaría igual, porque, pese a ser una ínfima parte del alma de Deathscythe, algo era y si lo contaminaba a él, contaminaba la espada de San Miguel y la hacía inservible para la lucha final contra los ángeles caídos.

- Mantener la abstinencia – gruñó Heero fastidiado – como si fuera una cosa tan fácil de hacer teniendo a tan tentador ángel a tu lado.

- ¿Eh? – Deia se volvió hacia él asombrado – que bonito piropo – le sonrió y le echó los brazos al cuello con la intención de besarlo.

- ¡Deia! – los separó Trowa – no hagas eso, nos terminarán castigando a todos.

- Eres muy malo, Trowa – le replicó pero se apartó de Heero.

- Así como vamos no vamos a llegar al fin de semana – dijo Wufei – y no lo digo por lo de la abstinencia de ustedes, ese gringo loco se ha dejado dominar por Epión y le ha dado poder suficiente para vencernos en una batalla en igualdad de condiciones, ¿y si ha contaminado la espada de San Miguel?

- San Rafael nos habría avisado...

- San Rafael es el arcángel de la sanación, no podría habernos dicho nada – respondió Heero – tendría que haber venido San Gabriel a informarnos de algo semejante.

- Pues si no ha venido es que no hay nada que informar ¿verdad? – dijo Quatre.

- Esperemos que así sea – dijo Heero regresando a lo que quedaba del campamento – y que Epión no regrese muy pronto a fastidiar.

- Se encuentra con Lilith – informó Deia – ella quiere que sea su amante, pero Epión no está muy convencido de estar con ella, aunque creo que está de acuerdo con su idea de llevar la revuelta por su cuenta.

- Tal vez debiéramos buscar información sobre ella, debemos conocer al enemigo para saber a qué nos enfrentamos

Heero entró a su tienda y se sentó en el escritorio encendiendo su portátil, puso un Cd y comenzó a buscar información respecto a la "dama".

- No es mucho lo que sale de ella en la enciclopedia – les mostró – al parecer no es tan importante como ella cree.

- ¡Léanme lo que dice! – pidió Deia por encima del hombro de Heero sin lograr ver nada – no sean malitos.

Heero lo miró y le leyó el pequeño párrafo:

**Lilith**, en el folclore judío, demonio hembra, enemiga de los recién nacidos. En la Biblia (Is. 34, 14), Lilit, que anda entre las ruinas, aparece descrita en compañía de diversos animales de rapiña y carroñeros con motivo del juicio contra Edom, el cual ha sido nombrado, a veces, como el Pequeño Apocalipsis. Se trata de un personaje conocido en la mitología babilonia, aunque también aparece en la literatura judía posbíblica. Allí se la presenta como primera esposa de Adán, a quien abandonó después de un altercado.

- Es muy poco, no nos ayuda en nada.

- Veamos que dice la Biblia – cambio el disco y comenzó la búsqueda – apenas y la nombran: "... allí también se echará a descansar el monstruo que es Lilith".

- ¿A qué se refiere?

- A la Tierra de Edom, supongo – revisó un poco más – también se le conoció como Idumea, allí habitaban los hijos de Esaú, hijo mayor de Isaac y hermano de Jacob, también conocido como Israel.

- ¿Quién era Esaú? – lo miró intrigado.

- Bueno, en el libro de génesis se relata que Rebeca tuvo mellizos y sólo el mayor podía recibir la bendición de su padre. Esaú regresó cansado y le vendió a Jacob su primogenitura por un plato de comida. A pesar de ello, Esaú intentó asegurarse la bendición patriarcal de Isaac en su lecho de muerte, pero Jacob lo suplantó y Esaú recibió sólo una bendición secundaria. Esaú, encolerizado, decidió matar a su hermano, por lo que Jacob se vio obligado a huir. Debido a esto mismo se volvieron ambos pueblos enemigos encarnizados, aunque los hermanos se hayan reconciliado mucho antes.

- Entonces no tenemos mucha información que nos sirva para defendernos de ella si decide atacarnos junto con ese malvado.

- Si pudiéramos hacer algo para evitar que se junten.

- Ay, si lo único que quiere ese desgraciado es quitarme a Heero – replicó Deia – me gustaría echarle uno de los maleficios del libro de los muertos.

- ¿Estás loco? – lo miró Heero – recuerdo que tuviste horribles pesadillas cuando tomaste los rollos en el monasterio.

- Lo sé, no sería capaz de hacer algo semejante – le dijo – sé bien que pasaría, terminaría de contaminar a Deathscythe con su poder maligno y echaría a perder el poder de la espada de San Miguel.

- Creo que deberíamos devolvérsela – dijo Trowa abrazando a Quatre que de inmediato apoyó la cabeza en su hombro – así evitaríamos contaminarla.

- ¿Por qué tú puedes abrazar a Quatre y yo no a Heero?

- Nosotros no estamos castigados.

- Pero es malo que lo hagas delante de nosotros – le reclamó.

- No debes "Contar dinero delante de los pobres" – le dijo Heero molesto también – es de mala educación.

- Perdonen, Heero, Deia – les dijo Quatre apartándose – mejor vayamos a descansar.

- Esto comienza a aburrirme, bien podrían mandarnos a una misión en el pasado – dijo Wufei – aquí ya no hay nada que hacer, excepto esperar que no llamen a unirnos a las legiones celestiales en la batalla final.

- Es posible, pero no lo sabemos a ciencia cierta.

Amanecía un nuevo día en el desierto, nada había pasado en varios días, excepto que, tal como lo pronosticara Wufei, se habían aburrido de lo lindo mientras se mantenían los cinco juntos tratando de evitar que Heero y Deia rompieran la abstinencia, pero casi se iba la semana y el genio del japonés se había agriado, cada vez que Trowa se acercaba a él se ponía de malas pulgas y no hablaba con nadie, ni siquiera Deia podía acercársele sin que se enojara y le levantara la voz.

- Yo debería estar enojado – dijo Trowa molesto al sentarse a comer – nosotros no estamos castigados e igual practicamos la abstinencia con Quatre, ni un abrazo nos hemos dado en estos días.

- No te enfades tú también – le dijo Quatre – lo que pasa es que Heero se siente incómodo al no poderle demostrar su amor a Deia, tú sabes que es un hombre de acción y no de palabras.

- Pero no tiene por qué desquitarse con los demás ¿no te parece?

- Estoy aburridísimo – dijo Wufei – esta cuestión de la paciencia me ha dejado sin nada en qué entretenerme ¿por qué no vendrán y nos atacarán de una vez para que todo se acabe? Al menos peleando me sentiría satisfecho.

- La guerra no es una buena entretención – les dijo una voz a sus espaldas y los cuatro jóvenes se volvieron hacia quien les hablaba – ¿y Heero?

- Con el humor con que anda, es mejor ni hablarlo – le dijo Deia cansado – parece que está decidido a hacerme llorar, San Gabriel.

- Bueno, espero que esta noticia le mejore el humor – les sonrió el arcángel – tienen una nueva misión que cumplir y en retribución por su buen comportamiento, se les ha levantado la abstinencia a condición que no vuelvan a caer en la lujuria ¿está bien?

- Claro que sí – dijo Heero abrazando a Deia al entrar – ¿Y cuál es la misión que nos tienes?

- Pues verán, la espada debe volver a ser una, sin embargo, esto no puede ser en el paraíso porque, a partir del inicio de la última parte del Armagedón, ellas quedaron proscritas en nuestro mundo, pero tampoco puede ser aquí, este mundo está contaminado por el mal y no debe ser así para reunirla.

- ¿Entonces?

- Deberán viajar nuevamente al pasado, pero no al pasado vuestro, no podemos alterar lo que aquí está ocurriendo, irán a un mundo parecido y a una época que te interesará mucho, Heero.

- ¿A Egipto antiguo?

- Si, es un mundo paralelo a este, es casi como para que se hagan una idea de cómo habría sido el mundo si Deia Mon hubiese despertado de su sueño hace muchos años.

- Pero ellos – Deia señaló a los demás – no pertenecían a mi gente.

- En este mundo no, pero allá sí, sin embargo, no se reunirán al mismo tiempo, habrán pasado cien años desde que te echaron la maldición.

- ¿Cien años? – repitió Deia.

- Si, es necesario que Heero vuelva a nacer allí para que viaje a tu mundo a rescatarte, será divertido verlos en acción. Pero no fuercen los acontecimientos, perderán la memoria de este mundo y perderemos la espada de San Miguel en el año 918 Antes de Cristo y eso no puede ser ¿entendido?

- Misión aceptada – dijo Heero abrazando con fuerza a Deia.

La ceremonia fue preparada tal como lo decían las reglas, sin embargo, el faraón parecía vivo para muchas personas y los sacerdotes leales hicieron esparcir la idea que la muerte se había enamorado de él y que por eso seguía tan bello después de tantos días.

Después de cumplido el ritual, Heero regresó solo a la pirámide, iba a despedirse de su amado faraón antes de sellar definitivamente el sarcófago, un sarcófago que sólo él podía abrir. Pasó los dedos delicadamente por los dibujos y presionó el que decía "Amado" y este se abrió.

- Lo amo tanto, mi faraón que no puedo seguir así, regresaré a casa, allí lo recordaré siempre y reviviré nuestros días de felicidad – le cubrió el rostro con un fino paño de lino y puso la máscara mortuoria sobre su bello rostro – ojalá despierte y se olvide para siempre de mí, lo único que quiero es que sea siempre feliz – cerró la tapa del sarcófago y dijo – sólo la persona correcta podrá abrirlo, nadie podrá profanarlo, mi amo – y se marchó.

La pirámide fue sellada heréticamente y su nombre quedó inscrito en la puerta. Heero se alejó navegando por el Nilo con los ojos arrasados en lágrimas y con un profundo dolor en el corazón que lo acompañó hasta el día de su muerte en su hogar en la Isla Yuy de la cual se convirtió en príncipe e iniciador de una gran dinastía de guerreros fuertes, valientes e inteligentes.

Cien años pasaron y el faraón Jefron había buscado por mar y tierra a aquella única persona capaz de despertar al faraón llave del imperio, sin embargo, su nombre había sido borrado de la pirámide y los pocos que habían podido llegar hasta su sarcófago no sabían cómo abrirlo.

- Busquen en los escritos, en alguno debe salir quién fue el último en visitar su tumba, el que selló su sarcófago – le insistía a sus escribas que habían puesto patas arriba la biblioteca buscando alguna pista, pero no había nada, parecía como si no hubiese existido nunca, pese a que la tumba estaba – si encuentro el libro de los muertos los maldeciré a ustedes – los amenazó y salió del cuarto.

- Mi señor – le dijo un esclavo – los sacerdotes dicen haber encontrado unos documentos que hablan de la coronación del Gran Deia Mon.

- Envíalos aquí de inmediato – le ordenó y al poco rato ambos sacerdotes estaban ante su presencia – ¿Y bien?

- Nuestros escritos señalan que el día décimo del tercer mes, el joven príncipe Deia Mon asumió como Faraón de nuestro pueblo luego del alevoso asesinato de su padre, esa noche él se encontraba en el Templo junto con su esclavo favorito cumpliendo un ritual de purificación – leyó uno de ellos.

- ¿Algo más?

- Er... sí, su esclavo favorito era un joven que le llegó de regalo de tierras muy lejanas de oriente, tenía extrañas habilidades con las que relajaba a su amo y sabía preparar un maquillaje muy especial que al joven no se le corría cuando se mojaba la cara. Dice que fue a él a quien se le ocurrió ocultarlo en aquella pirámide para que no lo mataran y que lo acompañó durante la ceremonia funeraria y selló la pirámide.

- ¿Y su nombre?

- No se encuentra registrado, su Majestad, no era alguien tan importante como para que nuestros libros lo mencionen, era un esclavo.

- ¿No era importante? – los miró desdeñoso – ¿CÓMO QUE NO VA A SER IMPORTANTE SI ACOMPAÑÓ A SU SEÑOR A LA TUMBA Y PRESENCIÓ LA CEREMONIA? – les gritó furioso – ¿y los nombres de los artesanos que construyeron el sarcófago?

- Sus nombres fueron borrados, Mi señor – dijeron asustados.

- ¡INÚTILES! – gritó furioso – castigarlos sería poco, a ustedes y a los escribas, no merecen vivir.

- Mi señor – le rogaron.

- A cualquiera que me encuentre algo de información sobre el esclavo favorito de Deia Mon o los artesanos que construyeron su sarcófago, les voy a dar un premio – miró a los escribas que lo miraban asombrados – porque lo digo, y así se escribe y quiero que se entere todo el mundo.

- Como usted ordene – se inclinaron y salieron del palacio.

Al otro día fue publicado a viva voz que el faraón quería información sobre Deia Mon y su esclavo favorito, que pagaría muy bien a quienes le dieran una pista de cómo traerlo de regreso, pero les daría la muerte a aquellos que le hicieran perder el tiempo. La gente humilde del pueblo no se atrevía a acercarse a palacio, entre ellos un joven rubio de ojos azules como el agua del mar que guardaba unos papiros que hacían referencia al faraón del que se había enamorado la muerte, pero necesitaba comida para su familia y se decidió a acercarse a darle los papiros al faraón.

- El faraón no los verá si no entras – le dijo el guardia y lo obligó a entrar tomándolo del brazo. Quatre sintió como una corriente eléctrica lo recorría allí donde lo tomaba el joven guardia. Era un joven de hermosos ojos verdes y un largo mechón de cabellos castaños que le cubría la mitad de la cara, era casi una cabeza más alto que él, y su porte atlético lo hacía perfecto – ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Quatre – respondió apartando la mirada, no quería que notara que lo había estado examinando.

- Yo soy Trowa – le sonrió – no tengas miedo, estoy seguro que Su Majestad pagará bien tus servicios.

- Yo espero que sí, o mi familia se morirá de hambre – se detuvo en la puerta y observó como el guardia se adelantaba y lo presentaba.

- Su Majestad, adorado faraón, el joven Quatre tiene estos papiros que quiere que usted vea – se acercó y se los entregó a un escriba.

- Acércate – le ordenó al muchacho y este lo obedeció sin mirarlo a la cara – ¿sabes de qué hablan estos escritos?

- Están escritos por Heero Yuy y hablan del hermoso faraón del cual se enamoró la muerte pero que no puede tocarlo por la maldición del libro de los muertos.

- ¿Sabes quién era él?

- Su esclavo favorito, pero no dice quien era su amo, sólo dice que tenía unos hermosos ojos color violeta y una larga trenza castaña que él adoraba acariciar.

- ¿Estás seguro de lo que me dices?

- No habría venido si creyera que lo iba a hacer perder el tiempo, Mi faraón, ya que yo soy el único que mantiene a mi familia – respondió algo asustado.

- Te creo, denle su premio al muchacho – ordenó – si tu información nos ayuda a despertar a Deia Mon, el premio te será multiplicado diez veces.

- Gracias, Mi señor, mis hermanas y yo se lo agradecemos de corazón, es usted infinitamente generoso.

- Trowa, acompaña al muchacho a su casa.

- A sus órdenes, mi señor.

Pero seguir el rastro de Heero Yuy en su viaje de regreso a su antiguo hogar no había sido nada fácil, los escritos habían señalado una isla lejana al otro lado de la tierra, un joven Mandarín llamado Wufei Chang les había explicado que esa isla le pertenecía al emperador de Japón y que no sería fácil llegar allá. Pero para Trowa no podía haber una misión imposible de cumplir, se había enamorado perdidamente del pequeño rubio que le había llevado aquel dato a su faraón y el ayudarlo a tener seguridad para su familia era la única forma que se ocurría para demostrarle su amor.

Contrató una pequeña embarcación y cruzó el mar hasta la isla conocida como Yuy, una vez en ella pidió hablar con su señor en nombre de su rey, los guardias lo retuvieron en el embarcadero, pero luego lo tuvieron que llevar ante su jefe.

- ¿Para qué quieres verme? – le dijo un hombre mayor.

- Soy Trowa y vengo desde Egipto buscando a los descendientes de Heero Yuy – le dijo de un tirón, la mirada del hombre lo ponía nervioso.

- ¿De Egipto? – repitió un joven de su misma edad casi al que no había visto antes. Tenía el cabello castaño desordenado y los ojos de un oscuro color azul – De allí regresó mi bis abuelo hace cien años ¿verdad, padre? Nunca se olvidó del joven que fue su amo.

- Él es Heero, mi hijo mayor, se llama igual que su bis abuelo.

- Es por eso que vine a verlos, hemos encontrado la forma de despertarlo, pero nadie sabe como abrir el sarcófago y nuestros informes dicen que sólo él lo sabía abrir.

- "Solo la persona correcta podrá abrir el sarcófago sellado por amor" – parafraseó Heero – Yo sé como abrirlo, sin embargo, no puedo decírtelo, mi abuelo me prohibió terminantemente revelar el secreto a quien no fuera de la familia.

- Entiendo, pero ¿sabes? El despertar al faraón dormido significaría para la familia de un amigo muy querido para mí la salvación y me gustaría que me acompañaras a Egipto, estoy seguro que mi señor te compensaría con creces si lo haces.

- ¿Qué dices, padre? – se volvió a mirarlo.

- Debes hacerlo, hijo, tienes que cumplir la misión de tu bis abuelo.

- Bien, misión aceptada – se inclinó y se fue a preparar su equipaje.

Varias semanas más tarde llegaron a la ribera oriental del río Nilo acompañados del joven chino que le había proporcionado el dato de la isla a Trowa, este tenía curiosidad por conocer aquel lugar en donde los muertos estaban vivos, o al menos eso creía. Además, tenía curiosidad por ver a aquel joven que Heero le había mostrado dibujado en los cuadernos de su bisabuelo.

- Debe haber sido un joven muy hermoso – comentó mirando el ancho río – pero ¿por qué lo maldijeron?

- Su abuelo, el faraón Ramsés III tuvo muchos hijos, creo que más de cincuenta, pero sólo lo sobrevivieron dos, el hijo mayor y uno de los últimos, sin embargo, sólo uno de ellos podía heredar el trono – le explicó Trowa – y el otro debería volverse sumo sacerdote de Ra. Saamón II sólo tuvo un hijo varón, por lo tanto sus sobrinos eran los siguientes herederos si este moría. El faraón fue asesinado y el príncipe, soltero aún, se convirtió en el nuevo faraón. Sin embargo, sus ambiciosos primos se confabularon contra él, usaron el libro de los muertos y ha dormido por cien años.

- Debe haber sido un débil para que lo vencieran así.

- No lo creo – dijo Heero – según los escritos de mi bisabuelo, era un gran guerrero, pero los tomaron por sorpresa, a él lo sacaron de palacio y al faraón lo atacaron mientras dormía.

- Es lo que dicen también los escritos de su pirámide – asintió Trowa mirando el velero que los conduciría a la capital del imperio – debemos partir de inmediato, el faraón nos espera en Tebas para ir al valle donde descansa el faraón Deia Mon.

Heero levantó su bolsa de viaje y se la echó al hombro, allí llevaba varias cosas que eran recuerdos de su tierra y un regalo para el faraón dormido, no sabía por qué, pero tenía la certeza que no volvería a ver a su familia cuando aquel joven despertara, que su corazón estaba allí, con él, tal como su bisabuelo había escrito en muchas ocasiones en su diario.

- Mañana en la madrugada estaremos llegando a Tebas, capitán Trowa – le dijo un marino al joven soldado.

- Muy bien, zarpemos – y guió a sus acompañantes a sus habitaciones.

Era casi media mañana cuando el faraón recibió a los tres jóvenes, estaba asombrado al escuchar el nombre del joven japonés que sabía abrir el sarcófago de Deia Mon, pero no dijo nada y fijó su atención en el joven moreno y de ojos negros que dijo ser mandarín, tenía curiosidad por saber que significaba aquello.

- El mandarín – dijo Wufei – es un alto funcionario perteneciente a uno de los nueve niveles de la función pública del Imperio Chino, no cualquiera puede serlo – dijo frunciendo el ceño – yo tuve que aprobar un examen especial luego de arduos años de estudio, otros llegan a serlo por parentesco, pero yo no quise usar mis influencias, al menos así le probé a mi familia que soy la persona idónea para gobernar mi clan a la muerte de mi abuelo.

- Me parece una excelente idea – asintió el faraón – poner a la persona correcta en el lugar correcto.

- Por supuesto, yo provengo de una dinastía que gobernó el imperio hasta hace poco más de cien años, pero el último de ellos era un tirano y un libertino así que ahora gobiernan los Zhou, a quienes les hemos jurado lealtad cambiando levemente el apellido y con quienes varias de nuestras mujeres se han casado.

- ¿Y qué me dices de ti?

- Bueno, yo he terminado mi trabajo por el momento, así que debería haber regresado a mi hogar a casarme con Nataku, pero lo haré después, ella es aún demasiado niña para tales obligaciones.

- Ya veo – asintió – después que descansen partiremos al valle de los reyes – les informó – quiero ver si es cierta la leyenda del faraón dormido.

- Como diga, Su majestad.

- Trowa, ve por Quatre, estoy seguro que él estará contento de saber que sus datos no han llevado a buen término.

- Sí, señor – dijo feliz de volver a ver a su adorado rubio.

Al otro día por la tarde llegaron a la pirámide del faraón dormido y sólo Trowa, el faraón Jefrón y Heero entraron en ella. El primero llevaba un arcón con ofrendas para el muerto, en caso que se hubiesen equivocado de tumba y lo estuvieran profanando y ropa, en caso de tratarse del que debía ser. En cambio Heero tenía la extraña sensación de conocer los pasillos por los que transitaban, cada piedra, cada escrito lo hacían sentir que ya antes había visitado esa tumba. Se detuvo y detuvo a los demás y empujó una piedra, de inmediato el suelo falso cayó dejando ver a la luz de las antorchas un profundo pozo que en vez de agua tenía afiladas estacas.

- Uhg – se estremeció el faraón – si que querían asegurarse que no lo profanaran – dijo mirando el fondo – ¿Cómo supiste que eso estaba allí?

- No lo sé – dijo mirando a su alrededor – es extraño que alguien haya llegado al sarcófago sin pasar por aquí.

- Es que hay otro túnel de acceso, pero no es digno de un faraón entrar por la salida – afirmó.

Pasaron del otro lado y siguieron rumbo a la cámara mortuoria, pero antes de romper la pared encontraron una tablilla: "Aquel que creen muerto habitará nuevamente entre los vivos cuando llegue la hora indicada", rezaba el primer párrafo. "Su corazón regresará a su pecho y latirá con mayor fuerza que antes pues al amor habrá florecido", decía al final. Heero se lo entregó a Trowa y derribó el muro, no se había percatado que del otro lado también había algo escrito. Y el ruido de la pared cayendo ocultó el ruido de los latidos del corazón del joven faraón que se escuchaban perfectamente desde adentro y las palabras que estaban escritas al dorso de la tablilla: "Quien lea estas palabras le traerá de regreso y será su único amor. Sin embargo, el joven faraón tendrá como límite un tercera luna para conquistarlo por completo o su alma regresará al valle de los muertos para siempre".

Entraron en la cámara y se fijaron en los tesoros que allí había, sin embargo, el sarcófago no se veía por ningún lado, así como tampoco la segunda entrada de la que había hablado el faraón.

- Es obvio que esos sacerdotes me mintieron – dijo el faraón molesto – ni siquiera han entrado, ni sabían si esta era su pirámide.

- Pero sí lo es – dijo Heero señalando los escritos de las paredes y el suelo – él está aquí – movió algunos objetos y aplastó una baldosa. Casi de inmediato se abrió una puerta del piso y se levantó el sarcófago – tiene un seguro – les dijo y comenzó a pasar suavemente los dedos por él presionando levemente los dibujos hasta llegar a la palabra amado con lo que se abrió la tapa.

- Vaya, está recubierto de oro por dentro también – dijo Trowa asombrado.

Heero se asomó a mirar la momia, tenía sobre el rostro una máscara de oro que imitaba la belleza de su rostro y sintió algo extraño dentro de su pecho. Miró sus manos y vio una nueva tablilla descansando bajo ellas. Con cuidado retiró la máscara y la tablilla y vio como el paño de lino sobre el rostro del faraón se movía ligeramente al compás de su respiración. Miró la tablilla y la leyó en voz alta:

"Tú, el único que puede traerme de regreso, has llegado hasta aquí porque el destino así lo quiso. Descubre mi rostro y permite que mis ojos te vean y vean nuevamente la luz del sol de la cual el libro de los muertos me privó".

Heero descubrió el rostro de la momia con delicadeza retirando el paño de lino y revisando las facciones del joven durmiente antes de continuar leyendo:

"El tiempo no ha pasado por mi piel, ni mi sangre, me he conservado joven para que tú me despiertes hoy".

Heero miró la cara del joven faraón y le vio los ojos color violeta que lo miraban fijamente.

- Heero – susurró este al verlo y levantó su mano para tocarlo, la que de inmediato el joven atrapó entre las suyas – ¿dónde estoy?

- En una pirámide, mi faraón – le dijo retirando con cuidado las vendas mientras lo ayudaba a sentarse ante los asombrados del otro faraón y de Trowa – al fin lo hemos librado de su maldición.

- Tengo hambre – le sonrió echándole los brazos al cuello para que pudiera sacarlo con más facilidad – ¿quiénes son ellos?

- El Faraón Jetrón y el capitán Trowa – dijo bajándolo con cuidado y tomando la ropa que este último traía – ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que usted fue dormido, mi amo.

- ¿En serio? – lo miró sorprendido – pues tú no has cambiado mucho – le pasó los dedos por la mejilla.

- Debemos salir de aquí – dijo el hombre mayor – para que vuelvas a reinar y saques a nuestro pueblo del estado deplorable en que ha quedado.

- Eh, yo no quiero reinar de nuevo – dijo Deia – puedo ayudarle si lo quiere, pero necesito un tiempo de libertad para estar con Heero.

- Muy bien, sé que eres joven todavía, pese a los cien años que has dormido, y que ser príncipe te quita muchas libertades, y faraón muchas más, así que te comprendo. ¿te parece un año para hacer lo que quieras?

- Eres muy amable, un año me basta – sonrió – también me gustaría que me prestaras a tu guardia – señaló a Trowa – tengo intenciones de conocer un lugar llamado Grecia, me llegaron muchas leyendas de ese lugar, en especial acerca de la guerra de Troya.

- ¿Te parece bien Trowa? – este asintió – bien, puedes llevártelo – sonrió y salieron por donde habían entrado.

Todo el mundo estaba asombrado por la aparición de aquel joven al que llamaron el faraón dormido. Trowa estaba contento y llevó a su pequeño amado delante de él y se hizo acompañar por Wufei en la reunión.

- Bien – dijo Heero sentado a los pies de Deia que le acariciaba la cabeza con delicadeza – estamos los cinco reunidos.

- ¿Por qué vamos a viajar a Grecia? Ni siquiera la vamos a conocer en todo su esplendor, eso no será hasta dentro de 4 ó 5 siglos – dijo Wufei.

- Cuando fuimos enviados a este mundo – le dijo Deia – las cinco partes de la espada se separaron de nosotros y ellas están repartidas por varias ciudades de ese reino. Es nuestra obligación recuperarlas para poder unificarlas.

- Además – dijo Heero levantándose – tendremos el tiempo suficiente para ver las construcciones griegas más antiguas tal como eran en realidad, de seguro aquello clamará tus ánimos, Wufei.

- Pero nos dijeron que debíamos unirla en el desierto sagrado – dijo Quatre – y no nos dieron la ubicación exacta.

- No te preocupes tanto, cuando tengamos las cinco espadas reunidas sabremos a dónde tenemos que ir, además, el desierto sagrado es donde las tablas de la ley le fueron dadas a Moisés – le recordó Heero.

- ¿Te refieres al desierto de Neguev? – dijo el rubio.

- Si, por allí vagaron 40 años los judíos antes de entrar a la tierra prometida.

- Probablemente estés en lo cierto – asintió Trowa – de todas maneras lo sabremos cuando hayamos conseguido completar nuestra misión.

- Hay alguien espiándonos – dijo Deia y lo detuvo con sus poderes síquicos.

Wufei se acercó a la puerta y tomo al joven que lo espiaba, estaba pálido y tieso por efecto de los poderes del trenzado.

- Es el príncipe Abenaton – dijo Trowa mirando al muchacho – ¿qué hacemos con él? – miró a los demás.

- No podemos matarlo, es el primogénito ¿verdad? De inmediato las sospechas caerían sobre nosotros – dijo Heero – Deia ¿puedes borrarle un poco la memoria?

- Claro, pero no garantizo nada.

- Entonces, hazlo.

La espada de San Miguel II 

El pequeño príncipe miraba con ojos asustados a aquel joven que decía tener el poder de borrarle la memoria. Había ido a verle porque quería saber si en realidad era lo que le dijeron los sacerdotes, alguien que le quitaría el lugar que le correspondía, pero lo que había escuchado era muy extraño, hablaban de cosas y de lugares lejanos y de un tal Cristo, del esplendor de una ciudad que vendría dentro de muchos años.

- No creo que nos haya estado espiando – dijo Quatre compadeciéndose del muchacho – los sacerdotes han estado metiéndole ideas ridículas en la cabeza acerca de Deia.

- Pues ha escuchado cosas que no debería – dijo Wufei jugando con el mechón que lo señalaba como primogénito del faraón – Esas cosas no las hace un joven de alta alcurnia ¿verdad?

- Wufei – le dijo Trowa – no lo molestes, no ves que está asustado.

- Los débiles tienen miedo – dijo este y lo dejó.

- Hasta los más fuertes pueden sentir miedo, Wufei – le replicó Heero – Deia, libéralo para que nos diga que hacía espiándonos.

- Yo no los espiaba – se defendió el muchacho- solo quería saber si es cierto que él tiene los poderes de Ra.

- ¿Te refieres a mis poderes síquicos? – dijo Deia y este asintió – Bueno, los tengo, pero yo no pretendo quitarte tu herencia ni mucho menos, yo fui faraón, poco tiempo, pero lo fui y te diré que no es nada agradable el tener tantas responsabilidades que no tienes tiempo ni de pensar, mucho menos para hacer las cosas que te gustan.

- Pero tú eres el verdadero descendiente de Ra ¿verdad?

- No pretendemos hacerte daño – lo interrumpió y puso sus ojos en blanco mientras se concentraba al máximo y al poco rato el chico desapareció y el cayó agotado al suelo.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Borré sus recuerdos de cuando llegó aquí y lo hice creer que se quedó dormido.

- Descansa, Deia, te ves agotado – dijo Quatre – yo veré con Trowa la manera de viajar cómodamente a Grecia.

Un gran navío los esperaba a las orillas del mar, Heero no había querido que viajaran por tierra como comúnmente se hacía, porque llevaban mucho oro y si había algo que quería evitar era que los robaran, aunque sabía que corrían el mismo riesgo viajando por mar.

- Pensar que cuando era pequeño en lo único que pensaba era en ver el mar – dijo Quatre pensativo – era una obsesión para mí, cada vez que mi padre viajaba yo le pedía que me llevara pero hasta que no cumplí los doce años no me dejó acompañarlo, siempre me dejaba con una de mis hermanas.

- Pues yo soñaba con hacerme pirata – dijo Trowa divertido.

- ¿Pirata? – dijo Deia – ¿qué es eso?

- Eran hombres de mar que atacaban y robaban otras embarcaciones – le dijo Heero abrazándolo – ¿por qué querías serlo?

- Me gustaban mucho las novelas de Emilio Salgari, él los mencionaba en gran parte de sus novelas, pero me gustaba en especial El Corsario Negro.

- Pero si esa novela es más que trágica – dijo Wufei.

- Lo sé, también es trágica la historia de Sandokán y los tigres de Mompracen y casi todas sus novelas, incluido el León de Damasco y el Capitán Trueno, pero me encanta la manera en que enfoca el romance.

- Y este tipo se dice duro – se burló el chino.

- Por lo menos yo me identifico con una figura humana, no con un animal, tigre.

- ¡No me llames así!

- Oigan, no se peleen – les dijo Deia – no entiendo de lo que hablan.

- Son novelas románticas y de aventuras – le explicó Quatre – pero su autor era trágico en si, se suicidó haciéndole el harakiri.

-. Cuando regresemos, te prestaré algunas – le prometió Trowa.

- Si tenemos a donde regresar – dijo Wufei.

- Eres un pesimista ¿sabias? – le dijo Heero – mejor vayamos a comer, comienza ha hacer frío aquí fuera.

Los siguientes tres días de viaje habían sido agotadores, pese a todas sus experiencias de viajes. Heero siempre había viajado en avión, igual que Trowa, Wufei había viajado en Sampan varias veces y Deia había viajado en variadas ocasiones en velero, pero no era nada comparado con viajar por el Mediterráneo y con mal clima y para colmo en una embarcación que parecía se iba a dar vuelta de campana cada vez que la golpeaba una ola, en realidad el único que había disfrutado de la experiencia era Quatre. Wufei se había mareado la segunda mañana y la mera mención de comida lo obligaba a correr a la borda para vaciar el estómago, Trowa lo había seguido pocas horas más tarde y ambos se mantenían con un extraño color verde en la piel, Heero no se sentía tan mal pero igual estaba pálido y no podía comer, y Deia, bueno, no se había enfermado de milagro, aunque tampoco se le veía muy sano.

Quatre estaba feliz, de todas maneras, porque aquello le daba una excusa para cuidar de su querido Trowa y que este no reclamara por sus cuidados y atenciones. Lo acomodó con cuidado sobre las almohadas y le dio a beber todo el líquido posible para que no se deshidratara.

Deia procuraba no mirar por las ventanillas mientras cuidaba de Heero y Wufei, este último no era ni la sombra de sí mismo, tanto así que ni siquiera lo había bromeado por dar muestras de debilidad, era como para tenerle lástima, pero, claro, no iba a decírselo ni en broma, de seguro cuando se recuperara una vez en tierra lo mataba.

- Mañana llegaremos a Creta – les dijo el capitán sonriendo benévolamente ante los cinco jóvenes – allí capearemos lo peor del temporal.

- ¿Lo peor? ¿Acaso no lo hemos pasado ya? – dijo Wufei palideciendo todavía más si se puede.

- No, la tormenta apenas comienza – le sonrió tratando de calmarlo – pero es una suave.

- No quiero ni imaginarme una fuerte – susurró Heero ocultando el rostro en el pecho de Deia – si no pisamos pronto tierra, me voy a enfermar en serio.

- Calma, Heero, esto se va a acabar pronto, ya verás que cuando vayamos cruzando a Grecia el mar vuelve a estar tranquilo y disfrutas el resto del viaje – le acarició el cabello.

- Ojalá – dijo Trowa casi sin voz apoyado en el regazo de Quatre – todo lo que tengo en el estómago me baila.

- Pero si sólo haz bebido agua – lo acarició el rubio – mejor descansen, cuando estemos en tierra nos preocuparemos de otras cosas ¿les parece?

- Claro – respondió Deia y se sonrió al ver que los "enfermos" ya dormían.

Cnosos era una ciudad muy prospera según podía verse a simple vista, las casas eran de un rico aspecto arquitectónico que habrían entusiasmado sobremanera a Wufei si hubiese estado en condiciones de apreciarlas, pero el capitán les dijo que podría verlas más tarde ya que sospechaba que iban a estar allí a lo menos una semana mientras la tormenta amainaba.

Quatre consiguió una hermosa vivienda para los cinco mientras estuvieran allí, así que con Deia de inmediato instalaron a los enfermos en sus habitaciones lejos del mar para que se recuperaran un poco.

- Te ves menos pálido en tierra firme – le sonrió Quatre al trenzado que bebía té del que le había fomentado Heero a beber como panacea para todos los males.

- Odio las tormentas, me ponen los pelos de punta, pero no quería que cargaras con los cuatro, así que lo intenté superar para ayudarte.

- Gracias, Deia, no creo que hubiese podido con todos – aceptó – Trowa de por sí es demasiado para mí, es tan independiente que no le gusta que lo cuiden.

- A Heero tampoco le hizo gracia el que se enfermase con tanta facilidad, al menos estamos un poco lejos del mar y podrán reponerse antes de seguir camino a Atenas.

- Creo que podríamos ir al mercado de la ciudad si mejora el clima un poco, me gustaría conocer un poco de las costumbres de esta gente – sonrió – y podríamos comprar alimentos frescos, estoy cansado de comer frutos secos.

- Si, ojalá los chicos también se sientas mejor, me gusta cuidarlos, pero eso de tener que vigilar su sueño inquieto comienza a agotarme.

- Te gusta mimarme pero no cuidarme ¿eh? – lo regañó Heero y este se puso rojo – ya sé que castigo te voy a dar por eso – lo abrazó – si te sientes bien.

- ¿No deberías estar descansando? – lo regañó también y se volvió hacia él – supongo que te sientes bien si tienes ánimos de semejante cosa.

- ¿Sabes si Trowa...?

- Duerme como un angelito – respondió – lo mismo que Wufei, creo que ni cuenta se dieron que entré a verlos.

- Entonces iré a hacerle compañía – sonrió – y no hagan locuras ¿quieren?

- ¿Locuras? – repitieron los dos y Quatre se rió con ellos.

La noche se hizo larga para algunos, pero para Deia y Heero se hizo cortísima, habían estado demasiado tiempo separados y sin amarse, así que el tiempo no les bastaba, sin embargo, lo hicieron con calma, no deseaban provocar un nuevo periodo de abstinencia.

- ¿En que piensas, mi amado faraón?

- En lo bien que se está entre tus brazos.

- Me alegro que te guste mi calor – le masajeó suavemente los hombros – a mí también me gusta el tuyo – le besó el cuello – y tu dulce sabor.

- ¿Sabes? Me gustaría hacerlo sentado sobre sus piernas.

- ¿Y por qué?

- Quiero ver la expresión de tu rostro mientras me tomas ¿aceptas?

- No sé, ya lo hemos hecho dos veces esta noche y no quiero rayar en la lujuria, no me gustó nada que nos castigaran por perder el control.

- Será la última ¿sí? Además, en aquella ocasión hicimos el amor toda la noche, no dejamos de acariciarnos ni dormidos ¿recuerdas?

- Mmm – se sentó y comenzó a acariciarlo suavemente antes de sentarlo sobre él – espero no hacerte daño, corazón.

- Nunca lo harías – lo acarició a su vez siguiendo las líneas de su cuello con los labios – sólo que me dejaras.

- Nunca lo haré, te amo demasiado, me siento incompleto sin ti – paseó los dedos por su pecho y comenzó a acariciarle suavemente las tetillas mientras Deia hacía lo mismo en su pecho pero con los labios – sigue, me gusta mucho.

De repente se escuchó un violento ruido y si vio una potente luz que iluminó la habitación por unos segundos que hizo saltar al trenzado del susto.

- Lo siento – le dijo a Heero – les tengo miedo a las tormentas.

- Ven acá, corazón – le tendió los brazos y lo acunó contra su pecho – tranquilo, no pasa nada, la tormenta ya se irá – le acarició los cabellos estirándolo entre sus dedos y besándolo en las mejillas – ella está afuera y nosotros dentro, no puede hacernos nada.

- Tengo miedo – ocultó el rostro contra su pecho.

Heero se sintió mal, su pequeño temblaba como hoja al viento, así que decidió distraerlo con pequeñas caricias en algunos lugares erógenos, lo que fue transformando sus espasmos de miedo en placer.

- ¿Te sientes mejor? – le susurró sensualmente al oído mientras bajaba su mano preparando el camino del amor – ¿Quieres?

- Si – y se entregó a su amado.

Quatre, Deia y Heero caminaban por el mercado de la cuidad mirando todo lo que se vendía, desde dulces y extraños frutos hasta las más diferentes alhajas que hubiesen visto jamás. Heero había cambiado uno de los pendientes de Deia por dinero griego y se detuvo frente a una tienda que vendía distintos tipos de espadas. Allí lo encontraron el trenzado y el rubio.

- ¿Quieres alguna en especial? – le dijo el mercader mostrando su mercadería.

- Esa espada – le señaló una que tenía escrito en arameo Valor.

- La he vendido varias veces, pero siempre regresa a mí.

- ¿Por qué? – le dijo Deia al detenerse junto a Heero.

- No pueden sacarla de la vaina – le mostró – no se puede usar.

- ¿Cuánto pide por ella?

- Doscientos dracmas – le dijo.

Heero lo miró y le pago lo que pedía era obvio que no sabía del verdadero valor de esa espada y no pensaba decirle nada tampoco y no sería suya jamás.

- ¿No crees que es mucho dinero por una espada que no puedes sacar de su vaina? – le dijo otro vendedor y Heero vino y le mostró que sí podía hacerlo.

- Vaya, entonces esa espada estaba destinada a ser tuya – le dijo el mercader sonriente y ellos se apartaron.

- Parece que hice bien en acompañarlos – dijo Heero – ustedes no habrían reconocido mi espada ni en mil años.

- ¿Crees que todas sean igual de fáciles de recuperar? – le dijo Quatre esperanzado.

- Lo veo poco probable, pero no imposible – le dijo – compremos de comer, les apuesto que las pirañas deben haberse despertado y se están comiendo la casa a pedazos a falta de alimentos.

- Y dices que yo soy el exagerado – le reclamó Deia divertido.

Siguieron caminando por el mercado y compraron un montón de cosas, los alimentos habían sido lo principal, pero tanto Deia como Quatre se habían enamorado de unas hermosas telas y las compraron con lo que Heero terminó jurando nunca más acompañarlos ya que se estaba "muriendo de hambre".

Cuando al fin llegaron a la casa, Trowa y Wufei se les fueron encima preguntando si habían comprado pan o algo que se pudieran comer de inmediato, por lo que Heero sonrió y les entregó las hogazas.

- Bueno, gané la apuesta ¿verdad? – dijo mirando a Quatre.

- Pero la casa está intacta – dijo Deia mirando las paredes.

- Tonto.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Era una metáfora ¿has visto a alguien comiéndose una casa alguna vez?

- No.

- Entonces ¿por qué creíste que este par era capaz de hacerlo?

- Porque tú lo dijiste.

- Ay, Deia – lo abrazó contra su pecho – era sólo un decir.

- Pues debes tener cuidado con lo que dices – lo regañó – no siempre te entiendo ¿sabes?

- ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? – les dijo Trowa.

- Heero encontró la espada del valor – le dijo Quatre.

- ¿En serio? – dijo Wufei y Heero se la entregó – vaya, es la tuya.

- Pero esa no es la causa de su demora ¿verdad? – insistió Trowa mirando a su novio.

- Bueno, no – admitió Deia mirando a Heero – nos entretuvimos comprando otras cosas bonitas que encontramos con Quatre.

- Y por su culpa recordé porque odio ir de compras – agregó Heero – no se decidían nunca por cual querían y al final se decidieron por todas y yo las tuve que cargar – se quejó.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Telas – dijo Quatre avergonzado.

- Chicos, chicos – se rió Trowa divertido – espero que las telas los favorezcan y después nos luzcan sus nuevas ropas.

- ¿Aunque tenga intenciones de seducirte con ellas? – le dijo Heero – creo que lo has descuidado un poco, amigo, si cree necesario hacerlo – se burló.

- ¡Heero! – le reclamó Quatre avergonzado.

- Yo pensaba seducirlo esta tarde – le replicó Trowa divertido y Quatre lo miró escandalizado – incluso probar algunas cositas nuevas – lo abrazó.

- ¡Trowa! – le reclamó rojo al máximo.

- ¿Qué? Si no vamos a caer en la lujuria – le dijo acariciándole el rostro.

- Déjalo tranquilo, le vas a provocar un ataque – le dijo Heero divertido – o por lo menos una taquicardia.

Quatre se escabulló de los brazos de su novio y se fue a la cocina llevándose con él a Deia que sonreía divertido.

Una semana más tarde partieron de nuevo con muchas mejores condiciones en el mar, además, Deia había buscado por todo el pueblo un médico que les diera un remedio contra el mareo a sus amigos y había pagado bastante, aunque bien pudo haberse robado la formula leyéndola de la mente del curandero, pero no se le ocurrió hasta que Wufei se lo dijo.

- Eso habría estado mal – le dijo Heero – recuerda que uno de los mandamientos es "no robar", quien sabe que castigo nos dieran ahora si lo hubiese hecho.

- No sería tanto como caer en uno de los pecados capitales – le replicó.

- De todas maneras – dijo Trowa – y no podemos contaminarnos antes de unir las cinco espadas – le recordó.

- Muy bien, sólo lo dije porque gastó mucho dinero en un remedio que no lo vale.

- Pero lo hizo porque nos quiere – le replicó Heero – gracias, Deia.

- Gracias, Deia – repitió Trowa y Wufei se vio obligado a imitarlos de mala gana.

- De nada – contestó sonrojado – solo espero que el viaje no sea muy largo – sonrió apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Heero.

- Debo buscarme una pareja en estas tierras – dijo Wufei viendo como Quatre imitaba al trenzado sin ningún reparo – a veces siento que estorbo.

- ¿Le vas a ser infiel a la chica que te espera ansiosa en China?

- Eso es del Wufei de aquí – replicó.

- Pobrecita, tanto aquí como en casa no la quieres – le dijo Deia – ¿por qué? ¿Es muy fea?

- Porque las chicas son débiles.

- Pues debiste verte cuando estábamos en alta mar – le dijo y de inmediato se tapó la boca al recibir una mirada asesina de su parte – no siempre se puede ser fuerte.

- Además, creo que no has tratado mucho con ella ¿verdad? – le dijo Heero – no sabes si ella es fuerte y valiente.

- Ni pienso hacerlo, no me gusta que me impongan cosas.

- Así que en realidad es eso y no que no te guste la chica – dijo Trowa – pero no nos haz dicho como es ella.

- Ni te lo diré – se cruzó de brazos y les dio la espalda.

- Este tipo es terrible – dijo el trenzado y cerró los ojos.

El resto del viaje fue bastante tranquilo, no hubo más problemas antes de llegar a puerto. Este era un poco rústico pero tanto a Wufei como a Trowa le interesó bastante, en especial la forma en que había sido emplazado el muelle, aquellas escaleras de piedras eran casi perfectas y Wufei se lamentaba de no haber traído sus instrumentos para medirla. Otro tanto hacía Trowa, le habría agradado medir la topología del lugar, pero así, era muy complicado.

- Pues deberían tener en cuenta que en esta época todo se hacía sin mayores instrumentos que la inteligencia humana – le dijo Heero.

- ¿Por qué nos miran así? – dijo Deia fijándose que todo el mundo los miraba.

- Porque, aparte de ser extranjeros, estamos hablando en una lengua totalmente desconocida para ellos.

- Pues deberíamos tratar de hablar en su idioma ¿no?

- Pues yo no hablo griego – dijo Wufei – por eso siempre ando con un traductor.

- Yo lo hablo, pero el moderno así que va a ser un poco complicado hacerlo.

- A mi no me miren – dijo Quatre – escasamente hablo el egipcio y el arameo antiguo, no se nada de griego, el experto es Heero.

- Se complican mucho la existencia – dijo el aludido – yo entiendo el idioma, sin embargo, creo que lo mejor es que permanezcamos juntos, Deia puede entenderlo perfectamente ¿verdad?

Deia y Quatre habían ido al mercado de los pescadores a buscar pescado fresco mientras los demás buscaban la manera de viajar al interior. Heero se las había visto feas con un vendedor de caballos, pretendía venderles los animales a precio de oro y ellos se negaban a pagarle de más. Sabían que lo hacía más que nada porque eran extranjeros.

- Ni que tuvieran los dientes de oro – gruñó Wufei viendo como el japonés regateaba el precio.

Al final Heero se había salido con la suya y había comprado los cinco animales a la mitad del precio de un caballo al inicio de la discusión.

Quatre y Deia había conversado un rato con algunos pescadores y les contaron la historia de un noble que tenía una espada que nadie podía desenvainar y que ofrecía un premio enorme a quien lo consiguiera. Decían que eran miles los que lo habían intentado pero nadie lo había conseguido.

- Lo mismo pasaba con la espada de Heero – susurró Quatre – puede ser cualquiera de las otras cuatro ¿no te perece?

- ¿Y me podrían decir dónde es?

Y les dieron las indicaciones necesarias para llegar al lugar, al parecer era bastante lejos de donde estaban, así que decidieron decirle a los muchachos que descansaran primero.

Cuando llegaron a la casa que compartían, vieron que había cinco caballos en el establo y que los demás conversaban sobre las mejores rutas al interior del país.

- Hola ¿cómo les fue? – les sonrió Deia.

- El vendedor era un usurero, quería vendernos los animales por 10 veces su valor – le dijo Wufei.

- Pero tengo una pista – dijo Heero – me dijeron que a dos días de aquí hay un noble efectuando una prueba de destreza cuya última etapa es desenvainar una espada con un solo movimiento. Varios han llegado hasta el final, pero no han conseguido sacarla, así que supongo que es una de las que buscamos.

- Nosotros también tenemos un dato – le dijo Quatre – nos dijeron que un noble tenía una espada que nadie había logrado desenvainar pese a que hay un enorme premio si lo logran.

- Bien, si las conseguimos, ya serían tres las espadas y faltarían dos – dijo Trowa – es mejor que descansemos hoy, ya mañana estaremos descansados del viaje.

El noble del que les contaran los pescadores estaba a medio camino del que les habían hablado a Heero, así que el viaje no sería tan largo, sin embargo, no tenían ni la más remota idea de dónde buscar las otras faltantes.

Al llegar a la casa del primer noble, Deia se presentó como un noble de Egipto que tenía curiosidad por las historias que contaban acerca de la espada que este tenía en su poder. El hombre se la había pasado y la había examinado minuciosamente. La vaina tenía una balanza en uno de sus costados y del otro lado decía Justicia en arameo, así que se la enseñó a Wufei que la tomó y la sacó de su vaina.

- Vaya – dijo el hombre – ¿de casualidad saben lo que dice?

- Justicia – dijo Wufei – ¿ve la balanza?

- Entiendo, sólo un hombre justo podía sacarla de su vaina – miró la espada – es tuya, entonces.

- Gracias – se la enganchó al cinto.

- Y el dinero del premio.

- ¿Eh? – miró la bolsa y luego a Deia que le sonrió afirmando con la cabeza – gracias.

- Te lo ganaste.

Al otro día llegaron a la enorme casa del noble que hacía las pruebas de agilidad, su casa era enorme y Wufei se dedicó a explorarla por completo mientras los demás trataban de averiguar cómo participar de la competencia y si podían ver la espada antes de hacer la prueba, si se trataba de agilidad, sería Trowa quien participara, pero ¿y si la espada era de Quatre o de Deia? Sería imposible que la desenvainara.

- Este lugar es bellísimo – dijo Wufei al encontrarse con ellos en uno de los patios – estas piedras son del mármol más fino que haya visto jamás, el arquitecto es un verdadero genio, los colores se contrastan en perfectas armonía con la naturaleza, la iluminación es constante y permite una excelente ventilación.

- Me alegro que le guste – le dijo el dueño de casa – a mi abuelo le costó muchísimo la construcción de nuestro hogar y murió sin disfrutarla, lo asesinaron antes que terminara de edificarla.

- Perdone, señor ¿sería posible ver la espada antes de la competencia?

- Siempre que no traten de sacarla de la vaina – les advirtió.

Heero se adelantó y la tomó girándola entre sus dedos, de un lado había un león y un arco con una flecha y del otro decía "fuerza" en arameo. Le hizo un leve gesto a Trowa y se la devolvió a su dueño antes de dirigirse al patio de competición.

- ¿Es la de Trowa? – dijo Quatre.

- Sí, es fuerza – asintió.

La prueba era un tanto complicada teniendo en cuenta las vueltas que se daban por el enorme patio trasero de la mansión. Era como las pruebas del pentatlón de las olimpiadas y Trowa se sonrió seguro de conseguir la victoria, ya antes las había superado cuando estaba en la Universidad.

- Cuidado, Trowa – le pidió Quatre – no te vayas a hacer daño ¿sí?

Trowa se puso en el punto de partida junto a otros seis competidores e iniciaron la carrera con obstáculos, le siguió la natación, el salto con garrocha, el salto largo y finalmente debía alcanzar la espada colgándose de una liana. En las primeras dos pruebas, Trowa se mantuvo parejo con los otros competidores, pero ya en el salto con garrocha y el largo les tomó ventaja y fue el primero en tomar la liana para balancearse hasta donde pendía la espada. Enredando la misma entre sus tobillos, se colgó como mono y tomó la espada entre las manos y la desenvainó sin mayores problemas. Sin embargo, no podía descolgarse porque se le había enredado como nudo en su tobillo derecho.

Quatre contenía el aire al verlo desde abajo, se veía tan peligroso lo que estaba haciendo, pero se tuvo que tapar la cara cuando vio lo que su amado pretendía hacer para liberarse.

- ¡Trowa! – gritó desesperado.

Trowa ignoró el temor en la voz del rubio y puso entre los dientes la vaina de su espada y en el siguiente movimiento se dobló, cortó la liana y se dejó caer, cayendo de pie con los brazos en alto.

- ¡Trowa! – volvió a gritar Quatre echándose en sus brazos llorando.

- Tranquilo, estoy bien – lo abrazó poniendo la espada en su vaina – ya, ya pasó – le acarició la nuca – sabía que podía.

- ¡Que podías matarte! – le recriminó – estaba muy asustado.

- Bien, ahora debemos buscar pistas sobre las otras dos – dijo Heero.

Continuará...

Había planeado darlo por completo, pero estaba demasiado Largo, así que pondré los dos capítulos finales aparte.

Shio Chang.


	5. Quinta parte

Guerreros Legendarios La fusión de la espada 

Habían viajado varios días conociendo lugares que en su tiempo y en su mundo no eran más que meras ruinas, allí estaba intacta toda la civilización prehelénica, sus monumentos completos y podían conocer la fisonomía de la gente en terreno, esto mantenía hasta cierto punto contento a Heero, sin embargo, ya había pasado más de una semana y no había ningún dato acerca de las otras dos espadas.

- Tal vez nadie las ha visto – hizo el comentario Deia y Heero le lanzó una mirada fría – No te enojes conmigo, tal vez vamos en la dirección equivocada.

- Tal vez deberíamos separarnos en dos – le replicó enfadado – tú te llevas a Quatre y a Trowa y yo a Wufei – agregó sabiendo cuál sería su respuesta.

- ¡Nos mantendremos los cinco juntos! – respondió de inmediato – ¿Cómo sabremos después que las cinco están en nuestro poder?

- No te enfades, mi trenzado – le acarició la mejilla con delicadeza y le sonrió divertido – me supuse que esa sería tu respuesta.

- ¿Me estabas provocando? – le dijo medio enfadado.

- Está bastante claro que no podemos separarnos – dijo Trowa – no habría manera de comunicarnos sí encontráramos la espada de alguno que no esté con nosotros en caso que necesite desenvainarla y lo otro es la manera que los miran, no los dejaría a merced de cualquier libidinoso que los pudiera dañar.

- Yo no he visto...

- Eres muy inocente, amor – lo abrazó Heero – nos han mirado a todos como si quisieran que fuéramos el postre, no sólo a Quatre y a ti.

- Pero ninguno que valga la pena perder el tiempo – dijo Wufei fastidiado – puros tipos mal encarados a los que de un puro golpe puedo vencer.

- Eres un tipo demasiado exigente – le dijo Quatre abrazando a Trowa – así nunca vas a encontrar a alguien.

- Pero si no llenan los requisitos no pueden gustarme ¿no te parece?

Deia se separó de Heero alarmado, algo dentro de él le avisaba que algo malo estaba por pasar, así que jaló levemente a Heero de la manga para llamar su atención y una sola mirada bastó para que lo entendiera. Sin embargo, era demasiado tarde y se vieron rodeados de alrededor de 20 hombres. Wufei los miró con indiferencia y Trowa los miró sin preocupación.

- Quieren robarnos – dijo Quatre mirándolos – y violarnos – se estremeció.

- Un niño bonito que comprende nuestras intenciones – dijo un hombre alto y moreno que parecía ser el jefe – me gustas.

- Pues él es mi pareja – le replicó Trowa poniéndose frente a él.

- ¿En serio? – se burló – pues te mataré aquí mismo y él será mío.

- No uses a Fuerza – le dijo Heero y le entregó otra espada, lo mismo hizo con Wufei y Deia que permanecían a un lado – Quatre, quédate junto a Wufei, es a ti a quien quieren.

- De acuerdo.

- Así que eres un chico listo, me gustas – le dijo otro de los hombres.

- ¡ÉL ES MIO! – gritó Deia furioso - ¡TENDRAS QUE VENCERME SI QUIERES TENERLO!

Ambos jefes se enfrascaron en una violenta pelea, uno con Trowa y el otro con Deia mientras los demás observaban protegiendo a Quatre que no atinaba más que a levantar una espada y el escudo, sabía que debía luchar contra aquellos tipos, pero no estaba muy seguro de poder hacerlo si por casualidad llegaban a herir a su amado.

- ¡MAL... !– Deia se mordió la lengua la ver como el tipo trataba de besar a Heero pero este le dio un feroz bofetón que lo hizo caer al suelo – sus besos son sólo míos – le informó.

- Déjate de jugar, Deia – lo regañó Heero – usa todas tus fuerzas – le ordenó.

Deia lo miró a la cara y asintió, Heero lo estaba autorizando a que usara sus poderes síquicos contra el enemigo, así que lo hizo mientras evitaba la estocada de la filosa espada haciendo que el tipo se tropezara con algo y cayera de bruces al suelo. Este se levantó furioso y se lanzó nuevamente contra él, pero Deia le leyó el pensamiento y lo esquivó nuevamente, sin embargo, los demás tipos se cansaron y se lanzaran contra todos.

Trowa miró a su pequeño amado, Quatre era un chico delicado, lo sabía, pero también había sido elegido como guerrero y debía confiar en que podría defenderse, así que siguió luchando para vencer al tipo que quería robarse a su pequeño. Enfocó su enojo en él, el tipo era altamente peligroso ya que portaba un puñal al cinto y ya dos veces había intentado sacarlo para herirlo, sin embargo había sido más rápido y había logrado evitarlo. Pero también portaba una segunda espada y él no podría usar a Fuerza en esta pelea, no podía ensuciarla con sangre humana y menos cuando aún no nacía el redentor.

Heero miró a Wufei que apenas y se valía de la espada para atacar a sus rivales, el Karate y sus técnicas de pelea orientales lo hacían un rival difícil de pasar y por lo mismo Quatre aún no necesitaba entrar en combate. Pero sabía que se cansaría así que se lanzó al ataque por su costado con la misma fuerza, él era casi tan bueno con ese tipo de técnicas como el chino, así que derribó a unos cuantos desarmándolos de paso. Pero no vio que uno iba contra Quatre con la espada en alto con la intención clara de matarlo.

- ¡Quatre! – gritó Trowa al ver que iban a atacarlo, pero no pudo ir a socorrerlo.

Quatre se volvió hacia el tipo y levantó su espada entrando finalmente en combate, el tipo no se esperaba esta reacción y perdió el paso por lo que Quatre se le fue encima lanzando una serie de estocadas que le permitieron desarmarlo y hacerlo huir.

Casi todos los hombres fueron desarmados y huyeron despavoridos, pero Deia y Trowa aún luchaban contra los líderes, sin que ninguno de los cuatro notara que la lucha se había terminado a su alrededor. Trowa consiguió atraparle la muñeca al hombre que quería robarle a su Quatre y lo desarmó tomando la segunda espada de su cinto.

- Vete si no quieres que te mate – le dijo furioso entre dientes agarrándolo por el cuello y luego lo soltó dejándolo caer. El tipo le lanzó una mirada furiosa pero lo obedeció y se fue.

El otro tipo, al verse abandonado por su jefe, intentó huir, pero Deia lo detuvo con sus poderes, iba a vengarse, pero cambió de opinión y lo dejó ir.

- Es una de las espadas – dijo Trowa entregándosela a Heero.

- Si – dijo mientras la examinaba. De un lado había un corazón y una pluma y del otro decía Corazón en Arameo – es la de Quatre – se la entregó – ahora sólo nos falta la de Deia para que podamos irnos al desierto a unirlas.

- Ahora sabemos que vamos por buen camino – dijo Wufei sacudiéndose la ropa.

- ¿Buen camino? – repitió Deia – por poco nos roban y nos violan y dices buen camino.

- Es un decir – le replicó Heero abrazándolo mientras le limpiaba el sudor de la frente a su trenzado – lo que quiere decir es que si seguimos por este camino tal vez encontremos tu espada pronto.

- Ojalá y no nos ataquen de nuevo – dijo Quatre cansado.

- Lo hiciste muy bien, amor – le dijo Trowa abrazándolo – yo sabía que podías hacerlo – lo felicitó y lo besó en los labios – estuviste magnífico.

- No fue nada, apenas y me enfrente a uno de ellos, Wufei y Heero de encargaron de casi todos – dijo apenado.

- Creo que deberíamos usar mis poderes para encontrar mi espada – dijo Deia apoyado en el hombro de Heero – así nos evitamos estos percances – acarició las costillas de Heero – y podríamos viajar más tranquilos.

- ¿Crees poder hacerlo? – lo miró Heero preocupado – no quiero que te agotes como cuando le borraste los recuerdos al príncipe.

- Eso era más complicado, debía de crear nuevos recuerdos para él o le haría daño al borrarle los recuerdos – le explicó – pero necesito algunas cositas para hacer uso de mis poderes síquicos, comenzando por un lugar adecuado, uno que concentre este tipo de energía, que se encuentre elevado y despejado, además, necesito de las otras cuatro espadas.

- Hay un lugar así no muy lejos de aquí – dijo Trowa – conozco el lugar, varias veces visitamos el templo en ruinas que se encuentra en ese lugar con Wufei, se supone que es un templo dedicado a la diosa Artemisa y tiene toda una leyenda a su alrededor, ya verán lo que les digo – soltó a Quatre y se subieron de nuevo en sus caballos para ponerse en marcha.

Tal como lo dijera Trowa, el templo en un centro de energía síquica, pero el templo era magnifico, mucho mejor de lo que se habían imaginado con Wufei y este se lamentó no tener alguna manera de reproducir la imagen para llevársela a casa, cosa que Trowa tuvo que admitir era lamentable.

En el templo había varias sacerdotisas y oráculos que no permitían el acceso a los extranjeros si no pagaban primero un tributo muy elevado, a ninguno se le había ocurrido semejante cosa, por lo mismo no llevaban el dinero que ellas pedían. Deia las miró molesto y se volvió hacia los demás bajando hacia el pueblo.

- Deia debe entrar como sea – dijo Heero sacando todas las dracmas que tenían – lo que piden es mucho por cada uno, pero nos alcanza para que Deia entre, aunque sea solo, si logramos pasar las espadas con él.

- ¿Y cómo vamos a tener dinero para ir al desierto santo? – dijo Wufei.

- Nos quedarán apenas doscientas dracmas – dijo Quatre pensativo – pero podemos vender las muñequeras de Deia a un buen precio, así podríamos tener unas mil dracmas más.

- Pero con eso no tendríamos para cruzar el estrecho de Bósforo – insistió Wufei – y menos para llegar al desierto.

- No nos preocupemos por eso ahora – dijo Heero – debemos recobrar la espada de Deia antes de planear el siguiente paso.

- ¿Cómo sabes si me encuentro una mina de oro y podemos viajar con lujo de regreso? – le dijo Deia divertido.

Los cinco regresaron al templo y, luego de ocultar las espadas bajo las ropas de Deia para que pasaran la primera inspección, pagaron el tributo y éste se dirigió al interior siendo vigilado de cerca por una de los oráculos, pero se decidió a usar sus poderes síquicos e hizo que ella dejara de verlo por unos segundos y llegó al patio principal, la zona más elevada del templo de Artemisa. Allí sacó las cuatro espadas y las puso cada una alineada a un punto cardinal, la de Heero al norte, la de Trowa al sur, la de Wufei al este y la de Quatre al oeste, él se sentó en medio mirando al norte y se concentró íntegramente en sentir la quinta espada. En encontrar su poder a través de sus hermanas, tanto que no se dio ni cuenta que comenzaba a irradiar una deslumbrante luz, casi era como una esfera dorada que no permitía ver lo que estaba dentro. La espada de Heero se levantó apoyándose en su punta y avanzó como dando saltitos hacia él, lo mismo hizo la de Wufei y ambas se apoyaron juntas. Luego, la de Quatre y la de Trowa se pusieron junto a ellas formando una cruz y escuchó una voz en su cabeza:

"Pequeño Deia, has venido a pedir mi ayuda y mi padre me ha enviado a ti" la voz era femenina y muy dulce "Lo que buscas está muy cerca de ti, un hombre la ha dejado como tributo en el primer altar hace pocos días, pero para recuperarla deberás hacer alarde de tus poderes, hacer creer a todas las vírgenes y oráculos que eres un Dios"

- Yo soy sólo un hombre.

- "Usa tus poderes, Deia, tú y tus amigos deben regresar pronto a casa."

Deia se dejó caer, no se había dado ni cuenta que estaba flotando en el aire, y se percató que lo miraban, de inmediato volvió la vista a las espadas y las elevó en el aire ordenándoles ir con su hermana. Los guardias lo miraban asombrados y no atinaban a detenerlo, pero se asustaron mucho cuando las espadas se clavaron en el suelo alrededor de una quinta espada. Deia se subió al altar de un salto y tomó la espada, de un lado había tres eslabones entrelazados sin principio ni fin sobre un corazón y del otro lado decía Amistad en arameo, allí estaba su espada.

- ¡ATRAPEN AL PROFANO! – gritó una de las sacerdotisas.

Deia tomó todas las espadas entre sus brazos e intentó escapar, pero lo tenían sitiado, sabía bien que no podía pedir ayuda, los muchachos no podrían llegar hasta él, así que volvió a saltar al altar e intentó huir lanzando con sus poderes síquicos hacia los guardias cuanto se le atravesara en su camino, pero uno lo agarró de la punta de la trenza y se quedó con la cinta en su mano. Corrió sintiendo como el cabello se iba soltando rápidamente, pero no podía hacer nada, si se detenía lo atraparían y no podía soltar las espadas.

- Hasta aquí llega tu camino, profano – le dijo una oráculo parándose frente a él.

Pero Deia ya estaba cansado y concentró su poder generando un aura a su alrededor que le dispersó los cabellos al viento, los ojos se le pusieron blancos y con una luz brillante. Miró a la mujer que estaba pálida del susto y la elevó varios metros del suelo.

- Déjame salir ahora o pagaras las consecuencias – le dijo usando la voz metálica de Deathscythe – debo cumplir mi destino.

- ¡DEVUÉLVANLE SU TRIBUTO Y DEJENLO IR! – ordenó ella aterrorizada.

- Muy bien – dijo bajándola lentamente – estás a salvo, pero te digo que no hagas más oráculos falsos o vendrá un hombre de largos y rubios cabellos y no sólo te matará a ti, sino a todas las sacerdotisas del templo y le destruirá por completo, tanto así que nadie se atreverá a reconstruirlo y la diosa Artemisa jamás volverá a habitar este lugar – tomó la bolsa con las monedas y salió sonriendo hacia sus amigos.

- Vaya – dijo Trowa asombrado – así que fuiste tú.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Bueno, existe una leyenda sobre este templo y de un extranjero que profetizó su fin. Se dice que entró en el templo, tomó algo que un hombre hacía poco había dejado como tributo a la diosa y luego de elevar a la sacerdotisa máxima, se fue diciendo que sí hacían oráculos falsos un hombre de largos cabellos rubios vendría y acabaría con él y sus sacerdotisas, lo que ocurrió varios siglos más tarde, este templo no llegó a ver la edad de oro de Grecia.

- Pero yo nunca he visto el futuro.

- Pero este lugar concentra las energías síquicas – le recordó Heero – no es difícil que lo hayas conseguido, teniendo en cuenta que puedes ver el presente de cualquier persona con relativa facilidad.

- Bueno, ahora podemos irnos – dijo Wufei tomando su espada y repartiendo las demás – y hemos recuperado el dinero de nuestro tributo.

- Es hora de partir al desierto santo – asintió Heero y le rodeó la espalda a Deia echando una última mirada al templo, no podía creer que hubiese sido su trenzado quien presagiara el fin de tan famoso oráculo.

El viaje hacia el sur comenzó al otro día, en la posada habían tenido problemas porque todos querían que Deia les presagiara el futuro, este no quería hacerlo, no era algo que se le diera y ya, así que Heero había tenido que interferir para liberarlo del dilema. Sin embargo, Deia hizo una profecía para los habitantes del nuevo pueblo al que habían llegado, ellos serían el inicio de un gran imperio encabezado por el padre que sería asesinado con veneno y cuyo hijo haría grande esas tierras, llegando muy lejos con su poder, pero que moriría joven, pero dejaría su nombre y el de su tierra marcados en la historia. Muchos le preguntaron quien y Deia movió la cabeza, la visión se le fue.

Trowa y Wufei se miraron en silencio y luego a la plaza del pueblo. ¡Era la cuidad de origen de Filipo, el padre de Alejandro Magno! Era cierto lo que decía Deia, pero él conocía apenas la historia, así que aquello realmente era una visión.

- Debemos irnos pronto – dijo Heero preocupado – no podemos permitir que presagies más cosas del futuro o nos meterás en problemas, Deia.

- Estoy cansado – dijo apoyando la cabeza en el hombro del japonés mientras bostezaba – apenas y aguanto el sueño.

- Vamos a dormir – dijo Quatre preocupado llevándose al trenzado presintiendo que los otros necesitaban conversar a solas.

- Deia ha sido quien dijo la profecía de Alejandro – dijo Trowa preocupado – este parece ser el pueblo natal de Filipo.

- Es el lugar, este potencia sus poderes síquicos y le permite usarlos con mayor claridad – dijo Heero – no podemos permitir que lo siga haciendo o lo perderemos.

- Paguemos ahora el alojamiento – dijo Wufei – así partiremos apenas amanezca y evitaremos que alguien nos detenga haciéndole consultas al trenzado.

- Bien, yo lo haré – dijo Heero – váyanse a dormir.

Una semana más se tardaron en llegar al estrecho de Bósforo, sin embargo, la fama de Deia como oráculo los había precedido y los acorralaron en una esquina del comedor del barco en que cruzaban el estrecho, aunque Deia ya no podía hacerlas y menos interpretar los sueños.

- ¡Déjenlo en paz! – los apartó Heero molesto – ¿No ven, acaso, que está cansado?

- Lo que pasa es que tú no quieres compartir su gran sabiduría – le dijo uno de los tipos.

- ¡ESTÁ CANSADO! – le dijo perdiendo la paciencia lanzándolo lejos – Y AL SIGUIENTE QUE LO MOLESTE, LO LANZARÉ AL AGUA – los amenazó abrazando al trenzado.

Deia se dejó abrazar por el japonés y cerró los ojos, realmente estaba cansado, no sólo el largo viaje lo había agotado, nunca había montado tanto tiempo a caballo, cuando era príncipe y luego Faraón, siempre tuvo un auriga que conducía su carro, y eso de tener que usar sus poderes síquicos para algo que nunca estuvo preparado para hacer, era peor, su cerebro lo sentía como si fuera un limón exprimido.

- No debiste dejar que te forzaran a leerles el futuro – le dijo Quatre preocupado por la salud de su amigo – debiste rechazarlos, inventar algo que los asustara o algo parecido para que no insistieran.

- Lo sé, pero las visiones me llegaban y debía sacarlas de mi cabeza o me iban a volver loco.

- ¿Más de lo que ya estás? – le dijo Wufei y recibió una mirada furiosa de parte de Heero – lo siento.

- Mejor no discutamos eso – dijo Trowa tratando de calmar el ambiente – mejor descansemos, aún no vemos la manera de llegar a nuestro destino.

- Yo lo único que deseo es descansar – dijo el trenzado poniéndose de pie – quiero dormir un poco.

- Pues después de haber dormido cien años, no deberías cansarte así.

- ¡Wufei! – lo regañó Heero molesto y este se escondió detrás de Trowa.

El lugar al que llegaron al otro lado en muchos siglos después se convertiría en Estambul, Turquía, sin embargo, en esos momentos no era más que una pequeña caleta de pescadores. Deia se apoyaba en el hombro de Heero, seguía agotado, pero sintió que algo venía a su mente, trató de controlarlo cerrando los ojos y al final dijo lo que sabía en voz bajísima para que nadie lo escuchara. Heero lo miró y lo atrajo hacia él, tratando de hacer que se relajara.

- Debemos cambiar el dinero mientras viajamos al sur – dijo Heero – de otra manera no tendremos con que comer.

- Pues hagámoslo luego, yo tengo hambre – dijo Wufei.

- Despertó una piraña.

- No molestes, Winner – le dijo entre dientes.

- Yo te secundo – dijo Trowa – estando a bordo no se me antojó probar bocado, ya me veía asomándome a la borda a vaciar el estómago y que alguien me empujaba para así quedarse con Quatre.

- Ay, Trowa – se rió este – venga, de seguro hay un mercado dónde cambiar el dinero y alguna posada donde comer y que nadie nos moleste.

- Siempre y cuando el trenzado no se ponga a hacer profecías de cuanto se te cruce por delante.

- ¿Por qué eres tan ofensivo con Deia? – le reclamó Heero – él ya te dijo que no es intencional y que no puede evitarlo.

- No importa, Heero – le dijo este – yo no le hago caso.

- Pero me molesta que lo haga.

Día tras día avanzaban al desierto santo, al desierto de Neguev tratando de evitar las tribus del pueblo de Israel que ahí habitaban ya que, como venían de imperio egipcio, querían evitarse problemas. Quatre había conseguido un excelente precio por los brazaletes de Deia y con el dinero había comprado todo lo necesario para cruzar el desierto hasta el monte donde le fueron entregadas las tablas de la Ley a Moisés, el Monte Sinaí, al otro lado del reino de Judá o Judea.

- ¿Has calculado la época en que estamos? – le dijo Wufei a Heero.

- Si, no hace muchos años ha muerto el rey Salomón y el reino se ha dividido, el rey de las tierras del norte es Jeroboam que volvió de Egipto hace algunos años cuando supo que el rey murió y en el del sur reina Roboam, hijo de Salomón.

- ¿Por qué viene un rey desde mis tierras?

- Salomón se salió del pacto que Dios hizo con él y tuvo relaciones con muchas mujeres de otras naciones que lo desviaron y lo hicieron adorar otros dioses, levantar otros templos y serle infiel a su Dios. Yahvé se enfadó mucho y le dejó a su hijo sólo una de las doce tribus y la ciudad Santa, Jerusalén, las otras están al servicio de Jeroboam. Salomón supo de esto antes de morir e intentó matarlo, por eso él huyó a Egipto. Creo que es casi un presagio de lo que le pasaría a Jesús dentro de nueve siglos, cuando Herodes quiso matarlo para que no se convirtiera en rey, sus padres también se lo llevaron a Egipto.

- Muchos acontecimientos del antiguo testamento se repiten en Cristo – agregó Trowa – su vida está marcada por acontecimientos antiguos.

- San Mateo lo menciona, "Porque así lo escribió el profeta" – dijo Heero.

- "Aquí es el lugar, mis jóvenes guerreros" – les dijo una voz ronca – "suban, pero quítense los zapatos, este es un lugar sagrado"

Sin dudarlo, Quatre se los quitó y comenzó a subir, los demás lo miraron, se miraron entre ellos y lo imitaron. Arriba había una nube oscura que los ocultaba de las miradas curiosas.

- Señor, aquí nos tienes, tenemos las cinco espadas de San Miguel como nos ordenaste y las traemos para unirlas.

- Lo sé, Heero, ustedes han viajado hasta aquí con ese único propósito y deben saber que tan pronto ella esté completa regresaran a su mundo y deberán elegir el camino que quieren recorrer.

- Perdone, Padre Santo – dijo Wufei – pero ¿a qué se refiere con eso? ¿Cuáles caminos?

- Ya comprenderán, hijos míos – les dijo con suavidad – ahora sólo deben completar su misión. Adelante.

Heero avanzó en silencio hasta donde había una roca con un agujero en el centro y enterró su espada.

- El valor que debemos tener para enfrentar el mal, tanto el del enemigo como el propio – dijo soltándola.

- La fuerza para cumplir las misiones encomendadas y no dejarse caer en la tentación que nos presenta el enemigo – dijo Trowa enterrando la espada junto a la de Heero.

- La justicia para equilibrar nuestros actos y valorar los acontecimientos en forma correcta – dijo Wufei imitándolos.

- Amistad para superar los problemas, ayudándonos los unos a los otros sin importar lo que piensen los extraños sobre nosotros – dijo Deia e hizo lo mismo que los demás.

- El Corazón para actuar con amor, porque sólo él puede salvar tu alma de la perdición eterna – dijo Quatre y también enterró su espada.

Una luz enorme rodeó las cinco espadas y los cinco se tomaron de la mano poniéndose en circulo alrededor de la Espada de San Miguel. Cerraron los ojos y en un pestañeo estaban en el mismo lugar, pero había algo diferente, detrás de ellos estaban sus guerreros y una legión enorme de ángeles junto con San Miguel que se acercó a ellos.

- Misión cumplida – le dijo Heero saliendo de su estupor haciéndose a un lado para que el general cogiera su espada.

- Siempre hemos sabido que son muy capaces – le sonrió el arcángel – ahora es su decisión, pueden pelear junto con mis tropas o ir al paraíso a esperar el desenlace, aunque creo que saben muy bien lo que va a acontecer.

- Yo quiero luchar – dijo Wufei y se subió a Nataku – no soy del tipo que se queda a esperar que las cosas pasen.

- Yo también – dijo Trowa – perdóname, Quatre, pero nunca he sido del tipo que se queda de brazos cruzados.

- Yo también voy – dijo Heero.

- Si tú vas, yo también – dijo Deia.

- No nos queda más que unirnos a las fuerzas celestiales – aceptó Quatre – así terminaremos pronto con ellos y podremos estar para siempre en paz y los cuatro se subieron a sus guerreros imitando al joven chino.

Siempre pudieron haber escogido el camino de la paz o el camino del paraíso, pero los guerreros eran ángeles y quieren limpiar sus nombres y purificarse antes de volver a ser lo que hace mucho tiempo fueron y recorrer un nuevo camino. 

Un nuevo ciclo 

- Bien, ya que han decidido luchar, son consientes que se convierten en comandantes – les dijo San Miguel – Deia, que en adelante será Dúo nada más, se mantendrá al mando de la primera división; Trowa, de la segunda; Quatre, de la tercera; y Wufei, de la cuarta. Cada uno será apoyado por uno de los querubines guardianes de la entrada al Paraíso y la cuarta parte del ejército celestial. No tengan miedo de usar todo su poder y sus armas celestiales, no dejen ningún demonio suelto.

- ¿Y Heero no va a combatir?

- Deberá fusionarse por completo con Zero para vencer a Epión.

- ¿No perderá así su identidad humana? – dijo Quatre preocupado.

- No se preocupen por eso – respondió – ¿Qué dices, Heero?

- Misión aceptada – dijo y desapareció.

- ¡Heero! – dijo Dúo asustado.

- Ya verán que existen muchos caminos para recorrer a partir de finalizada la batalla – dijo San Gabriel junto a su hermano – podrán escoger a conciencia cuál será el de ustedes, pero primero tienen la obligación de encerrar los demonios.

- Marchen, generales y encierren al enemigo en donde no pueda salir más – les ordenó San Miguel y ellos desaparecieron.

Heero se encontró en un lugar sombrío, frío y con un fuerte olor a azufre, el olor era hostigoso y el frío calaba hasta los huesos.

- Vaya, vaya, miren a quien tenemos aquí – le dijo una voz burlona a sus espaldas – el generalísimo de las fuerzas celestiales nos ha enviado a su más fuerte lugarteniente para encerrarnos ¿verdad?

- Ustedes no destruirán a la humanidad y tampoco se adueñarán del Paraíso – le replicó Zero – Deberías saber que el Padre lo sabe todo y aprender de tus errores, Luzbel.

- Ese ya no es mi nombre, Zero – replicó molesto – sus mismos humanos me dieron un nuevo nombre, pero también me han dado muchos otros, algunos muy divertidos, pero siempre sé que se refieren a mí. ¿Quién diría que sus propias y amadas criaturas me iban a hacer tan fuerte igualándome a Él? – se rió malignamente – lo venceré para siempre.

- Sabes bien que las sombras nunca han vencido a la luz, que ellas se retiran a su paso ¿no puedes verlo?

- ¿Ver qué?

- Aún puedes dar un paso atrás y darte cuenta que has estado equivocado siempre, el Padre no ama a los hombres porque sea mejores que los ángeles – le dijo – los ama porque ellos son capaces de cometer errores y enmendarlos, son seres perfectibles y la única manera de ser mejores es igualándonos a ellos, no a Dios Padre, Él nos creó, es soberbia querer igualarlo.

- Se nota que nunca haz probado el verdadero poder – se burló – ¡Epión!

De inmediato el mencionado apareció ante Zero con una mujer colgando entre sus dedos, se notaba que había sido atacada violentamente, quizás hasta violada. El cabello largo y rubio estaba mancado con sangre y barro y Zero comprendió lo que había pasado.

- Ella quiso traicionarme – le dijo el malvado jefe del mal – no supo comprender que yo soy el más fuerte.

- ¿Acaso creyó que mi alma "humana" podía llegar a amarla? – dijo Epión dejándola caer al suelo – es tan poca cosa, fue compañera de un pobre humano, así que está manchada con su sangre.

- Pobre Lilith – dijo Zero mirando a la mujer – ella no merecía morir así, sabes bien que te salvó de los poderes síquicos de Deathscythe la última vez que nos enfrentamos.

- Ella fue la tonta, yo no se lo pedí.

- Ella fue generosa con alguien que no se lo merecía – replicó enfadado – creer en un ángel que se ha convertido en un demonio no es bueno para nadie, ni siquiera para él mismo, otro podrían hacerle lo mismo.

- Destruye a este hablador – le ordenó el ángel caído.

Epión se lanzó contra él de manera violenta, pero fue más rápido y salió del lugar, allí no podía ser ya que era demasiado estrecho y no podría luchar a sus anchas.

- ¡ERES UN COBARDE ZERO!

- ¡Y TÚ UN ESTÚPIDO! ¿ACASO NO PUEDES VER QUE TAL COMO TRAICIONÓ A QUIEN AMABA BIEN PUEDE HACERLO CON LOS QUE NO?

- NUNCA TRAICIONARÁ A LOS SUYOS.

- ¿Y por eso les ordena pelear una batalla que bien sabe que no ganarán?

- ¡VENCEREMOS POR ÉL!

- Está escrito en el libro de todos los tiempos que aquellos que pretendan tener el poder sin el consentimiento del padre jamás lo tendrán y los que lo alcancen, su tiempo será tan breve como un suspiro.

- ¡ESO PUEDE CAMBIARSE!

- Las cosas sólo pueden cambiar para bien, y tu querido jefe los está confinando en el peor lugar al que puedan llegar los condenados.

- ¡YO NO SOY UN CONDENADO!

- Desde el momento mismo en que te opusiste a Nuestro Padre, traicionándonos a todos y uniéndote a las huestes de Luzbel te volviste un condenado y conocerás, junto con el resto de los demonios, el Lago de fuego y azufre, porque así fue escrito y así será.

- ¡NUNCA!

- ¿Por qué no recapacitas y regresas a nuestro lado? Aún es tiempo de arrepentirse, el Padre te perdonará igual que ha perdonado a los humanos que pecaron contra Él y contra ellos mismos.

- ¡NO ME REBAJARÉ AL NIVEL DE LOS HUMANOS!

- Si así lo quieres – sacó su espada y liberó las alas – sólo quisiera saber por qué tu alma tomó la forma de la de Deathscythe.

- ¿Quién dice que fue así? – replicó – el siempre estuvo interesado en ti, pero nunca le prestaste atención, creías amarme a mí, así que tomó mi forma para que lo amaras a él.

- Estás muy equivocado, su alma encarnó mucho antes que la tuya.

- No me creas – se burló – pero veamos si eres realmente capaz de destruirme.

- Siempre he cumplido con los deberes que me han encomendado – le replicó y las espadas de ambos se cruzaron.

Dúo luchaba contra una gran cantidad de demonios ayudado por Qeber, el querubín que antes acompañara a Heero, mientras los ángeles bajo su mando lo imitaban usando sus largas y filosas lanzas, pero estos no parecían agotarse nunca.

- ¿Cuántos son estos tipos? – le preguntó a su lugarteniente.

- Si calculamos que han vivido en pecado por más de 10 mil años – dijo pensativo el querubín – y que ellos eran alrededor de 5 mil, deben ser... unos cinco o seis millones, eso sin contar a los humanos que se les unieron en este tiempo.

- ¿CINCO MILLONES?

- Tal vez sean más, no estoy seguro.

- ¿Y cuantos somos nosotros?

- Unos cien mil por cada General, lo que significa que hay alrededor de un millón ciento cincuenta mil demonios frente a nosotros.

- Entonces, no nos queda más que seguir luchando con todas nuestras fuerzas hasta acabar con todos ¿verdad?

Frente a él se pusieron dos demonios, uno rojo y otro azul, que trabajaban en pareja, mientras atacaba a uno, el otro lo defendía y cuando no, era la revés, el azul lo atacaba y el rojo hacía de defensa.

- ¡No puedo derrotarlos! – se volvió hacia su ayudante – ¿Sabes quiénes son?

- Ellos son copias de Zero y Heavyarms – dijo Qeber – tienen toda su información de guerreros, sin embargo, tienen un punto débil – saltó apartándose de Deathscythe – son verdaderos demonios y no tienen un alma pensante.

- Genial, tenía que enfrentarme a un par de imitaciones y de los más fuertes, todavía – rezongó.

- No puede ser tan difícil vencer a tu novio, y más cuando conoces su manera de pelear y de pensar – le replicó el Querubín divertido.

- ¡Ninguno de esos es mi novio! – le reclamó y sonrió – y por esos voy a ser capaz de vencerlos.

Los dos demonios se lanzaron contra él con violencia y tuvo que usar sus alas como escudo, pero consiguió separarlos el tiempo suficiente para asestarle un buen golpe al azul y desarmarlo para luego volverse contra el rojo y destruir su férrea defensa.

- ¡Ahora van a tener que tenerme en cuenta si quieren programar un demonio! – gritó y los destruyó por completo lanzándose a luchar contra los pocos que iban quedando frente a él y sus huestes – Heero va a estar orgulloso de su lindo novio que fue capaz de vencer a una burda imitación suya – celebró destruyendo al último de sus enemigos.

- Bien, hemos terminado aquí – le dijo Qeber – debemos regresar al paraíso a esperar a los demás.

- ¿No deberíamos ir a ayudar?

- No nos está permitido interferir en la batalla de los otros Generales, Dúo, eso sería como un signo de desconfianza en sus capacidades de liderazgo y guerreras – le replicó.

- Muy bien, entonces, Misión Cumplida – dijo imitando a Heero y ambos se regresaron al paraíso.

Quatre y sus huestes luchaban muy cerca de la cuidad santa, su ayudante, Saldair, vigilaba atentamente las evoluciones de los demonios, sabía que a cualquiera de ellos se les podía aparecer los demonios copia, sólo esperaba que pudieran enfrentarlos sin problemas.

- ¡Saldair! – le gritó el rubio árabe mirando a sus enemigos que no parecían disminuir, al contrario, cada vez se aparecían más.

- Según mis datos – dijo éste preocupado – nuestros enemigos deben ser algo así como un millón ciento cincuenta mil o lago parecido.

- Pero debemos vencerlos de una vez, no vamos a estar toda la eternidad luchando con ellos – dijo preocupado.

- No te alteres – le dijo el Querubín – mientras las copias de Zero y Heavyarms no se nos aparezcan, podrás vencer a estos demonios.

- ¿Copias de los guerreros de Heero y Trowa? – lo miró preocupado.

- Voy a intentar comunicarme con el General San Miguel – se quedó callado unos minutos mientras Quatre luchaba con más empeño hasta acabar con treinta demonios – Mi general dice que no nos preocupemos de ese par, ya han sido destruidos por Deathscythe, quien ya está en el paraíso esperándonos.

- Entonces, voy a hacer algo especial – se volvió hacia sus huestes – repliéguense de inmediato y tan pronto reinicie el ataque, láncense detrás de mí – ordenó y espero a ver que todos estuvieran detrás de él. Una vez que estuvieron en posición sacó sus espadas, las cruzó sobre el pecho y se lanzó contra los demonios extendiendo los brazos y recogiéndolos sobre el pecho destruyendo a su paso a gran cantidad de demonios mientras sus soldados destruían a los que iban quedando en el camino. Se detuvo al ver que ya no quedaban enemigos frente a él dispuesto s devolverse, pero sólo quedaban ángeles a su lado.

- Hemos terminado nuestro trabajo, general Quatre – le dijo Saldair – es hora de regresar al paraíso.

- Bien, misión concluida – dijo y desaparecieron.

Mientras, Heero seguí luchando contra Epión, debía admitir que era bastante bueno en la batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, pero no podía rendirse, San Miguel le había confiado a él la parte más difícil del Apocalipsis, encerrar al monstruo y al ángel malo en el abismo, pero primero debía destruir a su más cercano colaborador.

- Eres bueno – le dijo Epión.

- Viniendo de ti, es todo un halago – se burló – sabes bien que no puedes vencerme ¿Por qué no te rindes? Tal vez te salves de la condena.

- NI LO SUEÑES.

- Eres un torpe – le replicó y volvió a cruzar su espada contra la de éste – a estas horas mis camaradas ya han de haber derrotado gran parte del ejército del mal, incluidas aquellas estúpidas copias que hicieron de mí y de Heavyarms.

- Eso es lo que tú dices, pero ellos iban contra Deathscythe, así que tu amado corazón alegre debe estar conociendo el infierno.

- A él no lo pueden vencer.

- No suenas muy convencido – se burló.

- Dúo es muy capaz de vencer a ese par – aseguró.

- ¿Por qué no lo vas a buscar entonces al infierno?

Sus espadas volvieron a cruzarse, esta vez con mayor fuerza, haciendo que miles de chispas saltaran por el aire y cayeran al suelo dejando profundos agujeros y la tierra a su alrededor negra, muerta.

- Tanto que proteges la Tierra y le haces daño.

- Mi obligación es proteger el paraíso y a la humanidad – le replicó – Nuestro Padre puede recuperarla con un solo soplo.

Aquello hizo brillar con odio los ojos de Epión que sacó una segunda espada e intentó atravesar a Zero con ella, pero este fue más rápido y usó sus alas a modo de escudo y alcanzó a rozarlo apenas mientras un gran destello de luz los rodeaba.

Trowa ya comenzaba a desesperarse de tanto luchar contra los demonios, aunque ya iban quedando pocos, pero estaba cansado. ¿Acaso pretendían ganar por cansancio? A ese paso se le iban a acabar las municiones, aparte de sus propias energías, después de todo, aunque estuviera sobre lo que antes fuera un ángel, él era humano.

- Calma – le dijo Mistifin – ya casi terminamos nuestro trabajo.

- Me gustaría verte pelear a ti – le replicó cansado.

- No puedo hacerlo aunque quiera, no debo usar mis poderes o no podré volver a ser guardián del paraíso.

- ¿Por qué deberías volver a serlo si ya no habrá fronteras entre éste y la Tierra? ¿No se supone que el infierno y la tierra de los muertos van a desaparecer?

- Eso no será hasta la hora del último Juicio, luego de la segunda resurrección.

- Mil años después del advenimiento del Cordero de Dios y el renacimiento glorioso de Jerusalén ¿verdad?

- Si – se volvió – ¡cuidado!

Trowa usó como escudo su metralleta y disparó sobre el demonio que lo atacaba el arma que portaba en la otra mano con lo que lo hizo polvo.

- ¿Alguien herido? – preguntó a sus soldados pero estos se habían ocultado bajos sus alas a modo de escudo y negaron – bien, adelante – se volvió a lanzar al ataque mientras el querubín se elevaba en el aire para evitar los disparos de uno y otro bando.

- Me pregunto que habrá sido de las copias – dijo mirando el campo de batalla – para estas horas ya se habrían aparecido por aquí ¿Cuál de todos los guerreros habrá sido nombrado su blanco?

- De seguro el trenzado – dijo Trowa – de seguro habrán pensado que, eliminado él, Zero sería debilitado por el dolor o vencido por la ira y la sed de vengar a su amor.

- Voy a averiguar – se elevó un buen poco.

Trowa miró a sus soldados y vio que estaban rodeados de demonios, miró el nivel de municiones y se decidió a hacer un último ataque que eliminaría a los demonios que quedaban.

- Tan pronto dé la orden, elévense – ordenó vigilando las evoluciones del enemigo hasta que todos hicieron un círculo en torno a él – ¡ahora! – y los ángeles se elevaron en el cielo mientras él disparaba girando destruyéndolos a todos.

- ¡Genial! – celebró Mistifin – has acabado con los últimos y me informan desde la base que las copias fueron destruidas por Deathscythe y que, junto con Sandrock nos esperan en el paraíso.

- ¿Quatre está bien?

- Sin un rasguño – respondió sonriendo – vámonos.

- Bien, misión concluida – y desaparecieron.

La explosión por el choque de las espadas hizo retroceder a Zero y a Epión varios metros perdiendo el equilibrio. Zero se recuperó de inmediato, pero Epión consiguió esquivar su ataque atrapándolo con una de sus colas haciéndolo caer al suelo al enredarla en sus tobillos. Apretando los dientes, Zero se puso de pie nuevamente, no le quedaba de otra, iba a tener que usar el último de sus recursos, no podía dejar que ese demonio lo venciera.

- Te tengo en un puño – se burlaba Epión – de seguro irás pronto a ver a tu amorcito.

- Deathscythe no ha sido vencido – le replicó con ferocidad – y sí, pronto me voy a reunir con él, ¡pero en el paraíso! – se lanzó contra él y le dio un puñetazo que lo obligó a elevarse en el aire.

- Sabes que puedo volar – le dijo burlón.

- Es justo lo que necesito – y elevó el cañón de su brazo izquierdo, enfocando apenas y disparando hacia el demonio – si alguna vez te amé, mataste ese amor al traicionarme, aquello puedo perdonarlo, pero que quisieras hacerle daño a Dúo, ¡JAMÁS! – y una potente luz salió del arma.

- Ni creas que podrás vencerme así – dijo Epión poniendo las manos frente a él a modo de escudo y consiguió frenarlo.

- No podrás soportarlo siempre – volvió a disparar y consiguió herir de gravedad a Epión, sin embargo, también resulto herido. Aún así disparó una tercera vez y lo destruyó por completo – primera parte cumplida – dijo sentándose en el suelo para tomar un poco de aire antes de seguir con su trabajo.

Wufei y Desiré luchaban en el último frente de batalla, el joven chino estaba más que furioso, aquellos enemigos eran demasiado fáciles de vencer y, pese a que estaba un tanto cansado por el exceso de los mismos, no había disfrutado del combate y así se lo hizo saber a la querubín.

- ¿Quién dice que las batallas deben disfrutarse? – lo regañó.

- Yo – le replicó – debí acompañar a Yuy, a él le tocó la mejor parte de la pelea al ir a encerrar al malvado.

- No creo que sea un trabajo fácil – le dijo ella – después de todo debía vencer a Epión antes de llegar al jefe y al monstruo.

- Pero a ese sí vale la pena vencerlo – replicó destruyendo a los últimos enemigos – ya terminé.

- Espera un poco, no vaya a ser que haya más enemigos por allí.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Existen dos demonios que son las copias de Zero y Heavyarms, tienen sus mismos niveles de pelea y sus antecedentes guerreros y no sé que sería de ellos – respondió.

- Luchar contra Zero y Heavyarms valdría realmente la pena.

- Mmm – se contactó con la base y asintió con la cabeza confundiendo el joven chino – bien, podemos regresar al paraíso.

- ¿Qué? ¿Y los demonios de que me hablaste?

- Ya fueron vencidos por Deathscythe.

- Diantre – gruñó – a ese siempre le toca lo mejor. Misión concluida – y desaparecieron.

Zero estaba de pie frente al ángel caído, él sonreía sarcásticamente mientras Zero lo miraba, estaba seguro que le había lanzado a Epión no porque tuviera la certeza que este podía vencerlo, sino que como una manera de herirlo o al menos agotarlo lo suficiente como para complicarle la batalla.

- Era lo que querías ¿verdad? Sabes que no puedes luchar conmigo en igualdad de condiciones – le dijo mientras se afirmaba el brazo herido en el retroceso de los tres disparos efectuados contra Epión.

- Puedo ganarte en cualquier condición – le replicó este – pero ¿por qué no aprovechar las ventajas?

- Es lo que mejor sabes hacer y por eso me enviaron a mí.

- Mi querido hermano Miguel siempre confía mucho en su gente – le dijo sonriendo al ver como apretaba los labios al decir que era su hermano – parece que eso se te había olvidado.

- Tú ya no eres hermano nuestro – le replicó fastidiado – nos perdiste cuando te opusiste a nuestro Padre y nos traicionaste a nosotros.

- ¿Quién quiere estar con alguien que ama a seres tan inútiles como los humanos?

- Yo te pregunto a ti ¿Por qué no amar a esos seres que se entregan por entero al amor?

- El amor, una bonita palabra que sólo significa esclavitud eterna. No me gusta la palabra para mí, que me amen a mí, yo no amaré a nadie.

- Es por eso que no podrás dominar nunca a la humanidad, el Padre ama a todas sus criaturas, incluidas las siete esferas angelicales, y nosotros lo amamos a Él.

- Son unas criaturas patéticas, teniendo poder infinito ¿por qué no usarlo?

- Estás loco, el poder no te sirve de nada si no lo pones al servicio de los demás.

- ¿Servir a cambio de nada?

- No hay mejor recompensa que el agradecimiento y el amor de quienes haz favorecido – replicó.

- Patrañas – le dijo y se lanzó al ataque con una afilada espada en mano y con un tridente en la otra mientras convertía sus hermosas alas en dos largas y peligrosas colas que golpeaban el suelo haciendo enormes agujeros.

- Tanto que te llenas la boca con que odias a los humanos y has usado sus energías para ser lo que eres ahora – movió la cabeza y retrocedió – nuca has luchado con la justicia de tu parte y eso es lo que te ha confinado y dejado solo por la eternidad.

- Ya veremos si eres capaz de encerrarme – sus espadas se cruzaron pero el ángel malvado usaba todas sus armas para atacarlo – ni Miguel es capaz de vencerme por completo.

- Eres un iluso ¿sabes? – se burló – no tengo necesidad de vencerte, en el libro de la vida está escrito que serás encerrado y no podrás salir por mil años.

- ¡JAMÁS LO CONSEGUIRAS!

La lucha fue dura y Zero resultó herido, pero lo hizo retroceder el tiempo suficiente para cerrar las puertas y pasar las gruesas cadenas y afirmarlas con los siete candados.

- Pasarán mil años antes que estas cadenas caigan y seas libre nuevamente y te vayas al Lago de Fuego y de Azufre – se tocó el hombro herido y escupió la sangre que tenía en la boca – Misión cumplida – dijo dejándose caer y desapareció.

Las legiones celestiales estaban todas reunidas en las puertas de la Ciudad de Jerusalén esperando la aparición del ángel que iba a encerrar al monstruo y a la serpiente antigua. Él apareció frente a todos agotado y herido, pero triunfante. De inmediato San Rafael voló hacia él y lo sanó.

- Buen trabajo, Zero – le dijo San Miguel sonriendo – los cinco serán premiados por sus buenos actos y su desinteresada entrega por el bien de la humanidad.

- ¿Podemos descansar un poco antes? – dijo Zero.

- Pueden separarse de sus guardianes si así lo quieren – le dijo San Gabriel – Dios nos hizo libres y pueden ser humanos o ángeles según ustedes quieran, el Señor me ordenó se los dijera.

- Yo prefiero ser humano – dijo Quatre y abrió la cabina de su guerrero bajando a tierra – ya estoy acostumbrado a serlo.

- Si Quatre es humano, yo también – dijo Trowa bajándose a su vez – no quiero estar sin él.

- Eres muy dulce – le dijo el árabe y se echó en sus brazos apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

- Yo también elijo ser humano – dijo Dúo saliendo de su guerrero – quiero sentir la libertad que no tuve en el pasado.

- Yo también – dijo Heero saliendo de la cabina yendo a abrazar a Dúo – quisiera que pudiéramos disfrutar de todo el tiempo que estaremos juntos.

- Yo no sé – admitió Wufei – ser un ángel es bonito, pero acarrea demasiadas responsabilidades y me gustaría conocer el mismo tipo de amor que mis amigos, así que lo mejor será que sea humano y me busque a quién querer ¿no creen?

- El Señor me dijo que después de descansar deben presentarse en el salón principal para que escojan el camino que quieren recorrer de ahora en adelante.

- ¿Cuáles caminos?

- Ya lo sabrán, ahora descansen todo lo que quieran, Dios los estará esperando cuando despierten.

Las habitaciones de la cuidad santa eran bellísimas, hermosamente trabajadas en un material sumamente luminoso y cálido, todo era muy limpio y ordenado, los colores que predominaban eran el blanco y el oro, todo estaba reluciente y brillaba como espejo.

Heero se sentó en la cama, era súper blanda y suave e invitaba a dormir, así que le tendió los brazos a su dulce trenzado y lo hizo acostarse a su lado acomodándolo en su pecho.

- De todo lo que nos pasó, eres lo mejor que me pudo ocurrir – le dijo acariciando un hombro mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados – te amo.

- Yo también pienso lo mismo – admitió Dúo sonriendo – eres lo mejor que me ha ocurrido, y por lo visto fueron cuatro veces que nos juntamos y nos amamos.

- Aún me pregunto por qué las llaves del paraíso estaban en la Tierra y no las tenía San Pedro si Dios Hijo se las dio a él.

- Habría que preguntarle a ellos ¿no te parece?

- Mejor durmamos un poco, San Rafael curó mis heridas, pero sigo cansado de la batalla, Epión no resultó ser muy fácil y encerrar a su jefe tampoco, aunque no me costó engañar al monstruo que quiso ayudarlo y los encerré a ambos.

- Me pegunto si dentro de mil años tendremos que enfrentarlo de nuevo.

- No lo creo, allí será Dios quien lo juzgue y lo mande al Lago de Fuego y Azufre junto con la Muerte y la Tierra de los Muertos – bostezó.

- Cierto – bostezó Dúo también apoyando la cabeza en su hombro besándolo en el cuello – tenemos toda la eternidad para amarnos.

Trowa dormía junto a Quatre, pero el rubio estaba bien despierto con la oreja pegada al corazón del latino, le encantaba escuchar los latidos acompasados de su corazón, era tan especial descansar en sus brazos. Sabía que podía gozar para siempre de esta tranquilidad, pero igual quería aprovechar los momentos en que estaban juntos. Pero le entró una duda, le habían dicho que su familia y su gente estaban marcados por ser descendientes de una de las doce tribus de Israel, entonces ¿dónde estaba su padre y sus hermanas?

- Deberías intentar dormir, corazón – le dijo Trowa con los ojos cerrados.

- Pensé que dormías – le dijo el rubio levantando la mirada hacia él.

- Es que te siento un poco tenso.

- Estaba pensando en mi familia y mi gente y en dónde estarán todos en estos momentos.

- Ya sabremos en que parte están, después de todo sabemos que están aquí, eran de los elegidos ¿recuerdas?

- Lo sé, sólo que me gustaría ver a mis hermanas.

- Tenemos toda la eternidad – le recordó divertido acariciando con suavidad su mejilla – estaremos siempre juntos y podremos ver a tu familia cuando quieras, igual que a la mía, así que no te preocupes y descansa ¿Sí?

- Por eso te amo tanto – lo besó.

- Yo también – se sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza.

Quatre se volvió a acomodar contra su pecho para seguir escuchando los latidos de su corazón pensando en cuanto amaba a aquel joven, a cuan locamente enamorado estaba, quizás tanto como Dúo amaba a Heero.

Wufei estaba aburrido mirando el cielo azul recostado en el pasto, no había ido a su habitación a descansar ¿para qué si no tenía nadie que lo esperara allí? Sabía que debía dejar a un lado la tristeza, pero no se le hacía fácil lograrlo, al contrario, al saber a Heero con Dúo y a Quatre con Trowa el corazón se le llenaba de amargura ¿por qué no se podía controlar las emociones?

- Hola, Wufei – le dijo una chica a su lado y el chino volteó la mirada hacia él.

- Merian – dijo sentándose al reconocerla.

- Me alegro volver a verte, pensé que, con tu genio, te habías ido al infierno.

- Gracias, pero yo soy un general de las fuerzas celestiales – le replicó cortante.

- Ya lo sabía – le sonrió ella – le pregunté a un ángel y él me dijo que el General Chang se encontraba aquí – miró a su alrededor – ¿Puedo sentarme?

- Haz lo que quieras, es un lugar libre – se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Por qué eres así conmigo? Se supone que las cosas malas quedaron atrás.

- Bueno – se volvió a mirarla – en primer lugar, mi familia me impuso un matrimonio contigo que no quería, segundo, eres chica y tercero, por causa tuya, el chico que yo quería se decidió a buscar a otra persona.

- Primero – le replicó ella – yo no tengo la culpa de nada, a mí tampoco me preguntaron si quería casarme contigo, segundo, no puedo evitar ser chica y tercero, si él se buscó a alguien más no fue por mí sino porque tú no le interesabas como pareja.

- Mi abuelo amenazó con matarlo cuando me fue a buscar a casa – le informó – espero que el viejo se haya arrepentido porque no pienso irlo a buscar al infierno.

- ¿Te puedo preguntar qué hacías en mi pueblo si no ibas a buscarme a mí?

- Un rollo del libro de los muertos que haría más fuerte a Nataku.

- ¿Quién es Nataku? ¿Acaso es tu novia?

- Nataku es mi ángel – replicó poniéndose de pie – parece que no recuerdas al Dragón Sagrado al que venerábamos en mi clan.

- Yo no sé mucho de las tradiciones de tu gente.

- Ya no importa, pronto veré que camino voy a recorrer de ahora en adelante – se levantó – aunque creo que le pediré al Señor que me borre el pasado de la mente y del corazón para poder mirar adelante sin nostalgia.

- ¿Te puedo pedir primero que tengamos un duelo?

- ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?

- Demostrarte que no por ser chica soy débil y que pude ser una buena esposa.

- Muy bien, veamos si eres capaz de vencerme.

Un golpecito en la puerta despertó a Heero que se asombró de ver a Dúo profundamente dormido al otro lado de la cama pero atravesado y con la cabeza a los pies de la misma ¿Cuándo hizo eso? ¿Cómo fue que no lo sintió? Movió la cabeza y se levanto para ir a abrir.

- General Yuy, el general Chang tendrá un duelo con la señorita Merian y el Señor quiere que presencien la última justa antes que sus señorías elijan el camino que quieran vivir por los próximos mil años – le informó de un tirón.

- Bien, voy a despertar a Dúo ¿dónde están?

- En el patio blanco – se retiró.

Heero regresó junto a la cama y le acarició el cabello a su dulce trenzado para despertarlo, pero este en vez de despertarse se encogió buscando más calor. Molesto, lo sacudió por un hombro pero este sólo se quejó y lo jaló por el brazo para que lo dejara en paz.

- Vamos, haragán, despierta, que Wufei no nos va esperar aunque tengamos toda la eternidad – lo remeció de nuevo.

- ¿Qué va a hacer ese chino loco? – le dijo sentándose mientras se desperezaba estirando los brazos por sobre su cabeza – yo estaba durmiendo tan bien.

- Si, atravesado en la cama y con la cabeza hacia los pies – movió la cabeza – debo haber estado muy cansado como para no sentirte cuando te escapaste de mi abrazo – refunfuñó – vamos, no nos van a esperar.

Dúo, un tanto reticente aún, se levantó y se acomodó la ropa antes de seguir a Heero hacia donde estaba Wufei de pie junto a Trowa y a Quatre que lo miraban reprobatóriamente, mientras frente a él estaba un grupo de chicas que hacían todo tipo de recomendaciones a una joven que tenía una espada de esgrima en la mano.

- Ella era la prometida de Wufei – le dijo Dúo al verla – lo retó en un intento de convencerlo de hacerla su esposa, creo que a ella le gusta.

- Mmm – contestó Heero caminado hacia sus amigos.

- Espero que la pelea valga la pena – fue el comentario de Wufei antes de entrar al círculo trazado por San Gabriel que lo miraba de la misma manera que Quatre – es la última ¿verdad?

- Yo no puedo discutir las decisiones de Dios – le replicó él.

- Si, nosotros tampoco – se sonrió y tomó su espada mientras se ponía la mano en la espalda – empecemos.

Ambos contendores se pusieron de pie uno frente al otro y se saludaron con una señal de la espada. Merian lanzó la primera estocada pero Wufei la esquivó con cierta facilidad, pero el segundo golpe tuvo que usar la espada para defenderse.

- No eres tan mala para ser mujer.

- Vaya insulto – le dijo ella entre dientes y volvió atacar.

Wufei se sonrió divertido por la actitud de la chica, se notaba que era buena, quizás tanto como él, pero comenzaba a perder la paciencia y la visión de su objetivo, por eso no conseguía siquiera acercarse lo suficiente. Se hizo a un lado y esquivó un nuevo golpe con relativa facilidad.

- Se nota que eres mujer – se burló.

- Cierra la bocota, Chang – le replicó ella – y pelea como hombre.

- UY – se rió Dúo mirando al chino que al fin se enfadaba – no creo que le haya gustado el insulto a Wufei.

Wufei apretó los labios y entrecerró los ojos. Bien, si era lo que ella quería, pelearía en serio y le demostraría por qué había sido elegido cuando niño para ser el líder de su clan en una competencia justa con todos sus primos mayores. El ataque sobrevino y por poco y no la atraviesa con su espada.

- ¡No la vayas a herir! – gritó San Rafael.

- ¡Ya lo sé, no quiero que se vaya al infierno!

La lucha se hizo más violenta, ella consiguió rozar a Wufei rompiéndole la camisa sin conseguir hacerle un rasguño en la piel, pero este se enfadó y al final la desarmó y le puso la punta de su espada al cuello.

- He vencido y tendrás que hacerme una camisa nueva – le gruñó y la dejó.

- Bien hecho, Wufei – le sonrió Dúo palmeándole el hombro – ahora vamos a ver al Señor para cobrar nuestro premio.

Wufei le entregó su espada a San Rafael que movió la cabeza mirando a su hermano y se fue con sus amigos al salón en donde los esperaban.

- Espero que te sientas mejor ahora, Wufei – le dijo el Señor divertido – ella te quiere mucho.

- Lo sé, pero quería fastidiarla.

- Este Wufei nunca aprende – dijo Trowa – pero quisiera saber primero que opciones tenemos para elegir.

- Bueno, ya eligieron seguir siendo humanos.

- Los ángeles son muy bellos, pero los humanos tenemos muchas cualidades que nos hacen sentir mejor – dijo Dúo – al menos por eso me decidí a serlo.

- Bueno, tienen siete opciones para elegir, cada uno de estos siete caminos los guiará a la felicidad perpetua, sin embargo, si los eligen por separado y sin acuerdo entre ustedes, tal vez nunca vuelvan a verse.

- ¿Cuál sería el primero? – dijo Trowa abrazando a Quatre.

- Es el más fácil de recorrer y es el que muchos ya han elegido y por lo mismo sus memorias de la vida anterior serán borradas, se pueden quedar aquí para siempre.

- ¿Y los otros?

- Pueden regresar a ser lo que eran antes que fueran destinados a cumplir con esta misión, sin embargo, allí Deia no sería Dúo, estaría muerto.

- ¡No quiero separarme de Heero!

- El otro es que sean regresados a la época en que vivieron la primera vez, pero ello significaría que no se verían ya que Quatre nació la primera vez en el siglo X, Trowa en el siglo V antes de Cristo, y Wufei en el siglo XII, lo únicos que estarían juntos serían Dúo y Heero.

- ¡Yo no quiero separarme de Trowa! – dijo Quatre.

- La cuarta alternativa es que vayan al reino Aborigen, allí estarían todos reunidos y serían felices, sin embargo, perderían sus identidades y sus dones, en especial Quatre y Dúo.

- Para mí no hay problema – dijo Dúo – mis poderes me han dado muchos dolores de cabeza.

- Por mí tampoco – dijo Quatre.

- La quinta alternativa es enviarlos a un nuevo mundo, pero para eso necesitarían llevar a quienes les procreen hijos para poblar el nuevo mundo y el único que tiene esposa es Wufei.

- Yo no tengo esposa ¿o sí?

- ¿Por qué crees que autoricé esa pelea? – le sonrió – bien, la sexta es muy similar a la anterior, pero nacerán en tiempos antiguos.

- ¿Y la séptima? – dijo Heero.

- Es que vayan a vivir en la Tierra dentro de varios miles de años, como nuevos pobladores de la misma, sin recuerdos de esta batalla, pero reunidos por un mismo fin, reencontrar la historia de un planeta cuya civilización, para los ojos de cualquier ente ajeno a ella, ha desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

- Me gusta eso – dijo Dúo sonriendo – no tendría las obligaciones de un faraón o de un príncipe, ni las de un chico rico ¿verdad?

- Ni yo me vería obligado a casarme para perpetuar el apellido – dijo Wufei.

- ¿Qué piensan ustedes? – dijo Quatre mirando a Heero y a Trowa – yo estoy de acuerdo con ellos, la pobre Tierra ya vivió un ciclo, es mejor que vea nacer uno nuevo.

Heero se acercó a Dúo en silencio y lo besó en la mejilla siendo imitado de inmediato por Trowa que abrazó y besó a Quatre.

- Bien, la decisión ha sido tomada.

- ¿Me puedo llevar a Merian?

- Claro, es tu esposa – sonrió complacido y los dejó ir a su nueva vida.

Dúo dormía profundamente sobre el hombro de Heero, Quatre hacia lo mismo sobre el de Trowa y Wufei tenía a Merian abrazada a su costado. Su pequeña nave espacial surcaba el espacio en absoluto silencio esperando su arribo al tercer planeta de ese sistema solar. Hacía varios años que estudiaban con atención el planeta, se notaba que era apto para la vida humana, pero estaba más que claro que allí no había habitantes ¿por qué? Eso era lo que los seis jóvenes iban a investigar ahora.

Una señal despertó a Heero, el que tenía mejor oído y el sueño más liviano, así que este separó a su pareja de su hombro con mucho cuidado para no despertarlo y comenzó a preparar el aterrizaje. En eso estaba cuando Trowa lo vio sentado ante los controles.

- ¿Estamos por llegar?

- Si, la computadora me informa que la atmósfera es respirable, pero que la gravedad del planeta es un poco más fuerte que la del nuestro.

- ¿Cuánto más?

- Unas seis décimas – dijo mientras regulaba los controles – según mis cálculos sus días son un tanto más largos que los nuestros, hay zonas en que los climas son muy marcados y extremos, y hay otros en que los climas son suaves.

- Lo mejor es aterrizar en un lugar con clima suave, primero tendremos que adaptarnos a este tipo de vida antes de regresar por los niños ¿no crees?

- Si, tienes razón, pero no me agrada eso de dejarlos solos, aunque sea por poco tiempo.

- ¿Ya llegamos? – dijo Dúo desperezándose y caminado hasta Heero para abrazarlo – el planeta es azul, como tus ojos.

- Los míos son oscuros – le replicó.

- No me eches a perder la metáfora – le replicó adueñándose de sus labios – te amo.

- Vamos, Dúo, deja que Heero nos lleve a un buen lugar para aterrizar, no queremos estrellarnos ¿verdad?

La nave aterrizó en un lugar cálido, a la distancia se podía ver lo que, tal vez, alguna vez fuera una cuidad. Heero activó la mira telescópica y vio los edificios de concreto cuyos vidrios parecían de fuego ante la puesta de sol.

- Es bellísimo – dijo Dúo remeciendo a Quatre y a Wufei para que despertaran – esté será un buen lugar para criar a nuestros hijos ¿no les parece?

- Mira, Merian – le dijo Wufei a su mujer – Te agradará ver nacer a nuestro hijo en un lugar tan hermoso y sin contaminación ¿verdad?

- Claro que sí – le sonrió y ambos se percataron de las miradas que les dirigían los demás.

- ¿Ver nacer a su hijo? – repitió el trenzado – no debiste traerla aquí si ella estaba embarazada, Wufei, no hay médicos aquí que la atiendan.

- Ella no tendrá problemas con el parto, nuestro bebé nacerá de manera natural, no como los de ustedes.

- Déjalo – le dijo Heero abrazando a su trenzado – ya nada podemos hacer, simplemente ayudar cuando les llegue la hora.

- Será el primer habitante nacido en este planeta – sonrió Quatre – ¿qué se siente ser padre de una nueva especie? – le preguntó a Wufei.

- Estaré orgulloso si nace sano y fuerte – sonrió abrazando a su mujer.

- No cabe duda que así será, es mi hijo – le replicó ella.

- Vamos, no te enfades, Nataku.

- No me llames así, no soy un dragón – le replicó molesta.

- Entonces no eches fuego, corazón – le replicó su esposo sonriendo – te amo.

- Yo a ti.

- ¿Les parece que empecemos nuestro reconocimiento? – les dijo Heero divertido – así nos instalaremos y pronto estarán nuestras familias reunidas aquí.

- ¿Y cómo llamaremos al planeta? – dijo Dúo.

- TIERRA.

Fin

Les dije que ni se imaginaran el final, que iba a ser de lo más inesperado, después de todo, Dios nos dio la libertad de elegir lo que queremos y por eso les di la opción de escoger su futuro. En cuanto a la desaparición de la humanidad, bueno, está en el paraíso, por eso los de afuera no pueden verla, sería algo así como una dimensión paralela, el mismo mundo, pero otra tierra.

Gracias por todos y todas aquellas que me escribieron, perdonen que no les nombre, pero si se me olvida alguno después no quisiera que se enojaran conmigo.

En fin, los quiero mucho y muchas gracias por leer mi historia, espero que les haya gustado mucho.

Se despide por ahora:

Shio Chang.


End file.
